Lelouch of the Atom
by laguirre003
Summary: Betrayed by his own organization and left behind by someone he once called a friend, Lelouch found himself in a world unlike anything he has ever seen. Becoming a mutant, Lelouch will lead a team of his own X-Men, while searching for a way to get back home, trying to survive in a world that hates and fears him, before they even knew who he is.
1. The Day a New Mutant is Born (Intro Arc)

**This my first story starring Lelouch from Code Geass. Here Lelouch will lead his own team of X-Men (4 members, all Original Characters) while looking for a way to get back to his own world. Lelouch will start his journey as a mutant, a leader of a new team, and a true hero.**

* * *

**C's World**

* * *

"CC, you're not going with them?"

Lelouch vi Britannia or Zero, or more appropriately, just Lelouch, had just prevented his mother's and father's ambitions to recreate the world into a world that suits them. He was betrayed by the organization he founded, the Black Knights, lost his sister, the most important person to him in the world, and now he just killed his parents with the help of "God". The woman he's facing, the immortal CC, who'd been his accomplice since he start his rebellion. Behind him is his best friend since childhood and the most difficult of his opponents, Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven.

"When death comes, you should be smiling.", answers CC, repeating the very phrase Lelouch told once told her, "So what will you two do?"

Lelouch and Suzaku turn and stare at each other. In their heads, are the memories of their lives together, from the first time they met and the summer of memories, to when they meet again a year ago and to Euphemia Li Britannia's tragic death at the hands of Lelouch.

"You two have refused Charles's plan and chose to keep the flow of time," continues CC, "with that..."  
"Thats right, Lelouch is Euphie's killer.", angrily spoke Suzaku, as he ready his sword.  
"So what?", counters Lelouch glaring at Suzaku.

They both stare at the other with deadly glares. CC ready herself to stop Suzaku, however, Suzaku drop his stance.

"Lelouch, remember when I told you that results from the wrong means are meaning less.", reminisces Suzaku.  
"So what of it?", questions Lelouch, who lowers his guard.  
"I was naive. In this world, especially this world, what matters are results, so the results I seek is that I become the Knight of One under Prince Schneizel.", Suzaku announces.  
"So your willing to throw your hat to Schneizel, all just to take control of Japan.", says Lelouch, glaring angrily at Suzaku.  
"What happened in Tokyo will never happen again.", determinedly says, Suzaku talking about the FLEIA, "I'll become the Knight of One and with the power of gaining control of a single area, I'll prevent any meaningless bloodshed in Area 11. No, I'll will dirty my hands so that the gentle world Euphie and Nunnally spoke will come true. It's the least I can do."  
"I see, you become the Knight of One, while I continue to live without reason.", says Lelouch, who wants to laugh a bit from the irony.  
"This is probably your punishment for the sins you caused, life without existence.", says Suzaku, who feels that sort of punishment is is ether tragic irony or tragic comedy, after Lelouch had so many reasons to live, ""Until we meet again."  
"It's not a life thats worth living.", said CC, knowing how it feels like.  
"CC, if you mind, can you open the gate to the outside?", asks Suzaku.

CC stood up and the geass symbol on her forehead glows. Suzaku stood still, walks to the door, and touch it. The next thing that happens is Suzaku disappearing from the C's World. CC turns to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what will you do now?", ask CC not trying to sound concern.

Lelouch wait a moment before answering,"Nunnally dead, the Black Knight abandoned me, and Schneizel knows who I am and that I'm alive. I don't know what to do anymore."

Lelouch's eyes are full of despair as CC looks at him with concern. CC then walks towards the door before turning back.

"When you have an idea, come outside. Don't die yet Lelouch.", said CC before smiling, "Or at the very least, die with a smile on your face. Don't forgot, if Suzaku if wanted to, he could have killed you and brought your body to Schneizel, earning his promotion to the Knight of One and yet he didn't. Do not forget that Kallen still alive, who to the very end, would still be loyal to you, as well as Jeremiah, and me as well. Never forget, you are not alone."

CC leaves the C's World, as Lelouch sits down in the ground and closes his eyes. This is the second lowest point he's ever been in. He thought of what he has left. He had a immediate ally in CC and Jeremiah, but that's about it.

He thought of the happy times in Ashford. He thought about Rivalz and Milly, hoping they would have a happier life in the future, without him. His thoughts turns to Kallen, a woman who swore her loyalty to him. He wonders if she'll ever forgive him after the words he told her to keep her away from the firing squad, consisting of the core members of the Black Knights. He thoughts then turn to Nunnally, Rolo, and Shirley.

"Big Brother!"  
"Lulu!"  
"Lelouch!"

Lelouch looks in front of him to see Shriley, Rolo, and Nunnally in front of him. He reach out his hands towards them before they disappearing. It took seconds before Lelouch realize that he was hallucinating, as he almost panics.

"Rolo, Shirley, Nunnally.", cracks Lelouch as he looks up the C's World with his eyes fill with sorrow and tears. "What is it that I have to live for now?"

A light suddenly glows in front of him. It was coming from where the Sword of Akasha was. A gust of wind began to pull Lelouch in. Lelouch tries to grab on to anything to keep from reaching the light, but a huge gust of wind pushes Lelouch into the light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", screams Lelouch as he falls into the bottom of bright light.

Lelouch closes his eyes thinking that this his death. He waits for death until he begins to open his eyes. What he found as him falling down, looks like space. The scene turns into a white flash and Lelouch then felt his body tearing himself apart.

"Arrrrrrrraaaaaaaa", screams Lelouch, feeling the pain all over his body.

Lelouch looks around and for a moment, founds himself on fire before he felt his body starts relaxing, then return to normal. Lelouch looks down to find a black hole below him. The last thing Lelouch remembers is himself getting suck in.

* * *

**Marvel Universe**

* * *

In Westchester, New York, exist an uncanny school, unlike any other. This school is home for various beings called mutants. Mutants or Homo-Superior, had been called the next evolution of humanity and the devil's creatures. Each mutant has an ability that makes them special from each other, as well as being different from humans. Because of the difference, humans began to fear mutants, going so far as to kill them. This results in other mutants to retaliate and call for revenge against humans. This lead for members of the two races to call for the other's genocide.

However, the previously said school was a home not just for young mutants, but it also the home of Charles Xavier and his team of mutants to help him carry out a new age of human and mutant living side by side. They are called the X-Men.

In the room of Cerebra, a room with nothing but a walkway to the middle of the room, Charles Xavier is looking around the world using Cerebra for his daily search for new mutants. Suddenly, Charles Xavier receives a huge shock wave from Cerebra,

"Arrrraaaaa!", screams Xavier who then recovers to see a new mutant have just been located,"A new mutant? Is he or she the reason for that shock wave? The main team is on a mission, so who should I sent to discover who this new mutant is?"

Suddenly, the door to Cerebra's room open. Coming inside is a blue beast like man wearing a labcoat, running to the room. He has a concern look on his face.

"Professor, what wrong? I heard your scream from my lab.", Beast worryingly asks.  
"I'm fine Henry. But there seems to be a new mutant that is discovered.", explains Charles, "And according to Cerebra, it located somewhere in Japan."  
"Japan? Logan shouldn't be far from there.", said the Beast, "He did say he's taking a trip in Tokyo."  
"In take case I should go contact him and…", Prifessor X tried to say, before detecting something, " wait!?"  
"What wrong Professor?", asks the Beast as Xavier focus his telepathic abilities on Cerebra.  
"There seem t -be a group of Purifiers near where the new mutant is.", Xavier tells Beast.  
"Purifiers!? Why are they there?", questions Beast, as he's about to leave the room, "In that case, I'll go contact Logan and tell him to get there soon. I shall join him via the Blackbird."  
"We have no time to lose.", orders Xavier.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

Lelouch, the former 11th prince of Britannia, the rebel known as Zero, and the man who lost everything, is lying down unconscious in a beach. It took a couple of minutes before he regains consciousness and wakes up to find himself in that beach.

"Where am I?", Lelouch asks himself as he looks around.

He looks behind him to see a city. Lelouch looks at it closely thinking that he seen this place before. He then realize what this city is.

"This Tokyo! This look like Tokyo before the invasion! What on Earth happened!?", Lelouch thought, in a panic.

Lelouch try to recollects the events the happened to him. At first he thought he was halicunating again, but realizes this was reality. He starts walk towards to city before realizing that he wearing his Zero outfit.

"_I should abandon these clothes to take on a disguise. No one can't recognize that this is Zero's outfit._", thought Lelouch.

Lelouch finds a clothing store near the beach. He's thankful that's night, allowing his colors to blend with the darkness. As he enters the store, the cashier immediately greets him.

"Welcome, what can I interest you in?", asks the cashier in Japanese.  
"Hello, I am just… looking around for something to buy.", responds Lelouch, speaking Japanese.  
"Are you coming from some kind of cosplay thing or something? Your eyes have a weird color on them", asks the cashier.  
"Something like that.", responds Lelouch, not realizing that he doesn't have his contacts on.

Lelouch browses for a pair of clothing and immediately saw how different everything is. The clothing from Britannia and even the clothing from the old Japanese are different from these types of clothing. Lelouch picks a white long sleeve shirt that includes a short sleeve black jacket along with blue pants. He picks up a black hat for good measure with sunglasses. Lelouch then sat the clothes next to the register.

"I have a question?", asks Lelouch as he takes off the glasses.  
"What can I answer?", wonders the cashier.

Lelouch stares at the cashier, uses his Geass, and responds,"Can I have these clothes for free and will you forget that you ever saw me and also, delete the video of me from the security camera?"  
The cashier, now in a trance, responds,"It's not a problem, your majesty."

Lelouch went to the changing room and changes into his new clothes. He came out and left the store. He took a train, using his Geass to avoiding paying, until he lands into the Minato Ward. He walks around the district to see that this isn't the Japan he knew. He spots a Pizza Hut along the way.

"It seems some things haven't change.", thought Lelouch as he smirks, passing by the Pizza Hut.

Lelouch walks around for anything that could clue him in what where is he. He decides to use a library to look at the history of where he is. Along the way, a group of men began following him.

"The scanner said that he is a mutie. Should we get him now?", asks one man.  
"No, we get him when h'se alone, there's too many people around. As soon as he's alone, we lure him into that warehouse and execute him there.", said the other man.

Lelouch then spots a library. He wonders if he knew enough Japanese to read the words, but he figure he'll know if he gets there. As he proceeds, two men wearing what looks like body armor, appear in front of him.

"Excuse me. How about to you come with us.", orders one of the men in English.  
"That depends. What did I do wrong?", asks Lelouch ready to uncover his eyes.  
"We know who you are.", said the another man, as Lelouch fiches on that statement.  
"In that case…", said Lelouch as then uncover his eyes, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia commends you, no the both of you… move out of the way."

The two men were a trance and did what Lelouch ordered.

"Yes your highness."

The two move out of Lelouch's way, as Lelouch came to the realization that he could have gotten information out of them, but he was confuse on what happening that he reacted out on impulse. Suddenly, several other men came out of the shadows and point their rifles at Lelouch.

"He did something!"  
"You better not do anything stupid, mutie!"  
"Keep your distance!"

Lelouch finds himself in a bad situation as he is surrounded by Purifiers. He looked for anything to get himself out of this, until a man came from above and attacks one of the Purifiers. The man is wearing a leather jacket, has wild looking hair, and claws coming out of his hands. The man began to disarm the Purifiers while Lelouch stares at the man with claws.

"_There are claws coming out of him! Just who is he!?_", thought Lelouch, who's freaked out by the claws coming out of the man.  
"Hey kid.", said the man, "You just gonna stand there or are you going to get away?"

Lelouch snaps back to reality and realizes the situation he in. He ran to an alleyway while the man continues fighting the Purifiers. Lelouch ran as far as his below physical standard body can take him. As he cuts a corner, more Purifiers appear.

"There he is! Keep your distance and get him!", commands the leader.

Lelouch turns and runs another way. He ran into a dead end and found his only way out is cut off from the Purifiers.

"Well mutie, you did all right getting away, but as long as you are one of god's mistakes, your life ends here.", announces the leader.  
"Really? And who are you to say the I should die!?", angrily commands Lelouch.  
"You're a mutie kid. An abomination. That more than enough for us.", said the man as he grabs his pistol and aims at Lelouch.

Lelouch try to use his Geass, but they were too far from him. Even if he could Geass one of them, he can't Geass all of them. Lelouch mind was full of memories.

_"__I-I really going to die. I knew I have this coming, but I never knew I would die in a place like this. I don't even know how I ended up like this. Nunnally, Euphie, Rolo, Shirley… it seems I going to join you in C's World.__"__, thought Lelouch, making a sorrow smile, as he thought of the things he regretted. "__I wish that, I could have done things differently. I could have made my rebellion more successful or kept Euphie alive. If only.__"__  
"__Rolo, Shirley, Euphie… Nunnally! You guys shouldn't have end up like that. Died for nothing and with no happiness.__"_, thought Lelouch, ready accept death as a single tear begins to fall.  
"When death comes you should be happy."

Lelouch then recognize those words. The same words that CC and himself once spoke.

"_I shall be with you till the very end. Walking beside you, in the path shown by you._"  
"_Kallen._"_  
"__I'm not… a tool! I do this… out of my own… free will…as a human being!__"__  
"__Rolo.__"__  
"__No matter how many times I'm reborn…I'll keep falling in love with you Lulu.__"__  
"__Shirley.__"__  
"__I wish for the world to be a gentler place.__"__  
"__Nunnally!__"_

Lelouch stares at the gun pointed at him with a fierce look on him.

_"__I can't let it end like this! I…I…I will live!"_

Lelouch felt his hands summoning something. Lelouch didn't know what it is, but it felt…. natural. Suddenly, Lelouch right hand was engulf in fire as the Purifiers were shock and distracted by Lelouch's hand. Lelouch is also shocked, but regain his composure when he realizes the fire didn't hurt him.

"_Wha-what is this power. The fire not hurting me, but it covering my hand._", thought Lelouch in awe.  
"Weapons, open fire!"

The Purifiers began to fire open on Lelouch. Lelouch place his right hand in front of the bullets and out of instinct, release a huge flame that stops the bullets. Lelouch realizes what just happened as the bullets drop to the ground.

"_I-I stopped them! What is this power!?_", thought Lelouch.  
"Get him!", commands the leader.

The Purifiers began to open fire again. Lelouch place his hand in front of them and release another huge flame on the bullets.

"_I'm getting use to this._", thought Lelouch as he smiles.  
"Keep firing!", commands the leader.

The Purifiers kept opening fire on Lelouch, but Lelouch keep releasing his flames on them.

"We are getting nowhere! Call the armor!", commands the leader.

Lelouch focuses on his hands and release a huge fire that causes the Purifiers to get burn alive. Lelouch walk forwards around the burning bodies of the Purifiers. Suddenly a huge guy inside an armor suit appears via helicopter. He jumps down and lands in front of Lelouch.

"You'll pay for that mutie!", yells the big man.

Lelouch release a huge amount of fire on the armored man, but the armor wasn't affected by it.

"Nice try mutie, but this armor made of artifical vibranium. Took our entire budget to get this. Your flames can't damage it.", said the man.

The armor then launch a beam weapon at Lelouch, who barely gets out of the way, but the impact from the beam causes an explosion that sent Lelouch in flying to the end of the alley.

"_Damn! If only I can use my Geass on him! I have to try!_", thought Lelouch, as tries to get closer to the man.

Lelouch keeps releasing flames at the armor while using his Geass, staring at the head of the armor. So far nothing happens as the armor keeps walking forward towards Lelouch. Suddenly, Lelouch's Geass then began to glow as Lelouch stops his fire and holds his head, as he starts to get a headache. Lelouch starts screaming, as the man in the armor pauses.

"Just what happening to him?", thought the man.

Lelouch stops and looks at the man with his eyes, which return to normal. His Geass activates as Lelouch places his right hand in front of him towards the armor.

"So you want to try again. Yeah right mutie!", yells the man.

Suddenly, Lelouch releases, not the same normal flame he once use, but a blue flame at the armor. The blue fire surrounds the armor and engulf it.

"Wh-what the hell! This suit is suppose to be made out of vibranium!", screams the man as the armor began to melt.

Lelouch just stood there as the man, still inside the armor, who continues to scream as the vibranium starts to melt. The armor starts to move on it own and began to fall back away from Lelouch.. The armor explodes as the blue fire spreads around the alley.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Wolverine, who had just defeated the squad of Purifiers, heard an explosion coming from a nearby alley and ran towards it.

"That kid better be all right!", grunts Wolverine.

Wolverine arrives to the alley and saw a sight that he never scene before in his long life. The alleyway is cover in fire, blue fire and what appears to be bodies which are still burning as some are turning into ashes as the normal color fire is then engulfed by a blue fire. He spots an armor, that appears to be made of artificial vibranium, melting. Wolverine is shocked as there not a lot of things that can melt or scratch artificial vibranium. He turns to see Lelouch, with his Geass on, standing up as he is surrounded by the bodies and the blue fire. His right hand is cover in the same blue fire and he has a devilish smile on him. Lelouch then walks forward to Wolverine.

Wolverine gets ready to fight him, as he pops his claws out, but as soon as Lelouch walks out of the fire, he collapse into the ground. The blue fire disappears as the alleyway is now just filled with burnt corpses, ashes, and a melted armor.

"Logan!"

The Beast appears in the alleyway. Wolverine hears the Blackbird nearby, guessing Beast how got here. Beast turns to the alley and sees the sight.

"Wha-What just happened here?", ask the Beast as he stares at the artificial vibranium armor.

Wolverine picks up Lelouch and carries him to the Blackbird. Beast stares at Lelouch and turns to Wolverine.

"Logan?"  
"I don't know Hank. I don't know what happen or who this guy is.", responses Wolverine, "All I do know that he could ether help or hurt people."

That was the day, when Lelouch or Zero, met the X-Men. That was the day, the history of the Marvel Universe will forever change. That was the day, when a demon became a mutant. Lelouch's life, will never be the same.

* * *

**That is it for now. "Favorite" it if you like the story so far and "Follow" if you want to see more. The members in Lelouch's team will have the same powers as the characters in Code Breaker (an amine and manga). They won't have the same personality as the Code Breakers, but only one or two people will have the same appearance. **

**By the way, Mutants are called Children of the Atom, so that why this story is call Lelouch of the Atom.**

**Checkout my other stories featuring Shinji Ikari (Rebuild of Evangelion) and a Original Sayian (Dragonball Z)**

**"Favorite" if you like what you see and "Follow" if you want to see more. Please review for suggestions or comments. Thank you for reading this story and support this story anyway you can. Look forward for more!**


	2. Welcome to the Xavier's School

**Sorry for some of the grammar errors for the last chapter. Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

* * *

In the sub-basement underneath the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the young Britannian Lelouch is in sleeping in the medical bay, on a bed. It's been a day since his incident in Japan and for now, only two people are in the medical bay, Lelouch vi Britannia and Dr. Hank McCoy, otherwise known as the Beast. Beast is sitting on chair, away from Lelouch as he passing the time by working on one of his projects. His sensitive ears pick up a sound from Lelouch.

Lelouch's consciousness is returning to him as he dreams about Ashford School Festival, before everything went to hell. Before he killed Euphie. Where the only thing he had to worry about is if the world's largest pizza could be completed. To Lelouch, it was a nice dream, but he had to wake up. He wake up to see a light shining on him. His eyes adjusted to see that it was the ceiling lights. Lelouch tries to get up, but can only lay on his bed.

"Feeling better?", asks the Beast from his seat.  
"I'm fine. Thank you.", answers Lelouch, not realizing he just spoke to a talking blue beast. Lelouch when realizes it, his eyes widen.  
"Haaaa!", screams Lelouch, as he reacts to Beast, similar to his reaction when Arthur got his mask.  
"Relax son, I don't bite or at least not now.", jokes Beast with a little laughter.  
"J-j-just what are you!?", asks Lelouch, who is really startled by Beast's appearance.  
"_I should have ask Ororo or Scott to do this. It would have made this situation more comfortable._", thought the Beast as he try to find a way to keep Lelouch calm.  
Suddenly, Lelouch tries to calm down, closes his eyes, and starts saying, "I could be dreaming. I could be dreaming. Although I did have an immortal woman by my side not to long ago."

Lelouch opens his eyes and looks at Beast. He is a little startle, but kept his composure.

"Who are you? And where am I?", questions Lelouch, as he looks around the room.  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you my name first. My name is Dr. Hank McCoy or you can refer me by my codename, Beast.", greets Beast.  
"_Beast? I can see why._", thought Lelouch, feeling it was bit too appropriate.  
"You're in the basement of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.", continues Beast, as Lelouch raises his eyebrow.  
"Gifted Youngsters? Xavier's?", repeats Lelouch, as he never heard of them before.  
"Yes, and as the first person to see you awake, it nice to meet you Lelouch.", said Beast cheerful, before he realize that Lelouch never told him his name.

Lelouch's eyes turn from confusion to a deathly glare as Lelouch realizes that Beast shouldn't know who he is due to Lelouch not carrying any from of identification.

"How did you know my name?", questions the more serious Lelouch.

Beast felt pressure just from looking at Lelouch. He closes his eyes, which Lelouch notice.

"Let me explain what is happening, but first, can you remember what happen the last time you were conscious?", asks Beast.  
"_He closes his eyes as soon as I sounded hostile. There a chance he knows about my Geass._", thought Lelouch.  
Lelouch then did as Beast ask him and try to recollect everything, "I remember I was in a different Japan. There were men after me because they kept saying because of who I am. There was also a man with claws and that armored man.", recalls Lelouch.  
His eyes widen as he remembers what else happened that night. "My hand was on fire. Or it felt like I summon fire. I burned those men to death. What on Earth was that?"  
Beast, who's eyes are still closed, answers Lelouch, "It going to confusing, but it seems like you evolved."  
"Evolved? What do you mean?", asks Lelouch, not wanting any metaphors.  
"Well, I did a scan on your genetics and it seems that somehow, you acquired the X-gene.", announces Beast.  
"X-gene? Explain to me what that is and how do you know my name.", orders Lelouch.  
"There no need to become aggressive.", says Beast, trying to calm Lelouch, "The X-gene is a special gene located in 23rd chromosome. It give humans gifts that makes themselves unique to the point that we can't call ourselves human anymore."  
"Then, what do you call yourselves?", questions Lelouch, not believing any word.  
"We go by many names. Homo-sapien-superior or Homo-surperior, Children of the Atom, or simply, mutants.", explains Beast.  
"Mutants.", repeats Lelouch as he remember being called a mutie.  
"Yes and to how we know who you are, let's say when the man who once founded of this school was healing your conscious, he stumbled upon your memories.", informs Beast.  
"Memories!? What do you mean!?", asks a demanding Lelouch.  
"He is telepathic or he can read your mind.", explains Beast.

Lelouch eyes shifts into a more serious face as thought about the last mind reader he met. Beast however, remembered when Professor Xavier, along with Wolverine, was here hours ago. When Xavier was doing mind therapy so Lelouch could recover.

* * *

**Hours Ago**

* * *

Beast was looking on his computer, watching the state of Lelouch showing less than average brainwaves. Xavier had his hands on the side of Lelouch's head, using his telepathy. As Lelouch's brainwaves returned to normal, Xavier opens his eyes as he made a concern. Wolverine, who was leaning against the wall notices.

"Gentleman, it seems that I stumbled across this young man's memories and I can say that our guest here might not be of this world.", informs Xavier.  
"So he an alien?", asks Logan.  
"No. To be more accurate, he is not of this universe.", explains Xavier.  
"Really? Does he know how did he get here?", asks Beast, only knowing a few instance of traveling through universes.  
"Yes and no. I know how he got here, but I don't know what it was.", says Xavier, as he making a decision of his head.  
"I see and do you know who he is?", asks Beast.  
"Yes. And I must say, it would be a lie if I wasn't disturbed by him.", Xavier admits, finding Lelouch, a bit amoral for his standards, but he understood why Lelouch does what he does.  
"What is wrong with him, Chuck?", asks Logan.  
"I'll explain everything when everybody gets from their mission.", Xavier announces.  
"I that case, I might contact Reed Richards. Who knows, it might be related to those cosmic abnormalities he been going on about.", Beast said as he open his monitor.  
"You can do that Henry. I'll be in the conference room."

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

Arriving to the conference room are the senior X-Mens. Rachel Gray, Iceman, Emma Frost, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Angel, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops. They all are sitting down to the sides around a large table except Cyclops who is now sitting down across from Charles Xavier.

"So what is this meeting about, Professor?", asks Rogue.  
"X-Men. I know that Scott here is the new headmaster of this school but hours ago, while you were all in your separate missions, I picked up a new mutant in the land of Japan.", explains Xavier as he showed a picture of Lelouch to everyone.  
"I'm guessing there more to him then just a handsome face Charles.", said Emma.  
"I sent Logan out there to retrieve him as I spotted Purifiers in Japan.", informs Xavier.  
"During the fight, I had the guy ran away from the ambush he got caught in.", recalls Wolverine, "Then, I saw fire coming out of an alley. When I finished dealing with the Purifiers, I ran to the alley to the this kid standing around in blue fire with a whole bunch of dead bodies. He even melted a vibranium armor with that fire."  
"Vibranium!? Isn't that stuff meant to not melt?", questions Iceman.  
"It's not same as pure vibranium and it not the caliber as Captain America's shield, but there not a lot of things in the world that can melt that kind of metal.", explains Beast.  
"So who is this kid anyway?", wonders Angel.  
"This young man is not of our world.", announces Xavier.  
"Please don't tell me he is from the future or an alien.", begs Iceman, not wanting another journey through time, space, or space and time.  
"No, but he is from a different Earth that maybe more technologically advanced than ours, maybe by a few margins.", informs the Professor, "In this world, there are no mutants, as far as we know, but I can tell you that this boy was not a mutant in his world, but when he came to ours, he became one."

This statement surprised everybody in the room. They knew that mutants are born into this world with a dormant mutant gene, activates during puberty or in the rare case of activating at birth, but to come from an another universe and change into a mutant. It didn't make any sense.

"W-what are saying Professor?", asks Nightcrawler.  
"Is that even possible?", wonders a shocked Rachel Gray.  
"Do we have proof?", asks Emma Frost, speculate at the thought.  
"I checked. He has a the X-gene in him. I don't know how, but he is a mutant.", Beast points out.  
"There is more details about this young man's world and about himself that may disturb some of you.", explain Xavier.  
"We can handle it Professor.", assures Storm.  
"Okay. In his world the United States never existed. Exist, is a country called Britannia for which he is a citizen on."

Professor X went on to explain the history of Lelouch's world using only the information he got from Lelouch's mind. From Julius Caesar failing to invade Britain due to a leader elected by several ethnic groups, the Celtic King, Eowyn. This cause the Anno Domini calendar to be created 470 years later, in a different name. In that world, Elizabeth the 1st, still remained single, but did had a son that had many potential fathers. One of them was Sir Carl, the Duke of Britannia.

"In our time, the American Revolution succeeded.", explains Xavier, "But in his world, a man named Sir Carl bribed Benjamin Franklin with the title of Duke to betray the colonies. It worked and it caused the Continental Army to be defeated in Yorktown and the death of George Washington. This was known as Washington's Rebellion and failed attempt for independence in America."

He went on to explain the French Revolution and how the Britannians left to North America

"From than on, the Holy Empire of Britannia is what they called themselves and they proceed to conquer nation of all sorts. As soon as one been conquered, they become a dominion of the empire, stripping away the countries and citizen's freedom, culture, and even names. The nations that have been conquered, change their name into a number and the citizens are refer to as numbers and are forced to live in ghettos with fewer rights than pure blooded Britannians, which allows discrimination.", informs Xavier with his eyes close.  
"Striping away names?", repeats a shock Cyclops.  
"What does that mean?", asks Iceman.  
"It means Bobby, that if a country is conquered and it is the 13th country they acquired, then the country will be call Area Thirteen and the citizens are call Thirteens.", explains a bitter Strom, "Striping them of who they are and forcing them to live in ghettos. It sickening."

The others agreed as they felt prosecution and discrimination for who they are as well. For such a nation to exist, it says a lot of their military power. As Charles Xavier continues with his explanation, Logan raises his hands.

"Yes Logan?"  
"Sorry Chuck, but what does all this have to do with the kid?", questions Logan.  
"This young man is not a normal citizen of Britannia. He is known as Lelouch Lamperouge. But his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia. The 11th Prince of the 98th emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia.", announces Xavier.

This shocks the entire group. Not only is this guy a human who became a mutant, but he is also a prince of a country that conquers nation after nation.

"This kid is a prince!?", said a shocked Iceman.  
"Wait, how is that he got here from this Britannia?", asks Nightcrawler.  
"I don't know, but I can show you what I learn from him.", said Xavier as he put his hands on his head and access the minds of everybody in the room showing them events.

Everybody soon found themselves in a garden. They were in astral form and saw a young Lelouch with a little girl with sandy blond hair and a girl with pink hair.

"This is Lelouch's younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia and his half-sister, Euphemia lee Britannia. For most of his childhood, Lelouch grew up with his sisters and some of his other brothers. Until one day…"

The X-Men found themselves in a flight of stairs. They heard gunshots and saw a woman, killed by a hail of bullets and landed on top of Nunnally. The X-men look at this horrible scene then heard a scream from the top of the stairs. They turn to see Lelouch on his knees with a face full of fear and terror. The scene then turn to Nunnally, now with bandages on her eyes and her legs looking weak.

The X-men watched as this poor little girl lost a lot. Then, everything became a courtroom. The X-Men watches a large door opening to see a determined Lelouch walking towards a large and powerful looking man. They saw Lelouch demanding justice, but his own father deny him that. After Lelouch declined his rights to the throne, Charles zi Britannia said something that shocked the X-Men.

"You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me!? Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights! I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools!"

The words the Charles zi Britannia spoke enraged the X-Men. Some wanted to kick his ass right there, but they forgot that all this was Lelouch's memories.

"What kind of man say that to his own kid?", questions an enrage Rogue.  
"The kind that probably doesn't give a damn about anyone than himself.", answers Wolverine.  
"This event left Lelouch full of rage and vengeance. He was smart enough to know that his father was hiding something, but for the time being, he couldn't do anything.", explains Xavier.

The scene then showed a Japanese boy attacking Lelouch. They got into an argument about outsiders and lying about how the hut look like paradise. It wasn't until Suzaku saw a blind Nunnally that he understood why Lelouch lied.

"The boy's name is Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi.",explains Xavier, "At first he got on a rocky start with Lelouch but…"

The next scenes were Suzaku stopping some local kids from harassing Lelouch and finding a missing Nunnally. It then showed all three smiling together.

"Two soon became the first and best friend. Both Lelouch and Nunnally had probably the happiest time of their lives since their mother's death.", said Xavier before his face became serious.

The X-Men were shown Lelouch and Suzaku going up a hill where the two saw Britannians planes coming in. They saw the assault on a town by the Britannians and saw the destruction.

"August 10th of the Britannia Imperial Calendar. Because Japan had a resource call Sakuradite that made a difference in the energy front and teamed up with the two other superpower of that world, Chinese Federation and the European Union to blockade ports of Britannia. This lead to war with Japan that lasted only a month with Britannia winning due to using the armor knights called Knightmares.", Xavier explains.  
"The war finally ended in a month after what they're saying that Genbu Kururugi killed himself to keep peace, but there more into it then that.", said Xavier.

The X-Men then watch Lelouch and Suzaku as they sit down, holding to their own hands. Lelouch then stood up and looks at Suzaku.

"I swear, I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day, obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"_We just know who you are and we are not here to judge._", informs Beast.  
Lelouch is not convinced, "So what are going to do with me."  
"Well if you like to, we can help control your powers, but please trust me.", said Beast, trying calm Lelouch down.

Lelouch notice that Beast still has his eyes close. Lelouch then close his own eyes and try to use his Geass. He felt the power in his eyes and smirks.

"_It seems like I can now turn my Geass on or off, that good._", thought Lelouch, "I have a plan to get this Beast to do what ever I say."

Lelouch turn off his Geass and looks at Beast who still has his eyes close. Lelouch then lifts his right hand up and focuses his right hand to summon fire. When his hand gets covered in fire, Lelouch smiles.

"_Conditions are clear, lets see if he falls for this._", thought Lelouch.

Lelouch then gathers a large fireball in his hands and began to fake panicking.

"Oi! I can't control this! Help!", screams Lelouch.

Beast opens his eyes and Lelouch quickly lower his flame and turn his Geass and look into the eyes of Beast. Beast panics as he stares at Lelouch's eyes, but to both of their surprise nothing happened. Lelouch try to use his Geass, but it does feel like the way it usually does. Lelouch notice a blue light to the side of him and saw his hand cover in the blue fire.

"_W-what just happened!?_" thought a shocked Lelouch.

Lelouch turn off his Geass and the fire turn back to normal. He turn his Geass and the fire became blue.

"_The fire becomes blue when I use my Geass, but the power of absolute obedience doesn't work!?_", thought Lelouch.

Beast stares at Lelouch's eyes to see what Geass looks like in life.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

The X-Men watches as 7 years pass by since Lelouch made that declaration. At first some thought he wasn't going to do anything, but it took awhile those people to guess he was just waiting. They saw Lelouch falling into the truck and get stuck in with two terrorist. They witness Suzaku and Lelouch meeting for the first time since 7 years. Most were shocked that Suzaku became a soldier for Britannia. They witness Lelouch meeting a woman with lime-green hair and Suzaku's near death.

Then they listened to what Lelouch was listening to and that is the massacre of a ghetto full of Japanese. They saw a baby crying only to get shot as Lelouch's cell phone rings which alerted the soldiers as Lelouch was backed into a corner and hearing what seems to be his last thoughts. Until…

The woman took a bullet for Lelouch and touches his hands. They saw Lelouch's head seeing vision and the woman's voice asking him to accept a contract to which Lelouch agrees.

Lelouch then covers his left eye and asks to the ,"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

'Are you some sort of radical?", questions the leader of the squad be he saw Lelouch's eye.  
"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized… that the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" says Lelouch as he fully revealing his eye, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, no all of you, DIE!"

The X-Men watch in shock as the soldier did as he told them to. They heard Lelouch's mind thinking of what just happened.

"That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine," says Lelouch who then smiled wickedly, "Well, then…"

That smile disturbed some of the members. They went on to see Lelouch and his plan after Shinjuku. They saw him doing things that some might consider evil. He sacrifices citizens and soldiers alike to carry out his goals. Some where greatly disturbed by what he did and many people who unwittingly gave up their lives for his cause.

But they saw a different side when it came to his sister. It was obvious to everyone that he loved Nunnally to the bottom of his heart and he be a great guy if it weren't for the fact that he a murderer with a possible higher body count then Wolverine. They saw the events from killing his own half-brother, becoming Zero, his first battle with his half-sister Cornelia, forming the Black Knights, and the battle of Narita.

"This guy… he seems evil yet there are parts of him that keeps me from completely hating him.", said Iceman.  
"The guy waged a rebellion and killed thousands… for his innocent and handicapped sister who he wants to give a happier life. The guy ether doesn't care about others or he loves his sister so much that he sees it as justifiable.", Wolverine says as he gives his thoughts.

They saw Lelouch saying to Taizo Kirihara that he shall walk the path of blood, then they saw the girl Shirley. They saw Lelouch's reaction when she said that Zero killed her father. For the first time, they saw a regretful Lelouch. When they heard Lelouch talking to Kallen, they saw that Lelouch doesn't think himself as justifiable, but necessary, even if it cost him his life.

The another event was Mao, where it was revealed that Suzaku killed his father. Some of the X-Men were shocked that this boy at the age of 8, killed his own father. Then they see Suzaku being the pilot of the White Knightmare that causes Lelouch problems. Xavier saw the struggle between Lelouch and Suzaku almost similar to him and Magneto. They witness Lelouch and Euphemia meeting and the declaration made from Euphemia.

Then they Lelouch unable to control his power and Geass Euphemia into killing the Japanese. This horrified the X-Men as they watched Lelouch ordering the Black Knights to kill Euphemia and was full of anger as he ordered it until they saw tears in his eyes as he order it.

"Did he even have another way to stop her.", Wolverine says, the group as he understands why Lelouch did what he did.

Nobody try to answer because they knew there was no choice. The Black Rebellion happened and as soon as Lelouch heard of Nunnally going missing, he abandon it all to rescue her. This lead to the confrontation with Suzaku and it ends with both firing their bullets at one another.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that our guest could be waking up any minute now.", said Xavier stopping the memories.  
"What a cliffhanger.", admits Iceman.  
"Seeing as I can read mines and Lelouch seems to hate that, would somebody mine helping?", asks Xavier.

Nobody seems to want to. Although he seems like a saint compare to most Britannians, what he did was awful, even if it was necessary. Cyclops and Storm were about to raise their hand until Beast did it first.

"If I may, I volunteer."

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Lelouch finds a mirror in the side of the room and stares at his Geass. It was the same color, but he couldn't use his original ability.

"It seems like your mutant ability and Geass came together and became a whole new power if I'm guessing.", Beast says, making aguess.  
"So what are you going to do with me?", asks Lelouch who does know what to do since he can't use his first ability to find a way to get out.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"So what are we going to do with him?", asks Iceman in the meeting room.  
"The boy had committed many crimes against humanity, but…", said Storm.  
"Some of things can be considered necessary, but evil.", explains Wolverine, finishing what everyone was thinking.  
"What should we do now?", asks Cyclops.  
"Scott, you and Emma are now the new leaders of the X-Men. It is your decision to do what you have to do to Lelouch.", says Xavier.

Cyclops starts to think on what to do. Emma talks to him using her telepathy. After a minute on pros and cons on having a vengeful young prince who led a rebellion against a superpower and almost succeeded, but committed many crimes joining the school, they reach an agreement.

"I'm going to go see him.", said Cyclops as he and Emma left to the basement.

When they arrive to the medical bay, they see Beast standing in the corner and Lelouch staring at himself in a mirror. They try think what happened here, but Emma then went into Lelouch's mind.

"_It seems Lelouch here can't use his absolute obedience ability._", Emma says, giving her thoughts to Scott.  
"Hank, so you mind?", Cyclops asks, wanting him to leave.  
"Okay Scott.", said Beast, who's leaving the room.  
"Who are you?", demands Lelouch.  
"I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops. I am the headmaster of this school. This is Emma Frost, she is the headmistress as well. We like to make deal with you.", announces Cyclops.  
"What kind of deal?", demands Lelouch.  
"Well first, we know everything about you, well at least up to the Black Rebellion. We know that in terms of tactical and strategist, you'd be a great aid if you join us. But, there is a chance you might use us as a stepping stone for your goals.", states Cyclops.  
"Hmph. And do you want to take a chance to trust me?", asks Lelouch with a little arrogance.  
"That depends, do you feel guilty on using all those people for your goals, Lelouch?", asks Emma Frost with a smirk. Lelouch flinch at this question, "Euphemia, Suzaku, Kallen, all of those innocent people who don't deserve death, but you used them and lead almost all of them to their death.", continues Emma as Lelouch began to memorize all the people he use and the events that happened from the start of his rebellion to coming here.

Emma reads Lelouch's mind as he does that and began to provoke him, "Honestly Lelouch, it a good question is it, why would we want you? You use people, thrown them away, and now how many people suffer for you choices. Shirley, Rolo, Nunnally."  
"Emma!", shouts Cyclops as Lelouch starts looking down with guilt and sorrow.  
Cyclops looks at Lelouch with pity then he stood and said, "If you want to atone, then until we find a way to get you home, how about you atone to what you did to one race and help out another?"  
Lelouch then looks up to Cyclops and raise his eyebrow, "You want me to help you?"  
"I can see that you actually have a continence, seeing as you honestly feel guilty about what you did. We mutants have been discriminated since as long as I can remember and now, you can finally do one good thing and that is help build a future where humans and mutants can live in this world together.", said Cyclops.  
"So you're using my guilt to help you.", says Lelouch as he realize what going on.  
"I'm saying that you can have a second chance with a different race. You're a mutant. You're going to be feared and hated before anybody even knows who you were. You have abilities that are consider gifted and cursed and we can help you understand them. I said we can help you get home, but until then, who knows how long that would take. You want a way to atone and survive. We are offering a chance for that.", explains Cyclops.

Lelouch was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he can trust them, but they did made interesting points. How is he going to survive, how is he going to get home, and what happened to his power. After thinking on what to do, he came into a conclusion.

"Very well, I shall try out what you have plan until I get back home.", agrees Lelouch.  
"Okay then.", smiles Cyclops, "First, what experience do you have in school?"  
Lelouch looks confused with the question, but answers, "Up to my last year."  
"Well then, I welcome you to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and as the first admitted student in the newly rebuild school, I want you to help us search for more students.", announces Cyclops, as Lelouch looks blankly at him.  
"Huh!?"

* * *

**Next, Lelouch knows whatever or not he can go home. I felt this chapter in a little long, but if you like it, "Favorite" it and if you love it, "Follow" for more. Read my other story Saiyan of Marvel until the next chapter.**


	3. This World

**Sorry for the wait. I'm having trouble with money in my private life so I'm taking extra jobs. I'll try to write as many chapters for this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it is a rush job. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

* * *

Lelouch wonders how. He went from running an organization, on the verge of liberating Japan and defeating Britannia, to losing everything, asking "god" to kill his parents, and now, becoming a new type of human after crossing to another universe. And now, he finds himself in a large room that shaped like a dome. He sees a bald man in a wheelchair waiting for him as the X-Man known as Cyclops explains to him what they are doing.

* * *

**Moments Ago**

* * *

"There was a time that we used to have a lot of students here, but they grew up and became X-Men.", explains Cyclops, "Then, we stopped taking in students and began to focus more on the relations between mutants and humans."  
"That is until now.", continues Emma, "We are restating the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and today, you are the first student we admitted, due to the fact that you are inexperience with your powers."  
"And what makes you think that I should join you?", asks Lelouch, glaring at Emma with a smirk.  
"Because you don't have nowhere else to go. I read your mind. All you have is a witch and a cyborg on your side in your world, and even if you somehow return there, you still have nothing but a witch and cyborg. You have nowhere else to go in this world.", Emma said, with a smirk on her face.  
"Emma, don't try to make things worse.", warns Cyclops as Emma reluctantly backs down, as Cyclops continues talking to Lelouch, "Lelouch, while I'm disturbed about your past up to the Black Rebellion, the point is that we're offering you a home until you can get back to your universe. We also need help to convince young mutants to come here. The Professor asked us personally to look after you and I might as well put effort into it."  
"Seeing as you are a great talker and is very convincing, you are going to help us find some students.", Emma suggest, but sounding like Lelouch would agree, "If you think about it, with your way with words and prince like charisma, you're perfect for the job."

Lelouch didn't argue with them. He is a mutant and from what they tell him, he probably in the safest haven for mutants. He knew little about this world and now he must take the opportunity learn much about it, because there is a chance, that he might not come back home.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Lelouch stood eye to eye with the man they call the man they called the founder of the mutant team, the X-Men. A man dedicated for peace between humans and mutants and the founder of this school, Charles Xavier.

"My apologies for entering your mind. While I was helping your mind recovering, from what appears to be your Geass and mutant power combining, I accidentally slip into your memories.", explains Xavier.  
"Recover?", questions Lelouch.  
"I might as well explain. You see, my powers allow me to do more than just read minds. I can project my or someone else's memories and thoughts to others, create illusions, and even switch minds with others.", informs Xavier.  
"That sounds as fearsome as my former powers.",admits Lelouch.  
"That is why I put the effort to discipline myself from using them for the wrong purpose.", admits Xavier.  
There is question that bothered Lelouch and now he is going to say it, "Why me? From what I heard, you asked the headmaster and mistress to help me, a murderer who hands are full of blood of people, innocent or not, all to wage a war against my homeland, be part of the this school? What purpose do you have for me?"  
"I see in you, potential.", gently says Xavier.  
"What!?", questions a confused Lelouch, who feels that these people are going to use him.  
"You did wage a war and is now covered in the blood of many people, but you did all for your sister and the world.", informs Xavier on why he wants Lelouch to be part of this school, "While the means are questionable, the goals you seek are noble in their own right. You let vengeance guide you, but you never forget how to love. Your love for your sister and your friends kept you from turning into a complete monster. You became what you are fighting against, but you don't even try to deny it and you even regret the horrible things you have done. The potential I see in you, is a man who can change the world into a better place for everyone."

Lelouch just stares at Xavier, with his eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he is saying. Xavier knew about him, everything, but why does he believe in him. Although Xavier might have known about Lelouch from his memories, they just met minutes ago and now this man said something like that.

"Don't joke about that!", suddenly yells Lelouch, "I was ready to die. To die for the things I've done. For all of my sins. I got my revenge. I made sure that my world's future will be better than the one my father was about to give them. I was ready to die and you, a complete stranger says something like that!

Xavier simply stares at Lelouch, until Lelouch eyes turn into the sight of Geass. Lelouch unconsciously unleash blue fire all over him. Xavier enters Lelouch's mind to stop him from uncontrollably spread his flames.

"_Lelouch, what are you going to prove by dying?_", Xavier thought to Lelouch, _"__You want to die because you believe that you have nothing else to live for. You also want to atone for all the sins you cause. And is that going to solve anything? What about your friend? He asked for the same thing, knowing he helped the colonization of Japan, as well as killing his own father. In the end, you two were just running away from your life, because you hate yourselves."  
_Lelouch's eyes widen as Xavier continues, "Y_ou believe that your crimes are unforgivable. That not true. Nothing is unforgivable. Maybe you can atone for what you did to your world, if you help our world from destroying itself. Maybe that the reason you are here._"

That was enough to calm Lelouch down. His fire and Geass turn off and Lelouch stops giving Xavier such an angry look. They look at each other for a minute, before Lelouch extends his hand.

"I'll try to help with you and your cause until you discover a way for me to go home. Just explain what I need to do and I'll do it.", suggests Lelouch as he and Xavier shook hands.  
"I thank you, Lelouch. I want to welcome you to the Xavier School. Now, if I may, I'll explain to you more about this world.", said Xavier.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Lelouch arrives in the main lobby of the X-Mansion. Xavier told him to wait there until another blue man comes to get him to his room. Lelouch waited for about 10 minutes before a "bamf" sound is heard and a blue devil-like being appears in front of him. The mutant known as Nightcrawler startles a Lelouch as Lelouch almost fell backwards.

"I'm sorry! I had some problems with a job I was given. It's to help Hank fix the Blackbird.", explains Nightcrawler, "It is a jet we X-Men use to travel."  
"Okay… who are you?", asks Lelouch, as he try to regain his composure.  
"My name is Kurt Wagner, all known as Nightcrawler. I shall lead you to your room now, Lelouch.", cheerfully said Nightcrawler.  
"Nightcrawler… huh.", Lelouch says as he looks at Nightcrawler, "Little too appropriate."

Nightcrawler doesn't know what Lelouch means by "Nightcrawler huh", but politely leads Lelouch to his room. He led Lelouch to the second floor to the guest room, where Lelouch can stay until they find a personal bedroom to become Lelouch's room.

"This young man almost succeeded to defeat a superpower and he did so many horrible things. I know I shouldn't judge him, but I feel uncomfortable around him.", thought Nightcrawler, before he had another thought, "But then again, that sort of feeling that I felt when I first met Logan, and look at us now. At the very least, I should give him a chance like I did Logan."

As they arrive to Lelouch's room, in the other end of the hallway, is Rachel Summers, or Rachel Gray in honor of her dead mother. As she sees Lelouch, she uses her telepathy powers to peek into Lelouch's memories. It took a while for Lelouch to feel Rachel in his mind.

"Wh-What in my head!", yells Lelouch as he grabs his head.

Nightcrawler turns to see Rachel in the end of the hallway and gives her a look. Rachel then stops and walks away. Lelouch feels his head back to normal and turns to Nightcrawler.

"What was that I felt!?", Lelouch yells at Nightcrawler.  
"I am sorry, but that was Rachel. The professor told us about some of your history and now some of us are little too distrustful of you.", admits Nightcrawler.  
"Hmph, can I at least go to sleep without someone looking into my mind?", arrogantly said Lelouch.  
"I can't speck for the others.", admits Nightcrawler, "But I'll try to keep them happy to prevent that."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Rachael passes by Charles Xavier as he exits the sub basement They look at each other as they then communicate with each other via telepathy with Professor X wearing a disapproving face and Rachel looking like she got caught robbing something.

"_Okay Professor. I'll keep what happen during this Geass massacre from everybody, but it is a bad idea letting this guy in the mansion._", said Rachel, disapproving at Lelouch.

"_Rachel, he just confused and really emotional. I know that he can be a great man, I believe in that._", sternly said Xavier as he left, "Take Logan for example."  
"The guy different from Logan.", thought Rachael, "

As this confrontation between Rachael and Charles takes place, the other X-Men are having their own discussion.

"That felt like a TV show. His life is like one big TV show.", said Iceman, who joking that he was watching a show.  
"Now not the time for jokes Bobby.," said Storm, as she makes her piece, "We have a former prince/ leader of a military that used to be a terrorist organization in the mansion. We have to gather more students by the end of the week to start the new school and the fact that Magneto might be still alive after Genosha."  
"Listen, if the kid wants to play ball with us, that's fine. We might need his help. But if not, we just send him back to his world, where a lot of people wants to kill him.", said Wolverine, saying what he thinks.  
"I think you are the last person to say that Logan.", says Cyclops, "But still, can we get him back?"  
"I reviewed with Dr. Richards about this C's World seems to be the will of not just humanity, but it might part of something bigger. I don't know if that's true, but to find the will of humanity is not an easy thing to do.", explains Beast.  
"So we just keep him here?", asks Iceman.  
"If he wants to. But if he of any threat to us, we neutralize him and give him to SHIELD.", said Cyclops.  
"You sure you want Fury to have him. A vengeful ex-prince who doesn't hesitate to kill.", questions Wolverine.  
"Not if he is a threat to us. If he is, he's Fury's problem.", announces Cyclops.

* * *

**Midnight**

* * *

Lelouch spends the entire night learning more about the world he's is in. It's history is completely different then his world, from Washington's Rebellion succeeded being called the American Revolution here. Lelouch wonders if his rebellion might have ended up like this world's revolution. He went to the Internet to see that there is so many uncanny things about this world that his world can't even compare with. People who can lift cars over their heads, aliens, a rage monster, gods, and of course, mutants.

Lelouch researches about mutants. Beings that gain powers naturally through the X-gene. He read about mutants and their relations with humans. In some countries, it's practically a death sentence to posses an X-gene. Lelouch thought about how did this happen to him. He's now a mutant and he lost the power of absolute obeisance. If he uses his Geass, it makes the fire he controls turn into blue fire. The power of the kings, capable of controlling humans to follow his commands, reduced to burning others to stake. Lelouch sleeps, dreaming of Nunnally and the friends he left. The world he left behind.

* * *

**The Next Day, 6 Days Till School Reopening**

* * *

"All right, Slim told me to test the Danger Room for the new students, but seeing as we have a new guy here, let's test this thing on you.", said Wolverine who monitoring from the viewing deck while Lelouch is in the Danger Room training area.  
"Why do I have to do this seeing as I just got here?", asks an annoyed Lelouch as he stands in a uniform similar to what the Original X-Men and the Original New Mutants once wore. "And what is with this outfit?"  
"That what newbies like you wear before graduating or rather, before we find a way to get you out of here. Until then, your with us.", said Logan as he starts up the Danger Room, "Besides, your Zero's outfit is no better."

Lelouch turns to see two robots coming out of nowhere charging right towards him. Lelouch uses his power to launch a huge ball of fire onto the robots. It stops them for a while, but then they charge out of the fire.

"What!?", said Lelouch who realizes that fighting directly is not his specialty.

Lelouch starts running from them and manages to get away for a few seconds before Lelouch's stamina takes its toll and slows down.

"_He's tired already!? Maybe he not ready for the physical training of the Danger Room?_", thought Logan.

Lelouch is grabbed by one of the robots as he struggles to get off. Lelouch feels the robot appalling pressure on the hug. Lelouch keeps releasing flames to try to get away, but the other robot came and bear hugs Lelouch along with the other robot.

"You machines! Get off me!",yells Lelouch as his Geass activates.

Lelouch summons blue fire from his hands and spreads around the area. The robots back off as Lelouch then points his right palm at one and uses his blue fire to destroy the robot. He turns to the other and does the same thing. Logan summons more robots which Lelouch creates a wall of fire to incinerate them. Logan notices that Lelouch is panting harshly as he stops the Danger Room.

"Okay that enough.", announces Logan. "It seems Level 1 is working perfectly and now I know that you can't pass this."  
"Can't pass it? So it was a test.", guesses Lelouch as he guess that this might happen, back when Logan dragged Lelouch here.  
"Yeah it was and you failed. You don't have the stamina to complete Level 1 for all it's entirely and you rely too much on your blue fire.", explains Logan.  
"I see. Then what next?", asks Lelouch, not caring of his combatant performance.  
"Once Hank done scanning anything around the area from where you first arrived, we can see how are we going to get you home.", informs Logan. "Until then, you can use anything to figure out more about our world."

* * *

**Hank's Lab**

* * *

Hank, in his lab, had just study an anomaly from the area where Lelouch first arrive in. He scans the area just an hour ago using a drone and is now looking at the results. This study is amazing. The anomaly around the area Hank had never seems before and that a problem. The more Hank study how space and time was manipulated, the more he realize that something like this can never be copied and that a problem.

* * *

**Living Room**

* * *

"Today, we see the aftermath from a battle between the Fantastic Four's The Thing and a new superhero named Dragon against the Abomination.", said the newscaster, as she shows an amateur video of the fight.

Lelouch watches in amazement as he watches his first superhuman fight as he sees the Abomination pummeling Dragon as Dragon keeps standing up and firing a beam at Abomination. He watches cars flying and then a rock like creature coming in and have a fist fight with Abomination.

"To think there are beings like them that exist.", said Lelouch to himself. "It feels like a dream. For me to summon fire from my hands and for people to possess such strength."

Lelouch then hears a bamf sound and turns to see Nightcrawler behind him.

"Would give me a little warning next time?", asks Lelouch, who is startled by Nightcrawler appearing suddenly.  
"Sorry mein Freund, I'm just here to see if your are comfortable.", says Nightcrawler.  
"I'm fine. I'm just researching more about this world.", said Lelouch, as he stares at Nightcrawler.  
"The devilish appearance is distracting. I get that all the time." admits Nightcrawler.  
"Does that have to do with your mutation?", asks Lelouch, who's a little curious.  
"Ja, it gives this appearance, but I can also teleport…", informs Nightcrawler, as he teleports in front of Lelouch and appears above, hanging on to the chandelier by his tail. "And gives me this tail."

Lelouch stares at amazement as he sees the lovable blue devil dangling on the chandelier and drops down to the floor.

"That really amazing.", admits an awe Lelouch.  
"Because of my appearance, people tend to look at me like an actual devil.", said Nightcrawle,r who for a second, he wore a face of sadness that Lelouch noticed before it goes back to his cheerful face. "But everybody in the X-Men helps me look pass all that. They gave me so much happiness and many memories. They became my family."  
"Family…", said Lelouch as he thought of Nunnally, Rolo, and Euphie. He also thought of Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, Suzaku, and Shirley who may not be family, but gave him, of all people, happiness before everything went to hell after the death of Shirley's father and then the massacre at the SAZ.  
"Hopefully, you can see that to, one day.", said Nightcrawler as he place his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "The professor believes in you, so that's good enough for me. He is a great man and this is a great place. Try to enjoy as much as you can. Well I have to go now. Logan needs me to help out in the Danger Room.

Nightcrawler removes his hand and teleports out of Lelouch's sight. Lelouch goes back to the news as he then walks up to grab a history book.

"_He sounds like he from Germany._", thought Lelouch. "_What a tragic, yet gentle man. Nunnally would have gotten along with him._"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"I like to thank you for taking your time away from some of your other mystical priorities, Dr. Strange.", greets McCoy as he shakes hands with Dr. Strange.  
"It no problem Dr. McCoy, but this is really strange. A power that not even I have heard before.", said Dr. Strange.  
"That why if don't mind, can you connect it this anomaly and hopefully, the connection to Lelouch's world.", hopes Hank.

Dr. Strange then sits down in the floor, goes to astral form, ghost like form, and then try to connect anything that feels strange in the area Lelouch came from.

"There!", yells Dr. Strange.

Strange then suddenly starts screaming as red energy starts to emit from him violently.

* * *

**Danger Room**

* * *

Wolverine is checking Level 34 of the Danger Room as he runs through a dangerous obstacle course. As he finishes to the end, the power in the Danger Room went out.

"What happened?", wonders Nightcrawler from the viewing deck.

* * *

**Living Room**

* * *

Lelouch was looking at a book explaining World War 2.

"So this Hitler had this nonsensical and completely immoral idea to eliminate those with Jewish blood in Germany. Not just that, homosexuals, handicapped.", said Lelouch, reading the book, "He makes me look like a saint."

Suddenly Lelouch's head felt like a truck ran over it as he was hit by the feed back from Dr. Strange. He screams in pain as his Geass appears in his eyes.

* * *

**?**

Stephan Strange looks around him as he sees nothing but white around him.

"What is this place?", Strange asks himself.

Suddenly a man with a large and towering man who looks like he in his 60's appear. His hair look like it's from nobility, during the 1800's. He looks eye to eye with Dr. Strange.

"Who are you?", asks Strange.

Suddenly the man launches forward and grabs Dr. Strange's throat. Dr. Strange then struggles to get the man's hand off of him.

* * *

**Beast's Lab**

* * *

"Stephen! Calm down!", screams Beast as Dr. Strange keeps screaming as he emits something supernatural from himself. Dr. Strange's hand then has a Geass symbol of his right hand.

"L...Lelouch.", whispers Dr. Strange before he screams the name, "Leeeeeeeeeloooooooouch!"

For a second, Beast saw an image of Charles zi Britannia over Dr. Strange.

* * *

**?**

* * *

Dr. Strange whispers a spell with whatever breath he had left as he uses the spell to get Charles to release his hands from Strange's throat. Strange then uses another spell to equip handcuffs around Charles. The former emperor then disappears from Strange's sight.

* * *

**Beast's Lab**

* * *

Dr. Strange woke up from the unknown room as he regains control of his body.

"Stephan! What happened?", asks a worried Beast.  
Strange looks at Beast and answers, "I don't know. Wherever I was, its beyond even my understanding and powers."  
"I see, that all I need you to do Stephan. You should go get some rest.", says Beast.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Lelouch regains consciousness as the room's light goes back on. He looks around the room to see where the source of his headache came from. Suddenly, Rachel came into the room.

"What just happened!?", screams Rachel as she looks around.  
"I don't, but was in so much pain during it. You don't have anything to do with it?", questions Lelouch, as he glares at Rachel, who stares back.  
"No, I didn't this time.", sternly says Rachel, as the two glare at each other.

Lelouch turns back as Rachel then grabs his shoulder and turns him back.

"Listen. I don't trust you. The professor may believe in you and Emma thinks she can manipulate you, but I know what happened the last time you were around kids with powers.", said Rachel as her glare became more frightening.  
"I did what I have to do.", said Lelouch with an equally frightening glare, "I'm not even bothering to defend myself."  
"You're too much of a wild card. If something happens, that creates something I was trying to prevent, and you were involved, I'll kill you, you understand.", warns Rachel, as she thinks of her own time, the apocalyptic future ruled by Sentinels.  
"Is that all?", Lelouch questions with boredom.  
"Yes. The reason I'm not doing anything is because I respect the Professor. I want to help him carry out his dream and prevent that disaster!",shouts Rachael in anger and a bit of sorrow, "Don't betray his trust! I think we both know the last time somebody with a dream trusted you. She died."

Lelouch eyes widen and then his eyes was full of regret that Rachel notice. He looks down, before he looks back at Rachel with eyes full of intense rage.

"I get it. It was an accident. Just don't mess things up for anybody here, you got that.", demands Rachel.

Lelouch turns back and left to his room. Rachel looks at Lelouch and feel a little regretful saying that to Lelouch. But then she though of her time again. She thought of the people she lost and how that future, that future where the Sentinels hunt mutants and other meta humans to extinction, can still come true.

"_I-I can't take the chance with him. A person like him… who knows what would happen to this world with him around._", thought Rachel.

As Lelouch walks back to his room, his thought were on Euphemia. He regret that he couldn't control his Geass or rather didn't notice his Geass was losing control. As he turn a corner in the hallway, he ran into Beast.

"Lelouch, I was hoping I run into you. There is something I need you to know. But sit down on your bed first.", said Beast as they walk into Lelouch's room. Lelouch sit down on his bed as Beast stands up in front of Lelouch, "Recently I had a friend who an expert, or rather master, in subjects of the supernatural here in the house. I try to copy the a certain frequency that remains in the area where you arrive. It's not possible technology wise. My friend, he manage to progress father then I did, but…"

Lelouch tries to prepare for Beast to say he is stuck here. Lelouch suspect that this might happen, but no matter how Lelouch try to accept what going to happen next, in his heart, Lelouch wants to believe that he can go home, refusing to believe that this is happening.

"I'm sorry, but you can never go home. The way we are now, it not a possibility. Maybe in a few years if we keep researching, we can find a way, but now, it not possible."

Lelouch puts his head down. He heard he may come home one day, but now, he couldn't believe it. He thought he can take it, but it was just him lying to himself.

"I'll leave you alone now.", said Beast as he leaves Lelouch's room.

For the whole night, Lelouch thought about the happier times in his life. Playing with Euphie, befriending Suzaku, living with Nunnally, meeting the student council. His victories as Zero seem so small compare to those events. He hates to lose, but he hates to loses his friends and loved ones more... and now he may never see them again. Lelouch's eye shed a single tear before he finally goes to sleep at 2:16 am.

* * *

**Where did Dr. Strange go? How will Lelouch ever go back home? What happened to Lelouch's Geass? All of these will be answer as the story continues. **

**"Favorite" this story if you like it and "Follow" it if you love it and want more. Read the latest chapter of the Sayian of Marvel to see Lelouch making a cameo at the end. **

**Be back for more chapters!**


	4. A Mutant from Seattle (Recruitment Arc)

**Sorry for the wait. Lately I been trying to think of ways on how this story is going to work. Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. I really need to find a beta. **

**P.S. I don't know much of the X-Men timeline in the comics so I decided that this takes place before the school reopening in Astonishing X-Men which in my story, is happening a month before Secret War. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

* * *

Lelouch is sitting on the passenger seat besides Wolverine, who's piloting the X-Men's personal aircraft, the Blackbird. They are both in their civilian clothes. Lelouch was impressed by this machine as it supposedly to reach Mach 4 speeds at 120,000 feet. He also heard that alien technology is also part of the Blackbird. Lelouch doesn't know of that's true or not, but after what he's been through and after reviewing the history of this world, Lelouch feels that he should expect the unexpected in this world.

* * *

**Hours Ago**

* * *

"A few moments ago, a mutant I been tracking in Seattle finally appears. In the news, a school almost fell in a sinkhole.", informs Emma Frost, "After consoling with Henry, who informs me that Cerebra is going through some upgrades, which results in me unable to see his face, we have to search for the mutant by ground."

In the room is Wolverine and Lelouch standing in front of Emma with Beast next to Emma. Lelouch wonders why he is here as Beast, who spoke up.

"I got in contact with an old friend investigating what happened and it seems the plate tectonics below the school suddenly shifted. It appears to be the work of somebody that controls magnetic fields.", explains Beast, who's concern on the powers of this new mutant.  
"Magneto isn't the type to attack a school, so we have to guess it someone we don't know.", says Wolverine as everybody looks at him.  
"_Erik_?", Lelouch thought as he quickly finds out who. "_I'm__guessing it that Magneto person.__"_  
"That's why we are having you and Lelouch to find this fellow. If he did it by accident and he doesn't know how to control his powers, bring him to the school. If it on purpose, then find the reason and depending on the answer, do what you have to. But don't kill him.", orders Frost.  
"Why do I have to go along as well?", questions Lelouch looking at Emma.  
"Because everybody else is busy and Logan here more of interrogator then a negotiator. It's a chance to go see our world. Besides, seeing as you're living with us and school is not in session, you may as well pull your own weight." said Emma as she almost implying that Lelouch is a freeloader. Lelouch flinch at that bit.  
"Very well. I may as well try negotiating.", says Lelouch as he and Wolverine left the room.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

The Blackbird lands in an abandon field with its stealth mode on. As the hangar door opens, Wolverine pulls his motorcycle with a sidecar equipped with it. Wolverine has a foul scowl on him.

"I can't believe that I have to use this thing.", grunts Wolverine as he looks at the sidecar.  
"The one who should be angry is me. That woman uses guilt and my pride to drag me into to this recruitment.", said Lelouch, referring to Emma as he has an unfriendly look on her.  
"Listen kid, we go to the school, we talk to Hank's friend, see if we can get a suspect, then meet him.", orders Wolverine.  
"Very well, and can you stop calling kid. It is annoying.", Lelouch said bluntly.  
"Compare to how old I am, you may as well be a kid.", explains Wolverine. "So deal with it."

Lelouch guesses correctly that this man is older than he appears, but as they left to inside the city, Lelouch has a question in mind.

"_What kind of person is this Magneto_?", asks Lelouch as he sits in the sidecar.

Wolverine just glances at Lelouch before turning back to the road.

"What got you so interested?", questions Wolverine.  
"I notice that we both somewhat similar methods. But we are after different goals. He wants mutants to reign supreme, but I have a feeling its more than that. Just what kind person was he?", questions Lelouch, who is a little interested in learning more about Magneto.

It took a while for Wolverine to answer the question, well it more like a suggestion to get that answer.

"Talk to Charles about him. He knows Magneto better than anyone. Hell, there maybe a chance that he might know if he's alive or dead.", suggests Wolverine.

Lelouch just looks at Wolverine before he staring back at the road again. Suddenly another motorcycle start coming from behind. It gets coming closer to the pair before it start honking its horn.

"_We are at the speed limit. There's no way we can go any faster._", thought Lelouch before the motorcycle driver then speeds up and cuts off the pair at a close distance.  
"What the hell!", yells Wolverine as he has to slow down to increase the distance between them.

The driver of the motorcycle looks back at the pair. The diver is wearing a black leather jacket with black boots and a white undershirt. The motorcycle also has a license plate has the letters, "HDWY67D." The driver then speeds off away from the pair.

"You mind that I let the sidecar go, while I go after that guy and see why he shouldn't cut people off.", said Wolverine as is claws began to show.  
"Yes, I do mind.", answers Lelouch.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

After arriving to the school and talking to Beast's friend, it turns out there was a student who was unconscious during the incident. The student name is Damien Johnson, a 17-year-old boy in his sophomore year. The description is a male with a short brown hair. He's the adoptive son of two middle class parents, one of whom has a special status in Seattle. They found out his address and left to his house. Upon arriving to the house, Lelouch gets off as Wolverine remains in his motorcycle.

"You're not getting off?", asks Lelouch as he stares at Wolverine.  
"I'm just your driver. Remember, you're doing all the talking. If it turn out that this is our guy, signal me with a your hands like this to say that he is.", explains Wolverine, as his hands show his middle and index together.  
"Very well and if this man turn out to be unfriendly?", asks Lelouch, event though he knows the answer.  
"Then just bring out your fire and I'll come straight to you. Signal again if it turns out this guy didn't mean to destroy his school.", says Wolverine.  
"And what would you do if it turns out he is friendly?", asks Lelouch.  
"Then I'll go to the nearest bar and wait until you call me that you made the a deal.", said Wolverine as Lelouch sighs and left to knock at the door.

The door answers and appearing behind is Damian Johnson. He looks a little frighten for some reason. He looks at Lelouch like an enemy.

"If you're here for an interview, I already told everybody that I had illness that caused me to collapse during sinkhole. Nothing happened except that.", sternly said Damien.

He tries to shut the door, but Lelouch puts his foot on the way of the door. Damian glares at Lelouch as Lelouch starts to speck, trying to put on his friendly smile.

"My apologies, but this more than a news interview.", said Lelouch, in an awkward smile before he then made a serious face. "I'm looking for a person of interest. One who might have cause the sinkhole.  
Damien tense up a bit which Lelouch notices. He looks behind Lelouch before he saying, "Like I said I was unconscious during whole event."  
Lelouch backs down and put his foot away from the door and said, "I apologize. I will take my leave."

Lelouch walks down the porch and went towards Wolverine. Damian closes the door and looks though the windows to see Lelouch talking to Wolverine. He closes the windows and left to the kitchen. Damian looks at the keys to his parents' SUV. Damian's parents are at work now.

His mother works with the city as a community worker and his father is a mutant-human relation activist and lawyer. Riley Johnson, his father, was once married to another woman, his first wife. When their first child was born, they had a normal life… then the child grew up to puberty and activated his mutant powers. The child had the ability to change the color of his tongue. Riley at the time, said to Damian that he never had an opinion on mutants and was neutral on the conflict between man and mutant. But his wife was a different story.

Cindy Johnson was extremely prejudice against mutants. After hearing stories from a local church, who several of the members will eventually be part of the Purifiers, she feared mutants. When she discover the truth of her child, she grabs a kitchen blade and killed her own child, saying he'll become pure in heaven. Riley was scared by what happened. He loved his child dearly and when he found out his own wife murdered him, placed Riley into deep depression for several years until he met his second wife, Sarah.

Cindy was placed in prison for 10 years, during which, Riley divorces her to marry Sarah. Cindy suffered a mental breakdown and now, she in solitary confinement. Riley, with his wife support, joins an organization for peace relations for mutant and humans. Due to medical condition she suffered as a child she had a low chance of getting pregnant, until the Johnsons found a boy of 10 named Damian.

Damian closes his eyes, thinking about something, then opens them as points his hands towards the keys hanging on the wall. Suddenly, the keys came to his hands as he opens his back door. But behind that door, is the X-Man known as Wolverine.

"Where do you think your going kid?", said Logan stepping forwards as Damian steps back.  
"Who the hell are you!?", yells Damian as he starts walking back.  
"I saw what you did and my partner knew you were fibbing about something.", informs Logan, "You know, next time when you close the windows, make sure you close the kitchen windows as well."  
"Stay away from me!", warns Damian as he pulls his hands out and sent Logan flying across the room along with the metal objects on kitchen flew. Logan's eyes widen as he felt the familiar of the boy's powers.  
"_The way my bones feel, and the way the metal flew. Damn! He can use magnetism!_", angrily thought Wolverine as he is facing his worse enemy, someone who can control the metal bones on his body.  
"Can we stop this useless fight.", said a voice from the back door, which turns out to be Lelouch.  
Damian turns to and glares at Lelouch and questions, "Who are you guys and what you want!?"  
Lelouch took a moment and looks at Wolverine. "Can you demonstrate?"

Logan made a fist. Damian looks at his fist, then became shock as metal claws came out.

"We're like you. We are mutants.", announces Lelouch.  
Damian stares at the claws, then at Lelouch. "You too?"  
"Maybe.", answers Lelouch, who's unsure, "My situation is complicated. He's an X-Man. You probably heard of-"  
"I remember you!", yells Damian as he interrupts Lelouch. "Your Wolverine, of the X-Men."  
"Aren't you famous.", grins Lelouch as Logan growls at him. "Damian Johnson. Is there a reason how a sinkhole suddenly appears in the middle of a school day.

Damian looks down, with a guilty face before answering. He was hesitant at first, but he looks Lelouch's and Logan's serious face and answers.

"Yeah there is. At first I was trying to move the Earth to create a small earthquake so this guy will stop harassing this other guy, but of got out of hand.", answers Damian  
"Move the Earth?", asks Lelouch raising his eyebrow.  
"Well at least create a small earthquake. I was researching more about my power in the internet and found out about this thing called geomagnetism.", explains Damian, "So I try to help the guy who was getting harass."  
"By moving the Earth?", said Lelouch as he wonders what kind of logic this guy was thinking.  
"Well the class I was in is a little less pro mutant then most. This guy who I knew from elementary school was a huge fan of superheroes. We weren't close, but I knew he admired superheroes, especially the X-Men.", said Damian, with a small smile, "He thought of how you guys kept trying to bring peace to mutants and humans while facing discrimination is kind of cool."  
"A little romantic don't you think.", comments Lelouch.  
"Actually I thought of it kind of cool too. My dad really admire you guys. Ever since his first wife killed their son for being a mutant, he's been trying make sure those kind of things will never happen again. He wants humans to accept mutants.", informs Damian. "But these guys. They are sons of the local Purists here-"  
"Purists?", says Lelouch, about the group that tried to kill him.  
"Yeah, we have a couple of Purists here. Most are part of the local church. The same one that my dad's ex-wife belongs to.", explains Damian. "When they found out that James, the guy who I talked about, liked the X-Men and had a little thing for Storm, they began pick on him and calling him "mutie lover. When they started messing with him during class, I couldn't just sit there, but if I use my power, someone might get suspicious and point at me. I thought of moving their desks, make them fall by flip their chair, or scaring them by moving the door, but I was scared I might get caught, so I decide to create a small earthquake. I concentrate to the point where I passed out, and ended up in a hospital."

Lelouch and Logan looks at Damian with the same thought in mind

"_This guy a bit of an idiot/This guy an idiot._"  
"Yeah, I was a little reckless.", said Damian. as he rubs the back of his head.  
"A little?", said Logan with sarcasm  
"You were completely reckless and impulsive. Instead telling them to stop, you spend too much time thinking of how to be discreet and how they will think of you.", said Lelouch, who sort of would have done the same thing.  
"It's not as simple as it sounds. My dad is not exactly popular to some of the people in town.", explains Damian, with a sadden expression, "He's trying a lot making sure that mutant lives here are better then before and if people discover that I'm a mutant, then my parents lives might get more worse then before."  
"Then let's say you come to Westchester and get away from all this.", suddenly announces Lelouch.  
"Huh?", wonders Damian.  
"If you join our school, not only will you get better control with your powers, but the possibility of people in this town discovering you're a mutant might as well be 0%.", explains Lelouch.  
Damian looks down again and answers, "No, I can't. I'm needed here."  
"Well you be a burden if others discover who you are.", said Lelouch.  
"No I can't!", shouts Damian as he stares at Lelouch. "I'm the only here that can help them! The only one that can save them!"  
"What do you mean save them!?", questions Lelouch.

Damien froze at what he said. He looks down with a painful look on him is face and looks back at Lelouch

"Wait, what do you mean their lives might me in danger?", questions Logan.  
Damian looks down with a painful face on him and answers, "Ther-there were rumors that the Purifiers might launch a hit on my dad. I heard from friends that heard some guys talking about an assassination. When I told my dad about it, he said that the Purifiers won't risk it, but…"  
"But what?", questions Lelouch.  
"I couldn't just do nothing. I tried to talk to the police, but they'll just ignore it. If something happens, then I need to be here to protect them. I'm the only here with the power to protect them!", shouts Damian as Lelouch and Logan stares at him.  
After a few seconds, Lelouch sighs and says, "Did you talk to your parents about for powers?"  
Damian pauses before answering, "No, I didn't. I gained my power a year ago. I figured when the time is right, I can tell them, but then more Purifiers came and started pressuring my dad to stop what he's doing. I just don't want him to worry about me."  
"But seeing as how they seem to threaten your dad, you better bet your ass that they might use you to get him to stop.", said Logan.  
"I can defend myself!", shouts Damian.  
"You can't even protect some else without you losing control of your powers.", said Lelouch.

Damian glances down in shame. He wanted to solve this thing by himself. He wanted only him to accept the burdens. But at the level of his power, he was no Magneto. He's not even at Polaris's level, who only less experienced then Magneto. He is completely inexperience and lacks control.

"My dad in a meeting in the courthouse. Because of how the sinkhole just came out of nowhere, people think it was somebody super powered.", inorms Damian with a ashamed face, "Because it's true and the fact that I'm a mutant, I'm just going ruin what my dad and a lot of people in this world are working for."  
"In that case, what are you going to do?", questions Lelouch as he looks at Damian. "Are you going to wait until they come. Use your powers to defend, even thought you couldn't protect even one student. You want to carry the burden by yourself, but you're completely weak."  
The coldness of Lelouch reaches Damian as he stares at Lelouch with an angry expression and yells, "I'm not weak! I just need to find a way to adjust my powers. What wrong about wanting to defend by myself!"  
"You want too, but you can't.", coldly said Lelouch.  
Damian stares at the cold eyes of Lelouch. After a while, Lelouch began to talk, "Wolverine, inform Emma Frost about our situation. The problem is that the Purifiers might be planing an assassination of mutant rights activist and as long as this problem remains, our friend here can't come to the school."  
"I never said I'd come to your school!", shouts Damian.  
"But you don't have control over your powers. Would you rather stay here where you endanger everyone lives by your recklessness?", questions Lelouch, glaring at Damian.

Damian looks down on the floor. After several minutes with Wolverine talking to Emma Frost though cell phone outside, Damian reaches a decision.

"Okay. I'll go to your school and see what happens. My dad should be getting off a meeting now. We can go meet up with him and I can tell him everything.", said Damian admitting defeat.  
"Very well. We should get to city hall now.", said Lelouch as he and Damian left to the back door.  
"I'm guessing you said okay.", said Logan to Damian after getting off his phone.  
"Yeah. I'll go and see what your school have to offer.", said Damian as he and Lelouch went into the SUV as Logan heads into his motorcycle.

* * *

**City Hall**

* * *

Inside City Hall, groups of people are sitting in rows as members of city's government are sitting in right in front of them. After having discussions from budget to reconstruction of the school, they then began talking about how it happened. One of the men, an anti-mutant activist and rumored member of the local Purifiers, Reverend Maxwell, began talking about how it was impossible for a sinkhole to appear out of nowhere and that the work has to work of a mutant. The only one countering him, is the local activist for mutant and human relations, Riley Johnson.

Because of Riley's decision to divorce Cindy during her incarceration, Riley is hated by members of Maxwell's church. Many in that church feels that Cindy was and still is, justifiable for killing their son, so he can live pure in heaven.

"The point is that if it was a mutant, then it proves that they are to be controlled to prevent more disaster like these. We need to be strict on these beings and show that human will not be cannon fodder for their amusement!", shouts the Reverend.  
"Reverend Maxwell, even if it was a mutant, we don't know the reason or circumstances of what happened. If it truly is mutant, then we should at least try to help them with his powers. The Xavier School has been reopened so if he interested, he can attend to keep incidents like these from happening.", said Mr. Johnson.  
"And what if this mutant did on purpose. What if this person had no reason for doing this mindless destruction. If its true then this mutant is danger for all humans. Mutants like them should be locked up.", said Reverend Maxwell.  
"I understand what you are saying Reverend Maxwell, but we must remember that like every single being in this Earth, we are all different in personally and ideals. If it truly was on purpose, then it simply means that this person is a bad human being.", counters Mr. Johnson.  
"Riley Johnson, in case you forgotten, mutants are not human beings!", shouts Reverend Maxwell as Mr. Johnson glares at him.

* * *

**Route to City Hall**

* * *

Lelouch and Damian are on the way to City Hall in the Johnson's family SUV while Wolverine in front on his motorcycle. On the way, it was dead silence between the two. Damian takes quick glances at Lelouch.

"Who is he? I recognize Wolverine, but I never seen this guy before. I don't know all the X-Men, but he looks really uninterested in this whole thing.", thought Damian before asking. "Hey, are you like a new X-Man or something?"  
Lelouch glances at Damian before looking back on the road and said, "Not really. I'm just here for negotiations. To be honest, one of reasons why I'm here is because it was predicted that we won't run into trouble here."  
"What, you can't fight or something. What is your power?", asks Damian.  
"Let say that me powers is good for combat, even thought I'm a person who rather lead then engage in combat unless I have to. Hopefully, we won't run into trouble.", answers Lelouch.  
"Yeah. Hopefully.", hopes Damian.  
"_But, even I should know that not every plan goes according to plan._", though Lelouch as he try to find of some ways this could go wrong.

As they arrive to City Hall, they see people from the meeting exiting. They scan the area to see Riley Johnson being interview by the local newspaper. They waited until the number of people disperse. As soon as Riley Johnson starts to leave to the parking lot, Damian turns off the SUV and rushes to his father.

"Dad!", shouts Damian as he rushes to his father.  
"Damian!?", says a surprised Riley, "What are you doing here? Didn't your mother tell you not come outside until we can see if you are alright or not."  
"Actually, that not really true. I have to tell you something.", said Damian as his father looks at him  
with confusion.  
"Tell me what?", asks Mr. Johnson.  
"Well first, I have to tell you the X-Men are here.", announces Damian.  
"Wait, the X-Men? Why?", questions Mr. Johnson.  
"Yeah, here they are.", said Damian as he points to Lelouch and Logan, who are walking towards Riley and Damian Johnson.  
"It's good to meet you Riley Johnson. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, a representative of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Beside me is the X-Man known as Wolverine. We are here to speck about something impor-"  
"Wait a minute!"

Lelouch turns Logan as Logan interrupts Lelouch. He walks towards Riley Johnson's car as he starts to sniff it.

"What on earth are you doing?", questions Lelouch as he and the others just watches Logan.  
"Not here. In the SUV.", said Logan as he stops sniffing and commands them to go inside the SUV.

Lelouch raises his eyebrows and guesses that something just happened.

"Very well. Mr. Johnson do you mind if we go inside the SUV. I don't know why, but is seems something is wrong with your car.", said Lelouch as Riley's eyes widen.  
"What is wrong with my car?", questions Riley.  
"Like I said, in the SUV.", orders Logan as the group goes inside the SUV.  
As they fill the SUV, Logan turns to others and said, "There is a bomb in that car."

The others' eyes widen.

"A-a bomb!?", yells Damian.  
"How do you know?", asks Mr. Johnson.  
"Can you explain, Logan?", questions Lelouch.  
"My sense of smell is higher than most because of my mutation." explains Logan, "I can tell different scents because of it. There a bomb in that car and judging from the location, it seems like an ignition bomb."  
"In that case…", said Lelouch as he turns Riley Johnson. "your life is in danger. Is there anywhere safe we can take you?"

Riley just watches the floor before he regains his composure.

"Sorry, I'm just a little scared. I knew since I started doing this, that my life might one day be in danger. And what you're saying is true, then there is a friend I can trust outside of town. He works as a captain in the police department.", says Riley as he thought of a plan  
"Very well. Logan, follow us from behind if there is trouble. I will drive you to your friend's house so I'm counting on you to lead me there. Understand?", ask Lelouch.  
"Yeah I do.", said Mr. Johnson as Logan gets out the SUV and into his motorcycle, the group starts moving down the road.

As Riley Johnson starts giving out directions, he had a question he wanted to ask for a while.

"Is the reason your here because you knew this was going to happen?", asks Mr. Johnson as he wants to know why people from the X-Men are here.  
"No.", answers Lelouch as he drives the group straight to the highway. "It seems your son have something to tell you."  
"Damian?", wonders Riley as he turns to his adoptive son,

Damian looks to the ground as he looks up to his father and says, "Actually dad, I have to tell that-"

Suddenly, a phone ring tone is heard. Lelouch felt something vibration in his jacket. He moves his hands and took out a phone.

"_When did I have this?_", thought Lelouch as the caller ID said "Logan".  
"It's me.", answers Lelouch, before asking, "When did you put a phone in my jacket?"  
"Before we left City Hall. I smell trouble coming from behind.", announces Logan as the Lelouch looks a t the rear view mirror.

Logan rides his motorcycle to see that four similar looking cars coming from behind. As they approach the group, Wolverine pulls out his claws. Suddenly, guns came out of the window as they start firing at the SUV. Riley pulls his son down to the floor of the car as Logan slows down to take on one of the cars as Lelouch speeds up away from the action.

"I see! It seems that we are in a little trouble here!", thought Lelouch as a battle between the X-Men and the Purifiers in a highway begins.

* * *

**I don't what to think of the story so far so if you have any suggestions on the story, write them on the reviews on what you think should be part of the story and why. Also, Lelouch will not have a love interest in this story. **

**This is a story on how Lelouch comes from being death seeker because everything he loved is gone to redeeming himself as he helps protects the Marvel Universe while changing it to something better. Remember if you like this story **

**"Favorite" it and if you love it and wants more "Follow." Look forward to the next chapter as I read your suggestions. Remember to also read Saiyan of Marvel as that takes place in the same universe.**


	5. Damian and Riley

**Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Here the next chapter for Lelouch of the Atom. **

**P.S. I have just watch "Guardians of the Galaxy" and I recommend it to anyone who wants to watch a fun movie. Watching it really got me interested in reading about the Annihilation Wave that took place at the same time as the Civil War, and other cosmic events in Marvel so I decided there is going to be an arc that would take place during Saiyan of Marvel that has certain characters from that story fighting the Annihilation Wave while Zane is busy with the Civil War. It just an idea, nothing is set in stone.**

* * *

**Highway**

* * *

"Raagh!", yell out Wolverine, as he just slashed the right front tire of one of the four cars being used by the Purifiers, but is being constantly shot by the other members.

Lelouch, Damian, a newly discovered mutant with the power over magnetism, and Riley Johnson, Damian's father and pro-mutant activist, are in the Johnson Family SUV, traveling at least 70 mph, avoiding the bullets from the anti-mutant terrorist Purifiers. So far, it's only Wolverine who's engaging against the Purifiers while the others are trying to escape the battle. On his motorcycle, Wolverine tries to slash the tires of the other cars or assault anybody a close range, but the Purifiers were smart enough to keep their distance away from him and ether shoot him or try to blow his tires. Wolverine keeps swaying around the road, to keep the bullets from hitting his wheels, but is losing speed,

Lelouch spots an exit and takes it. He looks back to see that half the cars missed the exit, as they are too occupied with Wolverine. He tries to keep his thoughts together as the Purifiers are getting closer to the group.

"_What should I do? I can try to speed up, but this type of vehicle isn't meant for fast speed and turns. And I'm not Kallen or Suzaku, who has the reflexes to make those kinds feats._", thought Lelouch as he tries figure a way to get out of this situation. He then found one as he turns and looks at Damian.  
"Damian, I think it's time to tell your dad something, because we are going to need something from you.", says Lelouch as Damian eyes widen as he figures out what Lelouch is saying.  
"What are you two talking about?", questions Riley Johnson.  
Damian looks down on the ground, and sighs in frustration,"_I have to tell him. I also have to use them, because if we don't, we're dead._"

Lelouch looks at rear view mirror and sees the Purifiers' cars coming closer.

"Their getting closer! We have little time left". warns Lelouch.

Damian looks up at his dad, "Dad, I have something to tel- no I have something to show you. The two of you hold on, this SUV is going to fly!", yells Damian as he focus his hands on the SUV.

Using all of his concentration, Damian felt the metal of the SUV. He lifts his hands like he carrying heavy buckets and lifts the SUV into the air. The Purifiers stops and got their gunman to try to aim at the SUV, but it is too far away as Damian carries the SUV above the area they are in. Inside, Riley stares at his adoptive son.

"D-Damian!? W-when did- How did you do that!?", asks a shocked Riley as Damian continues to lifts the SUV. He opens his eyes and looks at his father.  
"Actually dad, I-"

The SUV suddenly starts falling as Damian closes his eyes and continues to concentrate to keep the SUV from falling.

"Be careful. Mr. Johnson, you can asks Damian how he's doing this after we are safe. We need to find a safe place to stay until we lose the Purifiers.", said Lelouch as he let's go of the wheel, "Do you know somewhere near we can use?"  
"Y-yes. There's a family camp spot I own where we can stay.", informs Riley, who's still a little tense, "It's deep within in the forest and I can call my friend and tell us of our situation. Hopefully we can settle this with no casualties. It's in the northwest side of town."  
"Very well, Damian lead us there at once.", orders Lelouch.

The group, in a flying SUV, leaves to the forest outside of Seattle. Meanwhile, Wolverine is having a little trouble in the highway. Even thought he took care of the previous car he went after at the start, another car joins the fray.

"Okay, I have enough of this!", yells Wolverine as he jumps off his motorcycle and lands on the hood of one of the cars.

Using his claws on the hood to keep him from falling off, he uses his claws to move forward towards the windshield. They try to shoot him off the windshield, but he keeps moving as his healing factor heals his wounds. He reaches then smashes the windshield with his claws and enters the car. He knockouts both the driver and gunman out of the car and proceeds to use the car to rams the other into the side rail of the highway.

He keeps ramming it and ramming it until the car spun out of control. It crashes into side rail of a curve as Wolverine quickly gets out of the car, reveals his claws, and rushes to the remaining Purifiers getting out of the car.

"Raahhhh!", screams Wolverine as the Purifiers fire upon Wolverine.

But as long as he has his healing factor, Wolverine continues to run into the hail of bullet and emerges out bleeding, but as expected, alive. He slashes the guns, then wounds one of the Purifiers with his claws, grabs the remaining Purifier and began his interrogation by putting his fist under the chin of Purifier.

"You have until three to answer all my questions, otherwise for your funeral, you'll be buried with your head full of holes from claws of an animal.", threatens Wolverine.  
"I ain't tell you nothing you mutie!", yells the Purifier as Wolverine raises his right claw of his right hand to the side of Purifier's head.  
"One.", Wolverine said as the Purifier tense up as the left claw began to poke out of Wolverine's skin, leaving a cut of the left side of the head. "That not, "Okay I'll tell you everything"."

The Purifier froze as he felt his blood running down the left side of his head. The Purifier became more tense as Wolverine looks at the Purifier straight in the eyes and pops out the right claw.

"That is two."

Wolverine raises his middle claw to the bottom of chin of the Purifier. The Purifier, is now soaked in fear as the revelation of him being killed becomes more clear. He shows a smile, but it's full of fear.

"Y-Your not really gonna kill me. You kill me and you prove what you muties are the demons. Demons that deserve to die. Go to hell you freak!", shouts the Purifier, wetting hsi pants,

Wolverine listens to Purifier as he completely badmouth the mutant race. He made a face. A face of rage incarnate as Wolverine stares at the Purifier with eyes of cold pure anger. Enough anger that the Purifier's mind went blank, as the fear that Wolverine gave him disappears for a second, then came all back, hundred times worser, as Wolverine screams only one syllable before the Purifier yells the one word Wolverine knew that meant he gonna talk.

"THR-!"  
"STOP!"

Wolverine stops and smirk a bit as the Purifier, with tears in his eye, looks down on the ground.

"I'll tell you everything I know.", said the Purifier as he keeps looking down.  
Wolverine grabs the Purifier by the collar of his uniform and pick him up in the air, "I have a guess on why you're after Riley Johnson, but why now? What is your reason?"  
"I don't know. The order just came out of nowhere. I mean, most of us want to go after the guy to for making nice to muties, but the only we want was to teach him a lesson, not kill him.", announces the scared Purifier.  
"Then, who the guy in charge!? Who your boss!?", interrogates Wolverine with his claws  
The Purifier looks down on the ground for a second before answering, "It's the Reverend. Reverend Maxwell."

Wolverine just coldly stares at the Purifier. He can hear his heartbeat and for a millisecond accelerated while he was saying Reverend Maxwell. He can tell there is something the Purifier was hiding something.

"Is he really the leader? Did he really came up with this plan!?",yells Wolverine,  
Purifier looks down on the ground then answers, "He is our official leader, but I heard that someone convinced him to kill Johnson. That all I know."  
"Do have an idea who that "someone" is?", growls Wolverine.  
"I-I don't know. I just heard it an old friend of the Reverend. That all I know!", shouts the Purifier.  
"That all?", asks Wolverine.  
"That all I know!", truthfully said the Purifier.  
"Thanks"

Wolverine then knocks out the Purifier unconscious as he leaves him in the side of the road. Wolverine then saw that a couple of drivers stop to watch what's he was doing, but he just ignore them as he walks to his motorcycle.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The group finally arrive to the Johnson's camp site. They are supposed to meet up with Riley's friend and a team of police officers in 15 minutes, but because of Damian using his powers to fly the SUV above the city, they made it earlier than previously thought. While getting out of the SUV to the wooden house, Riley turns to his son.

"Damian, when did you… how… why didn't you tell me?", asks Riley, stuttering to his son as Damian turn his head.  
"Well, at first I was scare on what going to happen after you found out.", said a nervous Damian, "I just didn't want to bother you and mom about it."  
"Bother? Damian if someone other than me found out you and they happen to be unfriendly towards mutants, your life could be in danger.", says Riley with a stern tone.

Damian just continues to look down as Lelouch just watches them while listening for incoming vehicles heading to through the camp's dirt road.

"I have another question. Damian, did you anything to do with anything to do with sinkhole in your school?", questions a suspicious Riley.  
Damian looks up his father and answers, "Yes, but it was an accident. These kids were picking on this other kid and nobody was doing anything during class, so I decided to try to move… the Earth a bit and create like a mini earthquake around the school, but it ends up being a sinkhole."  
"Wait. What exactly are your powers?", asks confused Riley/  
"I think it magnetism.", explains Damian, "It easier for me to control metal objects. I tried to control the ground because I heard of this thing called geomagnetism so I figured I try to do it."  
"You were trying to accomplish I feat like moving the Earth even though it seems you don't have the necessary control to actually accomplish it.", said Lelouch, sounding like he's questioning Damian's recklessnesses.  
"Well I have to do something. The rest of the class weren't doing anything. They were acting like idiots!", counters Damian as Lelouch remembered something similar to that. Back before he gain Geass.

After heading back from a chess match with a noble, Lelouch and Rivalz were almost crushed by a truck that turnout to belong to terrorists. Lelouch didn't know at the time, so when the truck crash into a construction site, Lelouch went to go help them, when nobody else around wouldn't.

"_All those idiots._", remembered Lelouch what he was thinking at the time.

Riley grabs his son's shoulder, "I understand that you want to help, but I also understand that you have trouble controlling your powers. I know you want to protect me and your mother, but I doesn't change the fact that I'm your father and I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around, powers or none. That's why I think it's best that you go to the Xavier School as soon as possible, so you will have the ability to help others with better control in your powers"  
"But… you still have to deal with the Purifiers and one day when I'm not here.", counters Damian, "They'll get you and mom! I can't leave you guys here!"  
"Hey, they have plenty of chances in the past and didn't take it.", informs Riley, "After today, if I survive or not, they will have plenty to deal with from other activists and the government for the crime of murder."

Riley grabs his son and hugs him. Damian is a little surprise.

"We haven't had a hug like this since you were a little kid. It makes sense since you're not a little kid anymore.", says Riley.  
"Actually, its nice.", responds Damian as he returns the hug.

Lelouch watches on and is little jealous. Even if Charles zi Britannia loves him, he loved himself more. He cared more on his happiness more and, along with his mother, abandoned him and Nunnally. He watches what people called father-son bonding as Lelouch turns his attention back to the his surrounding. Suddenly, sounds from a car came from the end of the dirt road.

"We have cars coming here!", Lelouch shouts to Damian and Riley who stopped hugging each other.  
"It probably Alex and his squad.", said Riley as he heads to the direction of the sound."Wait. We can't take the chance that its them. We should hide until we can get a clear verification.", explains Lelouch.  
"O-okay then. Let do that."

The group hides in the right side of the cabin. The cabin only has one road to goes across the cabin as. three cars enters from the left as Lelouch takes a peek, sees as the car are nothing like police cars. Getting out of the cars, are two people from each car, each dressing as a Purifier.

"_Damn! How did they find us, did the police tipped them off!? Or they somehow predict our movements. Ether way, we are going have trouble surviving this now._", thought Lelouch as he try to think of a strategy on how they are going get out of this. "_My power is pyro-manipulation, but McCoy said I couldn't ignite myself like other fire users. When using my Geass, it turns blue and can burn almost anything to ashes. In term of experience, I lack in both my new powers and hand to hand combat. I guessing that Damian in the same boat, but if he can control his powers to disarm the Purifiers, then I can attack them with my fire, but am I fast enough to switch to my blue fire to burn the bullets, if they somehow grab on to their guns? What should I rely on to survive this problem?_"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Outside a local church, the same church belonging to Reverend Maxwell, Wolverine steps off his motorcycle and walks inside to the altar. The first person Wolverine stops is the Reverend himself.

"You!", growls Wolverine as it took a second for the Reverend Maxwell to recognize him before he realize who Wolverine is.

He tries to escape as he run to the altar, but Wolverine quickly rushes and tackles him to the ground as he stick up his right and left claw to the side of the Reverend's head.

"Okay pal. I know that you organized the local Purifiers around here. I got a guy who talked and now your going to tell me, who put the hit on Riley Johnson?",questions an aggressive Wolverine.  
"A mutant using violence. In the end, instead of settling things peacefully, you attack other, like a demon.", calmly said Reverend Maxwell.  
"Said the man who okay a murder on an innocent man.", counters Wolverine.  
"Innocent? He the sole reason that his first wife went mad in the first place.", coldly accuses the Reverend, "After infant, Adam Johnson was sent to heaven before he was corrupted any farther by mutation, a job that was sorrowfully done by the mother, Darcy Stewart, that traitor to humanity announced that mutants deserve to live and that they should be equal to humans in this world and then destroy his holy matrimony to Darcy. It drove Darcy mad which cost her years of her life."  
"Sounds like that woman is a mess of problems now.", said Wolverine.  
"She is. The poor dear has suffered and we shall ease her pain by finally putting an end to the traitor.", sympathies the reverend.  
"It sounds your dumber than most guys I scene. Even if you killed the guy, people are going to see him as martyr and will continue to do his work.",informs Wolverine, "Plus, even if some cops are with you, it don't change the fact in the end, you still be guilty of murder, and you and your organization will crumble."  
"But as long as there are people continuing our work, humanity struggle for a pure world will never stop.", said the Reverend with a smirk.

Suddenly a gunshot is heard and Wolverine found his left shoulder bleeding in the shoulder. He looks up to the front of the altar as a hidden door behind the large cross is opened and appearing out of the door is at least dozens of Purifiers.

"_Well, this looks like a party ._"thought Wolverine as the Reverend gets out of Wolverine's grip because of Wolverine injury right arm.

The Reverend runs behind the armed Purifiers as Wolverine's right arm heals and he charges, with his claws out, at the armed Purifiers.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Lelouch thought of his strategy. He sneaks to Damian and tell him the ways they could escape, while the Purifiers grabs their weapons and equipment from the cars. Damian's eyes widen from the plans Lelouch told him.

"Are you sure they are going to do those things.", wonders Damian.  
"It most likely they will. Riley Johnson, when you see them falling out the window of the upstairs room, try to rendering them incapable of fighting back.", orders Lelouch  
"When they fall down the window?", questions Riley.  
"It mostly just two, me and Damian will handle the two escaping through the door.", informs Lelouch as he concentrates on his breathing.  
"What are you-?"

Lelouch interrupts Riley Johnson with a "shh" as the Purifiers set up their plan.

"I want two to check around the outside of the cabin, two in the lower floor, and me and the sergeant will check up stairs.", orders what seems to be the leader.  
"Yes sir!"

The Purifiers split up as four men goes inside while the other two split to check the sides of the cabin as Lelouch and co. heads to the back of the yard. Arriving to the back, Lelouch put his hands to the right and left side, and gathers fire to both hands aiming across. Meanwhile, Damian is squats in front of him as he trying to feel the metal of the guns, the two gunman are carrying. After feeling the guns approaching, Damian nodded to Lelouch as they prepare to take the offense.

The two Purifiers, at the same time, reaches the back of the cabin as they both spot the group.

"There they are!"

Suddenly, Damian pulls the guns from the two as Lelouch unleashes two large fireballs at them. The force from them blows the two away as they are sent flying off the ground, landing hard. With the two out of the way, Lelouch rushes to the front, where he pulls his right arm in front of house and uses his left hand to hold the right.

"_Let see if this works._", thought Lelouch his right arm became a massive flamethrower as he spray the front part of the house with fire.

The Purifiers were shocked as the two downstairs sees the front on fire and the two upstairs can't see through anything though the windows due to smoke. Lelouch stops the flamethrower and switches to his Geass.

"Spray at the front of the house! One of them can use fire and he setting the house ablaze! He's in the front of the house!", orders the leader.

Suddenly, a blue fireball came through the window of the living room where the two Purifiers are. The blue flame spreads quickly inside the house as the two had no choice but to run and force their way out the door. Upon doing so, their guns were taken away. They see Riley and Damian in front of them as Damian is holding his arm at the floating guns, sending them away. The two Purifier get ready to fight, but suddenly, Lelouch, who was hiding to the side of the front door while the two Purifiers were forcing their way out the door,, launching two huge fireballs from behind as the Purifiers as they suffer the same fate of the previous duo.

Meanwhile, the leader and his last soldier looks at the lower floor as blue flames spreads to the point where it cover the door.

"I don't like color of that fire.", said the sergeant.

Having no choice, the leader makes a decision.

"We are going to jump out the window and fight with our last breathe."

The two arrives to a bedroom, where they then jump out the window. As they fall, their guns suddenly fling out as they land on their butts in the ground. Suddenly, Riley comes up and knockouts the sergeant with a kick to the head. The leader, now realizing that he the only one left, founds himself surrounded by Lelouch, Damian, and Riley.

"Damn!", yells the leader.  
"You, what is your name?", ask Lelouch.  
"It's Spencer Marcus. I'm a captain for humanity. I lead men against freaks like you!", screams the Captain.  
"Hmph, captain for humanity. How self-satisfying.", said Lelouch as he then grabs the head of the captain and reveals his Geass at the captain. "If that all you have to say, then there no point in talking."

Lelouch hands is set a blaze with blue fire in the back of his hands as the captain realize he might die now. Damian eyes widen as he realize that Lelouch might kill him as he grabs Lelouch arms.

"W-what are you doing!? Are you really going to kill him!?", shouts Damian.  
"No, just making more scare of death, look.", calmly said Lelouch as he points at Spencer who still making the same face from when Lelouch revealing his blue fire.  
"Wh-what is with that fire!? That no normal fire! That more like a demon's fire! I was right! You mutants are demons!", screams the Purifier as Lelouch looks back at the Purifier and grabs his face.  
"Demon?", said Lelouch with a smirk. "I was a demon before I ever became a mutant."

Before Lelouch could unleash his fire to torture the Purifier with his fire, he heard sirens coming. Lelouch stops what he was doing and looks at the direction of the siren, along with Damian and Riley. Damian and Riley glance at Lelouch as they wonder if Lelouch was really going to kill the Purifier.

"_I was a demon before I became a mutant._"

Those words kept repeating in Damian's head as the police arrive as the cabin had just collapse as a result of Lelouch's flame.

* * *

**Church**

* * *

Wolverine has finally taken down all of the Reverend's soldiers and now has the Reverend back where they were before. In deep anger, Wolverine starts to threatening the Reverend.

"Now, I going to make sure that these claws are going up through your arms, up your ass, then into your spine, unless you tell me, who ordered you to attack Johnson and why!?", angrily threatens Wolverine.

The Reverend smirk as Wolverine was close to do what he threaten, before the Reverend stops him by places his hand in front of him/

"See as it's the end of the line for me, I may as well tell you. While I don't tolerate Riley Johnson's beliefs,. .I would never harm him in any way because I knew that the people in this city would look at us as violent Ku-Klux expy, even thought we are just humanity's and god's soldiers.", Maxwell starts explaining, "But because this person is after Riley Johnson is because it's personal. That person know more about our organization, to the point where we were blackmailed by that person to do what she wants."  
"She?", wonders Wolverine.

* * *

**Highway**

* * *

Inside a cop car, is Riley and his friend Alex Armstrong. Traveling behind in the SUV is Damian and Lelouch. Driving the car, Damian would look at Lelouch constantly as Lelouch notices.

"What is it?", questions Lelouch.  
"Nothing… just, were you really about to kill that person?", asks a concern Damian.  
"I let my emotions get the best of me. The fact that people like to judges others and deny them of any type of happiness because of who they are, it just reminds me of something.", vaguely says Lelouch.

Damian just looks at Lelouch before turning back to the road.

Meanwhile, Riley phone begins to ring. As he picks it up, Alex held his hands at Riley.

"It will be best if I answer. Who knows who could be calling.". says Alex, wanting Riley to give him the phone  
"The caller ID says it my wife. She probably wondering where we are if she haven't heard about our incident.", informs Riley.

Riley answers his phone. Then he heard a voice from the phone. It was not the voice of his wife, it was from someone familiar. Damian saw the police car in front pulling over ashe pulls over as well. He and Lelouch left the car towards the police car. From what they see through the window, Riley screaming to his phone as Tom's eyes widen. Riley then hang up his phone as he turns and sees Damian.

"Damian.", said Riley as he pulls down his window. "I need the keys to the SUV."  
"What happened?", asks Damian.  
"Just give it to me!", screams Riley as he has a painful look on his face.

Damian did as his father commands. Riley exits the cop car and then enters the SUV. There, he turns on the engine.

"Dad, what is going on?", asks Damian as he try to open the car, but couldn't. "Why did you locked the door!?"  
"Another police car will arrive soon. Tom said to trust them. Don't follow me.", orders Riley as he speeds away along with Tom from Damian.  
Damian mind enters a blank to what just happened, "W-what is going on!? Why did Dad want me to leave him alone? What is it he not telling me!?"

Damian, in a fit of confusion and anger, try to use his powers to stop the SUV. The SUV was too far away, so all Damian got was a car door from the back left side of the SUV. Damian watches as the SUV leaves him behind.

"_W__hat kind of event just took place before? The fact that he left Damian alone, but provided him protection from police means that something happened that causes him to abandon Damian, but still wants to protect him and the fact that he took a separate car instead of going with the officer means he's going alone. What could have possible-_", thought Lelouch, who was too busy thinking, that he didn't notice that Damian grab the car door that he pulled from the SUV and uses his power to levitate it with him on it, "What are you doing!?"  
"I'm going to follow them.", yells Damian as he struggles to maintain his position on the door as it moves moves forward to the direction of where Riley is going.  
"Of all the reckless decisions!", screams Lelouch.

Lelouch tries to find a way to reach Damian. He doesn't have a car or any type of vehicle at all and the Blackbird is to far away and the only thing that he has now are the clothes he brought that are a little dirty from the action and his own powers. That when Lelouch realizes something.

"Why couldn't I just use my powers to fly!?", thought Lelouch as he realize he could have tried that during the early chase.

Lelouch stands still while focusing all his energy on setting himself on fire. He heard several fire user can do that to fly. Lelouch try, but he couldn't.

"What going on!? I can't do it! Why!?", thought Lelouch as he stops what he was doing. "The only thing I can use with my powers is throwing fireballs and using his hands like a flamethrower and even they have weakness. It takes time to gather fire for a fireball and the flamethrower push me back the more I try to release"

That gave Lelouch an idea. He places his two hands at the ground as he launches fire at the ground as he is lifted off the ground by his flames. He had trouble balancing, but he was way in the air that even if he falls from not maintaining balance, he can still uses his flames to launch himself up the air before he hits the ground. He speeds off to the direction where Damian is going. After a few minutes, Lelouch is close to the city, but felt tired.

"W-what is going on. I feel light headed. Is it because I keep using my power continuously. So my powers really do rely on his physical stamina. I should have not try this.", thought Lelouch, who's losing energy.

Lelouch starts to fall, but releases fire from his hands to lower the landing, but it couldn't stop him from falling. Lelouch watches as he heads straight towards a motorcyclist, He crashes at the cyclist as the cyclist fell off the motorcycle. Luckily Lelouch slows down the rate he was falling at and there were no vehicles in the highway, meaning minimum injuries . Lelouch was hurt but he picks himself up from the ground. He turns to see the cyclist getting off the ground. He looks at the motorcycle and sees the plate number "HDWY67D"

"Sorry. I would have like to explain the situation, but I have more important things to do.", Lelouch said the cyclist.

Lelouch tries to leave, but then he felt a hand feeling his shoulders. The hand turns him over as the motorcyclist appears in front of him. The cyclist takes off the helmet. Appearing was a young woman, who looks a little older then Lelouch, with black short length hair tied to a pony-tail. She would have looked beautiful if she didn't have a really angry face on her.

"Who the hell are you!? And how the f*ck did you crash into me!?", demands the woman as she grabs Lelouch by his collar and pick him up off the ground.  
"She stronger then she looks", thought Lelouch a little shocked. "Listen, it's difficult to explain, but if you just ignore what happened and go along with your life…"  
"Huh? Forget what happened!? Who the hell do you think you are!?", yells the woman.

Lelouch thought about it. This woman wanted to know what happened, but he was busy trying to reach Damian. Right now, he had a decision to make. Using his powers, Lelouch pushes himself off the woman using his flames. The woman fell to the ground as Lelouch ran from her. He thought of using his powers to fly, but he was tired and couldn't risk the using the same method. He then spots the motorcycle. Seeing as the seat is like that of a Akatsuki, which he practiced on one after using a Burai against Guilford and before getting the Shinkiro, he could use it. Having no choice, he tries to take the motorcycle.

But, he felt something grabbing his leg. He is then pulled away from the motorcycle straight at the woman. Lelouch looks down and sees a black tentacle like thing holding to his leg. He looks to where its coming from and see it coming from the woman's shadow.

"_W-what is that? Is she also a mutant?_", thought a startled Lelouch

The woman then grabs Lelouch up the air again as the woman then crates a knife from her shadow and stick it at Lelouch's throat.

"Hey, what the hell were you about to do?", questions the woman with a murderous intention.

* * *

**Lelouch is in a pinch. Who is this mysterious young woman? Will Damian reach his father? Who did Riley talks to? Where is Damian's mother? Who really pulling the strings for Riley's assassination that they sacrifice the Purifier's position Settle. **

**If your like Lelouch of the Atom, "favorite" it and if you love it, "follow" it. Tell any friend that you know that might love this. That all for now. **

**P.S. During the first chapter, I said that the characters in Lelouch's team will have the same powers as the characters in Code Breaker. **

**Write in the reviews for some of your thoughts and things you would like to see****!**


	6. Hostage

**Here is the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**15 Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Sarah Johnson left her work as soon as she heard of an assassination attempt on her husband. She ran to the parking lot trying to call her son, who she believed to still be in the house. After the second attempt, she tried to call via his cellphone. As she's going through her contacts on her phone, someone with trench coat approached her. Sarah looks up and see a familiar face.

"You're-!?"

Sarah was knocked out as the person using a bat that they hid under their trench coat. The person then puts handcuffs on Sarah and tied her mouth with a fold as they stuff the unconscious Sarah in the backseat of their car.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"What the hell were about to do?", glares the woman as she held a knife made from shadows up to Lelouch's throat. This act makes Lelouch really nervous as any miscommunication could result in Lelouch's death.  
"What is it that you'll gain through my death?", asks Lelouch, as he looks at the woman straight the eye.  
"One less person stealing my bike. What the hell you want from me beside my bike?", questions the women, "You came crashing into me from out of nowhere and then try to grab my bike."  
"What I want is to help somebody. That person is one of the few people I can think of that deserves happiness. He's impulsive and does things at the spur of the moment when someone important to him is in danger, which sounds like something I would do.", said Lelouch as he thought of the Black Rebellion and how he abandoned it to save one person.  
"Let's just say I'm trying to make amendments by helping others.", said Lelouch as he continues to stare at the woman. "I flew because of my powers I hold, but I'm still inexperience in them. That why I'm asking you, to help me with this. Will you take me to the city?"  
"So you came crashing into me, try to steal my bike after blowing me away with the fire thing you did, and now your asking to help you? Just how full of yourself are you?", the women asks, questioning Lelouch's logic.  
"You'd be surprise how arrogant I can be, if you give me a ride to the city.", says Lelouch with a smirk.

The woman raises her eyebrow on what just Lelouch said. He crashed into her, tried to steal her bike, and is now trying to convince her to help him and he'll show just how arrogant he can be. Parts of her thinks he is messed up in the head and a part of her wants to laugh, but in a good way.

"Hahaha!", laughs the woman as she has some tears in her eyes. "That is pretty funny. Your interesting guy."  
"People tend view me as that.", say Lelouch as the woman lets him go.  
"What the hell, I'll give you a ride. It's not like I have anything to do except go where ever the hell I feel like going.", inform the woman as she picks up her motorcycle.  
"You have my thanks.", thanks Lelouch as the woman gave him a spare helmet.  
"Do you usually expect company?", ask Lelouch wonders on why she has a spare helmet.  
"Usually pick up stragglers in the highway. They give me some cash, I drop them off in the next city. Like I said, where ever the hell I feel like going.", explains the woman.  
"Very well.", says Lelouch.

As the woman starts up the motorcycle, she had one more question to ask.

"Whats your name?", asks the women.  
"Lelouch Lamperouge.", answers Lelouch as Haruna chuckles a bit.  
"Funny name, mine is Haruna Alexander.", says Haruna.  
"Your part Japanese?", asks Lelouch.  
"I'm mostly Japanese.", said Haruna as she looks ahead of her.

The two speeds off into the city as Lelouch predicts where Damian might be heading.

* * *

**In The Sky**

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Damian masters flying using the door. He almost fell a couple of times, but he now, he's in control. He spots to the SUV as he focuses on the metal of the SUV. He follows the SUV while at a height where Riley won't notice him. As they enter the city, Damian finds he's having trouble breathing.

"_Is it because of the altitude I'm in?_", thought Damian as he sees Officer Armstrong splitting up with Riley Johnson. "_Wait, why are they separating!? Is my dad really going through this alone!?_"

Damian continues following his father as Riley continues driving straight ahead as Officer Armstrong turns to the right.

* * *

**2 Miles Away**

* * *

Wolverine is back on his motorcycle, speeding pass traffic as he heads into a warehouse he heard from the Reverend. The Reverend told Wolverine that he won't tell the blackmailer about Wolverine, but for insurance, Wolverine hanged the Reverend by the leg, in the ceiling of the church. It should give him enough time to make it to the warehouse.

"_This plan is practically for revenge. Yet it's so sloppy, that even a moron can take advantage of its flaws. But it seems that woman is determined to take Johnson's life even if it means she dies._", thought Wolverine as he speeds passed more traffic. He then thought of what the Reverend said.

"_Her name is Cindy Johnson. Or at least, Cindy Stewart former Johnson. She's the former wife of Riley, because she did the right thing by sending their child to heaven before his demonic powers corrupt him any further. But after he had his own wife sent to jail, divorce her, then married another, it broke Cindy to pieces and now she wants to save him from his demonic ways by killing him or at least that what she's telling herself._"

Meanwhile, on his way to a familiar place, Riley remembered when Cindy called, on his current wife's phone

_"__Hello honey.", calls Cindy with a cheerful tone.  
"I-is that you Cindy!?", asks a shocked Riley before he realizes something, "How did you get Sarah's-! What did you do to my wife!?"  
"Your wife? But we been married for 10 years, at least until to divorced me for that whore.", said a disappointed Cindy, "Or maybe she'd corrupted you to the point where you believe that mutants mean no harm. What ever reason, I'm here to save you from the evil ways of those demons and the traitors that supported them."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SARAH!?", yells Riley with the sound of rage and desperation.  
""Don't worry, she still alive, but did you know that warehouse where back when we met in high school?", questions Sarah, "Where they hosted those parties. Come alone now and don't bring any of police friends. Just you in less than 10 minutes.", said Cindy with a threatening tone.  
Before Riley can say anything else, Cindy hanged up._

Riley arrives to the warehouse. It was small and unnoticeable, which was great for parties. Riley remembers being pestered by a friend of his to go with them. He said yes and there he met Cindy. He was smitten by Cindy the first time he met her and so was she.

At the time, she was the type to go to church every Sunday with her parents, then hangout with her friends in places and with people her parents won't approve of and he was a smart student who would only go out once or twice a week only and talk about nerdy stuff. He wasn't bad-looking, but wasn't noticeable due to being really quiet. Then a cousin of thought that for the party, she would make him as good looking as a person can be. It succeeded as Cindy wouldn't have notice Riley if he came the way he looked before.

They dated for the rest of high school with everybody saying they were a perfect couple. Then the Cape Citadel incident happened.

They've just got married and during which Cindy was scared on who these people were. A man with a red and purple outfit talking about mutant superiority and a group of mutants attacking the base or at least the what some people think that what happened even after when it's not true. Cindy talked to her parents about this and they said that they were devils, as they are not god's perfect image. They told her to visit their church for more answers as she had not been there for a long time after going to college with Riley. She went out of trying to understand what mutants are and what freakish things they can do..

Riley gets off the car, not noticing that block away, his son lands to the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Lelouch and Haruna finally sees Damian, who's like a small dot to them, landing near a building.

"That way!", shouts Lelouch.  
"I know!", screams Haruna, "Hey, what should I expect when we get there, Princess?"  
"You have to at least expect trouble, so when-", Lelouch explains until he stops, noticing what the last thing Haruna said. "When you said Princess, you surely do not mean me."  
"Well, the way you speck sounds like you came from upper class and for a moment, I thought you were a girl until I got a second look.", explains an immused Haruna, "If you had longer hair and a dress, you'll definitely be a princess."

That reminded Lelouch of the cross-dressing festival in Ashford and his time when he was in the Chinese Federation, as belly dancers with C.C. and Kallen. The shame Lelouch felt from those experiences and now this woman said he looks like a woman. In Lelouch's mind, its unforgivable.

"My name is Lelouch. Who are you to call me by that insult?", said Lelouch with a little tranquil fury and embarrassment in his voice.  
"Who I am I? I'm the girl who giving you a ride after to crash into me and try to steal my bike! Who are you to complain since I'm still giving you a ride after all that?", questions Haruna which had a lot of sense to it.

Lelouch knew she has a point, although he didn't like. He lets out a sigh.

"Very well.", Lelouch admits in defeat. "But all I'm asking you to not call me that."  
"Like I said, I'm the one giving you the ride, so I can call you whatever the hell I want, Princess.", said Haruna with a smirk as Lelouch hopes that when this is all over, he'll never see her again.

* * *

**Warehouse**

* * *

Riley walks inside the warehouse to the dark abandoned warehouse as upon entering, he tries to find a light. Suddenly, they turned on by themselves, reveling an empty place except for a couple of large boxes and a small room on the top floor. In front of the window on the room, is Sarah Johnson, unconscious and tied to a chair. Riley began to rush to her until a single gunshot echoes across the warehouse.

Appearing from behind one of the boxes is Cindy Stewart, holding a gun to the air. She smiles at Riley as he glares deadly at her as Cindy points her gun at him.

"Its been a long time, honey.", greets Cindy as she walks up to Riley.

Riley stares at her as he remembered what she looked like before she killed their child. She had long straight brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, but now, her eyes look sleep deprived, as she's forcing her eyes open. Her hair is now in a ponytail, but a little messy. Cindy points her gun at Riley forehead.

"You know, I really want to kill you now, but since now that I have you here, I may as well have you take back everything you said about mutants.", said Cindy with a cold and darker tone. "I want you to tell the truth. I did the right thing by sending our baby to heaven and that his mutation is a gift from the devil. And maybe I'll keep you alive along with Sarah, as long as you can spread the message that you seen the light."

Riley pauses. He could spare his wife death and they may continue to live. But it's not like Cindy is guaranteeing their lives. Other then that, he thought about his two sons, two mutants. He wished he spent more time with first son and regrets that his last words to Damian were "Don't follow me".

"Cindy, I'm sorry for what happened between us, but I won't forgive you for dragging Sarah into this.", said Riley.  
"That not what I want you to say.", says Cindy as she began to pull the trigger until the door suddenly broke off the handles and flew across the warehouse.

Appearing, is Damian who takes one look around to see his mother tied up. His eyes widen as he sees her state as well as his father being held at point black by Cindy.

"Dad!", yell Damian as Riley looks at his son with his eyes widen.  
"Why did you follow me, Damian!?", questions Riley in fear for Damian's life.  
"I see you fake son is here Riley! I don't know what he did, but he going to die too!", screams Cindy as she point her gun at Damian.

Damian quickly pulls his right hand at the gun and pushes it off Cindy's hand. Cindy looks at Damian in shock as Damian glares a Cindy

"I can't believe that you actually adopted a demon Riley. Can't believe you go that far!", shouts a displeased Cindy.

Suddenly, a dozen of Purifiers came out from behind the boxes and aim their rifles at Damian. Damian tries to control all the guns, but he didn't have enough time to control all of them. Damian uses his power to push away as many guns as he take away, but the remaining Purifiers fires upon Damian. Damian closes his eyes, waiting for them to hit, but after about a second, he realizes the bullets never hit.

He opens his eyes to see a black wall in front of him. He stares at the wall, wondering where it come from. The Purifiers are equally shocked as they look at the wall and began to fire at it, but with no effect. Appearing behind Damian, is pretty black haired woman.

"Yo! It seems that your having some trouble here. That princess said that I can leave if I want to, but seeing as it more fun here then in the road.", said a excited Haruna as she made a scythe from her shadow with a grin on her face. "I may as well get a little wild."

Haruna jumps above the wall as the Purifiers are startled by this newcomer.

"Who are you!", screams Cindy as Haruna smirks.  
"The bitch who is bored and is now going to kick the crap out of all of you.", answers Haruna as she charges at the Purifiers

Haruna rushes at one Purifier closest to her and uses her scythe slice open the Purifier's gun, then kicks him in the groin. The three Purifier's who had their guns taken away from Damian got them back and start shooting at Haruna, who turns her scythe into an open umbrella and blocks the bullets. She charges at them with the umbrella and takes them out as she runs over them with it. She turns the umbrella to a small pole and swings at two Purifiers, as the pole extends and takes the two out. The rest fires at Haruna, but she then creates a shadow shield that covers her.

Cindy stares in shock as half the squad of Purifiers, was taken out in seconds by one woman. Two Purifier loses their weapons by Damian as Cindy steps back to go and grab Sarah. Before she could, a part of the back of the warehouse is melted away by a blue fire. Coming out of the fire, is Lelouch and Wolverine, looking really threatening.

"Where did you find this girl?", asks Wolverine as he sees Haruna and the down men.  
"In the most ridicule of way I can think of..", admits Lelouch as Wolverine runs through the hail of bullets aiming at him and Lelouch as Lelouch uses his blue fire to melt the bullets before they reach him.

Surrounded by both sides and the last of their guns taken by Damian, the Purifier raises their hands in surrender. Cindy Stewart, a mad woman who seeks revenge for suffering in a madhouse, quickly grabs a gun that Damian took away and points it at Riley who was on the ground during the whole fight. The mutants stop as Cindy held Riley hostage.

"You freaks better stop! Or I'll finish what I started!", screams Cindy like a madwoman. "Put your hands up and don't make any moves or you know what will happen!"

The mutants, having no choice but comply, raises their hands.

"_Damn! I can believe that I let myself be capture like this. Maybe I rely too much on the abilities of mutants to the point that I didn't read through some of the tactics of these Purifiers. I can't believe that allow myself to be in this hostage situation!_", angrily thought Lelouch, as his pride has taken a hit and he blames himself for not making an efficient tactic except for going around the back while Haruna becomes a decoy.

Suddenly, everybody looks over on the one mutant who isn't raising their hand, Haruna.

"Hey, I don't have a reason to actually be part of this hostage situation, I'm just here because I'm bored.", admits Haruna as she creates a scythe from her shadows.

Cindy glares at her as she raises the gun to the level where Riley's head is at. Cindy puts her finger in the trigger as Haruna starts walking forward. Damian is too cautious, thinking that one mistake from his power could end his father's life and is also angry at Haruna for putting his father's life in a more worsen situation then before.

"You know, after you kill this guy, I mean, if you have the guts to actually do it, how about we continue this party and I can kick all your asses again.", says Haruna as she stops walking, standing next to one of the boxes.

Wolverine looks at the situation, and starts looking for anything that could turn this situation around. He tries to look for any object that could help him, but there isn't anything here useful. Having no choice, he has to rely that Haruna can distract Cindy long enough that Cindy won't see him coming and then he attack her.

Lelouch, however, is thinking of something else. He doesn't have anything useful in his arsenal. If he can use his Geass, then he can command Cindy to stop, but that's no longer an option. He turns his attention to Wolverine, who he can tell that he may have a plan, but the look of his face says that this plan rely on luck. He looks at Damian, who stares angrily at Haruna, and seems to doesn't have a plan on hand. Lelouch finally turns to Haruna, who has a cocky smile on her face. That look is not of one for combat, but that of one who confident that she can get out of this situation.

"_It can't be help._", thought Lelouch as he let his arms down and says this, "Woman with the gun, I have a question for you. When I arrived here, I only know that that man, Riley Johnson is being held hostage. Why is it that you are after Riley Johnson's life other then that he is what you people called "A traitor to humanity."  
"Huh? So you came here not knowing why?", asks Cindy as she turns her towards Lelouch.  
"Not at all. That idiot over there jumped recklessly to this location without a plan and I have to follow him here so we won't have to be in a hopeless situation, which you can see, is where we are now.", explains Lelouch as he points at Damian. "Now I'm in this hostage situation, not knowing why it came to this, which is strange for me. So, do you mind if you answer my question?"  
"Okay then. This traitor not only betrayed humanity, but me as well. That whore upstairs made him believe that people like you are the "evolution of humanity" instead of what you truly are, demons of Satan!", yells Cindy as she glares deadly at the room Sarah is located in.  
"_I see. I'm guessing somebody important to Riley Johnson is upstairs._", thought Lelouch, as it figures somethings out for him, "I see. Then you must be an ex-lover of Riley are you not?"  
"Wife! I was his wife for ten years. One day we had a baby. That baby grew up to a beautiful child. Expect for one thing. Satan selected him to be his pawn and to save him, I killed him to his soul is forever purified in heaven.", informs Cindy as the rest of the Purifiers nod in agreement.  
"So, you murdered your own child in a deluded attempt to "save", when in reality, you couldn't stand the fact that your son just happened to be different from you.", says Lelouch, growing confident in his argument with Cindy  
"What!?", shouts Cindy as she glares angrily at Lelouch.  
"You believe that you were justifiable for killing your spawn, but it just a delusion that you put yourself through. You really are sick woman.", says Lelouch with a smirk on is face.  
"What!?", says Cindy, feeling insulted.  
"Instead of moving on with your life, you decided to risk everything just to see this man dead. The Purifier's reputation in this city, their members, and your future. All thrown away, just for one man. You really are pitiful. Including the men you help drag into this.", insults Lelouch as he looks at all the hostiles.  
"What did you say!", yells one of the Purifiers as they glare angrily at Lelouch while Cindy is filled with rage as she walks towards Riley and put the pistol at the side of Riley's head.  
"You are not going to kill that man.", said Lelouch, losing his smirk.  
"Watch me! After I kill him, I'll you too even if I die trying."threatens Cindy.  
"No, you're not, because you don't have what it takes.", says Lelouch, "You say that even if you die, and that you'll kill me after you kill him, but that impossible because you don't want to die."  
"What!?", question Cindy.  
"It like I said, you don't want to die. At first, it looks like you were suicidal, but here you are, taking a hostage, the man you want to kill, using him as a shield from us. Well its natural that you want to live, you are human, even though you are a despicable one.", explains Lelouch with a smug look on him.  
"SHUT UP!", creams Cindy

Suddenly, Lelouch tips his head up, and laughs. The laugh just came all of a sudden, as Lelouch laugh was maniacal. It felt like one of an evil being. Everybody just stare at Lelouc as. Damian was little afraid of Lelouch. Haruna wonders if he crazy, the Purifiers just stares at him, eyes widen. Wolverine just stares at him.

'W-WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING!", screams Cindy as she pints the pistol at Lelouch.

Lelouch stops laughing before turning his head down. His Geass reveals itself as everybody in the warehouse stares at it, at him.

"Sorry. I was just laughing at the fact that I know what you really are. You are not a woman who saved his son's soul, you're not a sick woman or even a despicable one at that. You are just…", pauses Lelouch as his evil smile turns to serious frown. "trash."

That was the last straw for Cindy. She aims the gun at Lelouch's head as her face is full of rage. She looks at Lelouch with murderous intent as Lelouch smirks.

"YOU BASTARD!", screams Cindy as she began to pulls the trigger  
"_Conditions are cleared._", thought Lelouch.

Suddenly, Cindy's pistol is then lunged away from her. What pushed it away, was a shadow. A shadow that Haruna was trying to set up from the beginning when Cindy took Riley hostage. Haruna's plan was to use her shadow to knock the pistol away from Cindy, but to do a range attack, she has to have her shadow to touch others shadows, while not letting any of Purifiers noticing.

"_How did the princess knew I had a plan?_", wonders Haruna as she stares at the Pruifiers.

As Cindy's gun left her hand, Wolverine rushes at the gun and destroys it before putting his claws next to Cindy's throat. The other Purifiers tries to intervene, but were stop by a long shadow blade from Haruna. Lelouch looks at Cindy and smiles.

"With this, I call checkmate."

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A man, one block away, looks at the warehouse with a frown. The man has ebony hair that tied to a ponytail and has purple eyes. He has a bored look on his face as he jumps off the roof of the building, lowly falls down the ground as he lands gently lands on it.

"Well that was interesting. I thought with all the toys I gave to those Purifiers, I might have I little entertainment, but it seems they failed to entertain me.", said the man as he sighs. "But those guys, the X-Men, they look fun to play with. Especially that guy with the blue fire. I still can't believe that Haruna of all people actually helped him"

The man remembers the blue fire. He's been watching them since the cabin. He saw Lelouch creating a blue fire and throwing it inside the cabin. The blue didn't stop until Lelouch left the forest.

"Things might be more entertaining for me.", said the man with a huge grin of his face.

* * *

**Who was that guy!? Who really is Haruna? What going to happen now? Next, the aftermath and the start of a new recruitment mission for Lelouch.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Give me your thoughts about my story in the review and give me suggestions on what you might want to see. Give me your thoughts on my new character Haruna. If you like this story "Favorite" it and if you LOVE it "Follow" it. Spread the word to people you know would like this story and Saiyan of Marvel. **

**Thank you for reading this story. See you guys later!**


	7. Aftermath and Prologue

**Here is the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom. Acquiring one mutant to the school, Lelouch will soon find out that he going to go and try recruit another.  
**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men and the headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, is sitting in his desk with Wolverine and Lelouch recalling the events that took place during Seattle. He quite busy with new students coming from all over the world and registering all of them almost all at once. Students like Sooraya Qadir, Victor Brokowski, Santo Vaccarro, and Megan Gwnynn already here and many more coming over soon, the requirement for new students is coming along nicely, but it isn't over yet. There are still many more mutants all over the country and the world. One of whom, is out of the country.

"I see so after stopping Cindy Stewart, the police had her arrested along with the Purifiers she lead. But I have to say, how did you know that this Haruna person would have a plan? What would have happen if it turns she didn't?", ask Cyclops as he speaks to Lelouch.

"That woman face was practically saying she had one. Even if she didn't, it didn't matter.", said Lelouch as he looks at Wolverine. "This man right here, his eyes were looking all over the place. I didn't have a plan at the time, so I check the others to see if they had one I could work with. I figure that Logan right here was looking for anything to help our situation and when he couldn't find one, the claws in his hands almost poke through as he was eying the Purifiers, looking like he ready to strike at any moment."

Wolverine smirk a bit as Lelouch turns out to have been correct.

"The kid right on the money. I try to get anything within my reach to get that bitch's gun off her hand and when I didn't, I try to find the perfect time to attack as soon as those are distracted, although it took some luck which Lelouch traded for mess with her mind.", explains Wolverine.

"Besides, even if that woman were to fire the gun at me...", Lelouch pauses as he reveals his blue fire with his geass on. "I would have use this to melt the bullet before it reach. And even if Cindy Stewart were to see Wolverine coming after her, her mental state wouldn't allow her to think clearly and she would fire her rounds at Wolverine with little effect. Ether way, the result is the same."

"I see. You two have done well today. Logan you did what you are the best so keep doing that. Lelouch, in the end, it turns out you made a huge difference in this mission.", said Cyclops as he shook Lelouch hands and Logan just left the office.

"In that case, I should be on my way.", said Lelouch.

"Wait. I have something else to tell you.", said Cyclops as Lelouch almost touch the doorknob.

"What is it?"

"Even though it wasn't a normal recruitment mission like the one we thought it was, you still manage to recruit Damian Johnson to our school. Tomorrow, I would like you to go on another, this time there will be no trouble. You will be accompany by Hank this time. What do you say?", Cyclops ask as Lelouch looks at him, pretty skeptical.

"Are you sure? Should I be the one to do it?"

"It alright and you got Hank with you. He seems pretty interested on this new mutant."

"Very well. Have a good day.", said Lelouch as he left the office as Cyclops return to his chair.

"_In the end, what helped make this a complete success was the fact that Lelouch was there. The result would be the same if Emma had gone, but I doubt that me or Hank couldn't have done that gambit as we wouldn't have risk Riley Johnson's life. The turning point was when Lelouch saw what kind of person Cindy Stewart really is, just by using what little info he got from her. Lelouch... I hope in the end, the Professor is right and he can be an ally to us._"

Lelouch is walking down the hall. He notice that more student are joining the mansion. Just a few days ago, it was just him and the regular members of the X-Men, now ranging to little kids to teenagers, some running down the halls, someare trying find somebody to talk too, and while most just sit anywhere and try to know more of their powers. The few mutants with minor changes and abilities, along with the few students who mastered their powers, are ether playing basketball outside, in their rooms, or watching T.V. in the recreation room. Lelouch just walks to the recreation as he finds a classic book from Shakespeare, finds a chair and starts reading. After a few minutes of reading, Lelouch looks up to see most of the students looking. Lelouch raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Ummm.", said a pink hair girl with pixie-like eyes and butterfly wings, Megan Gwnynn. "We were wondering, how old are you?"

"18 years of age. What of it?", said Lelouch.

"I'm not trying to insult you or anything, it just most guys here are like 16 to 12 years old, so its like your the oldest here. We heard that you already went on a mission, is it true?"

"That's correct."

"Really dude!", said a rock-like being, Santo Vaccaroo. "Damn, why did you get to go?"

"It seems that my former experience in diplomacy will be a great assist to the X-Men. The last assignment just took a wrong turn."

"Experience in diplomacy?", wonders the girl with the veil on, Sooraya Qadir.

"I don't to go into details on it, just know that I'm quite skilled in the art of negotiation.", said Lelouch with a smirk.

"Okay then. I'm Megan Gwnynn.", Megan introduce herself as she extends her hand.

"Lelouch... Lamperouge", said Lelouch as he shakes Megan's hand

"I heard that took out some guys out! Is it true?", asks Santo.

'I did, but I had some assistance from Wolverine and a new student like yourselves.", said Lelouch.

"Really? Who?", ask Megan.

"He should be coming here in 2 days. He just spending time with his parents and preparing to transfer here. A little awkward, especially when doing things he is unfamiliar with, but he is a good guy and you might be able to get along with him.", said Lelouch as he turn a page in the book.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later then.", said Megan as the group left the room.

The group felt something in Lelouch. Their first impression of Lelouch is a man who mature, sophisticated, and a little cool looking, but they felt a little detachment from Lelouch. Like he is different and untouchable from everyone. They could all ready tell that Lelouch is different from them, even though they don't notice.

Only and hour has pass, as Lelouch finishes his book he then heard a telepathic message from Charles Xavier.

"_Lelouch, I was wondering if you're interested in a game of chess?_", ask Xavier with his telepathic powers.

"_Charles Xavier? I though that you already left to England_?", responds Lelouch.

"_I leave the day before the school officially finally starts. Until then, I will stay here giving last-minute assistance to my students, old and new, until my leave. As I was saying, are you interested?_"

"_Very well. I don't have anything else to do._", answers Lelouch as put the book back. "_Where are you located?_"

"_I'm in Henry's laboratory. I brought I broad in case Henry and I decide to challenge each other, but since you are an expert in the game, I figure that you might be challenge_."

"_Hm, I more than challenge for you, Xavier_.", said Lelouch with a smirk on his face.

Lelouch goes down to the X-Mansion's basement. Arriving to the laboratory, he found Beast working on an invention as Xavier is sitting next to a table, with a chair in the other side of the table with a chess board and pieces on top of it.

"Lelouch, I see that you accepted the Professor's challenge.", said Beast.

"Dr. McCoy, I recommend that the Professor should not underestimate me in quite possibly my favorite hobby and game.", said Lelouch as he looks at Xavier. Lelouch then took a seat in the chair opposite of Xavier as a chess board is between them. Lelouch being black, naturally, and Xavier as white

"In that case shall we begin?", ask Xavier as Lelouch nods.

The game was intense. It starts out with Lelouch initially testing Xavier as he uses his pawns to the right to see what sort of tactics and strategies Xavier would respond with. Xavier responds by using his piece in the left while moving the middle to reinforce the right, something Lelouch can see that it was the correct judgment as Lelouch felt this could be a tough match. Turn, after turn, piece after piece, Lelouch's and Xavier's wits are up against each other. Things came to a pause as Lelouch finally moves his black king to the front.

"Hm, you should already know what kind of philosophy I use.", said Lelouch with a smirk.

"In normal game, this would be an illogical tactic, but you won't let the king go unless you have sort of plan.", said Xavier as he starts to think of what kind of strategy Lelouch is going to use.

Beast stops working time to time to see this chess match between two geniuses. The Black Prince vs the Founder of the X-Men. Finally after about 15 minutes, Lelouch emerges the victor. Xavier studies the board, memorizing every move they both use during the game to how the it ended with Lelouch's win.

"It been a long time since I had such an intense match. I like to see go against Reed Richards. It would be truly a match to behold.", said Xavier smiling.

"He the leader of the Fantastic Four, if I recall, as well as what some people called the smartest man of the Earth, no offense Dr. McCoy.", Lelouch assured Beast.

"Non taken. It only a matter of time till I usurp that title.", Beast humor.

"Anyway, I'm sure that there is more to this game then just competition, I'm I right?", questions Lelouch as he has a smirk on his face.

"Your right. You see, the incident in Seattle have both positives and negatives. I'll start with what we gained. We've acquired a new student in Damian Johnson and its thanks to you that you not only did this school gains a new student, but by saving Riley Johnson and defending him against the Purifiers. I've come in contact with Riley Johnson and he tells me that support for pro-mutants rights increase as the story that everybody in Seattle knows is two X-Men prevented an assassination attempt on a public figure, that was led by a mentally insane woman who would kill anyone who would get in her way."

"I see. There is really no need to thank me. I was really just repaying you people for letting me stay here."

"Also there is something else I need to talk to you, something about. Something that Riley said to me during our talk. It about you almost killing a Purifier.", said Xavier with concern.

"I wasn't really going to kill that man. I was just interrogating him to information, since using my geass's original power is out of the question.", Lelouch defends himself.

"I just want to say that you can kill, only if it's absolutely necessary. It should be use as last resort. I'm not naive enough to say don't kill, but the last thing we want is a mutant killing a human in front of others. I know that you came out of a universe that is steep in war, but the last thing we need is for a mutant to give the wrong message."

"I understand. You don't want bad publicity from the public, even though you have enough trouble with Wolverine.", said Lelouch.

"Logan knows when there is when and where on ending others. We are just asking that you should do the same.", said Beast.

"Very well. I will, for the time that I am here, will not kill any other human being unless as a last resort. I shall pay by your rules for the time being.", Lelouch promise, which contains words that are specific.

"Thank you. By the way, as for the negatives about Seattle is this.", said Xavier as he shows a picture of a rifle to Lelouch.

"A gun?"

"Not just any gun. I know that you only been here for a week, but tell me, what is the difference you see between this gun and a rifle you could get from a gun store.", ask the Professor.

Lelouch looks at the rifle. Its true, this was not a gun you could get from a gun store, even in his universe. It looks modern when using this universe's standards.

"I'm taking a guess that this rifle is military use only.", guess Lelouch.

"Correct. These are the types of guns that the United States military, mostly Special Forces, use. They were being shipped out overseas last month, but they never arrived to their destination. Now, these guns somehow ended up in the hands of local Purifiers from Seattle. Keep in mind that these Purifiers are not part of the normal ranks of the Purifiers. These were just locals calling themselves Purifiers.", explains Xavier.

"At first, we thought that a couple of anti-mutant associations taken the weapons and the crew, but they are anti-mutant. They wouldn't attack military if they didn't have anything to do with mutants. Are guess, it someone from the shadows who just gave them these guns.", said Beast. "The police was interrogating the Reverend, who just said that the man that gave these guns, just showed up one day in church and just gave them the guns during the offering. Police try to find more, but when they were about to find more, SHIELD came in a took him to their custody."

"SHIELD? Are they that same organization authorize by the UN?", ask Lelouch who still have much to catch up with this world.

"The same.", answers Xavier. "From what Beast's friend told us, along with Officer Armstrong, because Reverend Maxwell heard that man's voice, he became a person of interest for SHIELD."

"_So there is someone in the shadows controlling these events. If so, why? What can he gain? __Is he just assisting the mutant hate groups or does is more than just that?_", Lelouch thought to himself.

"By the way, we heard about the young woman who assisted you during the incident. What happened to her?", ask Xavier curiously.

Lelouch made a visibly annoyed face at the fact the he is reminded of that woman.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get along?", ask Xavier.

"That woman is the most foul-mouthed, most rude, and most sarcastic (that isn't my former accomplice) woman, I have ever met.", said Lelouch as he remembers the last time he saw her.

**Flashback**

"Your going to leave?"

Lelouch is with Haruna, along with Damian as Wolverine is talking to the police on what he discover in the church. Haruna finish talking to the police, so she just grabbed her motorcycle helmet and went to her motorcycle.

"Wait, I thought she was an X-Man.", said Damian as he thought she was a part of their team.

"Listen, I ain't sh*t. Just a girl who found a bit of action, that is all gloomy.", said Haruna as she looks at Damian who confuse at the name.

"Gloomy?", wonders Damian.

"Yeah, you have such a miserable face on you right now, even thought your parents are saved. You look cuter if you stop that. Repeat after me.", said Haruna as she grabs both of Damian's cheeks with one hand. "The... Next... Time... I... See... This... Goddess... Again... I'll... Try... Smiling... More... To... Keep... The... Mood... From... Being... Gloomy."

"You really like fun of others, don't you.", said Lelouch still annoyed that she call him "Princess."

"You don't like princess? Then how about "hime?", asks sarcastically Haruna.

"That practically the same.", said Lelouch more annoyed.

"Don't you know your Japanese. Anyway, I have got to get the f&amp;ck out of this town with crazy as hell ex-wives before one of them comes at me with a gun, even thought I can kick her crazy ass.", said Haruna as she gets on her motorcycle. "So long you gloomy and girly f*ckers!"

Haruna rides off as she waves back at Lelouch and Damian.

"I'm not even going to lie, I hope I never see that woman again.", said Lelouch as he doesn't want to be called princess or hime ever again."

"Lelouch?", said Damian as he looks down.

"What?"

"Do I really have a gloomy face?", ask Damian with a more gloomier face.

"Your not going let that get to you, are you?"

**Present**

"That woman is someone who I hope I won't encounter soon.", said Lelouch in his most truthful feelings.

"Well its a shame we couldn't have convince to join us. She sounds like a capable woman.", said Beast. "Well now that all we have to say is over, lets say we have a friendly competition in chess now that you two have finished. We have plenty of time, I'll play Lelouch and you Professor will play winner and so on?"

"Very well said Lelouch as Beast grabs a chair and starts to set up the chess pieces while the Professor is watching the two beginning the game.

**California**

Drinking an energy drink in the middle of the night, Haruna is filling up her motorcycle with gas before starting to look for a motel. After finishing, she heads to to the trash can, noticing a man with black hair that tied to a ponytail is on the other side of the road. Haruna drops her can and looks in shock at the man.

"I-Is that-"

A couple of trucks came passing and as they finish the man is gone from sight. Haruna felt a bit of fear and buried memories that she wanted to forget, as she remembers that face.

"Wa-was that brother Aizen!?"

**Chicago, Midnight**

A young man of 16 years of age with blonde hair that a little messy and blue eyes, is looking at a broken down car in an abandoned junkyard. There is nobody around, except for a few owls. He looks at the car, then points his right arm at the car. He grabs his right with his left and focuses on his powers.

"Okay, let's do this!", thought the young man as closes his eyes and breathes in.

Focusing, his hands begins to light up as a blast comes out of the hand and obliterates the car. The young man opens his eyes as he was then in awe on what he did.

"Holy crap.", the young man simply said in disbelief as a bright smile then appears on his face. "This is awesome!"

* * *

**Brother Aizen!? (No relation with Sousuke Aizen) Who is this new mutant? What is Aizen after? Look forward to the next chapter. As some of you may notice this a short chapter, but that on purpose as this is just explaining the aftermath and a prologue to the next arc. Like always, if you love this story, "Favorite" it and if you want to see what happens next "Follow". Please review for anything from suggestions to thoughts on the story, current arc, or just a single chapter. Thank you for reading and continue to support this story along with Saiyan of Marvel. Look forward to the next chpater! See you guys later!**


	8. The Light of Chicago

**The next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom is here. Introducing a new character here!**

* * *

**Westchester Airport**

Lelouch is waiting for the airport to announce his plane is ready. He felt a little relieve as for the last several minutes, he been sitting by a large man with a trench coat, wearing a hat, and hiding his face with a scarf. That person is Beast as Lelouch pretends to use the cellphone (a prepaid phone given to by Cyclops for when of an emergency) to play a game, as Lelouch try to not to show his embarrassment. As they stand to go to the plane, Lelouch whispers to Beast.

"Is it really necessary to hide from people? I thought you were the type of person that would show that he is a mutant."

"I would.", answers Beast. "But it would cause a riot if I show who I am. Besides, we are riding first class and there is not much people riding first class."

Lelouch just looks at Beast, then in front of him as the pair show their tickets and go to the plane. First class is good. There is barely anybody there, which gives Beast a chance to take off his hat and scarf as he and Lelouch are in the back of the cabin. All they have to worry about, are the stewardesses.

"So, do we have any description on this new mutant?', ask Lelouch as Beast takes off his hat.

"No, just the address of what we can tell, might be his/her house.", said Beast. "Cerebra can only locate the exotic protein which generates by the expression of our X-gene. That how we where able to find you and every other young mutant. It can also detect humans as well, since it's an upgraded version of our last mutant detection, Cerebro, which we were able to detect Purifiers who were after you at the time, and by using Cerebra's abilities to amplify a telepath's own powers, Xavier manage to take a peek into their minds to see that they really were Purifiers."

Lelouch listens to Beast as a thought just came to Lelouch after mentioning the Purifiers

"I have a question. How did those Purifiers managed find me?", ask Lelouch as he looks at Beast.

"I honestly don't know. I happen to know that those Purifiers shouldn't possess the technology to find a mutant before us, the only explanation is that those Purifier were already in the area before you came into our world.", explains Beast.

"That sort of makes sense. The only question is for what reason were those Purifier even in Japan? What reason is it for an antimutant-supremacist group to be in a country that not only accepts the X-Men like celebrities, from what I heard, but is relativity pro-mutant/", Lelouch ask Beast to think about.

After a minute, Beast try to answer, "I really don't know. Ether they are trying to convince the Japanese to turn against mutantkind, which is highly unlikely, or..."

Beast leans in closer to Lelouch's ear.

"Does that have something to do with what the Professor told us before. About those military weapons that went missing."

"Don't know. So far, we can't a connection between those weapons and why those Purifiers were in Japan. It's too early to judge.", said Lelouch with no emotions on his face as he deep in thought.

"Your right. Perhaps it is too early to think.", said Beast as he puts his hat and scarf back on while putting headphones on his ears. "The only thing we can do is count on SHIELD to find answers and time."

As Beast starts to go to sleep, Lelouch is wearing serious face as he lost in thought.

"_Now that I think about it, those Purifiers that I met in Japan were also using the same weapons as the ones in Seattle._", thought Lelouch as he starts to make _a connecti_on. "_Is it a coincidence? Or maybe the Purifiers are more organized than I thought. But while the ones in Seattle felt more militaristic, they were following the orders of a mad woman. Every soldier should know that following an incompetent leader will lead to their deaths. _"

Lelouch grabs a book from a bag he brought and looks at it.

"_Maybe... there is someone in the shadows, leading the Purifiers or rather, pulling their strings. If so, who?_"

Lelouch starts to read his book to calm him down as the plane heads straight to Chicago.

**California**

Haruna is riding on her motorcycle down the highway. She try to be alert as she hasn't slept all night. Ever since yesterday, where she thought she saw her brother while refueling her motorcycle. Since then, she just escape that place and started driving. Far away from where she saw him. She hoped that it was all in her head. That lack of sleep making her hallucinate. She checks back constantly to see if he following her. Each time she does, she feels more calmer and calmer, but the unrest remains.

"_Haruna._

_You belong to me and me only._

_No one in this world can have you, but me._"

Those words. Those words of twisted love haunts Haruna as she became more wide awake than ever. Her face makes a serious expression as she speeds off to where ever she feels safe.

"_No!_", thought Haruna as the wind roars intensely then ever as she speeds up. "_I belong only to me and me only!_"

**Chicago**

Finally landing into O'Hare Chicago airport, Lelouch and Beast finds a taxi as they put their bags into the taxi. As Beast gives the address to the driver, the pair then travel from O'Hare, all the way to the address where they find the house, Beast takes as the new mutants house. Knock on the door, opening the door, is a woman with blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?", ask the woman to the pair.

"I'm sorry for interrupting ma'am, but do you happen to have teenage boy or girl living here. Because me and my associate here need to ask him/her a couple for questions.", said Lelouch "Don't worry, he/she is not in trouble, but it is important."

"Wh-what do you want with my brother?", ask the woman as she felt something bad is going to happen.

"The thing is, your brother might be a mutant."

The woman's eyes widen. She took a step back and glares at the pair.

"What proof!? How do you that he a mutant? How do I not know you are lying!?", screams the woman.

"Ma'am, I know that this shocking, but please remain to calm down. I know that this is shocking and that fact that this came out of nowhere only makes things worse. But, try to listen us. We are the X-Men. We traveled all the way to Chicago from Westchester, New York, because we are locating a new mutant that coming from your household. If you just give a bit of your time, th-"

"Don't need to hear this!", said the woman as she try to slam the door on them, but the door wouldn't shut. Lelouch has stuck his foot on the doorway.

"What would you do, Ms. Underwood?", ask Lelouch.

"Huh?", said Ms. Underwood as she raises her eyebrow.

"What would you do, if it turns out we were right and that your brother is truly is a mutant?"

"Why should I listen to you too?", asks Ms. Underwood, glaring at Lelouch. "You two just knock on my door, telling me that my little brother is mutant."

"And I apologize for sudden announcement, but we are honestly saying that your brother could be a mutant and we are the X-Men. You can call the police if you want, but I like to ask, is your brother acting differently then what your use to?", ask Lelouch looking at Ms. Underwood.

Ms. Underwood then pauses and start thinking. She remembers her brother being in his room all weekend, not saying a word. Then came yesterday, where he woke up in the morning, a little more happy. It was weird, he usually more happy and optimistic, but that weekend, she didn't see him at all and she remembers hearing him sounding a little scared.

"So what?", responses the woman as she try to slam the door on Lelouch before Lelouch ask the woman another question.

"Can you protect him?"

This causes the woman to stop what she was about to do. She has a serious look on her face as she looks at Lelouch.

"What do you mean?"

"If it turns we're right and your brother is in fact a mutant, can you protect him? Protect him from a world that fears and hates for merely existing. If your brother truly is mutant, how will you take? Can you truly look at him as your brother or treat him as if he no longer a person?", questions Lelouch with a cold tone and eye as this frightens the woman. "Can you protect him? From the world and yourself?"

"Lelouch.", said Beast trying to get Lelouch to stop.

"Like I said, there could be a chance that your brother might not be the mutant that we are after. If you really want to know. Call him here and then we'll know. If it turns out we're wrong, then we'll be out of your life. Well, what do you say?", suggests Lelouch as he turn his cold tone turn to a more polite tone.

The woman looks down on the floor. She then looks up and glares a Lelouch with anger, but gives in.

"Gavin! Get down here! We have company!", yells the woman as young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes came down.

"What is it Jackie? I was just-"

Gavin pauses as he sees Lelouch and the disguised Beast.

"Who are you guys?", ask Gavin.

"Sorry for the intrusion, young man. I am a representative of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngster. While I'm in disguise due to my appearance, I'm actually the X-Man known as Beast."

Gavin's eyes widen as he heard the name X-Men and says with a nervous laugh, "X-Men! That amazing. What can mutant superhero team or whatever you are doing here?"

"Gavin, they say that you're a mutant. Please tell me that you been hiding a girl in the house for a while now.", said the woman known as Jackie.

"Sis, I'm sorry to say that I'm still a virgin and that I have something to tell you.", said Gavin in defeat.

"Oh god!", sigh Jackie as she turn to the pair. "You two come in. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about now."

Lelouch and Beast step inside the house as Gavin has a nervous smile on his face.

**Miles Away from Gavin's House**

Meanwhile, a young woman, with long black hair with the end colored purple and a long katana to the side, is sitting on top of a building. She has a bored expression as she calling someone in her cellphone. She waits impatiently as she waits for her call to be answer.

"Hello?", ask a man in the end of the call in Japanese.

"Hey! That was a waste of time! This Hydra group here is more useless than those guys from Seattle. Why is Aizen-sama wasting time dealing with these third-rate organizations?" ask the girl in Japanese

"It can't be helped. He is a man who is a fan of chaos. Besides, we are making a lot by selling these weapons to any third-rate organizations.", said the man.

"The least they can do is use them properly. I mean, they been playing around with the guns when I let them test them out, then they had the balls to actually attack me."

"Hm. Did you kill them all?", ask the man.

"Of course.", said the girl with a deadly smile of her face. "Not single one of them alive. They face the same death. They are ether stabbed in the legs, then hands, and finally the throat or they died getting slice in half."

"That habit of your is going to be the death of you.", responds the man. "In any case, come back to our rendezvous in San Diego. Aizen-sama has finally found her."

"Ooo. Haruna-chan has been found?"

"Yeah, but is seems that the master wants to play with her for a little while. He said to come to him by the end of the week.", announce the man.

"In Saturday huh. In that case, I'll have some fun in this city before coming there.", said the woman.

"Do what ever you want. Just come here by Saturday.", lastly said the man as he hangs up.

The woman gets up as she watches the city from above.

"Well, it just you and me, you old city.", said the woman out loud as she checks her pocket. "Crap, I don't have a lot money. So much from for staying in a five-star hotel."

The woman suddenly phase through the floor and ends up in the next floor down. There was nobody in the floor as the woman looks through the window and place her hand on it.

"Seeing as I'm bored and don't have any money, how about I fix that.",said the woman with a smirk on her face as the windows starts to shake.

The windows then broke apart as piece from the window began raining on the people who were walking.

**Meanwhile**

Lelouch and an unmasked Beast are sitting in a couch with Gavin and Jackie in the other couch in front of them. After Beast took off the disguise, the brother-sister duo were surprised, but Gavin then look at Beast with awe while Jackie is little less uncomfortable with a large blue furry in the room.

"My name is Jackie Underwood.", said Jackie as she then turn to Gavin. "And this is-"

"I can introduce myself sis.", said Gavin with a huge grin on his face as he then whispers to his sister, "Umm. If my finger starting to glow, don't worry."

"My name is!", shouts Gavin as he grabs a remote that turns on the iPod speaker in the living room, which starts a drum roll. "The Light of Chicago! Gavin Underwood!"

Gavin points to the ceiling as his index finger starts to glow a yellow light. Jackie looks in shock as she sees Gavin's finger glowing, while Beast looks at the power Gavin emitting with interest. Lelouch however, is little shock with Gavin suddenly reveling his power like that, but is more distracted with the performance Gavin just gave.

"_Is he an idiot?_", thinks Lelouch as he gives Gavin an "Are you serious?"look.

"Wh-What are you doing Gavin?", shouts Jackie.

"Well I figure if something like this would happen, I should show how I am with style.", explains Gavin.

"So you knew that we were coming here?", ask Lelouch.

"No, after learning how to do that thing with my finger, I usually set up the drum roll in the speakers before the after noon once every three days.", said Gavin with a nervous laughter.

"And what would have happen if today never happen?"

"Then that would one more thing I'm never telling anybody.", answers Gavin with a nervous grin of his face.

Lelouch then gives Gavin a more visible "Are you serious?" look as Gavin notice and gives a nervous smile.

"_He pretty energetic, but he did a lot of unnecessary things. His sister in shock as a result of his actions._", thought Lelouch.

"When did you start to notice your powers?" ask Beast.

"Ummm. Last week.", answers Gavin.

"Last week?", said Lelouch.

"Yeah, during the night, while doing some business in the bathroom, the house lost some power, during which I was so focus on doing number 1, the other point of my body started glowing.", said Gavin with an embarrassing look on his face as he rubs his head.

Lelouch and Jackie both have a disgusted face as they knew what Gavin is talking about. Mean while Beast is busy on finding out what is Gavin's power.

"Do you know what is it your powers do?", ask Beast.

"Well... I can make any of parts of my body glow.", said Gavin as he hold his hand into a fist in the air and cause it to glow.

"Can you emit it?"

"Umm. Yes.", answers Gavin rubbing his head.

"Emit? And that mean?", ask Jackie.

"It means to release it from his body. Meaning that he can release his power.", explains Lelouch.

"And did you try it out?",ask Beast.

"Yeah, during the night, two days ago, I went to the junkyard and kind of destroy a car.", announces Gavin.

"What!", Jackie yells at Gavin. "You destroyed a car."

"In the junkyard.", said Gavin trying to calm his sister down.

"I doesn't matter where! What would have happened if people saw you!?", Jackie ask, demanding an answer from Gavin.

"Well then we are lucky that these guys came first.", said Gavin looking at Lelouch and Beast.

"That pretty irresponsible on your part.", said Beast. "If someone who was less friendly to mutants saw you, then who knows what would happen to you and your sister."

"I made sure that nobody was watching and I check around the yard to see if anybody was nearby. I made sure that it was safe.", explains Gavin.

"In ether case, I just here with Lelouch over here to try to recruit you to the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters. Other then being a school for mutants, this school offers lots of educational opportunities", said Beast as he then took out papers and pamphlets about the Xavier School as he explains what Gavin can achieve by coming to that school.

Half an hour pass as Gavin and Jackie look at the pamphlets after Beast has finished explaining about the school. Jackie and Gavin were in the middle about the school. While Gavin will miss his school, the true is that he didn't have many friends in school. The only reason for him to stay in Chicago, is his sister. Gavin has a confuse face on him as Jackie looks at Beast.

"Mr. McCoy, I really don't know about this. I mean, what would happen if Gavin does go to this school then graduate? What then?", ask Jackie.

"Some students usually try to help the X-Men's goal of creating a world where both mutants and humans can live peacefully together, but most try their hand in the outside world. It really hard to determine.", said Beast. "When you are a mutant, your life changes, that will happen to most mutants after discovering their powers."

"That really made me uneasy.", Gavin admits. "How were you when you gain your powers?"

Beast pauses for a couple of seconds. He look down in the ground, thinking of what to say. Finally he looks up and looks at Gavin.

"My powers, were less noticeable than now, as you can see.", explains Beast. "As a child, I always place importance in my studies. I almost never go out and rather learn as much as I can about science and the world."

"But, I wasn't weak. From the moment I was born, my mutation activated when I was a baby..", reminiscences Beast as he remembers back when he looked human. "I didn't know what was happening then, as the only noticeable thing about me, was the fact that my feet got bigger. Suddenly, I was doing things I never did before. I was hanging upside down and lifting things heavier than my own weight. I didn't know what was happening, but at the time, I loved every moment of it."

"Using my new abilities, I became a star football player in my high school. I was the pinnacle of mind and might for my school, was the school's bookworm who became the school's ace.", said Beast as he remembers his prime during the course of high school. "Then I became so amazing, that it created suspicion."

Beast face became a little sad, which Lelouch notices

"After doing inhuman like movements, a couple of people thought that something was wrong, that I wasn't human because of the things I do. They were right in that case, because my mutation destroyed my limits as a normal human, but then, they guess that I was a mutant and usually try to make my life in school as miserable as possible, possibly to get me to leave the school for good.", said Beast with a frown, but turns to a smile. "Then, I was kick out for being a mutant. But in a way, I was grateful that happened, because otherwise, I would never met Charles Xavier."

Beast sighs a bit as he then looks at Gavin.

"In a way, I can understand a bit of what you're going through. We don't how people are going to react if they find out that you're a mutant. You can take your time if you want to attend the school.", said Beast. "For the time being, I would like to ask your sister some questions about your home life and conditions if you want to attend.", said Beast.

"Okay. In that case, sis, can I go to the city to walk for a bit?", ask Gavin to Jackie.

"No, because after going to the junkyard to blow stuff and that stunt you just pulled, I'm not letting you go out by yourself.", said Jackie.

Gavin looks at the floor. Lelouch just looks at Gavin and then sighs.

"_Why do I feel like I'll regret this._", thought Lelouch as gets up and looks at Jackie. "If I go with and keep an eye on him, should that make the situation better?"

Jackie thought about it for a second before she answers, "Okay, just make sure that no trouble comes to him."

"Very well, shall we go?"

Lelouch and Gavin left the house as Beast then starts to ask Jackie questions. They range from Gavin's school, grades, and work rate. Things like Gavin's behavior to the type of person he is.

"He the type of guy that pretends to listen to you, but is really thinking of what he wants to do. He really optimistic, but he does a lot of things that really doesn't matter, like that entrance he just did.", said Jackie a little embarrassed by that stunt.

"He definitely look like a really optimistic person.", said Beast.

"He watches a lot of those Japanese cartoon or what ever they're called.", admits his sister.

"I have another question. If it's a touchy subject, then you don't have to answer, but what happened to your parents?", ask Beast.

Jackie looks down on the floor with a sad look on her face as she answers, "Our parents is a touchy subject."

**Meanwhile**

After getting off the bus to the city, Lelouch and Gavin are walking side by side. Gavin starts to talk about his life. From hobbies to food to his school. But what Gavin likes to talk about more, is anime.

"My favorite charter in anime has to be Kamina from this show Gurren Lagann.", as then points to the sky. "_Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens!"_

Lelouch looks a little embarrass as some people from the crowd stare at them, but laugh a bit.

"Hm, how inspirational.", said Lelouch with a little smile on his face.

"So how about you?", asks Gavin.

"About what?"

"Well, Beast, you know, Mr. McCoy. He told us his story. What about you?"

Lelouch eyes widen a bit before looking down to the ground.

"My story isn't really all that important.", said Lelouch.

"Huh?", wonders Gavin.

"Don't worry about it. Since it doesn't have anything to do with you, you shouldn't worry about it.", said Lelouch with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the sound of guns shot is heard from a block away.

"What that?", said Gavin as he then ran to the sound.

"Wait! You don't know what going on!", shouts Lelouch as he ran after Gavin.

Gavin stops as he sees what going on. Their were police officers down on the ground as they are bleeding from a large cut on the front of their bodies. Lelouch catches up to see the same thing.

"Nyaa! Well that was boring!", said a voice in front of the down officers

Gavin and Lelouch then look up from the down police officers to what look like a woman with a katana on her right hand and a large cat mask on her head.

"_Wh-What is that!?_", thought both Lelouch and Gavin as the cat-woman starts to dance around.

* * *

**What kind of woman is Lelouch and Gavin going to deal with? What is Haruna and Aizen's connection? What kind of people are Jackie and Gavin's parent? To be honest, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. This just a fill in to explain somethings that will come into play later in the story. This chapter is going to introduce somethings that will be important to the plot of the OC's personal stories. Like always, review if you want to make a few suggestions or if you want to discuss about this chapter. Tell me how you feel on the new character, Gavin Underwood. "Favorite" if you enjoy the story and "Follow" to notify you of the next chapter. This is laguirre003 telling you to have a nice day and get ready for the next chapter.**


	9. A Mutant's Reality

**Here is the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom. Below the last Author notes is a preview of Secret War Part 1 as for the first time ever, a team up between Lelouch vi Britannia and Zane Dalton from Saiyan of Marvel along with iconic heroes from the Marvel Universe. Apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes in this chapter.**

* * *

**California**

Its been more than 12 hours since Haruna though she saw her brother. So far, she only stop once and that was to fill up gas for her motorcycle. But she made sure that the gas station was full of people. So that even if she did saw her brother, she could hide the crowd to build time for her escape. It been a least 6 hours since and the gas on the motorcycle is running low again.

Having no choice but fill up again, Haruna goes to the first gas station she sees. This gas station is empty, with a least one employee that Haruna can see. But, its been hours since Haruna saw him.

"_It was really on in my head._", thought Haruna as she is visually relief by the fact that it wasn't him. "_If he was truly after me, then he could have caught up me when I was running low on gas the first time, no before when I saw him. With his powers, he could have capture me easily._"

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?", asks a voice from behind, tapping her shoulders.

"No thanks, I'm-"

It took a second for Haruna to recognize that voice. A voice she hasn't heard in three years. Haruna's eyes widen as her face shows visually fear.

"_No, I-it can't be!_", thought Haruna in denial as she doesn't want to turn around.

She doesn't want to believe it. She wants to believe that it's in her head again. That her mind just broke and that she mentally ill. She rather have that, then see him in front of her again. Slowly, she turns, hoping that it wasn't him.

"_Please, please it just a normal gas attendant._", thought Haruna as she starts to turn, "_Someone that don't expect to be here. Those guys from Seattle. The princess or the gloomy guy. That X-Man Wolverine or any X-Men! Or even Mukuro and Karasu. Just don't be him!_"

Haruna finally turns around, but her wish cannot be granted. Closing his eyes, waving with his right hand, and with a friendly smile on his face, Aizen is facing right in front of a shocked Haruna.

"Its been a long time, Haruna.", greets Aizen in Japanese as he opens his eyes.

Haruna eyes widen more as her first instinct is to sidestep away from Aizen, creating distance between the two. Haruna prepares for a fight as she goes in to stance that has her right hand pulled back and her left hand is turn to a palm in front of her.

"You're not imagining, Haruna. And I don't have any other men with me now.", said Aizen. "I know what your thinking."

"What, you're a mind reader now?", ask Haruna in Japanese, as she glares intensely at Aizen, waiting for him to make the first move.

"No.", answers Aizen. "I just know what your mind works after all. No one knows you better me after all."

Haruna gets angry as Aizen says this and just screams, "SHUT UP! Just shut the f#ck up, you sick f*ck!"

"Now, now. There no really no need to be angry now Haruna.", suggest Aizen as he walks forward. "After all, who was it that-"

Haruna lunges at Aizen as she instantly creates a shadow spear into her right hand and she then lunge the spear at Aizen's heart. But suddenly, the spear stop at least a few inches from Aizen as Haruna can't draw the spear any closer.

"Marvelous Haruna!", complements Aizen excitedly. "Just marvelous. You really have improve a lot. It took you 5 seconds to create a weapon at top speed, now look at you.

Aizen has a sadistic smile on his face. A smile that Haruna recognize as she immediately backs away from Aizen.

"Whats wrong?", ask Aizen making a innocent face. "It seems you really don't want to see me."

"Shut up Aizen! Just shut up! I never want to see you!", screams Haruna as she turns her spear to a scythe. "Your not the guy I grew up with! Your just crazy."

"That really hurts Haruna.", said Aizen holding his chest. "That right in the heart. After all the time we spend together. First as best friends, then as siblings, and then-"

"Don't finish that sentience.", dares Haruna as her eyes slants into deadly glare. "Finish it, and watch what happens!"

"Scary.", said Aizen as he look at Haruna's eyes. "But, do you really think that you can take me down?"

Aizen takes a step forward as Haruna prepares to take down Aizen, even if it mean she'll die in the end.

"Do you really think you can kill me? Defeat me? Surpass my powers?"

Aizen has cold, distant look in his eyes as he stares at Haruna in the eyes. He then has a smirk on his face.

"How about a challenge?", suggest Aizen as Haruna raises her eyebrows. "Five hours. If can escape from me in five hours, I will leave you alone for the rest of the day, until late morning tomorrow, where we play the game again."

"I see.", said Haruna. "Even after all this time, you still treat people and situations as a game."

"So, what do you say?", ask Aizen, "I'll even give you a five minutes head start."

"Okay.", agrees Haruna as starts to think, "_Just as he know about me, I know about him. He'll definitely keep his word. As long as there are rules, he'll follow it, just as long as he treats it like a game. This __definitely__ better than fighting him head on. With luck, I can even escape from him._"

"Then...", said Aizen as he raises his hand, "Lets start."

As Aizen lowers his hand, Haruna quickly turns scythe into a whip and grabs her motorcycle with it. Pulling the motorcycle, it flew at Haruna, who duck as the motorcycle is flying behind her. Using all her strength, she then swings the whip, with the motorcycle on the end, straight at Aizen. Letting go of motorcycle, Aizen remains clam as the motorcycle is flying straight at him.

"Really? We're playing a game of hide n seek here Haruna.", said Aizen as the motorcycle suddenly pauses right in front of Aizen.

Suddenly, Haruna creates a lance, that extends the lance at the motorcycle. It then hits the fuel tank, as the motorcycle explodes right in front of Aizen. As a huge smoke is around the spot Aizen was on, Haruna creates devil-like wings from her shadows, places them on her back, and then fly away from this gas station. Not looking straight back, Haruna ventures forward, looking for a place to hide. As the smoke of the motorcycle disperse, Aizen emerges out of the smoke, completely unharmed.

"Well that was smart.", complements Aizen as he can barely see Haruna from his position. "She already that far."

Aizen checks his phone as set up his timer. Suddenly, police sirens are heard, as a police vehicle came to the gas station. Getting out of the car, the cop then points his gun at Aizen.

"Someone called about a super power terrorizing the gas station! Is it you!?", demands the officers as Aizen turns to him.

"And what if I was?"

"You are under arrest, you freak! Get down on the ground now!", demands again the officer.

"You shouldn't really call people with super powers names.", said Aizen as he walks forward to the officer.

"Freeze!", shouts the officer as fires a round at the ground in front of Aizen.

Aizen still continues to walk towards the officers. Seeing no choice, the officer fires a round at Aizen. But suddenly, the bullet curves to the ground, hitting the ground in front of Aizen.

"You know, you should really stop hitting the ground.", said Aizen with sarcasm.

The officer eyes widen as he then fires more rounds at Aizen. But they met the same result as all rounds hit the ground in front of Aizen. Finally bored with this interference, Aizen decides to make his move. With one finger, Aizen lifts the officer off the ground from a distance.

"You should have been more entertaining.", said Aizen as he pokes the officer from his position.

The officer is send flying to the other side of the road as he hits a tree hard. Having a broken back from the impact, the officer struggles to get away, as Aizen then lifts the cop car with his powers and sends it flying straight to the same tree. A ball of inferno happen, as the officer died from the impact of the car and the explosion.

"Well that only took 30 seconds.", said Aizen, checking his timer of his phone as he wait for the five minutes to be up.

* * *

**Chicago**

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Gavin watches what appears to be a woman in a cat mask, who just robbed a bank and took down the police squad that arrived. While the situation is a tad bit abnormal, Lelouch still knows that this woman is dangerous.

"Gavin, we should run away from here.", suggests Lelouch.

"Why? We have powers!? All we have to do is hit that girl and we save the day!", argue Gavin.

"You really are an idiot!", shouts Lelouch in frustration. "You just discover you powers a week ago and I don't how reliable I'll be in hand to hand combat. We are both inexperience and possibly outmatched in this battle."

"But we can't stand here like idiots!", shouts an angry Gavin. "I'm not idiot! I want to help stop her! I don't want to ignore this and go along with my life!"

"Me as well!", Lelouch argues back as he looks in the ground with the feeling helplessness, "I know what your feeling. I don't want to be helpless as well, but there is a difference between a losing battle and an unwinnable one."

Gavin looks down on the ground. He knew that in a way, Lelouch is right. But...

"If if really is unwinnable...:, said Gavin as he looks up from the ground and stares at Lelouch in the eyes, with a determined look. "Then we just have to create a miracle."

Lelouch eyes widen from that statement. Gavin ran from Lelouch to where the woman is. Lelouch just stood there thinking, why is he afraid of fighting this woman.

"_A miracle huh. Why? I know this woman strong, but is that really the reason?_", thought Lelouch as he questions himself, "_What was the difference between back in Seattle and now?_"

Lelouch thought about it, as he thinks on the similarities and differences between the two. One of the similarities, is that Lelouch's life was in danger, just like his life would be if join the battle.

"_I really don't mind if my life is in danger. I deserved death the moment I killed Euphie, no, the moment I killed Shirley's father and all those innocent people who were drag into the that battle in the Narita Mountains._"

He then thought of the difference. There was only one difference. He facing a mutant.

"That right. I'm going to fight a mutant. A completely different being that I never face before. If I'm going to live in this world, I should prepare to fight many battles like this.", thought Lelouch, "If that is the case, I'll..."

The woman in the cat mask, is grabbing a bag, possibly full of money from the bank she took from. She in the street corner, looking at the bag. She laughs gleefully.

"With this, I'll get to San Diego where Aizen-sama said he'll be.", the woman told herself, "And in the most likely scenario, we'll take Haurna-chan back with us."

Suddenly, a yellow beam came out of no where and hit the bag of money. The woman is shock as the money starts to burn. She turns to see Gavin, with his right arm forward and his left hand holding his right arm.

"_Damn! I was aiming for the __lady__, not the bag!_", thought Gavin as the woman then glares at him.

Drawing her katana, she ran straight at Gavin.

"Hey kid! You pay for that, nyaa!", yells the woman as she charges towards Gavin.

Gavin then fires another beam at the woman, but it didn't turn out the way Gavin expected. The beam when trough the woman, as she appear to be uninjured.

"What!?", thought a shocked Gavin as the woman prepare to slice Gavin up.

Suddenly, Gavin was grab by somebody flying at a high-speed, causing the woman to miss. The person who grabbed Gavin, was off-balanced when grabbing Gavin causing the two of them to hit and roll in the ground.

"Who!?", wonders Gavin as he sees the person that saved him was Lelouch, "Lelouch!?"

"I need to practice with my flight.", said Lelouch, who he just used his power to accelerate his speed, holding his head, "Are you okay?"

Gavin smiles and answers, "Yeah, thanks to you."

The woman looks at Lelouch and thinks, "Where the hell did he came from?"

"Be careful. Like I said, she really strong. What ever her abilities are, she can them to pass through objects.", explains Lelouch as he stares at the woman, "We have to keep our distance and attack as soon as she lets her guard down."

"Okay, got it!", understands Gavin as they look at the woman.

"Hmmm. A new player has appeared, nyaa!", announces the woman, as she charges at the two.

"Fall back!", commands Lelouch as Gavin then runs backwards, away from the woman.

But Lelouch stays where he is at and throws a fireball at the woman. The woman just phases through it. Lelouch throws another, but this time, the woman decides to dodge it.

"_Hehe! That attack is really slow. __It a waste to use my powers to phase myself._", thought the woman as continues to charge at Lelouch, "_Although_, _I should really makes their deaths as quickly as possible seeing as how I shouldn't waste time here._

The woman's katana then makes noise. The noise is a screech like sound as Lelouch and Gavin felt chills from the screech.

"_What is that!?_", wonders Lelouch as he looks at the katana, "_Is there something special about that sword, or is it her power?_"

Lelouch uses his geass and the fire in his hands turn blue. He throws a blue fireball, but this time the woman is much closer. The woman reflexes are faster. The noise from the sword stops, something Lelouch notices. She goes through a beam from Gavin and then faces Lelouch's blue fire. She barely dodges the blue fire as it hits the right sleeve of her shirt. The woman's eyes widen as the fire starts to spread. She quickly cuts the right sleeve of her shirt and gets away from Lelouch, who starts throwing more blue fireballs to create a distance between them.

"_What was that!? My powers are suppose make me intangible! Is this guy the man Aizen-sama was talking about!?_", questions the woman as she looks at the aches of her right sleeve, which are lying in the ground, "_That weird fire, it burnt my sleeve, even though it was as intangible as me._"

"_The moment my blue fire hit her, she __went__ back to her side. Gavin's and my first attack just went through her and she dodges my second attack. __But when I started using my blue fire, her eyes widen and she falls back._", guess Lelouch as he looks at his hand, "_If that true, then, my blue fire __is effective against her powers._"

"Gavin!",call out Lelouch to Gavin who a few feet behind him.

"What?", wonders Gavin.

"We are doing a combination attack against her. Just fire your attacks at her. It doesn't rather if they hit or not.", commands Lelouch.

"Oh, okay.", agrees Gavin as the two prepare to attack.

A barrage of beams and normal fireballs, whichare created by Lelouch and Gavin. The woman then becomes intangible as she ran at them. Lelouch uses his geass and start to throw the blue fireballs at the woman. The woman then dodges the blue fire and goes straight at Lelouch.

"She aiming at me. Good if I use a blue flamethrower, at close range, she'll won't be able to dodge it.", thinks Lelouch as he prepares to attack."

But, the woman then phases into the ground. The pair is shock as the woman can no longer seen.

"_Where did she go!?_", thinks Lelouch as he and Gavin are on guard, "_What should I do against this woman!?_"

Suddenly, the woman appears in front of Gavin by coming out of the ground. A shocked Gavin hesitates as the woman has a deadly smile on her face,

"_Damn!_", thinks Lelouch as the woman draws her sword, which makes the strange noise again, ready to kill Gavin.

"Damn! I'm really going to die!",thought Gavin as the woman is about to kill him.

Gavin's life is flashing before his eyes as Lelouch is too slow to stop the woman. Gavin's mind begins to get slower as the last moments of Gavin's life is coming and end. Then, everything around Gavin keeps getting slower and slower as Gavin's mind feels more faster than it ever was.

"Wh-What going on!?", thinks Gavin as before his eyes, the whole world felt frozen in time. He couldn't move, not even his eyeballs. He try to move, but his body won't let him. He panicking as he struggles to move.

"_Why!? Why can't I move!?_", though a panicking Gavin as he looks at the edge of the woman's blade, "_Please body, move_!"

Gavin try to feel his body. He try to his powers, which ends up making his hands glow.

"That it!", thought Gavin as he becoming more stressful and stressful as his emotions are running high.

"MOVE!"

Lelouch was about to watch Gavin get cut by the woman, but suddenly, Gavin starts shine. The woman's blade attempts to kill Gavin, but then Gavin disappears. The woman's katana instead hits the concrete floor, which easily cut through it.

"What!?", thought both Lelouch and the woman.

"Huh!?", said a voice behind Lelouch

Lelouch turns around to see Gavin, completely unharmed, standing behind Lelouch, looking at his hands as Gavin's body as glowing for a second, but then fades.

"Wh-what just happened?", ask Gavin as he feels sick, "How did I-"

"What did you!?", screams the woman as gets the blade of the katana out of the ground.

"Gavin.", said Lelouch as he try to stay calm, "Do you how you did that."

"I don't know.", Gavin answers to Lelouch, "When that woman appeared, I panicked. Then everything felt slower and slower and all I want was to get out of there! I don't know what just happened!"

Lelouch wants to try to understand what happened to Gavin, but for now, the woman's guard is dropped. Lelouch quickly throws a normal fireball at the woman. This time, it hit the woman's mask. She realizing what just happened, the woman takes the mask off before the fire spreads. As she does that, Lelouch goes up to Gavin.

"Hey. I don't know what just happened. But we are still fighting this woman.", Lelouch said to Gavin, who still shocked on what he did, "Don't forget why we are fighting in the first place."

Gavin eyes widen as he stops looking at his hands and looks at Lelouch.

"So what should we do?", ask Gavin.

Lelouch has a smirk on his face as the woman looks at her mask that already burnt to ashes.

"What is with this fire? The first blue fire fit hit me while I was intangible.", thought the woman as she then realizes that she still in a fight, "In that case, I'll kill him before-"

The woman turns to see that Lelouch is rushing at her. The woman looks shock, but smiles a bit.

"_He actually coming at me!?_", thought the woman, "_So he wants to fight one on one huh?_"

The woman then ran at Lelouch as they both runs straight at each other. The woman 's sword then makes the screeching sound as Lelouch is using his blue fire at hand. The moment Lelouch heard the screech, he smiles an evil like grin. Lelouch then uses his blue fire, not to attack, but to launch himself to side as Lelouch flew to the right side. The woman watches Lelouch getting out-of-the-way, not seeing that Gavin fires his beam at the woman. This time the beam hits her, sending her flying several feet.

"Damn!", screams the woman as the front side of her body is in pain, "It really wasn't one on one!"

"Hmph, I was never the type to fight fairly.", thought Lelouch.

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them both!", thought the woman, but then heard a ring.

The ring is from her cell phone. She picks it up as she glares at both Lelouch and Gavin, preparing to defend herself.

"Now is not the-"

"Karasu. Drop whatever you are doing.", said the man she spoke to earlier.

"But Mukuro!"

"No buts! We have to get to California. Aizen-sama is calling for us.", said Mukuro.

The woman grunts a bit, but complies, "Understood."

The woman then phases to the ground. Gavin and Lelouch prepares for her to appear, but after a minute, they began to relax.

"What happened?", ask Gavin.

"Don't know. But it seems that she is gone.", answers Lelouch, "We can relax."

Gavin relaxes as he looks at Lelouch.

"How did you know your plan was going to work?", ask Gavin.

"I didn't, but I have to end that fight with what ever information I can gather." answers Lelouch, "I notice that when I hit her with my blue fire, it was after she phases through your beam. My blue fire can hit her even when she is intangible."

"How?", wonders Gavin.

"That what I want to know.", said Lelouch, "Also, I think I know what her powers could be."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Well, during when her sword made that sound, when I hit her mask with my normal fire, she couldn't phase through it, but her sword still made that noise. When her sword made that noise, after you somehow dodge her attack, she cut through the concrete really easily. So if I have to make a guess on what her powers are, they allow her to become intangible and make her sword sharper."

"And that power is?"

Lelouch smirks a bit before answering, "She can vibrate her body."

"What?", wonders Gavin.

"If one can vibrate at a certain frequency, her molecules can allow her to pass through objects. As for her sword, she can vibrate her katana to make it more sharper.", answers Lelouch, remembering vibrations is a topic for a project for her physics class and he was lucky enough to be paired with Nina, who explained the concept to him.

"So that her power?", ask Gavin.

"I'm guessing it-"

Lelouch was then interrupted by a something hitting him in the head. Lelouch is knock down as Gavin turns to see who attacked Lelouch. It was a man. A man in a business suit holding another brick. Lelouch check the side of his head to see that he is bleeding.

"Huh?", wonder Lelouch as he turns to see the man, "Who is he?

"You freaks! Look what you did around here!", yells the man.

Lelouch and Gavin looks around to see that damage around the street, filled with the destruction of Gavin's beams which hit the buildings and the remains of Lelouch's fire burning on the ground.

"Your mutants aren't you? Mutants!", continues to yell the man as he throws another brick.

Gavin destroys the brick with a beam. Then a gunshot is heard as the ground in front of Gavin is shot. Lelouch and Gavin sees another man holding a gun.

"You better stay away you freaks!", screams the man holding a gun at Gavin.

"Wait a minute! We were just trying to stop that woman from-"

"Freaks!"

"Muties!"

"Abominations!"

"Eat this you freaks!"

Lelouch and Gavin saw that at first there was two people assaulting them, now there is a small crowd just insulting and throwing rocks at them. Lelouch looks around to see that the crowd is surrounding them as he and Gavin try to defend themselves from the rocks being throw that them.

"_What is this?_", thought Lelouch as the crowd is getting bigger, "_Is this how it feels to be a mutant? Is this the reality of mutants?_"

Lelouch has never faced discrimination in his life. While he did due to being the son of a commoner, it was never like this.

"_The Japanese felt discrimination because the Britannians saw them as weak and that they should obey because they are the losers._", thought Lelouch realizing that there is a difference between the Japanese and mutantkind, "_Gavin, me, the X-Men, no, mutants in general, are treat lees then humans, not because we are weak, but because we are different._"

"Gavin! Climb on my back!", orders Lelouch.

"What!?"

"We need to get out of here!"

Gavin climbs on the back of Lelouch as Lelouch prepares fly them out of here. As they took off, Lelouch is hit in the shoulder by a bullet.

"Raahh!", screams Lelouch as he almost lost balance.

He turns look at the crowd to see the same guy with the gun pointing his gun at them. Lelouch looks at his eyes for a second, and they were filled with hatred and fear.

"Lelouch!", screams Gavin with concern.

"Never mind me!", yells Lelouch as he heads to where Gavin's house is, ignoring the wound in his shoulder and head.

Lelouch can feel the blood on the side of his head dripping. As he goes back to Gavin's house, Lelouch thought about what just took place.

"_I see._", thought Lelouch as he sees Gavin's house, and just in time as Lelouch is starting to lose conscious from the amount of stamina he used during the fight, the injures he gained, and his continuous use of flying, "_This is what its like to be a mutant._"

Lelouch finaly makes it to Gavin's house through sheer will. He lands in front of Gavin's house before finally loseing consciousness.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter as Lelouch discover how mutants are treated by most of the general public. What is Gavin's and Aizen's powers? What makes Haruna so afraid of Aizen? "Review" for any suggestions or to discuss this chapter. "Favorite" if you like the story and "Follow" if you want to be notify on the next chapter. That is all for this chapter! Here is the preview for Saiyan of Marvel Chapter 12, Secret War.**

* * *

The west side of Castle Doom is under panic. Lelouch fly as fast as he can as get away from the destruction his "partner" is causing.

"Beta team! What the hell is going over there!", yells Nick Fury from Lelouch's communicator.

"Fury...", Lelouch pauses as he sees an army of Doombots and the giant Doombot getting demolish by what Zane has become, "Is that guy really a Dragon!?"

Zane, in his Great Ape form, roars at the full moon, as its moonlight shines upon Castle Doom.


	10. Two Battles

**Sorry for the late release. Sorry for any garmmer mistakes, this was a rush job (I need to find a beta). Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**California**

It has been almost 5 hour since Haruna last saw Aizen. She found herself in a forest, as the sky is going darker as sundown is starting. Haruna smirks a bit. Even if Aizen finds her now, she has the home field advantage as sun's position, extends the shadows of the trees. She finds underneath the trees, waiting at least a minute in one spot, then move on to the next, until a safer spot is found. She also did her best to stay off the ground using her wings, landing only when it looks safe. She know Aizen's powers. If she lands on the ground and he can feel her, it the end of the chase.

"_The time!_", thought Haruna as she sees that its 2 minutes until the time limit is up, "_Good, then let __finish__ this._"

Aizen lands to the entrance of the forest that Haruna is, he then uses his powers to find Haruna. He wears a smirk on his face when he finds her.

"There she is.", thought Aizen before realizing something, "Why is she just sitting there? Is she expecting me?"

Aizen goes to where Haruna is, as he fly off the ground and goes the direction Haruna is.

"It would be rude if I didn't come."

Aizen spots where Haruna is. She is just standing, perfectly still, with her back turn. Aizen lands several feet behind her back as he walks up to her.

"Haruna, I see that you gave u-"

Aizen pauses as he can sense something. He then smiles as he felt something interesting.

"I see.", said Aizen with a smirk, "You really have improved."

Several dark figures appear as they step away from the front of Haruna, revealing themselves. They all look like Haruna, as they then construct scythes. Haruna also turns as a she construct a scythe of her own..

"The last time a remember you, you can only create 3 shadow clones in only two minutes. Now there are 8 clones now.", said Aizen, who is impress.

"_With only one minutes left, I should at least try to kill this bastard._", thought Haruna as the clones surrounds Aizen.

"8 on 1, huh.", says Aizen with a grin on his face, "Well let me show you no matter how many people you have with you, you can't beat me."

"SHUT UP!'", yells Haruna as two of her clones from the opposite sides of each other, charges at him.

The two clones' scythes were about to reach Aizen, but the scythes didn't reach him as Aizen's power stop the clones at their place with the scythes standing still only a few inches from Aizen. He then stick his hands out at the clones and using his powers, push them to trees, as they disappear. Another shadow try to attack Aizen from above, but Aizen then creates a purple sphere from his powers on his hand and throws it at the clone, where it disappear from impact. The remaining clones then try to attack Aizen, surrounding him, as two then jump above and the other three. Meanwhile, Haruna is holding still as she is gathering as many shadows as she can.

"I see, she planning on using her strongest weapon.", thought Aizen as the clones draw closer, "Doesn't matter, my powers will finish all of this."

Aizen then uses his powers, and suddenly, the all the remaining five clones where crush into the ground. Shadows then start to cover Haruna as Aizen turns his attention to Haruna.

"Well then Haruna.", said Aizen with a psychotic smirk, "Let see what more powerful! Your power over shadows or the power of one of the fundamental forces of this universe!"

The ring is heard before Aizen and Haruna can ether attack. It was Aizen's cellphone telling him that the time limit is up.

"Well, times up.", announces Aizen as his face returns to normal, "Let play this game tomorrow."

Before Aizen can leave, Haruna charges at Aizen with body covered in shadows. She barely can construct the shadows to her best weapon, but she uses this chance as Aizen's guard is down. It turns out, his guard wasn't down as Haruna then crashes into the ground. Aizen's powers crushing Haruna into the ground as she trying yet failing to get off the ground.

"Down Haruna.", said Aizen has he then floats up into the air, "You can't beat, no matter how much to want to. You can't kill me, no matter how many tricks you can't, and also-"

Aizen's eyes turn cold as Haruna looks up and makes a deadly glare at Aizen.

"You can't erase that fact, you belong to me."

Aizen fly away, waiting until the next day to play another game with Haruna. Haruna finally gets up as Aizen's power disappear along with him. Even though Aizen's powers are gone, Haruna collapse into the ground as she holds the ground in frustration. Even if her strongest weapon has finishes its construction, Aizen would have still won the fight. It was frustrating, that no matter how powerful her shadows are, his control over gravity is greater.

* * *

**24 Hours Later**

**X-Mansion**

Lelouch, in a medical bed in a medical room with no else in it, wakes up. On him now is a medical gown. He try to get up, but he felt pain in his shoulder.

"Ngh!", grunts Lelouch as he holds his right shoulder, "_What happened_?"

Lelouch recollects his thoughts as he remembers what happened. After fighting against a superhuman, Lelouch and Gavin were then surrounded by a group of normal humans. Fearful, angry humans, one of whom shot Lelouch in the shoulder. Lelouch did what ever he can to get him and Gavin to back to the house, only for Lelouch to faint after landing in the yard.

Lelouch then gets down from the bed and goes outside the room. He discovers that he in the basement of the X-Mansion. Lelouch then goes to Beast's lab to see if he there. As it turns out, he is right.

"Lelouch!", said a startled Beast, wearing his lab coat and glasses, "I see that your awake."

"The bullet only glaze my shoulder." huff Lelouch as he then looks at Beast, "What happened after I fainted?"

"Well, after you fainted, Young Gavin came in, yelling that you were injured.", explains Beast, "I then grabbed and placed you on their table, I use whatever the Underwood have in their house to stop the bleeding."

"And then?"

"We then found a hospital that perform surgery to get the bullet out. After that, we flew you out, via a Blackbird I requested for."

"I see.", said Lelouch looking down on the floor, "I have two questions?"

"What is it?", wonders Beast.

"What happened to Gavin?"

"After the incident, his sister immediately agreed to get Gavin into the school. But, it seems that he might be coming tomorrow."

Lelouch raises his eyebrow and asks, "Why so quickly?"

"It seems that several students from his school saw him and decides to harass him by use graffiti on his house. It would be best if he gets away before the harassment gets worse."

"I see.", said Lelouch as he feels bad that his young man's future was ruined by hatred of mutants.

"Then what is you other question?", asks Beast.

Lelouch looks at Beast as he want to know something about Beast, after seeing prejudice towards him for the first time.

"When I first found out about the situation mutants are facing around the world, the most I think about is that government restricting mutant rights.", explains Lelouch, "But then, when I found myself surrounded by a mob, I thought this somewhat similar to what most non-Britannians face in Britannia. But, then, after I was shot in my shoulder, I turn for a second to see the man who fired the gun. In his eyes, it was not of that arrogance, thinking that he more superior than me or that he simply just want to hurt somebody, like most Britannians. It was that of fear."

"Fear, that what motivates them to attack us. To reject us.", Lelouch continues, "And even after all that, how is it that you X-Men manage to put up with all that for 10 years?"

Beast looks at Lelouch, with eyes full of resolve before answering, "Actually, it was a hard and sufferable life, even now. I happen to get in to the same situation as you when I was about your age. Me and Bobby Drake, Iceman, helped save a couple of people, but in return, some witness start to attack us, even one of the people we saved. At times, I felt like giving up. Just leave the mansion and go underground where nobody will attack me."

"Then, what made you stay?", ask Lelouch, curious on why Beast still here and making an attempt on peace between mutants and humans.

"Because, what good would that do?", answers Beast, "I am a mutant and what good is attacking humans? I'm also needed within the X-Men. I have a power, whatever if its my powers or my brain, to help the situation. To change our situation. That why I'm still here."

Lelouch just looks at Beast. Because he has a gift that can help the situation, he stays. Lelouch doesn't now what to think of that. In a way, that pretty admirable.

:Now I have a question to you?", ask Beast.

"What is it?", questions Lelouch.

"The situation in your world, with Britannia conquering nations and discriminating non-Britannians and how different and similar the situation here, how do you fell about those and about what the X-Men do?"

Lelouch just pauses there. With a stoic look on his face. He thought about it for a while especially with what happened in Chicago and Seattle. He thought what does he think about all this.

"Hatred.", said Lelouch, "No matter what world I'm from and what world I come to, hatred still remains. The Britannians, subjected the civilians of other countries, Numbers, to discrimination and the racism the Britannian subject the Numbers too. This causes the Numbers, the Japanese mostly, to retaliate, attacking Britannia through terrorism. While most are resistance, not terrorist, that doesn't change the fact that many innocent people, even innocent Britannians, were killed out of hatred the Japanese because of the pain the Britannian put the Japanese through. Hatred, discrimination, racism, and suffering. Those things still remain in both our worlds."

"In a way, I might have causes more hatred because of what I did at Special Zone.", continues Lelouch, "Even though it was an accident, I still cause a war that causes many people to get caught in the crossfire, with hate and anger towards the one person who didn't deserve."

"I know about what happened in the Special Zone. While we are in that, I like for you give me your opinion on what would happened if the Japan Special Zone had succeeded?", ask Beast curious on Lelouch's option.

Lelouch smiles a bit before answering, "In a perfect world, Euphie would have become a symbol of a person with a good heart and will that despite the suffering in the world, she would have continued to shine light in the darkness. Euphie, Suzaku, I would have done everything in our power to keep the Special Zone a success and inspire Britannia to become a better country and make a gentle world. That what Euphie would have wanted."

Lelouch's smile then disappear before as his face looks cold and filled with despair, "But the reality is, that there is no such thing as a perfect world. Euphie would have face many factors that would have ether destroy the Special Zone or herself. I admit defeat because no matter what I do, I still lost, but there were several factors that could have stopped her. Like my father. He wanted CC. He would have destroy the Special Zone all just to drag me and her out to the open. Or, if a situation came up, that causes Schneizel to give up on the Special Zone, he would have Euphie to fend for herself."

"In the end...", said Lelouch with a sadden tone, "No matter how much good, Euphie does, no matter how gentle her soul maybe, she was just a piece being controlled by the powers to be and she doesn't even know it."

Beast looks at Lelouch and said, "If this is too much for you, you can answer another time."

"It's all right. It not like I deserve that luxury.", said Lelouch, "And about you first question, like I said, there is hatred, discrimination, and racism. But, there is a difference on why."

Lelouch looks at Beast with serious eyes before answering, "Britannians treat Number like their not humans because they feel as if Numbers are inferior compare to them. It simply using Survival of the Fittest as a reason why they should threat Number they way they should. This world, however, is different. Mutants are treated less than humans, because he are different. We have abilities that set us apart and one of us is bond to hurt other with our powers. That why humans reject mutants. Is not because of equality or nationality, but because of fear. Fear of things they don't understand. Fear of us."

Lelouch says this, thinking about man who shot him as the man has eye filled with fear. The reason for the discrimination, wasn't because of arrogance. It wasn't arrogance like Britannia, it was just genuine fear over something they don't understand.

The door opens and coming in is Cyclops. He sees Lelouch and is concern.

"Lelouch. Your up. How is your shoulder?", ask Cyclops.

"It fine. I feel a little pain now then I was when I got up minutes ago. There no need to be concern.", said Lelouch as Cyclops just receive a telepathic message from Emma.

"Scott, we have a visitor here. Lets play a game on who it is. He is someone who presence here means something bad is going to happen."

"The Watcher?", thought Cyclops.

"No, Colonel Fury.", telepathy said Emma, "He's here because our little visitor who's with you right now, fought a person of interest in Chicago and Fury knows about it. He demanding that he meets Lelouch face to face, saying that this is investigation and he is a witness."

Lelouch just stood there as Cyclops is having a telepathic conversation with Emma Frost.

"Is something wrong?", wonders Lelouch.

"Yeah, I seems you have a visitor. Colonel Nick Fury."

"Fury?", wonders Lelouch as he seen the name before.

"Nick Fury, the current director of SHIELD. He is heard to talk about your incident in Chicago."

Lelouch eyebrow raises as he recollects what happened back then. He concluded that it might have to do with Jackie and Gavin, the mob, or the woman he and Gavin fought. Out of all the three choices, the woman is the most likely on why a director of a huge organization is coming to him directly.

"But, why is a man like him coming to me directly?", thought Lelouch as he goes to the elevator.

Arriving to the head mistress office, Lelouch sees Nick Fury with Emma Frost sitting on her desk.

"Lelouch, this man right here is the director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate or SHIELD. And it seems that he wants you tell him something that apparently doesn't concern us.", said Emma with an annoyed looking look on her face.

"I see.", said Lelouch as he turns to Fury, "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I nice to finally meet you, Colonel Fury."

"Your name is Lelouch, is that correct?", asks Fury.

"That right."

"I see. Emma Frost, do you mind if I ask Lelouch some questions in private if you mind?", ask Fury with a demanding tone.

"Yes I do mind, Colonel.", said Emma with a smirk, "Why do you want a resident of this house to be with you in private, when we can discuss this right here."

"This is official SHIELD business. It's classified. Let just say this kid just fought a person of interest."

"In that case, how about we discuss the case here."

"I'll go with him.:, announces Lelouch.

"Huh?", wonders Emma.

"But, I would like if I was accompanied by one of the X-Men. It can even be the Colonel's choice if that make the two of you satisfied."

Emma pauses for a second to think and came to the conclusion.

"Very well. Colonel Fury, choice whoever you want.", demand Emma.

"In that case, I pick Logan.", picks Fury.

"Of course.", sarcastically said Emma.

"Very well, now, where shall discuss this problem of yours?", ask Lelouch, trying to be polite.

"In a nice little dinner near the next town. I go there all the time if I want some privacy.", said Fury.

"Very well.", said Lelouch, but thought, "_So, he wants to get away from Frost as far as possible. And the way, he almost immediately said "Logan" and the fact that he didn't even protest my suggestion could possibly mean that he wants to talk to that man too. __Emma Frost, I know your hearing this._"

"_How did you know?_", asks Emma.

"_I can feel you digging into my head._"

Emma stops the telepathic communication and thought, "_He starting to feel my telepathy. Most people I use my powers on are unaware. Maybe it has something to do with his Geass_."

"Lelouch may you step out of the moment while I call for Logan.", ask Emma.

"As long as this have something to with me, I rather hear what you have to say to Wolverine.", said Lelouch.

"I don't think you heard me.", said Emma as Lelouch starts to feel her digging into his mind, "Leave the office."

Lelouch, now mind controlled by Emma, leaves the office, as Wolverine appears from the upstairs and goes inside the office. As soon as the office door is locked, Emma's stops controlling Lelouch.

"What!?", wonders Lelouch as he wonders how he got to the hallway, "I see. That woman did something to me."

Lelouch looks around to see that he walked to the other side of the mansion. He raises his eyebrows and thought of how he usually did the same thing with his geass.

"_So that's how it feels like._", thought Lelouch.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Sitting in a dinner away from the X-Mansion, Lelouch and Wolverine sits in the same side of the table as Fury sits in the opposite end.

"So, what is it you want to know?", ask Lelouch.

"We'll get to that later.", said Fury, "But first, I want to know more about you."

Lelouch's and Wolverine's facial expression doesn't change as Fury ask the question to Lelouch.

"_I should have known that Fury was going to ask that._", thought Logan, "_But it looks like the kid is good enough to stay calm._"

"Very well.", calmly says Lelouch, "What is it you want to know?"

"First, where are you from?"

"England, Colonel Fury. My father is of french descendent, explaining why my last name sounds French and my mother's grandfather name is Lelouch, who was born in France. It ironic that my name is French even thought I'm not even from France.", lies Lelouch.

"I see, then what happen to your parents?", ask Fury.

"Dead.", simply said Lelouch, "They both died at the same time. My parents weren't popular people. Let just say that they have a habit of doing things that other tend to disagree and it ended costing them their lives. I don't know all the details, but my former guardian, a friend of my mother, should know most about them."

"That very tragic Lelouch, other than you parents, any other relatives?"

"I have my full-blooded sister.", said Lelouch, but with a sadden tone, which he try to hide, "She is dead as well. An accident happened and-"

Lelouch just stops as he thinks about the FLEIA warhead and that Nunnally last moments were inside of it. Fury notices this, but decides to stop talking about it.

"Let stop talking about your family. Do you have any ID with you, so I can verify something.", ask, yet demands Fury.

"I lost my ID.", said Lelouch, "I can be very absent-minded at times."

"I bet you do.", said Fury.

"We'll get his proof that he lives here soon.", said Wolverine as he drinks his beer.  
"In that case, I'll start the questions.", announces Fury, "Did you see who you were fighting?"

"Yes, it was a woman of Asian decent. She has black hair, brown eyes, and a darker shade of Caucasian. Her nose is also a little bigger then most. I found out what she look like after I burn her cat mask away."

"Cat mask?", wonders Fury.

"She looked a little absentminded as well."

"Does she have any powers?"

"Yes.", said Lelouch, "It seems that she can vibrate her body and her weapons. She can phase through object by vibrating to fast, she passes through and she can sharpen her weapons."

"Is that all?"

"No, she can't phase and sharpen her weapons at the same time. She can only do one or the other. She probably have other abilities she hiding, but that something I'm predicting."

"Your really observant.", compliment Fury as he studies Lelouch.

"You overestimate me.", responds Lelouch.

"But, I like to ask, how much experience do you have in fighting?", ask Fury, who curious about Lelouch.

"I only have two experience in fighting with the powers I've obtain. Seattle and Chicago.", said Lelouch, "But during those times, I only use my head to think of some plans. It was pretty tough trying to survive that experience, but I survived."

Lelouch has a smirk on his face as Fury stares at Lelouch. Wolverine is just watching the two, as he only to intervene only to keep Fury from using extreme methods to find answers from Lelouch.

"_The Director of SHIELD and a guy who once led a huge scale rebellion at a superpower._", though Wolverine as he watches the two talk, "_It sounds like witness questioning, but it more than that. Fury probably knows that Lelouch is more than just a normal mutant, seeing as how he got __involved__ with two situations where __a mutant with no experience in danger would most likely die, but he survived both. Fury wants to know more about Lelouch, but Lelouch, what is he up to?_"

"I must ask, Colonel Fury, does this woman have anything to do with what happened in Seattle?", ask Lelouch.

"That's classified.", answers Fury.

"I see.", says Lelouch, "Then, what so important about this woman?"

"Like I said, its classified.", repeats Fury.

"I have another question.", says Lelouch with a grin of his face, "What reason do you have for bring Wolverine here?"

Fury's face stays the same as Lelouch just sits there with his smirk.

"Me and Wolverine go way back. You be surprise about how old I am.", said Fury.

"Not as my guardian, but what do you want to talk about to Wolverine.", said Lelouch with a more visible smirk.

Fury's eye twitch a bit, but he kept calm.

"You know, you really are a smart kid.", said Fury with his own smirk, "How did you know?"

"When I suggest an X-Men of your choice, you almost immediately chose Wolverine, but what set me off is the fact that you didn't protest. If you really didn't any one else to know, you would have protest. Also, why is it a top official of SHIELD came to the mansion, just for an investigation. That the part, where it got me to think, that you came here with an ulterior motive."

Fury has a more viable smirk as he can definitely see that Lelouch is no normal 18-year-old. Fury is now curious about Lelouch and Lelouch is curious on what Fury is really planning.

"If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. You two can talk as much as you want.", said Lelouch as he leaves the table.

As Lelouch is now where in sight, Wolverine starts to talk.

"So, what is it you want me to do?", ask Wolverine glaring at Fury.

"Even without Lamperouge saying anything, you still now, right?", ask Fury.

"I known you for a long time Fury. I don't need my powers to see that you are planning something.", said Wolverine.

"In that case, Logan. Here something I want you to do. It concerns Latveria."

* * *

**Later**

Lelouch and Wolverine arrives back to the mansion. Before they went inside, Lelouch", ask Wolverine something.

"So, what did the colonel ask you?", said Lelouch.

"Let just say keep your distance from Fury. Otherwise you might get involved.", said Wolverine.

Lelouch looks at Logan as he went inside the house. Lelouch looks up to see that its getting dark. When he suspect that Fury is up to something other than an investigation, Lelouch though that having a top official in a large organization in his pocket would help him in this new life, but it seems that Fury might be tricky to blackmail. He felt his arm feeling back to normal as well. In the last four days, Lelouch fought an anti-mutant militant and a superhuman. Both with inexperience mutants. It felt weird, like something is controlling the way he living now.

"Now that I think about it, Damian is also coming tomorrow.", said Lelouch to himself as he goes inside.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Emma Frost is checking her daily routine in searching for mutants, and she found one in a certain place.

"California.", thought Emma, "Somewhere in San Diego."

Emma thought of who should she sent in find this mutant. Her first thought was to sent Lelouch again, because he so far survive every encounter he faced and is still walking. But then again, she can't use him too much otherwise he would rebel. But what the point of wasting his lucky streak in terms of recruiting.

"This is going to be his last recruitment mission.", thought Emma.

Suddenly, she felt a huge spike in Cerebra. Two in fact, in California, but a considerable distance away from San Diego.

"Two mutants, both strong, but one of them is more powerful than the other.", said Emma to herself, "Maybe I should keep this to myself, until something happens between the two."

* * *

**California**

Haruna slept in a motel room, without the anyone working there knowing it. The first thing she wakes up to, was Aizen lifting the roof of the hotel with his gravity powers.

Now, Haruna quickly creates wings as Aizen sent the roof away.

"Same rules as last time, but let's have a ten minutes head start. I'll stay here, while you run and hide.", said Aizen with a psychotic smirk as Haruna gets nervous having to do this all over again, "We go until 4:00pm."

Haruna quickly fly out of the room and goes to where ever she can hide."

* * *

**San Diego**

In a farmer's market in San Diego, a boy with spiky scarlet hair is walking around. He wearing a dirty white jacket and torn pants with worn out boots. He has a stoic look on his face as he waits for his prey, a fresh watermalon the sller just put with the rest of the bunch. As one of the sellers turns around to check his stock of fruit, the boy then moved so fast, that by the time the seller turn back around, he notice that a watermelon is gone. The boy is outside the farmer's market as he listens to what ever he can hear. And the boy can hear everything that going on in the city.

* * *

**That is for this chapter. Don't know how I feel about this chapter, but that is up to a build up for future events like where Lelouch and others will go to California and will face Aizen for the first time. So far you see what kind of powers Lelouch team will have. Haruna is going to part of the team as well as Damian and Gavin. Their powers are fire manipulation (with Geass enchantment), magnetism, and light, shadow, and sound manipulation (The kid in the last scene). **

**Like always, "Favorite" it if you like the story and "Follow" for more. Support the story by doing those two things, so that many more people can see this. "Review" and give me any suggestions, comments, or complements. **

**P.S. this a question for all of you and if you want, answer this if you want to. That is, what would have happened if the Japan Special Zone was a success? What would have happened to the charters lives. There are many factors to see what would have happened, but I think the main three are Charles zi Brittnia's plans and how he needs C.C., Schneizel's true personality, and V.V. Give me your thoughts.**


	11. No Name

**Sorry for the late chapter, problems with my internet. Here is the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom.**

* * *

**Westchester Airport**

It is 8:35 am now. A young man of 17 is grabbing his bags from the carousel. He had just arrived from the other side of the country in the city of Seattle. He has short length brown shaggy hair and gray eyes with a calm look on his face. He is Damian Johnson.

"Plane 519, Chicago, has arrived.", announces the woman in the intercom.

As Damian looks for the rest of his things, the passengers from plane coming from Chicago, came into the airport. Along with the crowd of people, is a young man of 16, with short blonde hair and blue eyes is within the crowd. He looks around to see the carousel that his bags will come through. This young man, is Gavin Underwood.

As Gavin waits for his bags, Damian put his bags on a cart and left. He goes outside, were a car from the X-Men will take them to the school, will appear. Gavin finally gets his bags and put all of them on a cart and goes outside. Upon arriving, he sees the benches are empty except for Damian. Gavin sits at the next bench to Damian as they wait for their ride, oblivious to the fact that they are both going to the same place. Gavin looks around to see if there something interesting to watch as Damian sits there looking for the car. Damian turns to Gavin at the same time Gavin turns to Damian.

"Hey!", waves Gavin as Damian gets a little nervous meeting someone new.

"Umm, hi.", responds a nervous Damian.

"Where did you come from?", ask Gavin.

"I-I came from Seattle.", answers Damian, "Its in Washington."

"That pretty far. I'm from Chicago."

"That cool.", said Damian.

"So why are you here?", asks Gavin.

Damian then got more nervous. He knew that is this guy has a strong anti-mutant stance, this conversation would not go so well. Heck, he might not even make it to the school if he answers that he here to attend the "Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." He has no choice but to lie.

"I moved here from Seattle. Let just say I have a relative here that going to take me to a boarding school here in New York.", Damian lies, "What about you?"

"Me!?", said an off guard Gavin, "I kind of doing the same thing as you. I'm also going to a boarding school."

Damian thought about for a second and realize that two teenagers arriving in an airport in Westchester, home of the X-Men, and going to another boarding school, seems to far-fetch.

"A-are you going to the Xavier School?", ask Damian.

"Wh-what!", stutters Gavin.

"Because, that where I'm really going.", admits Damian.

"Huh?"

Damian and Gavin have a conversation on why they lied. Even though here in Westchester, the people are more tolerant with mutants due to the X-Men living there for more than a decade, some people can't accept mutants. The duo admit that they were afraid of what would happen if someone were to discover they were mutants, so they hid the fact to be safe. This was a such a relieve to both Damian and Gavin as they start a conversation without hiding who they are. They talk about the lives and family they left behind. While Damian talks about his mother and father, Gavin only talks about his sister.

"What happened with your parents?", ask Damian.

"Don't know.", answers Gavin, "I don't really like to talk about it."

They then start about what got them to come to the school. Damian starts to talk about the Purifiers and their problems with his father.

"I was lucky that the X-Men came. Especially that guy, Lelouch.", explains Damian as Gavin then stood up in surprise.

"Lelouch!?"

Gavin sit back down as he explains how he knows Lelouch. He talks about the woman he and Lelouch face. And also Lelouch himself.

"I see.", said Damian smiling, "Lelouch really helped you."

"That guy can be cynic at times, but when I decide to fight that woman, he came and help me.", said Gavin cheerfully.

"I can understand that.", said Damian, "He can be a little scary, but without that guy, who knows what would have happened to my parents."

"I know what you mean, he looks uninterested at times, but deep down, I bet he actually a good gu-"

Suddenly, a black car came right in front of the pair. The driver door opened and appearing is Lelouch.

"Lelouch!", shouts the surprised duo, thinking that Lelouch is the last person that would pick them up.

"You two, put your bags in the truck, if there no more room, put them in the back seat.", Lelouch explains to the two.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would be the last person to pick us up.", said Gavin as he starts to put his bags in the trunk.

"Because I met the two of you before, they thought it would be best if you guys were pick up by someone familiar.", explains Lelouch who is a little uninterested in doing this.

"That is refreshing.", said Damian, "How is your day?"

"Fine so far.", says Lelouch.

"How is your arm?", asks Gavin with concern.

"It feels back to normal."

"What happened to your arm?", asks Damian.

"I was shot, but it no longer injured.", answers Lelouch.

"You were shot!?"

"I'll explain during the drive to the mansion.", says Lelouch.

After putting their stuff into the trunk, Damian and Gavin gets into the car Lelouch is in. They then drive to the X-Mansion.

**X-Mansion**

After getting their stuff off the car and getting the suitcases into the lobby of the mansion, Lelouch leads Gavin and Damian to the headmaster''s office. Lelouch goes inside and tells Cyclops that the two new students are here.

"Two come inside.", said Lelouch as the pair goes inside.

"Gavin Underwood, Damian Johnson. It nice to finally meets you."

That was the last thing Lelouch heard as walks away from the office. Upon going to the rec room, Lelouch gets a telepathic message from Emma Frost.

"Lelouch, come the Cerebra room now. I need your opinion about something.", says Emma.

"Why do you need me to come there instead telling me now?", ask Lelouch.

"Do I need to use my powers on you again!?", shouts an irritated Emma Frost, referring to yesterday incident.

"Very well.", said Lelouch admitting defeat and curious on what got a woman almost as sarcastic to him as C.C all worked up.

**Cerebra**

Lelouch enters Cerebra to see that visual of the world, which has dots of lights all over the globe, but it focus on three brighter lights in California.

"Do you have another recruitment mission for me?", ask Lelouch with a bit of sarcasm.

"If you want to.", answers Emma which got Lelouch surprised.

"That doesn't sound like you.", said Lelouch.

"You don't know anything about me.", says Emma with an angry expression, "But the choice is your if you want to go or not. If you go, you will be accompanied by both Nightcrawler and Gambit. They are there to assist you with recruiting another young mutant and to engage on with people who might be unfriendly."

Lelouch raises his eyebrows as Emma has an actual concern look on her face. Whatever she going to talk about, it serious.

"Will I be expecting trouble?", ask Lelouch.

"Seeing as every time you go on a recruitment mission, trouble always seems to find you.", said Emma., "But it like I said, it your choice on whatever you should go or not."

Lelouch though about it for a second, and then he answers.

"Very well.", said Lelouch, "I shall go and try to enlist on this new mutant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As Lelouch walks away, he felt a headache all of a sudden. As so as it stops, he turns his head at Emma.

"You know, you should really start to value your life again.", said Emma with a smirk, "Just because you don't have a way to go home or the fact you sister is dead, doesn't mean you start look at yourself like your friend thinks of himself."

"Hmph, maybe if you stop peeking into my head, I might.", said Lelouch with his own smirk.

As Lelouch leaves the Cerebra room and goes back upstairs, he then ran into Damian and Gavin, who are in the middle of getting their suitcases up the stairs.

"Hey, Lelouch.", greets Damian as he closes his eyes struggles to get one of his large suitcases up the stairs.

"Um, can you help us with this?", ask Gavin as he struggles to get his own large suitcase up.

Lelouch looks at them and sighs.

"Very well.", said Lelouch as he then picks up another suitcase and struggles to get it up.

Lelouch regrets being nice as he doing the worse out of the three. After getting their suitcases upstairs, Gavin and Damian start to move their lighter luggage as Lelouch is almost halfway up the stairs. Finally, Lelouch makes it upstairs, finally getting the suitcase which is lighter compare to the first two Damian and Gavin were carrying.

**San Diego**

The scarlet haired boy of 15 years of age is in a local convenient store, looking at a big bag potato chips. He felt his stomach grumbling as he then turns to some sandwiches in the fridge of the store. He sees the clerk is busy reading a magazine. He then makes his move as he steals a sandwich, the bag of chips, and a can of Coke and leaves the store at the speed of sound, as the clerk felt the rapid wind from the sound mutant. He stops reading to see who it was, and saw no one. The boy, who stole the food and drink, is now a mile away from the store in a local park. He sits in a bench as he eats his lunch.

**Outside of San Diego**

Haruna is flying, heading into San Diego. She somehow survive three days with Aizen chasing her, but now that she going into a city, where she could hide and lose Aizen. So far, she seems to have lost Aizen, but somehow, he always finds her, somehow. She is desperate. Haruna has a determined look on her face as she goes into the city of San Diego.

**Hours Later**

Damian is checking around the mansion. So far, he was introduced with every teacher and some students in the mansion. It helped him relaxed as he start to feel more comfortable in this new place. It turns out that he rooming with Gavin as they share a room together. After setting everything up in their room and meeting a couple of the students, Gavin ended up leaving the group in search of something he heard from another Rockslide. Damian doesn't know what it is, but he felt that he shouldn't get involved.

Damian decides to go to the Rec Room to watch TV, until he spots Gavin near the elevator, looking like he going to commit a crime.

"What are you doing?", ask Damian as he sneaks up at Gavin, he almost up out of his skin.

"Shh!", shushes Gavin as he quickly covers Damian's mouth, "Be quiet."

Damian try to talk, but Gavin's hand is in the way. Gavin takes his hand off of Damian.

"What are you trying to do?",whispers Damian.

"I heard from Santo that there is a jet in the basement.", said Gavin with interest, "I want to go and see it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By trying to hack through this elevator.", answers Gavin, "I may not look like it, but I actually good with computers."

"I'm pretty sure Mr. McCoy can definitely outsmart a 16-year-old who plays around with his computer.", said Damian.

Gavin stood there, realizing that what Damian said is true. For a moment he starts to give up, but then he had another idea.

"You said your power is magnetism.", said Gavin.

"Yeah, but-"

Damian starts to realize what Gavin has in store.

"No, I am not helping you."

"Please. Just this once.", begs Gavin, "You don't have to do another favor. I'll even let you use my laptop anytime you want. I need you to help me with this."

Damian stands there thinking. He then came to a conclusion.

"Okay, but is something happens, you're taking all the blame. We are just going to get a glimpse, then leave before anybody spots us.", explains Damian.

"Deal."

Damian looks at the elevator, closes his eyes, and place his hands on it.

"_Can I really do this_?", thought Damian to himself as he starts to doubt himself.

Damian then unlocks the elevator as he opens his eyes, and looks at the result with satisfaction.

"_I-I did it!_", thought Damian.

"That awesome!.", whispers Gavin as he try to be quiet as possible.

Gavin goes inside the elevator as he then grabs Damian inside.

"Why are you dragging me with you!?", questions Damian as the elevator doors close.

"Because I might need you again.", answers Gavin as the elevator goes down.

Lelouch waits for Emma Frost to give him a notice to get to the Blackbird as he is in the rec room, reading a book. Suddenly, Beast came to the room as he comes up to Lelouch and whispers in his ears, so that the other students in the room won't know what they are talking about.

"Emma and Scott left. They are currently in a mission with the Cuckoo Sisters.", explains Beast, "You should get ready for the mission."

"Why didn't you ask Rachael Gray to contact me?", asks Lelouch.

"In another mission.", said Beast, "With Wolverine."

"So the telepaths and the animal are gone.", said Lelouch as he wonders on the mansion's defenses.

"Don't worry, the mansion defenses are pretty strong and the chances that anybody outside can get inside are low.", explains Beast, "We improve this security system after we finished rebuilding this mansion."

"I see, then, I should get to the hanger?"

"That is right."

Lelouch and Beast meets up with Nightcrawler and Gambit next to the elevator.

"Ah, so this must be Lelouch.", said Gambit as he offers his hand to Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge.", said Lelouch as he shakes Gambit's hand.

"Lamperouge, are you of french descent?", ask Gambit.

"My mother might be.", said Lelouch as he thought of his first name, Lelouch.

"I heard about you from Wolverine. Don't worry. I should be the last person to judge.", assures Gambit as he thought of the Mutant Massacre.

"As long as we are in the same page, shall we get going?", ask Nightcrawler as the four goes inside the elevator.

**Hanger**

Gavin and Damian finally found the hanger as they see the Blackbird for the first time.

"They really do have a jet.", said Gavin as he looks at jet.

"That pretty cool, but we should really get out.", said Damian as he step towards the exit.

Gavin then walks towards the Blackbird's door.

"What are you doing!?", questions Damian.

"Come on, we have to see the inside.", said Gavin.

"No we don't.", said Damian as he feels irritated.

Damian then heard footsteps coming towards them. His eyes widen as he quickly goes towards Gavin.

"Someone coming.", whispers Damian, "Get inside."

Damian uses his powers to open the Blackbird as he and Gavin goes inside. They hid under the windows and took a peck at the windows. They see Beast, Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Lelouch coming into the hanger.

"Crap!", thought both Damian and Gavin.

"This your fault.", whispers Damian to Gavin.

"Sorry.", said Gavin.

"So that the briefing.", said Beast, "So any questions?"

The team nod their heads saying they understand. As they left to the Blackbird, Damian and Gavin's eye widen at the fact that they are coming into the Blackbird. Damian then spots the storage closet of the Blackbird.

"Lets hide right there.", Damian said to Gavin, pointing at the door inside the jet.

Damian and Gavin hid in the storage as Lelouch, Nightcrawler, and Gambit enter the Blackbird. As Nightcrawler is sitting in the driver seat, Gambit and Lelouch waits until Nightcrawler sets up the Blackbird. Gavin and Damian gets more nervous as the Blackbird takes off, leaving them bouncing around the storage closet as the Blackbird heads to California.

**An Hour Later**

Arriving outside of San Diego, in an abandoned field where they can safely put the Blackbird until there is an emergency that requires it, Lelouch and co leaves the Blackbird as Damian and Gavin, who felt sick seeing as they travel at Mach 3 speed with out sitting down with a seat belt on. They leave the closet as soon as the coast was clear.

"Well... that sucked.", said Gavin as he hold on to his stomach.

"We still have to travel back you know.", said Gavin as Gavin stomach gets more sick from the realization.

"Hang on. I have to contact Henry that we arrive.", said Nightcrawler outside as he teleports inside.

Lelouch and Gambit looks around the field, only to get startled by some screaming from inside the plane. Lelouch and Gambit prepare for a fight inside the plane, only to find Nightcrawler standing up with is eyes widen and Gavin and Damian on the ground, with startled eyes.

"Wha-what are you guys here?", ask Lelouch to the duo who are getting up from the ground.

"Gavin.", said Damian as he looks at Gavin to answer.

"I have nothing.", admits Gavin.

After coming up with ways to try to defend themselves, Gavin and Damian gave up as soon as they realizing that the trio are not buying it. They admit guilt as Nightcrawler calls Beast about the situation. After a discussion, they came to a conclusion on what to do with Damian and Gavin.

"You two stay here until we get back.", said Beast from the intercom, "Then we will have a talk on what is forbidden in this school."

"Okay.", said both Damian and Gavin.

"Since that settled, shall we get the car from the back and get inside the city?", asks Nightcrawler.

"Very well.",said Lelouch.

"Shall we?", said Gambit's

The trio grab the car from the back of Blackbird and heads into San Diego. On the way, Nightcrawler and Gambit usually have a discussion while Lelouch just sits in the back, looking at the window.

From what they got from Emma, the mutant is somewhere in a specific area in San Diego. Emma also manage to get a certain description in the mutant and that is his scarlet hair. A pretty noticeable hair color which a deep shade of red. He looks pretty young as well. While he usually around a certain area, somehow, maybe because of his powers, he travels really fast around the city when he needs too. But, they'll start by going in the area he usually at.

Upon arriving, Nightcrawler covers himself to go out, while Lelouch and Gambit just put on a coat. The three separate to find the mutant, but took with them, transmitters to tell the others that they need help if one of them gets into trouble.

An hour later, Lelouch gets tires after walking around and goes to a park where he sees a bunch of families together. He looks at them, seeing them happy. Happiness, which he no longer deserve. Something caught his eye, it was three kids playing together. They look like siblings. There was one boy and two girls. The boy was the oldest, while the two girls along with the boy look are at least one year apart. Seeing those kids, playing around, having fun with each other, with smiles saying that with each other, they achieve happiness. Lelouch looks down on the ground, with eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. Guilt that he cause the deaths of his beloved sisters. Euphie, thought the hands of his Geass and Nunnally, through his mistrust of Suzaku. They are dead, all by his hands. He shouldn't be alive. He should have died, not them. Lelouch has a painful look on his face, as he still remembers shooting Euphemia.

He can never erase it. He remembers holding that gun. He remembers pointing it at Euphie. And most of all, he remembers pulling it, and a second later, watching his half-sister, his first love, Euphemia Li Britannia, falling to the ground. He looks back at the kids, falling to the ground and looking at the sky. He wonders if they look at the stars at night, just like him, Nunnally, and Euphie. He then remembers what Euphemia once said.

"_Can't we go back_?"

Lelouch looks around him, seeing where he is now. This a completely different world, one he never imagine. Deep down inside, he hopes he imagine all of this, him being in a different world, Zero, the invasion of Japan, his mother truly being a loving person, like he believe all those years, before the reveal. He wished that all the bad stuff in his life, were nothing but a dream. But he knew it reality. He killed his sisters, parents, brother, innocents, even the defenseless. A person like him, can never go back. He can't undo, what already been done.

"They are lucky, to have happiness in their lives."

Lelouch turns to see who talked. It was a young man, younger than Lelouch. He has black eyes, a dirty coat, and scarlet hair. He also was looking at the kids and the rest of the park.

"They are all incredibly lucky.", said the boy who has eyes of unhappiness.

"Yeah.", responds Lelouch, "They are."

"It must be fun, to have a family.", said the boy.

"It really is.", said Lelouch fondly, "I keep forgetting to appreciate the things I have at times."

"You should be lucky that you did have a family.", said the boy with a stoic tone.

"Yeah.", said Lelouch, admitting that even though he lost a lot, he should have appreciate the things he had before the Black Rebellion, "I really was."

The boy then start eating a sandwich he took from another store. Lelouch know that this boy is the mutant he looking for. While he has to recruit this boy, he also have to do it in a delicate style.

"What about you?", asks Lelouch.

"There is nothing about me.", said the boy, "Nothing important."

"Is that so?", said Lelouch, "Then what about your name?"

"Don't know."

Lelouch looks surprise as the boy said he doesn't know his own name.

"You don't know?"

"I don't."

Lelouch looks at the boy, thinking who doesn't know his own name. C.C. abandoned hers when she became C.C, but this boy...

"Then what should I address you as?",asks Lelouch.

"Anything you want.", said the boy.

"In that case, to make it easier, tell me your powers.", said Lelouch as the boy looks at Lelouch with cautious eyes.

"How did you know?", demands the boy who looks like he ready to fight.

Lelouch pull out his hands and creates a fire on top of his hand.

"I am a mutant. Just like you."

The boy looks at the flame and return to his usual look on his face.

"Am I a mutant?", ask the boy.

"If you come with me, we can see is if you are.",says Lelouch.

"To where?", asks the boy.

"Have you ever heard of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters?", asks Lelouch with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I heard of it.", says the boy, "But I don't want to go."

"Why not?", asks Lelouch.

Suddenly, the boy appears behind Lelouch. Lelouch turns his head to see that the boy disappears and now in front of him.

"I don't trust adults."

The boy then appears a couple of feet above Lelouch as he uses his powers of sound manipulation. Since sound is vibrations in the air, the boy can ride sound waves to move at the speed of sound. He then disappears or rather moved away from Lelouch.

Lelouch then uses his communicator to contact Nightcrawler and Gambit.

"I found him. Be careful, he moves incredible fast.", said Lelouch as he uses his own powers to fly where he believes where the boy went.

As the boy moves in the air at the speed of sound, he then passes by another mutant, Haruna. Haruna was flying around to see if there is a place to hide from Aizen, but the scarlet haired boy passes by her, which she notice. She barely saw him, she knows that it was a person going pass her. She stops to turn where the boy was going.

"What was that?", she said to herself.

She turns to see another person coming to her. She prepared for a fight thinking it was Aizen, but it turns to be a familiar face. Lelouch stops as eh meets Haruna again.

"Your-", said Lelouch before Haruna interrupts him.

"What are you doing here, Princess?", asks Haruna.

"I told you not to call me that!", yells Lelouch, annoyed.

**Meanwhile**

Aizen is in the air, looking at San Diego from a distance. He has a smirk on his face as thinks of ways to mess with Haruna. He knew that she can't beat her, but at the same time, he needs to get her back on his side. As he begins to move, he then spots the boy with scarlet hair coming at him.

"What is that?", thought Aizen.

Aizen had an enough reflexes to use his powers to stop the boy in his tracks.

"What is this!?", shouts the boy.

"Hmm, your really fast.", said Aizen who impressed, "Who are you?"

"Let me go!", the boy keeps shouting.

"Now now, how about we go down on the ground and have a talk."

Aizen pulls himself and the boy to the ground. They land, practically next to a cloaked Blackbird contain both Gavin and Damian.

Gavin looks out the window to see Aizen and the boy landing on the ground.

"Umm, Damian. ", said Gavin to Damian who sitting in front, "I think something is happening outside."

**Hammer Bay, Genosha**

"I see, he a... very interesting young man.", said a man talking to Charles Xavier from the shadows.

"To be honest, this young man, he walks a line between good and evil. He believe in the will of others, yet once possesses a power to control that very will.", said Charles, "Even if I use my powers to read this young man's entire thoughts, I still have trouble understanding him."

"I see.", says Xavier's companion.

The man then emerges from the shadows. He wearing a maroon colored robe and a purple cape. Ever since the massacre in Genosha, as far as the world knows, this man is dead. Only a few people know that he still alive. This man, holds the title of one of the most powerful and most dangerous mutant.

"_Maybe I should meet this Lelouch?_", wonders Magneto.

* * *

**Who is this boy? What going to happen between the boy, Aizen, Damian, and Gavin? What going to happen if Magneto meets Lelouch? A huge battle will take place next chapter as Aizen finally shows just how powerful he really is. Like always, "Follow" if you want to see more and "Favorite" if you like it. Look forward for the next chapter!**


	12. Aizen's Power

**Here is the next chapter of Lelouch of the Atom. For anybody interested, an explanation for Haruna's and Damain's power will appear in the SoM (Saiyan of Marvel) and LotA (Lelouch of the Atom) extras. Explaining some of the limitations and things they can do with their powers, the extra might appear later this week.**

* * *

**Blackbird**

Inside the cloaked Blackbird, looking out the windows, Gavin Underwood and Damian Johnson see two people just appearing from the sky. One is a boy who a few younger than them, with scarlet wild hair, and the other, is a man a few years older than them, with jet black hair with bangs and long hair, tied to a ponytail. The two don't know what is happening. Damian goes for the communicator of the Blackbird to call for question, while Gavin keeps looking at the window.

"Are they mutant?", thought Gavin as the black-haired man is asking the boy questions.

"That a really interesting power there.", said Aizen as he looks at the boy with interest.

"Let me go.", the boy said with an angry expression.

"Don't be like that. You can trust me."

"I don't trust adults.", said the boy with a cold tone.

"I'm only a few years older.", said Aizen with a smile.

"I don't care.", said the boy as he then uses his power of sound against Aizen.

The boy scream, as the power of his voice hits Aizen, causing Aizen to get knock back several feet from the boy. Aizen recovers as he then smiles more from what just took place.

"Your really are interesting.", said Aizen as he made a gesture at the boy.

The boy then felt his body being pulled to the ground as Aizen start to use his gravity powers. The boy fell as Aizen walks over to the boy. The boy struggles to get up, but the pressure is to strong for the boy to get up.

"Will you keep still?", asks Aizen in a demanding tone, "The amount of force I'm putting in enough to crush the bones of a normal human. You lucky that you're not a nor-"

With all his strength, the boy lifts his head off the ground and try to hit Aizen with another the boy screech. It seems that the boy manage to hit Aizen by the sound of the impact. Because the attack also hit the ground, the dust covers the results. As the dust clears, the result were that Aizen not only standing, but he uninjured. Aizen anticipated an attack by the boy, so he made a force field from his gravity powers.

The boy's eyes widen as he is sent from the ground by Aizen, to a feet above the ground as Aizen try to force push the boy several feet away from him, to show the boy the difference in strength and experience the two have between them. Instead of being fling several feet away like Aizen though, the boy hit the cloaked Blackbird instead. As the boy bounces off the Blackbird, not only Aizen's, but Gavin's and Damian's eyes widen. Damian was about to call for Beast, but seeing Aizen's powers made him pause and now, he may use them on him and Gavin next.

"_What a was that!?_", thought Aizen as the boy lands on the ground.

"_Crap__!_", thought Damian as he and Gavin look at each other on what to do now.

**Minutes Ago, A 3 Miles Away**

"I told you not to call me that!", yells Lelouch, annoyed.

Lelouch, who flying in the air using his hands to conjure fire in order for him to fly, now meets once again, Haruna, who using her power over shadows to conjure wings from her shadows. Lelouch is annoyed meeting her again, mostly from the nickname she gave him, "Princess." She doesn't know that he an actually prince, but because of his tone that sounds like he more superior than you and that he almost looks like girl if you make a few changes, she gave him that nickname.

"On second thought, let not discuss this.", said Lelouch, who keeping his priorities straight, "I need to get somewhere now."

Lelouch tries to leave, but suddenly, Haruna stops him.

"What are doing?", demands Lelouch.

"Remember when I helped you with that problem back in Seattle?", Haruna asks Lelouch to reminisce.

"What of it?", says Lelouch glaring at Haruna.

"You owe me.", said Haruna with a plan in mind, "I need your help with something."

"I refuse.", said Lelouch as he try to take off, buy Haruna grabs his arm.

"I'll take you by force if I have too.", said Haruna with cold eyes, "I'm going make it clear. I NEED YOUR HELP."

Lelouch looks at Haruna in the eyes. They were cold, but with a bit desperation. In a way, Lelouch relate with those kinds of eyes. He might have helped, but at the same time...

"Sorry, but there something I need to do."

Lelouch uses his free arm to create a fireball and throw at Haruna. Haruna uses her wings to block it, but Lelouch uses the arm that Haruna is holding to pull himself out of Haruna's grip. He then goes at the direction the boy was going and fly there.

"Wait!", yells Haruna as she goes after Lelouch.

**Present, Blackbird**

"_What was that?_"

Aizen looks at where the boy bounces from as he looks behind where the boy landed. Inside the Blackbird, Damian and Gavin look outside from the windows as they see Aizen coming to them.

"What should I do?", thought Damian as his mind coming to a blank.

Damian is scared. He saw how one sided his fight with the sound boy was, and the boy looks like he know his power better than Damian knows his. He needs to stop that guy. He could attack them. He can't touch the Blackbird, He just can't.

On that moment, due to his do or die instincts, Damian thought of the idea to lift the Blackbird away from Aizen. Damian uses his hands to feel the Blackbird. He felt it's metal. It's attraction to Damian. Damian also felt its weight.

"Can I really do it?", thought Damian as try to levitate the Blackbird and move away from Aizen, "No! I have to!"

Damian felt pain as he try to lift the Blackbird. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Damian feels his muscle tearing itself apart. But he can't quit now.

"RAHHHHHH!", screams Damian as the Blackbird then goes off the ground.

Gavin looks at Damian in amazement. He lifting the Blackbird. At this time, Gavin doesn't know what Damian is up to, but he knew that Damian has a plan. Just as Aizen was about to touch the Blackbird, Damian manages to move it away from Aizen slowly as Aizen ends up touching the air.

"Hm?", wonders Aizen as he though something was going to be there.

Gavin looks outside as Aizen just looks confuse and looks like he going to leave. Gavin has face of relief as Aizen turns around.

"Damian!", says an excited Gavin, "Your really incredibl-"

Gavin pauses as he sees Damian struggling to keep the Blackbird in the air. His arms are shaking, his face is full of sweat, and Damian is breathing hard. Damian looks at Gavin with eyes of regret.

"Sorry, but my body won't let me keep going."

Damian lets go as his body collapse to the ground. The Blackbird hits the ground as it makes a loud "thud." Gavin almost fell as he lost his balance for a second, but falling is the last thing in his mind.

Aizen hears the "thud" and turns around to see the dirt on the ground being blown away. Aizen gets interested again as he uses his power around where the dirt was blown away. He uses his gravity powers to crush whatever was there. Gavin felt his legs getting heavier from inside the Blackbird. Aizen felt that something was there and he wanted to know what.

"Whoever you are, I recommend that you step out, or get crush to death.", says Aizen with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, from the air, is Lelouch who above the scene watches what happening.

"What going!?", thought Lelouch as he only sees one person standing and what appears to be the new mutant he was looking for on the ground.

Haruna catches up to Lelouch and sees what Lelouch is looking at.

Her eyes widen as she can see who still standing.

"A-Aizen."

Lelouch turns to Haruna with his eyebrow raise.

"Aizen?"

Gavin is fell to the ground as it just became harder to get up. Damian try to catch any of his stamina to get up from the ground, but the condition he already in, makes him in a more worse condition than Gavin. The Blackbird is getting crush under Aizen's power as Aizen is now in complete control of everything. Suddenly, the boy from earlier gets up from the ground. Aizen stops what he is doing and looks at the boy.

"What?", wonders Aizen as he still has a big smirk, "You want to go another rou-"

Aizen was interrupted as he sees the boy's eyes look at above. Aizen looks up to see a fireball coming at him.

"_Sh*t!_", thought Aizen as he lifts his hand to defects the fireball with his power, "_What was that!?_"

Aizen than sees Lelouch flying above him. Aizen squints to see who it is.

"_Wait, isn't he that guy from Seattle?_", thought Aizen as he hears a battle scream coming from behind him.

It was Haruna as she has a shadow scythe in hand and proceeds to attack Aizen. Aizen try to block it, but he didn't have enough time to fully block it as his and Haruna's powers collide. Haruna was push back a couple of feet from Aizen, but Aizen, for the first time in a long time, is injured. The injury is a shallow, yet long cut on his chest.

"Huh."says Aizen as he feels the cut with his hand, "Haruna. You actually got me."

"Damn!", thought Haruna as she the extent of Aizen's injury, "That not enough to slow him down."

"Your name is Aizen, isn't it?", asks Lelouch as he glares at Aizen.

"Yeah that right." says Aizen with a smirk as he looks face to face with Lelouch, "I'm guessing that your a friend of Haruna see as she told you about me."

"That a way of saying it.", said Lelouch as he reminisce what took place a minute ago.

**Minute Ago**

"_Aizen?"_

_Haruna looks at Lelouch, who curious on who this guy is. Haruna is hesitant on saying who Aizen is, but __at the same time, she admits that to defeat Aizen, she'll need help and she has to use Lelouch to accomplish that. She'll do what ever it takes to escape from Aizen._

"_He a dangerous man.", said Haruna as she looks at Lelouch, "Everything from his intelligence, manipulative personality, and his powers."_

_He almost sounds like Lelouch, expect for one thing._

"_Powers?", wonders Lelouch._

"_Yes, his powers is gravity manipulation.", explains Haruna, "And right now, base on his stance, he crushing something with his powers."_

_Lelouch looks at where Aizen looking at and remembers where that place is._

"_The Blackbird!", Lelouch says out loud._

"_What?", wonders Haruna._

"_It the jet the X-Men uses. Right now, I'm betting he crushing the jet now. There are two noncombatants inside the jet.", explains Lelouch._

"_Aizen probably not going to spare them.", says Haruna as she now have a reason for Lelouch to fight Aizen, "We have to stops him."_

_Lelouch, having no choice, agrees and thought of a plan with Haruna to use the boy getting up as a distraction for Lelouch to attack him. If that doesn't work, then the distraction Lelouch uses will allow Haruna to attack him from behind._

**Now**

Haruna ran to a couple of feet, away from Lelouch's side as they stand on the opposite side of Aizen. Lelouch prepares to use his Geass while Haruna gathers more shadows from around her. The boy, now able to stand up, walks to Lelouch.

"Why are you here?", asks the boy demanding an answer.

"I was here to get you into the school, but now I'm here to protect something.", answers Lelouch.

"Protect?", wonders the boy as he than glares at Lelouch, "Whatever it is you want to protect, don't let it get between me and him. I want to pay that guy back."

"Do whatever you want.", said Lelouch as he looks at Aizen, "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Like I said, you can call me whatever you want.", said the boy.

"_Maybe I should just get Damian and Gavin and run._", thought Lelouch before realizing something, "_It to risky. I guess fighting is the only option._"

Inside the Blackbird, Gavin finally gets up after Aizen's power push almost inside the floor of the Blackbird. He starts to stand as he sees Damian struggling to get up, as the fatigue from lifting the Blackbird took its toll hard of Damian. Gavin then helps Damian up as they see Lelouch, Haruna, and the boy, separated from each other, yet all looking at Aizen. Gavin looks at the scene, as he wants to help them, but he needs to get Damian, out of here, as it his fault that Damian got drag into this, as Gavin was one who wants to go see the Blackbird, not Damian.

"What are they saying?", asks Damian as he starts to regain his composure.

"I don't know.", answers Gavin as he looks at the controls of the Blackbird to see if there is a button that they can use to hear what going on.

Gavin found the button a press it.

"I have to ask.", says Aizen, looking at Lelouch, "What your name?"

"Hm, and why should I tell you?", asks Lelouch with a smirk.

"Well, ever since I first saw you, I got interest in you and your powers.", said Aizen with interest.

"First saw me?", wonders Lelouch.

"In Seattle, with those Purifiers. I saw everything.", said Aizen with a grin, "Your really smart, especially how you mess with that woman's mind."

"Thank you.", said Lelouch in a some what mocking tone, "But, what were you doing in Seattle?"

"Oh, I was there because I want to see what were those Purifiers were going to do with a couple of weapons I gave them.", explains Aizen, still smiling.

"Weapons?", wonders Lelouch as he remembers what Xavier told him, "I see, he the one who stole those military weapons."

Damian, hears the whole thing, as his eyes widen at the fact that his parents almost died, and this man is partly responsible for it almost happening.

"You mean, that guy.", said Damian as he felt his anger rising as Aizen stood there, with a smirk, saying that the reason he gave the weapons to the Purifiers in Seattle, because he was bored, "_This guy... he... my parents almost died... BECAUSE HE WAS BORED!_"

Gavin looks at Damian in surprise as the anger in Damian's face begins to show. Damian looks intensely at Aizen as the metal inside of the Blackbird begins to tear off the wall. Gavin looks at Aizen, and had a feeling that this guy, is the type of person, who does things for his own good.

"That guy, needs to be stop.", thought Gavin as he looks at the door.

"Because you were bored!?", Lelouch says in venom, "That how you justify it!?"

"I'm not justifying it.", says Aizen, "I know that it bad, but I don't care. I do things, only for me."

Aizen has a serious face as he says that. He glares at Lelouch before going back to his smile. Lelouch however, glares at Aizen, as he press the button on his transmitter.

"I don't expect you to understand, but-"

Aizen stops as he sees that only Lelouch and Haruna is looking at him, but the boy is not. Aizen realize that the boy moved as he than creates a force field around him. He turns out to be right as the boy try to punch Aizen from behind, but is stopped because of the force field. the boy falls back and goes for a the boy's screech, only for it to be blocked by Aizen's powers. Haruna then rush at Aizen, only to meet Aizen's force field. But, Haruna then punches the force field, as her hands are covered in shadows, which turns into gloves. Haruna starts to penetrate the force field as she push her hands into the field.

Aizen then disables his force field and grabs Haruna by the part of her arm not covered by her shadow. He than knees Haruna in the stomach as he places his right hand on her stomach and force pushes her away. This was a chance for Lelouch as he then turns on his Geass, and throws a blue fire-ball at Aizen. Aizen has enough reflexes to counter it, by using his own powers to disperse the fire as he place his hand towards the fireball and crates a gravity sphere, that destroy the blue fire. Lelouch eyes widen as the blue fire, which was able to hit a girl who was phasing through walls and melt artificial vibranium, was disperses by the power of gravity.

"What!?", Lelouch says in shock as he watches the blue fire disappears.

"It seems your blue fire can't reach me.", says Aizen with a smirk.

"Damn!", thought Lelouch as he throws more blue fireballs at Aizen, but Aizen crates a force field around him.

The blue fire hits the force field as it spreads around the force field. It start to cover the force field, but it not reaching Aizen. Lelouch turns off his Geass, which made the blue fire disappears. This allows Haruna, who got up, to attack Aizen once again. Trying the same tactic as last time, Haruna turns her shadows to a glove and tries to go through Aizen's force field. Aizen disables his force field to attack Haruna through hand to hand, but as so as it happens, the boy came in and punches Aizen at the speed of sound. Aizen manages to create a small force field to negate some of the damage, but the attack sends Aizen flying.

"Not bad.", says Aizen as he wipes the blood coming out of Aizen's mouth, "You three are really good together."

Aizen then shows a psychotic grin of his face, as his blood lust shows itself.

"I think it time to go all out!", yells Aizen as his eyes start to glow purple.

Suddenly, a beam and a piece of metal from the Blackbird, interrupted Aizen hitting him in the side. Everybody turns to see Damian and Gavin, out of the Blackbird, aiming at Aizen. Aizen lands on the ground, but manages to get up after all that.

"I'm guessing that you two were the once that were hiding.", says Aizen as Gavin and Damian joins Lelouch.

"Damn!", thought both Damian and Gavin.

"Even after all that, he still able to get up!", thought Lelouch in shock as Aizen looks at both Gavin and Damian.

"The blonde I don't know, but you with the brown hair, I remember you from Seattle.", says Aizen at Damian.

Damian looks angrily at Aizen as he pulls another sheet of metal from the Blackbird, which causes it to reveal itself.

"_Huh, so that what it was._", thought Aizen as Damian twists the metal into a ball.

Aizen looks around to see Haruna creating a spear, the boy gets into running position, Gavin hand glowing and pointing at Aizen, Damian ready to push the metal ball, and Lelouch with his Geass on. Aizen grins as the fight just became 5 on 1.

"Well, 5 on 1.", says Aizen as he gets excited, "To bad quality beats quantity."

Aizen's eyes begins to glow purple as he goes all out. Everybody start to attack Aizen simultaneous with their range attacks, but they were all defected as Aizen creates a larger force field. the boy rushes behind Aizen as he backs away as so as Aizen saw him. Every keep their distance as Aizen looks around to see himself surrounded.

"We can't make a move.", thinks Lelouch, as nobody is making a move, "If I have time to think of a strategy, we have a better chance to defeat this guy, but I have no idea how strong is his powers."

"Nobody making a move?", says Aizen as he steps forward, "Then let me."

Aizen quickly grabs the boy with his powers and throws him at Gavin. Gavin catches him, but Aizen, using his powers to increase his flight speed, gets in front of Gavin and increase the weight of his fist and punches Gavin. As Gavin falls, Haruna rushes towards Aizen as the boy recovers. They try to do a combination attack with shadow sword and another punch at the speed of sound, but Aizen creates a force field, which defects the attacks. Aizen then creates a sphere with high pressure of gravity and hits Haruna with it. He then follow with another weight fist and knocks out the boy. As Haruna fell to the ground, Aizen turns to see a blue fire in front of him. While it had timing, the aim was bad, as Aizen dodges it. Lelouch stares in shock as he missed. Damian then grabs another sheet of metal and throws it at Aizen. Aizen, being more powerful, stops it and turns it back at Damian. Damian gets hit by his own attack as it knocks him down. Lelouch looks around to see that he the only one still standing. Haruna, the boy, Damian, and Gavin are all on the ground, with Damian the only one still conscious.

"What just happened!?", thought Lelouch as he the only one able to attack, but other than his blue fire, which Aizen was able to defect, Lelouch had nothing.

"I have a question.", asks Lelouch as Aizen stops, "What is it are you after?"

"Nothing special, just something that would entertain me from the this world.", answers Aizen.

"What are you talking about?", wonders Lelouch.

"I'm saying, this world, is cruel and dark. It feeds on those who are weaker than the strong. People die, suffer, and feels despair, but people are still alive. They enjoy life, yet know that is a cruel world they live in.", says Aizen with a serious face as it than turns to a psychotic one, "So I figured, I may as well enjoy this world, the way I want to."

"Scum!", yells Lelouch, "In the end, you follow the rule of survival of the fittest and use it to justify your actions!"

"I told you!", yells Aizen, "I know I'm evil! But people still follow it that rule! They kill, steal, and don't care about anybody else but themselves, as long as they live! People live to suffer! All I want is for my suffering to end!"

Aizen's eyes look like desperate which Lelouch notices. He looks like a man who experienced something so traumatic that he doesn't care about anything anymore.

"_What happened to him?_", wonders Lelouch as he was pulled to the ground by Aizen, "What is this!?"

Lelouch struggles to get up as Aizen walks in front of Lelouch.

"You know, those eyes of your are interesting.", says Aizen with a psychotic smile, "The bird thing looks really familiar. I saw it once from an old man I once saw."

"_What!?_", thought Lelouch as Aizen just said that he saw a Geass symbol before.

Lelouch's eyes widen as Aizen hand came closer to Lelouch' s face. Lelouch try to use his powers, but Aizen then kicks his arms, causing enough damage to keep Lelouch from lifting his own arms.. Aizen's hands reach Lelouch's face, as his fingers than start to touch Lelouch's eye. Suddenly, Aizen was hit by two explosions, which sent Aizen away from Lelouch. Aizen looks to see one attacked him, and it was Nightcrawler and Gambit.

"Need any help?", Gambit asks Lelouch, who can't get up.

"I won't be any help, seeing as I can barely move.", says Lelouch as he rests.

"X-Men huh.", says Aizen as he prepares to fight.

Nightcrawler teleport on top on Aizen and throws him to Gambit, who hits him with his staff. Aizen recovers, as he floats, in the sir before landing and quickly pushes Nightcrawler to Gambit. Nightcrawler teleport to the side of Aizen, which hits him because of the momentum. Gambit throws his cards, which explodes near Aizen, injuring him. Aizen lands on the ground, but recovers, as he gets back up.

:

"_Damn, these guys might be more harder than Haruna and her team._", thought Aizen as he goes to the offense.

He throws a gravity sphere at Gambit, but mess up as Nightcrawler teleport behind Aizen and kick him in the legs, causing him to fall. Aizen, before landing, force pushes Nightcrawler to the sky as Gambit throws a couple of cards near Aizen. They explode which causes Aizen to bonce all over the place. Aizen, completely injured, struggles to get up as Nightcrawler and Gambit looks at Aizen.

"Please, I'm asking you to stop", begs Nightcrawler looking at the extent of Aizen's injures, "Just stand down!"

"You don't understand.", whispers Aizen.

"What?", questions Gambit as he and Nightcrawler couldn't hear Aizen.

"I SAID YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Aizen summons what ever strength he can gather and creates the biggest force push he ever did, as the area is 360 and about ¼ a mile long. Nightcrawler didn't even have time to react before he was hit by the blow. As the dust clears, Aizen emerges out of the dust as the only one still standing. He uses whatever powers he can muster to do that, but it took its toll as Aizen can barely use his powers now. It would take time to recover. He looks around and sees everybody covered in dirt as the X-Men, Haruna, and the boy all got caught in the attack. They looks alive, but unconscious. Aizen rests for 3 minutes, as he sits on the ground, recovering.

**3 Minutes Later**

"_My powers are returning, but I won't do things like I used to do, until I recover at 100%._", thought Aizen as only 10% of his strength recovers.

He spots Lelouch and walks towards him. He grabs Lelouch and open his eyes. The Geass is gone because Lelouch lost consciousness. He than grabs Lelouch and prepares to take him. But, somebody got up and stood in Aizen's way.

"Stop!", yells Damian as his body is hurts so bad, but he won't back down, "Drop him!"

"Right now, even in the condition I am, I can still destroy you.", says Aizen as he crushes Damian to the ground.

Damian try to get up. He struggles and struggles as Aizen watches him and increase the gravity. Damian feels his bone were about to get crush. It hurts, it hurts so bad for Damian as he starts to scream. As Aizen was about to end Damian, Damian eyes begin to glow as electricity came out of Damian and hit Aizen, causing him to drop Lelouch. Aizen struggles to get up as Damian loses consciousness. Aizen sits down as rest again to recover more of his strength. The cut from Haruna, the punch at the speed of sound in the face, a metal ball and beam hitting him in the side, getting kicked by Nightcrawler in the legs and the explosion from Gambit, all took a huge toll on Aizen.

**Several Minutes Later**

"At least 30_% of my power, I can use_.", thought Aizen, "_I can only use __4__5% of my power only if I ignore my injuries. This can't get any worse._"

"Can I ask how this battle between brethren came to be?.", says a voice from behind.

Aizen's eyes widen as he turns to see a man with a red robe, and purple cloak, and an iconic helmet. Aizen now meets the master of magnetism and a man the entire world believed to be dead.

"_Magneto!?_", thought Aizen in terror, "_Why is he here!?"_

* * *

**Magneto is here! What going to happen? How did he get here? What does Aizen mean about a seeing the Geass symbol before!? What going to happen with Lelouch and the others once this is all over? Like always, Favorite and/or Follow this story for support and don't forget to tell people who might look this up. "Review" for suggestions, question, or compliments. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL SECRET WAR and the first team up between Lelouch and Zane (main charter of SoM) and the first appearance of Great Ape Dragon! Read as Zane and Lelouch becomes part of NIck Fury's small yet powerful army as they invade Latveria.**


	13. Magneto vs Aizen

**This is it, the last chapter before Secret War. I'm going to try to release both parts of Secret War next week with Part 1 in Saiyan of Marvel and Part 2, Lelouch of the Atom. Look forward for the next chapter of Saiyan of Marvel. **

* * *

**Several Minutes Earlier, X-Mansion**

Emma Frost rushes towards Cerebra as soon as Beast told about Lelouch's transmitter going off. Putting on the helmet and turning on Cerebra, Emma focuses on San Diego. She found six mutant signatures, Lelouch's, Damian's, Gavin's, and three others. She judge, base on the positions they are in, that the most powerful signature, is their enemy. She try to take a peek into the enemy's mind, using Cerebra to enchant her powers, but she couldn't. She then enters Damian's mind to see what going on, and the results weren't pretty. So far, Aizen is crushing Lelouch.

"_No_.", thought Emma, as Cyclops came in.

"Emma! What the situation!?", asks Cyclops, completely worried.

"A powerful mutant is engaging Lelouch and the two other students. They had two other allies, but so far, the mutant is dominating.", explains Emma before she felt Gambit and Nightcrawler arriving, "Remy and Kurt had just arrived."

"Tell Beast to get the extra Blackbird ready and contact the Professor, if something happens.", orders Cyclops as he rushes to get everybody ready.

Emma does as Cyclops orders. First she contacts Beast, and then, she contacts the Xavier.

**Genosha**

Xavier receives the message from Emma, as he then looks at Magneto.

"I'm sorry Eric.", apologizes Xavier, "But it seems that something urgent has taken place."

"Is something wrong?",, asks Magneto.

Xavier closes his eyes before answering, "It seems during a recruitment mission, Lelouch and two other students seems to have engage with another mutant.", answers Xavier.

"For what reason?", asks Magneto, wanting to know why are they fighting their own kind.

"I do not know the reason, but this mutant is powerful."

As Xavier calls for a jet from the mutant, Callisto. Magneto waits until Xavier has entered the jet and left the island. Magneto then makes his move.

"If this Lelouch is engaging with another mutant, then the least I should do is know why.", thought Magneto as he then felt, via is magnetism, a change in the magnetic field in the Earth.

It returns to normal after a second. But Magneto manage to pin point where it came from. Magneto then did something, he been trying to do for a while, but felt it the perfect opportunity to do it. Magneto is the master of magnetism, but he also a very smart man with knowledge of many scientific things. Most of them helped learn more about his powers.

It took sometime, but Magneto manages to do something incredible. He been practicing, but now, he putting is to the test. Magneto creates a pocket wormhole. Putting on his helmet, to make sure Xavier or Emma doesn't know that he there, Magneto teleports to San Diego.

**Now**

Aizen looks up at Magneto, who looks at the damage done by him. He sees the unconscious bodies of Nightcrawler, Gambit, Lelouch, Damian, Gavin, Scarlet, and Haruna as he then turn to Aizen.

"What happened here?", orders Magneto.

"I thought you were dead.", says Aizen as he prepares to fight.

"I ask you a question.", says Magneto, glaring at Aizen.

"Nothing happened here.", says Aizen, "I just came here to get back someone who I need.."

As Aizen walks to Haruna, Magneto lands in front of him.

"Here is another question boy.", says Magneto, glaring at Aizen, "Do I have to assume that what happened is your fault or are you going to defend yourself?"

"Weren't you an enemy of X-Men?", wonders Aizen, who glaring at Magneto.

"I'm an enemy on those who threaten mutantkind and those who get in the way of my dream for mutants to have a place for themselves. Even if their other mutants themselves.", answers Magneto, remembering his fights with the X-Men, "Now, this is your last chance to answer, what is it that you want? And answer honestly."

Aizen looks at Magneto. He looks like he was about to say something, but stops. He than glares deadly at Magneto. Magneto than suddenly is lifted up to the sir and crash into the ground. Dirt and dust covers the area the Magneto landed on.

"Hm, how about this as an answer.:", smirks Aizen as he he turn around.

"I see."

Aizen eyes widen as he turns to see Magneto, with a magnetic force-field around him which broke the fall from Aizen's attack. Magneto than glares deadly at Aizen in face of his answer.

"So that your answer."

Aizen picks up a large chuck of the ground and throws it at Magneto, which didn't even touch him as the magnetic force-field protected Magneto. Magneto, in responses, fires an electric bolt at Aizen, which Aizen generates his own force-field. Magneto than gathers metal objects from nearby farms and abandoned cars, which were caught previously in Aizen's giant repulsion attack. Magneto controls them with one hand and does something else with his other. As the metal objects start to gather, Aizen felt something wrong with his body.

"_What going on!?_", thought Aizen as he felt slower and sluggish, "_Did a wasted too much stamina._"

What Aizen didn't realize, was that Magneto is affecting metallic particles in his body, affecting his motor-skills. Aizen tries to hold his gravity force-field, but due to his decease concentration, the force-field is weakened. Magneto than split some of the large metal into smaller pieces. Using the remaining large pieces, he launches them at Aizen. Aizen manages to defend himself, but suddenly, Magneto combines the small pieces of metal into a giant fist. Aizen eyes widen as try to strengthen the force-field, but Magneto went ahead and attack Aizen before he has a chance to. The metal fist shatters Aizen's force-field, but Aizen manages to decreases the speed the metal fist is going. Aizen is send flying as the metal fist hits him directly. Magneto flew to where Aizen is lying down. Magneto's eyes widen as Aizen starts to get up, even after getting punch by a giant fist made of metal.

"_Even after getting numerous injuries from the X-Men, he not only manage to slow down my attack, but is still getting up after receiving it._", thought Magneto as he impressed by Aizen, "_If only he cared more about his mutant brethren._"

Aizen finally gets up, bleeding all over his body as the injures from his previous battle takes it toll. Even after all that, Aizen refuses to lie on the ground.

"I'm honestly impressed.", says Magneto, "You really are interesting."

"I-I...I think... you be more impress by this.", Aizen try to say as he creates a gravity sphere in his hand.

Aizen throws it at Magneto, but before Magneto try to defect it, it goes above Magneto as it heads to the sky.

"_What was that?_", wonders Magneto as Aizen concentrates all his power on the sphere.

Suddenly, Magneto felt something was sucking him above the sky. Chunks of the ground start to lift to the air as Magneto sees the gravity sphere that Aizen launches earlier, turning into a small black hole. Magneto is surprise as even after all he went through, Aizen still doing incredible things. Magneto try to attack Aizen, but Aizen interrupts him.

"Even if you knock me out or kill me, the black hole will still keep going, and the X-Men are still near here.", Aizen smirks as Magneto turns to the black hole.

"I have no choice.", thought Magneto as he fly to the small black hole, "He injured, so he won't get to far even if he fly away."

Magneto concentrates on the black hole by using the electromagnetic particles around it. He then starts to neglects the amount of gravity the black hole is using to pull everything into it. The black hole disappears as Magneto effortlessly destroy Aizen's small black hole. While the black hole wasn't at its full potential, Magneto did destroy a black hole. Magneto turns to see Aizen flying away. He went after Aizen as he starts to catch up. Launching an electric bolt at Aizen, the attack hits as Aizen is electrocuted.

"Well, now it over-"

Magneto watches as Aizen disappears right in front of his eyes. Like a pile of ashes being blow away by the wind, Aizen head goes away first as the rest of his body just disappears.

"What!?"

Magneto checks around to see if anything is near him. He was on guard as this might be one of Aizen's tricks. He try to think about the number of ways Aizen could just disappears.

"Is this my mind playing tricks on me?", thought Magneto as not even Charles Xavier's telepathic attacks can go through Magneto's helmet. Than a thought came to him, the X-Men. Magneto than fly to where the X-Men are at, but senses various metal coming to them. Magneto rushes there and from a distances, sees the SHIELD logo on some of them. They were just armored trucks and medical vans.

"SHIELD, huh.", though Magneto as than searches for Aizen far from the SHIELD. He start to look for Aizen from afar as he knew, that in the state Aizen is in right now, he can't take on SHIELD. After a few minutes, Magneto quits.

"Any member of SHIELD would think twice before attacking X-Men.", says Magneto, believing that SHIELD won't harm the mutants, "If they do, they will face the wrath of the X-Men and that something most would avoid."

Magneto than goes to search for a place to hide, so he can prepare a wormhole to get him back to Genosha. When he first got here, he was hoping to talk to Lelouch, but since this mutant, who appears to be uninterested in the lives of other mutants knocks him out and with the invention of SHIELD, Magneto just has to wait until another chance can come. As long as Magneto is believed to be dead by the world, Magneto just have to wait until Lelouch comes to the shadows.

Meanwhile, a half a mile away from SHIELD, the woman who faced Lelouch and Gavin, Karasu, appears from the ground, holding Aizen and another man. They appear next to a car, which they own.

"That was close.", says Karasu, "If Aizen-sama hasn't distracted Magneto with the black hole and than you using your illusions spells to drive Magneto away, it would have been over."

"Never mind that!", yells the man known as Mukuro, "Get in the car, while I tend to Aizen-sama's wounds."

Mukuro is tall Japanese man. He has brown long hair, tied to a ponytail and brown eyes. He places Aizen to the backseat and starts to heal Aizen, using healing spells. Unlike Karasu and Aizen, Mukuro has no mutant powers, but is a spell-caster. He no Doctor Strange, but he pretty good at his own right. Karasu drives away from the outskirts of San Diego as she heads to the city, where Mukuro calls on his cellphone for their subordinates to prepare a proper medical attention..

**About ½ an Hour Later**

Cyclops, Emma, Beast, and Wolverine arrives along with Xavier, who they met up awhile ago. They arrive to the scene of Aizen's attack and sees the ¼ mile of destruction cause by Aizen. They land near a hospital tents places by SHIELD. There was several tents, full of civilians caught in Aizen's attack. Wolverine found the scent of the others, which was place in the back. Entering the tent, they see Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Gavin are the only ones up.

"Kurt. Remy.", says Cyclops as he sees Lelouch, Gavin, Haruna, and the mysterious boy still unconscious, "How are they?"

"They are fine Scott." says Nightcrawler, "They are just asleep."

"That good. What happened?"

"While we searching for that boy over there, Lelouch signaled his transmitter.", explains Nightcrawler, "We found the students, Lelouch, that young woman, and the boy all on the ground. When we engage this guy with black long hair and purple eyes, we manage to put him to a corner, but we didn't expect for him to be that powerful."

Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Gambit explains the situation that happened and what going on. So far, SHIELD has only made them sign some papers so they can seek medical attention. Gambit read all of the papers and there seem to be no problems. Cyclops than turn to Gavin, who just sit in his bed listening.

"Gavin Underwood.", said Cyclops with a serious tone, "Why did you go into the Blackbird?"

Gavin just looks down on the ground with guilt. Because of him, Damian strain his body by lifting the Blackbird. He drag Damian to the Blackbird and now he completely unconscious. Gavin knew, that it was his fault that Damian was injured.

"I wanted see that jet. I even drag Damian with me so he can use his powers to get through the security system that Mr. McCoy installed.", admits Gavin.

"Well that explains a lot.", says Beast.

"Look. I'm the one who got Damian into the Blackbird okay.", says Gavin with a serious face, "If there is one thing that going to happen is that Damian won't get punished. It only going to be me."

Cyclops though about it for a second, then answers, "We will talk about your punishment when we get back to the mansion. Until then, just get some rest."

"Okay.", says Gavin as he lays down on the bed.

Gavin felt really low. Because of his recklessness, he ended up dragging Damian into the Blackbird, which ends up taking him here. But there one more thing that making Gavin feel really low.

"_I- I was useless._", thought Gavin as he though of the things he really did, "_Damian was the one who lifted the Blackbird, which took everything he has. Lelouch and the other two were fighting that guy, getting hurt in the process. But me, I was useless. All I did was get a free shot along with Damian, and my last attack was deflected._"

Gavin than looks at his hands and clutches them.

"_All I can do is use my hands and fire beams. Their not even continuous. I have to do more!_"

Gavin makes a determined look on his face as decides on something.

"_I'll become an X-Men! I get stronger and won't get in the way. I will be of use!_"

Gavin head turn to the entrance of the tent as another person came in. Gavin seen him on TV, but never in person. The director of SHIELD, Nick Fury.

"Summers, Frost, and Xavier.", Fury addresses the three, "I believe there is a lot of thing we should talk about."

"I believe we do Fury.", says Cyclops as Fury than moves besides Lelouch's bed, "The first thing is this guy right here."

"What of him Fury?", says Frost, who not liking where this is going.

"When we were giving hi medical attention, we check every part of his body to see if anything was wrong with him, including his eye.", explains Fury, "And on top of that, he was talking in his sleep during the X-Rays. There was three things he kept repeating. A girl named Nunnally, this thing called Geass, and Zero."

"He has mysterious past.", says Cyclops.

"That my guess, that why I have some of the telepaths in SHIELD's payroll to take a peek in his mind to see if those three were relating to this incident. What we found is really interesting."

"You what?" Xavier says.

"You have no right Fury.", sternly says Cyclops.

"Don't worry. We don't have the right to judge him and call him a criminal. That his own world judgment.", says Fury, "But until the day he leaves the X-Men, he under your care."

"Is that really all, Fury?", questions Wolverine as he suspects that Fury want something else.

"No, after he wakes up and you all have your share of talking, I want to talk to him alone.", says Fury, "And the only people allowed to here out conversation is us only."

"And what are the consequences for refusing?", demands Cyclops.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to him.", explains Fury, "It his decision in the end if he wants to talk to me."

After a few seconds of thinking, Cyclops reaches an answer, "It is Lelouch's decision in the end."

Fury leaves the tent as he receives a call. After a few minutes, Lelouch finally wakes up. It helped that Emma Frost and Charles Xavier were helping the four (Lelouch, Damian, Haruna, and the boy) regain consciousness

"Where am I?', asks Lelouch as he sees himself in bandages, "What happened?"

"I'll explain what I have so far.", says Cyclops as starts explaining.

"And now here we are.", said Cyclops, finishing explaining what happened.

"I see.", said Lelouch as he remembers some of the things that took place, "Then what happened to the man, Aizen?"

"SHIELD doesn't know. So far, there is no clue on what happened to this Aizen.", explains Cyclops.

"I see.", said Lelouch as he remembers what Aizen said about seeing the Geass symbol before, "_That right. That man-_"

"Something that matter Lelouch?", asks Xavier as Lelouch turns to him.

"I'll explain later."

Suddenly, Nick Fury came in the tent and sees Lelouch.

"Lelouch Lamperouge.", says Fury.

"The others told me you know Fury.", said Lelouch looking at Fury, "Hm, so what is it that your after?"

"Calm down, I just want to talk about something that might interest you or the result might interest you."

Lelouch raises his eyebrows as Fury is wearing a serious face.

"What result might interest me?", questions Lelouch.

"If we go to another tent, I'll explain everything.", says Fury, "Can you still walk?"

Lelouch gets his upper body up, turn his body, and place his feet on the floor. He felt a little wobbly, but he starts to stand up.

"No problems.", assures Lelouch.

As Lelouch and Fury leaves the medical tent and heads to the another tent, Haruna and Damian wakes up.

"My head.", complains Damian as he felt his entire body in pain, "Ow! My body!"

"This place?", wonders Haruna as she turns around the room, "You guys are-!"

"We are the X-Men.", said Cyclops.

"X-Men, huh.", said Haruna as she turn to Damian, "Hey I remember you."

"Umm, yeah.", said Damian as little nervous, "We met in Seattle. I'm Damian by the way."

"Damian. I'm Haruna.", said Haruna as she than remembers Aizen, "Aizen-!"

"Calm down.", said Xavier, "He not here. He disappeared after the battle."

"I see.", said Haruna as she try to leave the bed, but couldn't because of her injuries.

"Your still injured.", said Beast, "It will take a couple of days for you injures to be healed."

"What?", questions Haruna as she looks down on the ground, "So what going to happen to me now?"

"That depends.", said Cyclops, "Do you have anybody for you to contact?"

"No.", simply said Haruna.

"Family?"

"My family is dead"

"I'm sorry.", said Cyclops.

"Doesn't matter. You can't change the past.", said Haruna with eyes filled with sorrow as she remembers her life three years ago.

"Why are you in San Diego when the last time I saw you, it was a few days ago in Seattle?", wonders Damian as Haruna turns to him an angrily glares at him.

"How about you mind your own damn business.", Haruna said in a demanding tone.

"Do you have any where to go?", asks Xavier.

Haruna turns to Xavier and glares at him.

"Why do you care?", demands Haruna.  
"Because I can't abandon a someone who eyes are filled with suffering and loneliness.", said Xavier as Haruna's eyes widen, "I don't need my powers to see that."

Cyclops thought about it and decides something, "How about, until your injures heal, you stay in the mansion until then? Is that find with you three?"

Cyclops turns to Wolverine, Beast, and Emma Frost, whom the three agreed.

"And you?", Cyclops asks Haruna.

"Alright.", agrees Haruna, but then turns to Emma, "But I don't want the White Queen here to go through my mind. Nobody gets into my head."

Emma smirks a bit and says, "Very well. I'll try not to read it."

"Hey, what about this kid?", asks Wolverine, pointing at the boy.

"Seeing as this boy is mutant, with permission from Fury, and what we acquired from Lelouch, it would be best with we heal him in the mansion.", suggests Beast, "It going to take a while for him to recover, seeing as he took the most damage."

"Than it settled.", announced Cyclops.

Entering a tent in the very back, which contains a table and two chairs facing each other, Nick Fury sits in one, while Lelouch sits in the other.

"Now, what is it that you want?", demand Lelouch as Fury signals him to be quiet, as he left his seat and walks around the tent, looking like he trying to listen for something.

"This room is safe.", said Fury, "Now let get to business."

"What was that?", questions Lelouch, "Perhaps what you're going to say is something you don't want to leave in this room?"

Fury looks at Lelouch, who smirking, and answers, "Depending if you willing to do something that might benefit this country."

"And why should I help a country that I just arrived days ago?"

"Because of what you gain from helping me with a little something.", said Fury shows Lelouch a tablet.

Lelouch looks at it and turns it on. It shows Lelouch, a birth certificate of himself. Lelouch eyes widen as he looks through the tablet. It fake information about him. Drivers license (a real one), social security number, a three citizenship to England, France, and the United States. Not to mention a back account with $100,000 in the bank.

"I can see what this is, but what can I-"

"Think about it.", says Fury as he interrupts Lelouch, "In case something happens in which you need to appear to a government official, you have proof that are citizen in this country, as well as France and England. If you accept this deal, as far as the world knows, you are an orphan of a french woman and man from England who came her in the United States before finding out you are a mutant. Everything you need to live in this world."

"As well as money.", said Lelouch as he snickers, "Do I look like a mercenary to you."

"No, but you are a first-rate strategist. And better yet, you're not well-known.", says Fury.

"I see, so I'm expendable.", Lelouch says as he glares at Fury.

"No. I can't take a lot of risks, so I need people with high abilities and if possible, almost zero recognition. I'll make sure that we come out of this alive since I coming too. You just happened to be a prime candidate because of you intelligence and experience as a field leader."

"I see, than what is that you have in mind?", questions Lelouch.

"This."

Fury than swipes the tablet and shows the country of Latveria.

"Because of an incident between the Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom, Doom is dead, or specifically, he in hell.", explains Fury.

"What does that mean?", asks Lelouch.

"Don't matter, the point is that now, Latveria is on the state of potentially harming this country, and I need every gun necessary for this.", says Fury, "This is too good of an offer I'm giving you. You'll be working with people far more experience than you, meaning your survival rate is at least above 75%. So what is your answer?"

Lelouch about for a second. Certainly, he gains more for doing this, but what is the aftermath after this is all over? Lelouch though about what to do, and reaches his answer.

"Very well, I agree to this.", said Lelouch, hiding an ulterior motive for doing this.

"I see, than I'll explain everything after you arrive to Latveria. You'll be part of a group. You won't moss them.", explains Fury as he gives instructions to Lelouch.

After loading the boy and the bedridden Damian and Haruna in to a Blackbird, Fury stops by to Logan and whispers things to his ear. Logan eyes widen as he glances at Lelouch who goes to talk to Damian.

"Alright Fury.", growls Wolverine, "I'll play along with you and the kid, for all those times I owe you, but don't push it."

"Don't worry about it, Logan.", says Fury.

After loading everything up, Lelouch sees Wolverine glancing at him. Lelouch slide out part of a plane ticket this weekend to Latveria. Wolverine looks at it before looking at the window. As far as the X-Men know, Lelouch and Logan are going to pull an errand for Fury, but what they didn't know how big of an errand this going to be. Not even Lelouch and Wolverine themselves.

**Saturday**

Lelouch and Wolverine arrives via motorcycle to an airport in Manhattan that Fury told them to go. After grabbing their bags, they head to the plane. They haven't spoken to each other during the time they been together since morning. In a way, they can an understand each other a bit due to their past stained in blood. All it took was a few gestures and that was it. The only time they talked to each other was as soon as they arrive to the plane.

"Okay kid, I'm going to get something to drink so you better not sit next to me.", said Wolverine.

"I'll try not to bother you and for the last time, don't call me kid.", scoffs Lelouch.

Lelouch looks around the plane. It was a nice place, first class. He feels like he being watch, from a blind man in the second to last row. He sees a large African American in the back row, listening to music. There was two things that stood out the most to him though. Captain America, who sitting in the left side of the back row, and a young man, a few age younger than Lelouch, looking very nervous. For a second there, he looks like Suzaku, due to having similar face features, but he sees the young man has black wild hair and black eyes. Seeing as there is no other seats available, except for the blind man, Logan,'s seat and the young man, Lelouch decides to sit with the young man.

"Can you make room. There an extra seat next to you.", says Lelouch

"Okay.", said the young man who a bit startled as he scoots over to the next seat.

Lelouch takes out a book. It mostly about modern war strategies, but it keeps Lelouch busy. Lelouch glances and sees the young man looking at him. Not like judging him, but like he is sensing something.

"Is there any reason why you are staring at me?", says Lelouch glares at Zane.

"Sorry. It just that well you look like the only person who closer to my age here.", said the young man, who sounds like he lying, but took out his hand, "My name is Zane Dalton."

Lelouch looks at Zane's hands and shook it, 'Lelouch... Lamperouge."

Suddenly, the young man, Zane, suddenly turns to the entrance of the plane. Lelouch looks at it, but nobody was there. Suddenly, a man in his mid to late twenties came in. He has brown hair and brown eyes, as the Zane's eyes widen.

'Mr. Parker!"

* * *

**Here we are, with Zane (Saiyan of Marvel) and Lelouch meeting for the first time. If you have any suggestions or questions or anything you want to say, just go to the Reviews or PM me. Support the story by Favorite or Follow if you will. Look forward on how Lelouch and Zane's relationship begins as they end up in a middle of incident that changes the Marvel Universe in an year's time and helped start the Civil War Storyline. Have a nice day/night!**

**P.S. for those of you who are wondering, yes Magneto did create a wormhole in the comics in Avengers Disassembled and was explained in Excalibur Vol 3 11. If you're not going to read them, just to the wiki to see more about Magneto or just take my word for it.**


	14. Secret War II

**The final part of Secret War is here! This chapter is a least twice more words than what I usually write. To read the first part in Saiyan of Marvel, just click on my name and it will take you to my stories. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Doomstadt, Latveria**

The guards didn't see it coming. They were on top of the lookout tower of the west side, watching for any signs of intruders. The three on top separate as one of them than goes to the other side of the top of the tower. Suddenly, a fluid of web hits his mouth, preventing him to yell. Another web than took his gun away. He looks to see, on the side of the tower, someone who looks like Spider-Man, but with a different costume. He than dropkick the guard, alerting the two guards.

It was a mistake for the two of them to confront Spider-Man, but it was a mistake for the two of them to, because Captain America, in a different costume but with the same shield, climbed the tower, hid underneath them, and came out to take them out while they were distracted. On the other side of the tower, another guard was drag into the shadows and knockout by Wolverine, in a different outfit with no mask, jumps down and take down another guard on the ground and uses his claws to destroy another guard's gun and take him out as well. While this is happening, Dragon flew from his position and then breaks through the huge door of the tower, taking down other guards and uses his chi blast to knockout most of the guards inside. Captain America came in throws his shield, which ricochet and knocks down the rest of the guards. One guards, who was still moving, try to alert the other guards, but is hit by a fireball and knock back, curtsey of Lelouch.

"From Fury's intel, behind those doors are Doombots.", explains Lelouch as he hooks up a device to the computer inside the tower and works on it, "With this, Latverian air support won't be a problem. Spider-Man, once I open the doors, use your web to attach them all together."  
"Got it.", agrees Spider-Man as the door opens.

He than webs them altogether as Lelouch turns on his Geass. Using his blue fire, Lelouch blast the web with a fireball, which spreads the blue fire all over the web, melting the Doombots. Lelouch turns off his Geass, which stops the fire, revealing the melted remains of the Doombots. Zane looks at Lelouch and sees his eyes.

"_Th-that the energy I was sensing from him._", thought Zane as Lelouch quickly turn it off, "_What is that?_"  
"Well.", says Spider-Man as he looks at the remains, "I'm afraid of blue fire."  
"What kind of power is that?", asks Captain America.  
"It a power only I'm capably of.", answers Lelouch, "How I obtained it is another subject. Now, shall we proceed?"

The group than goes to the direction of the Doombots. In that area, is another large door. It not like the other doors, but it has no computer as it can only be open from the inside.

"All we need is to open that door, and the west courtyard will be in our view.", explains Lelouch.

The group than try to open the door by force, but it won't budge.

"Any other ideas?", questions Spider-Man.  
"We need to find a way to break into the door. Can any of you do it?", asks Lelouch as he try to avoid using his blue fire as much as possible.  
"Leave that to me!", yells Zane, wanting to use his attack.

He gets into position as he put his right fist into his left hand. He starts to pour his chi into his right fist. It start to glow white as the wind around him start to gather around his fist. It was intense as the others watches this in awe, as they can feel the energy and intensity of his attack.

"_Wh-what is this!?_", thought Lelouch as it feels like the wind is pulling him.  
"_Zane!_", Spider-Man thought as well as he watches his student.  
"_Well, this looks dangerous.._", thought Wolverine as Captain America sternly watches.  
"_Spirit...PUNCH!_"

Zane punches the door and emits the powerful chi, creating a giant hole on the door. He holds his right hand, as the drawbacks of the attack injures his right arm.

"_Damn!_", thinks Zane, "_I need to find a way solve the drawbacks of Spirit Punch._"  
"Zane Dalton.", calls Lelouch, "What was that attack you just did?"  
"Spirit Punch.", answers Zane, who a little proud of his attack which gave them an entrance, "It an attack a created by taking my chi, draw it to my fist, concentrate it power to it fullest, and punch something while emitting the chi, increasing the damage."  
"Didn't even know that chi can do that.", comments Wolverine.  
Captain America looks Zane as he thought, "_This boy, who is he? No human can use chi like that, so how can he do it?_"  
"What is this "chi"?", asks Lelouch.  
"Its like your life energy.", answers Zane, "I use my energy to do all these incredible stuff."  
"I see."

As the group heads out, Zane is thinking about something.

"_Now that I think about, Iron Fist can't do the things I could do with chi._", thought Zane as he wonders why, "_Is it because of who I am ore is because I'm from a different universe?_"

As the group makes it to outside of the courtyard, Lelouch thought about the next stage of the plan.

* * *

**Hour Ago**

"Here is the plan.", announces Fury as he and Lelouch shows a holographic map of Castle Doom, "Alpha and Beta start out in different areas, with Alpha in the west side and Beta in the east."

As the map shows the location of where Alpha and Beat start out, Lelouch continues the discussing the plan.

"Alpha has two objectives", continues Lelouch, "The first, is to cause a distraction that will attract the attention of the guards. This will turn eyes away from Beta, who will sneak through the distracted guards. Doing this will allow the Latverians to predict that our numbers is lower than what it really is."  
"So decoy." says Spider-Man, "And how is it that we are make it through this without us dying?"  
"The second objective will answer that.", says Lelouch, "Upon arrival of the courtyard, Alpha shall split into 2 teams, decoy and special. Decoy is what the name is and special's mission is to head to the direction of the south wing, where there is a building that contains the computer that controls the force field surrounding Castle Doom."  
"Okay, so one team shit down the force field while the other just try to survive at least hundreds of Doombots. Good plan.", Spider-Man says with sarcasm.  
"Fortunate for you web-head, there is more to the plan than just shut down a force field.", comments Nick Fury.  
"That right, as the special team arrives to the computer, they will expand the force field all the way to most of the courtyards of the castle, destroying the Doombots in the process.", explains Lelouch, "Both Alpha and Beta have about 15 minutes to arrive at a certain destination, save themselves from the force field. The special team will than shut down the force field, allowing both Alpha and Beta into the castle."  
"I see, than what will the teams be?", asks Captain America.  
"Alpha will consist of Cap, Spider-Man, Dragon, Wolverine, and Lelouch.", answers Fury as the five look at each other, "Beta consist of myself, Daredevil, Cage, Black Widow, and Agent Johnson over here."

Fury points to the young woman who was with them since the airport.

"It will be dumb not to expect any super criminals hired by Lucia not to be inside the Castle, but they expect all of us to show up at the west wing. As soon as Alpha meets encounters them, Beta will sneak attack from behind and take them down.", explains Fury as he than continues.

* * *

**Now**

"Fury.", says Lelouch as he contacts Fury, "We are outside the west courtyard."  
"Okay. Beta has arrive to our destination as well.", announces Fury, "Than commence the next step."  
"Right.", accepts Lelouch as he sees a hoard of Doombots coming to them, "Enemies coming, decoy team, your up."  
"Roger.", says Captain America as he, Spider-Man, and Wolverine charges and take down the Doombots, causing them to alert the other Doombots as Lelouch and Dragon heads south as they are the special team.

Lelouch looks at the his radar, telling him where the computer where is located at. As he and Dragon stops and hide from squads of Doombots. Dragon, due his eyes being really black, can see better in the night, allowing him and Lelouch to move easier. Dragon's job is to guard Lelouch as Lelouch hacks the computer.

They found a door near the southwest of the Castle. It is near the castle, but outside the force field. This leads to an underground tunnel where the duo follows its path.

"Lelouch, I have a question.", announces Zane as Lelouch looks at him.  
"What is it?", asks Lelouch even thought he has a good feeling on what that question is.  
"What is with your eyes?", questions Zane as he looks at the violet eyes of Lelouch, "Their normal now, but then they become more red with a bird replacing the pupils."  
"I see.", says Lelouch as he try to think of ways to lie to Zane.  
"And", continues Zane, "Your aura around your eyes, the color of your aura from your chi or energy, is blue, but your eyes, the color of the aura of your eyes are red. Just what exactly is your powers?"

Lelouch just stayed silent for a moment before answering

"My mutant power is mostly likely fire-manipulation.", answers Lelouch, "But my eye is another subject."  
"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it.", says Zane.  
"I would be best if I don't reveal my past now."

Upon arriving to a large underground bunker, Zane uses he chi sense to see if anybody is there. He turn to be correct as a combination of attacks that include acid, electric cables, and two metal tentacles was about to hit them, but Zane grabs Lelouch and pulls him back as they barely dodges the attacks.

"Damn, we almost got them!", yells an in a green scorpion like costume.  
"Thanks.", says Lelouch as he and Zane sees the three costume individuals getting off the ceiling.  
"Don't worry, Gargan.", said a man in blue and orange costume with the electric cables, "There is just two of them."  
"You men can go sit on the sides", says a woman with four metal tentacles, "I can handle this."

Zane and Lelouch looks at their enemies. Zane eyes widen a bit as he sees Scorpion, the one who almost killed him and his friend, Jack. There also two more, the man in the blue and orange costume, Constrictor and the woman with the metal tentacles, Lady Octopus. The duo sees that the trio is blocking their way to the other room with the computer tot he force field.

"Well, we should have known that these guys would interfere, seeing as they were hired by the prime minister.", says Zane.  
"What are you talking out?", questions Lelouch, "Everybody in the room knew that we should have expected this. You didn't think this was going to happen?"  
"Seriously?", Zane wonders as he was the only person in that room that didn't realize that they might be facing super criminals here.

Suddenly, Lady Octopus attacks Lelouch with one of her tentacles, but Zane reacted and kicks the tentacle aside.

"Leave this these guys to me!", yells a serious Zane as he gets into a fighting stance, "I take care for these guys by myself!"  
"Okay, I'll leave this to you.", says Lelouch as he uses his fire to speed to the entrance of the other room.

Constrictor try to attacks Lelouch with his cables, but Zane uses a chi blast to block the cables out of the way. As the Constrictor retraces his cables, Zane is surprised that the cables aren't destroyed.

"Those are pretty durable cables.", said an impressed Zane.  
"You like them, they are made up of adamantium.", explains Constrictor as Scorpion launches a puddle of acid at Zane, which Zane dodges.

This was a decoy as Lady Octopus's tentacles try to attack Zane from behind. Zane barely dodges them as he sees the Constrictor going after Lelouch, who in the other room. Zane than fly off the ground and speeds towards Constrictor and puts in a full nelson.

"Oh no you don't!", announces Zane as Constrictor has a smirk on his face.

Constrictor's suit than starts to electrify Zane as Constrictor's suit can generate 35,000 volts of electricity. Zane feels his muscles getting paralyze as Constrictor can now get out of Zane's grip and wraps Zane with his cables and sends more electricity to Zane. Lady Octopus took the opportunity to than hit the stunned Zane with one of her tentacle. Zane is sent flying to the wall as the villains believe that was it.

"Well he ain't getting up anytime soon.", jokes Scorpion.  
"Lets get the other guy before he ruins everything.", says Constrictor as the villains were about to leave.  
"And where do you think your going?"

Zane emerges out the wall, with burn marks from the electricity and a cut from Lady Octopus's tentacle, but is walking towards them like nothing happened.

"I'm just want to see do you guys have what it takes to take me down using only half my power.", Zane tells the villains with a smirk on his face, as he gives them a thumbs down, "And your guys failed."  
"Well, he looks like he can still fight.", says Lady Octopus as she actually surprised he survived a hit from her tentacles with an help from Constrictor's electricity.

Zane fly to the air as he now for the first time during the fight. He sends a barrage of chi blasts at the villains. Scorpion dodges them with his agility and "Scorpion Sense", while Lady Octopus uses her tentacles to block them. Constrictor however, dodges some of them, but is than hit and sent flying.

"You okay!?", asks Scorpion.  
"I'm fine", assures Constrictor, "Just worry about-"

The villains than see that Zane not where he was. They turn to their, than right, follow by above where they are, but before they can turn around, the trio felt the wind drawing behind them. A white light also shine from behind as they turn around to see Dragon, in his Spirit Trinity stance, drawing energy into his right fist.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lelouch is currently installing a program from s device Fury gave him to the computer. As he does that, he than contacts to the others.

"Lelouch reporting. The program is currently being installed, ", reports Lelouch, "You have two minutes to get your destinations."  
"Roger that.", said the Captain as it sounds like his team is having a bit of trouble with the hundreds of Doombots they are facing.  
"Good", says Fury, "How is Alpha's situation?"  
"My team is fine so far", says Captain America, "But for every Doombot we take out, five more takes it place."  
"Just hold out until the two minutes are up.", orders Fury, "Lelouch?"  
"Dragon is currently engaging against three super criminals.", announces Lelouch.  
"What!?", yells both Captain America and Spider-Man.  
"It sounds like the battle is still going.", says Lelouch as he feels the ground shaking from Zane's chi barrage.  
"I see, than you better assist him.", says Fury before hanging up.

Lelouch hates the fact that he taking orders from somebody else, but in the end, gaining the assists Fury promises him and a little info on Fury doesn't hurt. But what has Lelouch worried is that Fury isn't going to let them get away with the fact that they just committed terrorism in the name of the United States. Lelouch knows that Wolverine has training from Xavier to combat telepathic attacks so unless Fury has a top level telepath, that option is not optional.

"_How is that man going to get away from us __or get us to keep quiet about this__?_", Lelouch asks himself in his head as he than feels the wind being drawn to the other room.

* * *

**Dragon and Supervillains**

Dragon, Zane Dalton, is gathering energy to his fist. Right now, he try to think of a way to defeat a one by one. Zane sees Lady Octopus try to attack him with her tentacle. At first, his first instinct was to dodge, but he suppress it, and thought of something. As soon as the tentacle was about to reach Zane, Zane dodges it, by jumping high. He lands on the tentacles and then ran up the tentacle. Lady Octopus is fuming as she try to get Zane off-balance while unleashing all of her tentacles at Zane.

Zane jumps again before the tentacles reach him. With Lady Octopus's tentacles now lined up, Zane than commence his attack.

"Spirit Sword!"

Zane manipulates his energy from his right hand and extends it into a sword. The energy sword hits the tentacles as Zane, with all his strength, cuts the tentacles off of Lady Octopus. Lady Octopus watches her tentacles fall down, not realizing that Zane coming at her and knock her out with a punch to the gut. He than turns to Scorpion and Constrictor, who are on guard as they now know that Zane is dangerous.

"Well, than", says Zane with a cocky smile on him, "Who next?"

Lelouch, who emerges out the other room, sees what just took place. He sees Zane, but doesn't recognize him personality wise.

"_That guy._", thought Lelouch, "_He feels like a completely different person when he is fighting._"

Scorpion than spots Lelouch and has a smile on his face. He uses his upgraded tail to unleash a flamethrower at Lelouch. The fire completely shallows Lelouch as Zane's eyes widen in surprise. Lelouch than just gets out of the fire, as if nothing happened. He threw his head back and laugh as he activates his Geass and emits the blue fire out if his hands, which ends up surrounding him.

"You fool.", Lelouch says to Scorpion, "Are you so impulsive that you forgot that you saw me using fire. You really are an impulsive fool."

The villains steps back as they look at Lelouch, with his Geass on, smirking like madman, and with the blue fire surrounding him. He looks as if he came from hell.

"Oi, Lelouch. I'm guessing that your done with your part", said Zane as he emits his chi, which creates an intense aura, "but don't interfere. They are my opponents. Don't interfere!"

Scorpion and Constrictor looks around as the aura from Zane and the blue fire from Lelouch's fire flutters all over. The intensity from the two almost made the villains give up.

"Hm, very well. I wasn't planning on interfering anyway. That all in your head. But", says Lelouch as he turns around and then looks back at the villains with his Geass looking demonic, "unlike the other heroes, I won't hesitate to kill you both, so if you want to live, than challenge Dragon over there."

The villains were startled for a second before turning back at Zane, who busy stretching his legs and arms. He gets into position as he feels really good physically and full of confidence.

"Okay, should we fight one on one, or one on two?", politely asks Zane as the Scorpion begins charging at Zane out of desperation, "_Okay, one on one it is._"

Scorpion try to use his acid from his tail to injure Zane, but Zane anticipates that and dodges the attack. He than grabs Scorpion's tail, but then the tail starts sparking as it than electrifies Zane.

"Ha!", smiles Scorpion, "You should stop falling for that!"  
"You know", says Zane as he tighten his grip to the Scorpion's tail, "Compare to the other guy's suit... this like getting accidentally shocked by a light switch."

Zane than starts spinning the Scorpion by the tail as each spin gets faster and faster. As Zane let's go, the Scorpion is sent flying to the wall. Zane than gets into the Spirit Trinity stance again, using the minimum chi required to what he feels will defeat Scorpion. As Scorpion gets up, Zane punches Scorpion, which sent him flying to the wall again, this time, defeating him. Constrictor hesitates as Zane turns to him.

"_Damn, this guy!_", thought Constrictor as he remembers his encounter with guys like the Hulk and Hercules, encounters he survived, "_This guy is nowhere near as strong and powerful as those guys. The level is too great! But why do I feel scared of this kid!?_"  
"Hey!", Zane calls out to Constrictor, "Aren't you going to make your move?"  
"No. I give up", says Constrictor as makes a nervous smile, "I survive the Hulk once, so I should know about fights you can't win."  
"Are you sure?", asks Zane who sounds disappointed, "I think you have a better chance of beating me than the other two. Your more..."  
"Aware.", finishes Lelouch, "And less impulsive."  
"No, I'm finished.", said Constrictor, "I don't have anything on me that will warn Lucia. She just told us to guard this area. That is all."  
"I see.", says Lelouch as he can tell that Constrictor is telling the truth, "Then you just stay here. No matter what you do, our plans will continue to be in fruition, even if try to use the computer for the force field. And I recommended that you don't come out until somebody comes get you."  
"Alright.", says Constrictor as he just sits down on the wall, "I have a feeling that who ever comes to get me, won't feel as nice than you two."  
"Very well.", says Lelouch as he begins to leave, "Dragon, we are leaving."  
"Okay.", says Zane as he became more like what he was before the battle.

The two leaves as Constrictor no longer has the will to continue to fight as the inevitable is going to happen no matter what. As the duo is running to the beginning of the tunnel. Lelouch turns to Zane, who has the same look on his face when they were walking towards the computer.

"_When we were coming in, he looks as if he a lost person, but during that battle, his face looks like he was looking for a fight._", thought Lelouch as he glances at Zane, "_Zane Dalton, who and what are you?_"  
"Zane notices Lelouch and asks, "Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing.", answers Lelouch, "Any second now, the force field should expand and take out the rest of the Doombots."

* * *

**Above Ground**

The force field that surrounded Castle Doom begins to expand as the rest of Alpha and Beta are in position where it won't hit them. Alpha has gathered an army of Doombots to them, but the Doombots were destroyed as they were hit by the force field. The force field than shuts down, just as plan. Parts of the Doombots than rain down as Alpha than continues with the next phase of the plan.

"I heard of cats and dogs, but-"  
"Don't start.", Wolverine interrupts Spider-Man, as Spider-Man mumbles,  
"Lelouch, how things on your end?", asks Rogers to his communicator.  
"No problems. Zane has defeated a woman with metal tentacles and a man in a scorpion outfit. Another man in a blue and orange costume with electric cables surrendered and waiting underground."  
"Wait what!?", said out loud a surprised Spider-Man.  
"Lady Octopus, Scorpion, and Constrictor.", said Captain America, "And Zane defeated all of them."  
"Constrictor, if that what his name is, just surrender, but yes, Zane did defeat them.", Lelouch assures.  
"I see.", says Captain America as Zane expects to say something about taking on three super criminals at once, "Zane, you done a good job."

Zane eyes just widen as instead of telling how dangerous what Zane has done, Captain America just told him good job. This man, who told Zane that if he ever start superheroing again, just told Zane good job. This actually made Zane happy, that Captain America told him good job.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking as Zane and Lelouch sees a giant Doombot appearing out of nowhere as it just raise up from underground. It is close to them as it just stares at them before attacking. It try to stomp on them, but they get out of the way using their powers.

"Alright!", yells Zane, who now more confident than ever, "I'll take care of this thing!"

Zane flies off the ground and speed towards the Doombot's head, as he heel kicks it. It wasn't effective as the aims it missiles at Zane, who dodges them. Summoning all of his energy, Zane fires a massive barrage of energy blast at the giant Doombot and follows that up with a giant chi blast, all at the upper body of the Doombot. There was smoke every where as it looks like Zane has won. Suddenly, the Doombot's arm came out of nowhere a grabs Zane, as it can extend it own arms.

"Arrragh!", screams Zane as the Doombots starts crushing him.

Lelouch, who flying in the air, unleash a barrage of blue fire at the arm of the Doombot, which is squeezing Zane. As soon as the Doombot notices it arm is on fire and it can stop it, it ejects it arm off of itself. Lelouch turns off the blue fire as the detracted arm falls to the ground. Lelouch runs to the hand and sees Zane, alive, but moving.

"Zane!", yells a worried Lelouch as he try to open the hand of the Doombot, "Are you okay!?"

Using what little strength he has left, Zane helps Lelouch open the giant hand. Zane fell off the hand as he lands on his front.

"Ow!", said Zane as he lands on the ground, "Is it normal to almost be squeeze to defeat, but it my butt that in the most pain."  
"What the does that mean?", questions Lelouch, a little disturbed.  
"Wait a minute.", said a disturbed Zane as he feels something moving in is butt, "Is there a giant caterpillar in my pants!?"

It took a couple of seconds for Zane to realize that he can control what ever in his pants. It furry and what ever it is, it hooked to Zane behind. Zane who disturbed right now, but wants to see what it is, powers whatever in behind him in his pants, out of his pants. The results, a tail came out.

"What is that!?", yells both Zane and Lelouch.  
"Zane! Did you always have that?", questions a disturbed Lelouch.  
"No! My butt was tail free before!", yells Zane, who in shock.

As Zane looks up at Lelouch, who head is next to the moon.

"Are you mutant?", asks Lelouch.  
"No.", admits Zane, "I'm more like an-"

Zane eyes widen, as he ends up looking at the moon. He feels his heart beating fast as his chest is pumping more. His pupils grow smaller as he his chest start pumping more.

"Zane. Are you okay?", asks Lelouch as he feels something wrong with Zane.

Suddenly, a shadow is cast from the moonlight of the moon, as the giant Doombot, which is still active, is about to stomp them. Lelouch knew that he didn't have enough time to dodge.

"_Damn!_",, thought Lelouch, as he felt death coming, "_I can't believe it end like this. Nunnally!_"

The foot of the Doombot has stopped as the foot is an inch away from killing Lelouch and Zane. Lelouch turns to see what stopped it, and ti turns out, it was Zane. Lelouch eyes widen as Zane more taller, bigger, and hairier on his arms and legs. His mouth transforms to that of a monkey as Lelouch has no other thing to compare to what Zane looks like now.

"Z-Zane?", a shocked Lelouch says as Zane make a howl that can be heard around Castle Doom.

Zane outfit starts to rip apart as Zane keeps getting bigger. Lelouch starts to run from Zane as he starting to not look human anymore. Zane starts growing as he than tosses the leg of the Doombot, causing is it to fall. It didn't take a lot of time for Zane to grow to more than 50 feet as Zane, now a giant ape, fires a ki blast from his mouth to the Doombot.

* * *

**Beta**

As the group was about to enter the castle, they see smoke coming from the west side of the courtyard. Fury stops as he sees an explosion from the west as the giant Doombot's head almost hits Beta team.

"The hell!", yells Cage as the Doombot's head stops rolling.  
"A Doombot?", wonders Daredevil as the head no long looks likes Doombot's head.  
"What the hell is going on?", Fury says to himself.

* * *

**Inside Castle Doom**

The Prime Minister of Latveria, Lucia Von Bardas is being secured to the basement of Castle Doom. She a young woman with black long hair. In the last 15 -10 minutes, reports of costumed individuals coming in and attacking the west courtyard, end up making Lucia use the army of Doombots that was kept underground through out the Castle as well as in the courtyard. She also has several villains to intercept the attackers and guard the computer underground which is connected to the force field. While she never knows why Doom would install a computer which controls the force field that covers the castle outside the castle, it must have something to do with secrets that Doom has kept. When she find out that she can't evacuate from the air as air support won't come, she has no choice but to let criminals handle them. With the Tinkerer upgrading their tech, they are more powerful than before. Even if that not enough, there is still the giant Doombots. She starts to panic as she finds out that one of the Doombots has been destroyed. She than orders for the rest of giant Doombots to intercept what destroyed the first.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The west side of Castle Doom is under panic. Lelouch is fly as fast as he can as get away from the destruction his "partner" is causing.

"Alpha team! What the hell is going over there!", yells Nick Fury from Lelouch's communicator.  
"Fury...", Lelouch pauses as he sees an army of Doombots and a giant Doombot getting demolished by what Zane has become, "Is that guy really a Dragon!?"

Zane, in his Great Ape form, roars at the full moon, as its moonlight shines upon Castle Doom. Lelouch than spots Captain America and his group.

"Lelouch! What is going on!?", yells Rogers  
"Where is Zane!?", questions Parker as he is worried about his student.  
"Zane grew a tail.",, says Lelouch as he even he having trouble figuring out what going on, other than after growing a tail, Zane transformed, "And he grew into that."  
"What!?", said a freaked out Spider-Man.  
"That thing is the kid?", questions Wolverine.  
"Explain now!", demand Rogers.

After telling them what just happened and contacting Fury and telling him everything, opinions were made on what to do.

"If it has to come down to it, we might have kill the boy.", cynically said Fury.  
"No!", yells Spider-Man.  
"Nick, we don't kill teenager!", angrily says Cap.  
"Steve, he out of control!", yells Fury, "At this point if he-"  
"Wait, what is he doing?", questions Spider-Man as Zane stops and looks at the moon.

Great Ape Zane is looking at the moon, before turning to the direction of Doomstadt. He opens his mouth and gathers a huge amount of energy to his mouth.

"Zane...", Spider-Man says as he feels something bad is going to happen, "What are you doing?"

Zane's mouth begins to shine as he is about to fire at Doomstadt.

"Stop.", whispers Peter Parker, "STOP!"

Zane fires the chi blast randomly to Doomstadt. Upon impact, several blocks of residential houses were destroyed. At least hundred people lost their lives from the rampage of Great Ape Zane. The Giant Ape start howling to the moon in victory as the heroes watches this terror.

"How many people?", says a shocked Daredevil.  
"How are we going to stop him?", questions Cage.  
"At this rate", said a nervous Black Widow, "by the end of the night, not just Doomstadt, but most of Latveria will be destroyed."

Alpha just watches as smoke emerges from Doomstadt. People near the attack begins to panic as this unexpected attack happened in the middle of the night. Spider-Man than grabs Lelouch by the collar.

"What happened to him!?", screams a desperate Spider-Man, "How do we stop him!? HOW!?"  
"I don't know!", Lelouch outbursts, "In the end, we don't know how this could happen."  
"Cap, you saw what just happened.", said Fury from the communicator.  
"I saw, Nick.", said Captain who looking at the smoke, "But let find a way to return him to normal first."  
"How Steve!", yells Fury, "At this point, he a danger to us all!"

Everybody just stood silent, both teams. Than Lelouch broke that silence.

"He grew a tail.", said Lelouch as Alpha looks at him, "He grew a tail then transformed into the monster. If we can cut off his tail-"  
"Than he can return to normal.", finishes Spider-Man, "But how are we going to do that?"

Lelouch closes his eyes and think of a scenario on how are they going to stop him. Than, Zane turns around and looks at the castle.

"Damn.", says Cap, "Nick, he coming to the castle."

As Zane starts coming to the castle, several giant Doombots shows up from underground. They try to intercept Zane, but Zane ends up biting one of them in the neck and starts biting through the armor. At that moment, Lelouch smirks as he though of a plan.

"I have a plan.", announces Lelouch as the group looks at him, "Fury, wait until Zane returns to normal before entering the castle."

Zane bites off the neck of one of the giant Doombots as he than grabs the body and throws it at the other Doombot. Zane ends up standing next to the castle, and starts going wild on it. From punching and kicking, parts and piece of the castle starts flying off as Zane keeps howling. The Doombot returns as it launch a barrage of missiles at Zane. It has no effect as Zane gathers more chi to his mouth and fires it on legs of the Doombot. Doombot falls down as it legs are blown off. Zane than gathers more chi to his mouth, aiming at the castle. Upon firing, a huge explosion was created on impact. The castle pretty durable, as a quarter of the castle is destroyed. Before Zane can get ready fro another blast, Spider-Man starts webbing around Zane, as he than uses a huge amount of web fluid on the eyes of Great Ape Zane.

"Rrraaaaahh!", screams Zane as he cannot see anything.

He starts stumbling around as Spider-Man starts webbing his legs, not to stop him, but to get him to trip into one of the fallen Doombots. It works as Great Ape Zane falls down on his front. With his tail now sticking out. Meanwhile, Captain America is holding one of Spider-Man web with Wolverine on the web.

"Steve, you better aim right.", says Wolverine.  
"I'm no Hawkeye, but I can damn sure aim good.", says Cap, as he uses the web as a slingshot, launching Wolverine at Zane's tail.

Wolverine ends up stabbing Zane's tail, as Zane screams in pain. Wolverine than starts slicing through the tail, as Spider-Man try to slow Zane down by webbing his legs. Clawing and clawing, Wolverine looks like he digging as he going through the tail. It was only matter of time, as Wolverine slashes through Zane's tail. Wolverine falls, along with Zane's tail. Zane than starts to shrink back to normal as Spider-Man rushes to his side. Peter Parker sees Zane, with no clothes, takes a large piece of the Latverian flag and wraps it around Zane. Zane starts to wake up as he sees Spider-Man.

"M-Mr. Parker?", wonders Zane as he feels his body in pain, 'Ah! Crap!"  
"Zane, what happened?", asks Mr. Parker, hoping that Zane didn't kill so many people on purpose.  
"Huh, what do you mean "what happened?"", wonders Zane as looks around, "Hey wasn't I about to get crushed by a Doombot? Wait, is this heaven!?"  
"Y-you don't remember?", asks Peter.  
"Remember what?", says Zane as he stretches his arms, "Wow, I feel like I just woke from sleeping, but it still nighttime."

The others from Alpha and Beta came as Zane try to stand up.

"Lelouch!", yells Zane as he thought they were about to die, "How did we survive that Doombot."  
"How did-", says Lelouch as he pauses fro a second, "You... don't remember?"  
"Remember what! What are you guys talking about?", wonders Zane, "And are we still doing this mission?"

Zane looks around and sees that he inside Castle Doom, which is half destroyed.

"Wh-what happened here!?', said a shocked Zane.  
"_He doesn't remember?_", thought Fury, "_Why?_"  
"Zane, do you remember anything after we were about to die from the Doombot?", asks Lelouch, trying to stay calm, "What is that last thing you remembered, in details."  
"Well, I was looking at you, than saw the full moon, than I felt like I was sleeping.", explains Zane, who realize that he had a tail, "Wait a minute! I grew a tail!"  
"I gone.", says Cap as he stares at Zane, "Zane Dalton, what are you?"  
"What am I?", repeats Zane as they were than interrupted by a woman getting out of remains of the half destroyed Castle Doom.  
"Y-your a bad boy Nicholas Fury.", says Lucia, who emerges out the ruins, "You're not allowed to be here! Can't believe you sent that monster at us!"  
"Monster?", questions Zane as everyone just looks at Lucia.  
"I should have called your President, Fury and they will not be happy you're here.", says Lucia, "Instead of playing democracy, you do this and without permission from your masters."  
"So what?", questions Spider-Man, "Do we arrest her or-"  
"Arrest?", questions Lucia, "Who would you bring me over to? You don't have permission too.  
"Nick?", questions Cap as thought they had permission to capture Lucia.  
"Tootsie, I ain't here to fight ya, I'm here to make an example out of ya.", announces Fury, "After today, is anyone in your little underground circle even thinks about doing what you were planning on doing, when they hear the whispers of what happened to you, they'll stop thinking about it."  
"Do you think that there is anything you can do here that I am not prepared for?", says Lucia, "That you and your men won't be punished for?"  
"_Huh?_", thought Lelouch, "_What is she planning on?_"  
"Actually, yeah.", answers Fury.  
"Want me to take care of this?", asks Wolverine as he pull out his claws.  
"No.", answers Fury, "Dragon brought down half of the castle, Daisy, finish the job."  
"Bring it all down?", Agent Johnson, Daisy asks as she start using her powers.  
"Nick!?", yells a shocked Captain America as everybody having trouble standing still as the ground is shaking.  
"ALL OF IT!", commands Fury.

The people in the town of Doomstadt were woken up earlier, by a chi blast from Great Ape Zane. A lot of people gather outside the impact from the attack. Families were morning and crying as the bodies from relatives and loved ones are being pulled out of the wreckage. Zane has killed has killed a lot of innocent people that night and he doesn't even know it. From a far, they could see that Castle Doom damaged by a monster, who then disappears. They though it was all over, only for an earthquake to happen. The result, the rest of Castle Doom is demolished. Inside the wreckage of Castle Doom, the heroes emerge out of it. Captain America and Spider-Man were covering Zane from the destruction as they all get up.

"Fury!", yells the Captain as he couches from the dust of the wreckage, "This was not what we agreed to!"  
"Oh my god!", yells Spider-Man as there was still a lot of people inside the Castle, who only working for their government, "All these people!"  
"This is some bad-", Cage try to say, but pauses to look at the destruction of Castle Doom.  
"So this was your plan all along.", says Lelouch as he emerges out of the wreckage.  
"Coff-", coughs Daredevil ,who now getting out, "How are we still alive?"  
"Impacts suit.", answers Fury, who on his communicator, "Copped the physics of it from the Kree Army. You're welcome."  
"What just happened!?", questions Zane, who confused, "You mean she was right!? We weren't suppose to do this!?"  
"What did you do?", asks Luke Cage.  
"I would never have agreed to this!", yells Daredevil.  
"No one knew we were doing this!?", questions Spider-Man, "Was that right!?"  
"Permission?", says Cap, "You've always-"  
"Were we really not supposed to be here!?"  
"You said we-"

Everybody except Daisy, Black Widow, Wolverine, and Lelouch are asking questions and shocked and disturbed on what just happened. Daisy and Widow knew what was the plan before, Lelouch figured it out back in the inn, and Wolverine now knows what happening.

"This is going to come back to us man.", says Cage.  
"You drag a teenage boy and girl into this, know full well that-"  
"She is a SHIELD agent and the boy can't be called normal especially after what just took place.", Black Widow says interrupting Captain America.  
"I don't care! We didn't agree to this!", yells Captain America to Fury's face, "This is going to ruin everything we set out to do."  
Spider-Man looks at the bodies of the people in Castle Doom, as their arms are sticking out, "I'm gonna throw up."  
"Cap.", said Fury as he looks at Captain America in the eye, "It was necessary."  
"Necessary!?", yells Cap, "You don't-"  
"Steve Rogers.", says Lelouch as he get between Fury and Rogers, "I can understand how you feel, but now what just took place is over.  
"What!?", yells the Captain as Lelouch looks at him.  
"That man made his choice, but know he going to make another choice now.", says Lelouch as he turns his Geass on, "Do you think that this man would do this and let us leave with this information?"

Everybody looks at Fury as Daredevil took a stance.

"He right.", agrees Daredevil, "Fury isn't going let us leave with this information without getting us to be quiet about it.""And I know that you're not going to do that.", says Fury as he press a button on his watch.

Suddenly, everybody but Black Widow and Daisy felt their body going numb. They felt a headache as they all fell to the ground.

"What is going!?", yells Lelouch.  
"Arragh, Fury!", yells Wolverine, "What in the hell are you doing to me!?"  
"Before you left the plane, you had some food along the way.", says Fury as the heroes begin to feel light-headed, "Enzymes. They can knockout one anyone, as long as they eat it. Doesn't matter what your biology is."  
"Fury.", says Captain America as he begins to faint, "You can go straight to hell!"  
"Sorry Steve", said Fury, "but on the bright side, you won't remember any of this. All of you will have your memories altered. The next time you wake up, you believe you took down a Hydra base somewhere."  
"What.", says Zane his conscious is starting to fade.  
"Damn you.", says Wolverine, as he struggling to talk, "Fury, you know how I feel about getting my head messed up!"  
"You know, me and Wolverine could have done this without all this.", says Lelouch with a smirk.  
"I know, but I can't take the chances.", said Fury.  
"I see.", says Lelouch with a chuckle as he than looks angry at Fury, anger because it reminds him when his father made him forget everything, "But you will pay for this, FURY!"

Lelouch's start emitting flames around his body as his Geass turns on, turning blue. Daisy and Black Widow came to cover Fury, but he raises his hands as Lelouch loses consciousness. One by one, they all faint as Fury, Widow, and Agent Johnson are the only ones still awake.

"Sir, what do we do about the boy/", ask Widow as she looks at Zane.

Fury simply walks around as he than picks up the detached tail of Zane.

"We'll let him be a hero for now.", says Fury as he looks at the tail, "If he ever becomes that ape again, we'll be prepared."

* * *

**Hours Later**

Zane wakes up, feeling that just lived through a nightmare. He looks around to see that he is in his room. He in his pajamas, but felt like he was just in a battlefield.

"What did I do yesterday?", Zane asks himself.

He try to remembers what happened. All he remembers, was bring down an AIM facility in New York, aiding SHIELD.

"_That right, Fury says he'll give that thing from 15 years ago to Reed Richards._", thought Zane as he get excited for his trip to space next week, "_If there more people like me out there, than Ill find them._"  
"Zane, honey.", calls out Zane's mother, "Are you awake?"  
"_Mom?_", thought Zane, remembering his mother is supposed to be out of town, "Hey mom, I though that you were out of town?  
"I was, but the representative from Latveria had to leave early. The meeting ended up getting canceled, so I went home early.", explains Zane's mother.  
"I see."  
"Since I'm home and we don't nearly get to spend enough time with each other, how about we go downtown?", suggest his mother.

Zane thought about and thinks she has a point. With all his superheroing and her work, they barely get to spend time, us, his body feels too strained to do some training.

"Okay, let's go."

Meanwhile, Lelouch had just woken up. He found himself in a plane, heading towards Manhattan. Lelouch felt like he had a headache as he try to remember what took place last night.

"_That right._", thought Lelouch, "_That colonel made me and Logan go to Europe to take down a Hydra facility, but why take us back to Manhattan?"_

Lelouch turns around to see Wolverine still sleeping. Lelouch gets his cellphone and calls the school.

"Lelouch, this is Beast.", answer Beast.  
"Dr. McCoy, has the boy woken up?", asks Lelouch.  
"Well, we have some news.", announces Beast.

By the time Wolverine has woken up, they had just landed to Manhattan. He looks confused at first before turning to Lelouch.

"What the hell happened last night?", wonders Wolverine.  
"We attacked a Hydra base in Europe.", answers Lelouch, "Get up. We are getting off the plane."

Lelouch and Wolverine get their stuff off the plane as they get to the airport. Having everything they took, they left the airport and wait for a taxi that will take them all the way to Westchester. It took a while but they found one. On the way to Westchester, a couple of streets were closed off because of superfights. They took a detour to downtown Manhattan.

Walking down downtown, Zane and his mother Amy, are looking around for a place to go.

"Can we get breakfast somewhere?", asks Zane who really hungry.  
"Okay, but watch what you eat.", said his mother, "Your eating more than what you usually do. You need to watch yourself."  
"Don't worry mom.", says Zane, he doesn't worry because he training more than he eats, "I'm watching myself, trust me."

As they continue walking, Zane end up walking past a taxi. He turn his head around, as he felt something weird in that taxi. Something familiar He decides to ignore and continues walking. In that taxi, Lelouch felt he was being watched by someone and looks at the rear-view mirror on his side of the taxi. All the sees is a crowd of people.

"_That boy almost escapes the mansion._", thought Lelouch as he remembers Beast's phone call, "_But he was too injured to do it. Frost try to calm him down with her mind, but ends up getting the first letter of his name._"

Lelouch thought of the first letter of the boy's name first name.

"_G_."

Last night, a child of the mighty Saiyan race and the prince of Britannian Empire met for the first time, only to be forgotten. They'll recover those memories one day, but for now, they continue in their own path with one becoming a mighty warrior and a hero and the other, an true knight for justice and a hero.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A man saw the whole thing. He was above the clouds when the Secret War happened. He saw everything. He wearing a while cloak and a white mask with left eyehole covered. The right eyehole however, shows his right eye. That eye, contains power of the kings, Geass.

* * *

**Who is this new man who holds the power of the kings! How will Lelouch and Zane react to each other if they don't remember their first meeting? Watch the two separate journey in the Marvel Universe as the two change the fate of the Marvel Universe. Review for your options of this story and if you don't feel comfortable posting in the "Review" or posting a question, you can always Private Message me any time. Follow and Favorite if you don't mind. Have a good day.**

**P.S. if any wants to know why Zane seems weaker than people in the Dragonball Universe, is because the physic in the Marvel Universe and Dragonball Universe are different, resulting in Zane seeming look weaker than he is if he was in the Dragonball Universe.**


	15. No Past, No Future (Aizen Arc)

**Sorry for the wait. Home life and work got in the way plus a bit of writer's block. Here is the first chapter of the Aizen arc.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Lelouch and Wolverine arrives to the mansion after doing a favor from Nick Fury. As they exit the taxi, Lelouch and Wolverine goes inside the mansion, where they go to Cyclops. As they arrive, they open the door to see Gavin, who is completely recovered from the fight with Aizen, in front of Cyclops, who in his chair.

"Logan, Lelouch", say Cyclops as Damian and Gavin turns around, "Can you both wait outside?"  
"Hey Lelouch.",greets Gavin, "Where have you been?"  
"Doing a favor.", answers Lelouch, "Nice to see you again."

As Lelouch and Wolverine leaves the office, Gavin turns around to Cyclops.

"As I was saying, now that you are completely recovered", continues Cyclops, "We can now discuss your punishment."  
"Okay, Mr. Summers.", accepts Gavin.  
"You drag another student to the Blackbird, when none of you were authorized to do so.", says Cyclops, "In the end, both of you were injured, with Damian receiving the most stress and strain from over using his powers."  
"Mr. Summers, I do feel guilty about dragging Damian into that. I will agree to any punishment you'll give me.", says Gavin.  
"Okay", says Cyclops, "For the next 7 days after orientation, you are to stay in your room, expect during class and training exercises.

* * *

**Medical Bay**

Lelouch arrives to the medical bay, where he sees G in bed, looking at the television. Lelouch looks around to that there was a couple of holes in the walls being fix. Beast told him before he entered the medical bay that the boy went of a rampage after waking up and Emma uses her powers to knock him out, where she discover the first letter of his first name. After putting restraints on him and having Beast to talk him from trying to destroy the school, the boy just stop trying to break out starts to ignore everybody. As a result, Beast asks Lelouch to try to talk to him.

"I'm going to admit that the blue-beast, Dr. McCoy asks me to do this.", admits Lelouch, "But, I want to ask you, what is it that you don't trust about adults."

G loos at Lelouch with a serious face. For a lot of people, he try to ignore, but he just feels that maybe Lelouch can understand.

"It because they believe because they are older, than their in the right.", answers G, "Even if they use you, they think their right."  
"It just self-righteousness or lack of empathy.", says Lelouch, "That might be the reason why those that might wrong you, wronged you."  
"Still, the fact that they think they can control you, because they think they can.", says G with an angry expression, "It just pisses me off!"  
"I see", says Lelouch as in a way, he reminded of why Lelouch, in the first place, didn't trust people, "To have your future decided by those who deem themselves as your powers to be. To see ti snatch from you. Right in your eyes. There is nothing worse than seeing your control on your life, taken away from you."

Lelouch starts to remember his life after the "death" of his mother. Having him and his sister's life taken away from the father they spawn from. Worse to be pawns for Britannia as they are sent to Japan and insurance for Japan to keep Britannia from attacking. And then, forsaken to death like the Japanese as the Knightmares and bombers destroy everything around them. Following after all that, force to use one other mother's old acquaintance, the Ashford's, to keep them from being discover from the royal family, knowing that any day, Lord Ashford could sell them out to gain back their nobility.

"No power should steal other's future without consequences.", said Lelouch with serious expression as he though of what he did to Euphie and the others among her and what he sacrificed by doing so, "Hm, it sounds like you experienced something terrible."  
"That the thing,", says G as he closes his eyes, "I don't remember."  
"You don't remember your future being stolen from you?", asks Lelouch.  
"I remember being inside a tube, with these guys in labcoats looking at me like a science project.", says G as he feels scared, "Poking me with objects, doing surgery on me, tasing me if I did something wrong, looking like they are going to throw me away at any time. Everyday wishing I want to get out! Everyday, wishing my life ended up different!"

G's eyes look like he seeing a ghost as he remembers the things from his past that he can only remember.

"And you know the worst part of it is?", questions G as Lelouch looks at him with a face of pity, "I still don't remembers how I got there. I don't know why I can. How I escaped. I just remember being in the middle of nowhere in the fields of California. The only things I can remember from my past, is the last 2 years I spent in the streets of San Diego and the memories of wherever I was from."

Lelouch doesn't know what to say. He felt that trough his experienced with C.C., he can understand this boy. But unlike C.C., who can now embrace the fact that she is C.C., this boy has nothing to embrace about. While he can understand G to some extent, Lelouch knows that he isn't the right person to truly relate with G. That is when the door opened with a familiar face coming in.

"Lelouch", calls out Wolverine as he enters the medical bay, "Slim wants to see you."  
"I see",says Lelouch as he turns to G, "Goodbye."

As Lelouch leaves the medical bay, Wolverine turns to G.

"Kid, you're not the only one who confused on who they are.", says Wolverine as G looks at him, "Almost every single person in this school wants to know about themselves after every thing that happened to them. Parents abandoning them, getting run out of their hometown, or because they don't understand what happening to them. Remember you are not alone."

As Wolverine begins to leave, G shouts out to him.

"Wait!", yells G as he looks at Wolverine in the eyes, "Are you... like me?"

Wolverine just looks at him and just said this.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

"Thank you.", says Cyclops as he and Lelouch talks about what happened with Fury, with Lelouch verifying everything that Wolverine told Scott.  
"No problem.", said Lelouch as he looks like he going to ask Scott another question, "Scott Summers, what are you going to do with your new guest."

Scott immediately knew what Lelouch is talking about. G and Haruna.

"G can attend if he wants to. We are not going to abandon a young mutant. But as for Haruna...", Scott pauses as he looks at Lelouch in the eye, "We've kind of found out more about her from SHIELD."  
"Like what?", wonders Lelouch as Cyclops turns over his laptop so Lelouch can see it.

It was a picture of Haruna, but younger and with a ponytail. She looks about 14-15 years old in this picture. On top of the picture is her full name.

"Haruna Rutsubo.", Lelouch repeats from the screen.

There several facts from what SHIIELD obtained from the Japanese government, like her name, date of birth, blood type, and the name of her relatives. As Lelouch looks at the name of her parents, he catches something noticeable things on the screen.

"Obruo Rutsubo, formerly...", pauses Lelouch as a black mark Oburo's former last name.

This raises Lelouch's eyebrows as when he lived in the pre-Area 11 Japan, he was once taught from Suzaku that when a man takes the surname of his wife, is usually because the woman is from an illustrious family. While the husband using his wife's surname might have causes Lelouch to raise his eyebrow, it is from the names of Haruna's other relatives is what Lelouch is truly suspicious of. Haruna's relatives have been separated from to two groups, the mother's side and the father's side. In the mother's side, the only other names that appear are her grandparents, both deceased. But the father's side, every name from and relation to Haruna are all crossed out by a black marker, except for one first name.

"Aizen.", said Lelouch as he remembers what Aizen said to him.

"_The bird thing looks really familiar. I saw it once from an old man I once saw._"

"_What does he mean by old man?_", though Lelouch as he remembers Aizen looking at his Geass, "_Is there another person with Geass or..._"

An image of Charles zi Britannia flashes in his head. Lelouch's eyes widen as he than shakes his head.

"_No! That man is dead. Humanity's consciousness should have rid of both the emperor and my mother. There has to be another answer!_", thought Lelouch as he pictures Aizen in his mind, "_And my only clue is from that man._"  
"Lelouch.", calls out Cyclops as he sees Lelouch acting strange, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm alright.", answers Lelouch as he regains his composure, "Has Haruna said anything about this "Aizen"?"  
"So far none. She spending most of yesterday recovering.", said Cyclops as Lelouch remembers that when he met Haruna again, her condition was bad, but she made it look like it was nothing, "Hank told me that it looks as she didn't sleep for days. She is being monitored in one of the bedrooms now, just sleeping."  
"Sounds like she had a troubling week.", comments Lelouch.  
"From what we gathered from SHIELD or what SHIELD gain from witnesses, she has both fighting and running away from Aizen for at most 5 days.", explains Cyclops, "So yeah, she did have a bad week."  
"What do we know about Aizen?", asks Lelouch as he curious about Aizen and his relation to Geass.  
"So far, nothing.", says Cyclops as Lelouch try to piece together anything he learned from both Aizen and Haruna, "But, we do know where he took off."

This grabs Lelouch's attention as Cyclops than showed a picture of Aizen leaving from an airport. He is dress in a black hood, but the camera had a good shot of his face. Along with him are two other people, one of whom was speaking to him and the other was eyeing everybody around them.

"Do you have a location on where they seem to be heading?", asks Lelouch, with the intentions of finding Aizen.  
"Japan.", answers Cyclops, "Somewhere in Japan, but SHIELD said he landed in an airport in Kyoto."  
"In the former capital of imperial times huh.", Lelouch said to himself as Cyclops looks at him.  
"What is with the interest with Aizen?", asks Cyclops as Lelouch looks at him.  
"Nothing.", said Lelouch, "It just that this man is so powerful, yet doesn't take initiative in a national level scale. Just what is it that he after?'  
"From what Emma had sense from Cerebra and with testimonies from you, Kurt, Haruna, and the others, he seems to be a near Omega level mutant with powers over gravity.", explains Cyclops, "That put him with others like Iceman, Storm, and Magneto."  
"That sounds... troubling.", comments Lelouch.  
"I don't know why he left after your battle or why he let you live. But that man is dangerous.", Cyclops voicing his thoughts, "Near Omega, a great combatant to fight 5 other mutant at once, and resourceful enough to evade SHIELD."  
"So what should is the X-Men going to do about Aizen?", asks Lelouch, who determining if the X-Men will hunt down Aizen.  
"Fury told us to let his team handle Aizen. Even though he a mutant, he also across international waters and a prime suspect in the theft of military equipment in the Pacific Ocean. Even though Emma is a powerful telepath, even with Cerebra, she couldn't find Aizen.", explains Cyclops as the continues, "We don't have the resources to find Aizen in Japan, even with Logan's contacts. At this point, only SHIELD have the best chances of finding Aizen. Unless we manage to get Haruna to tell us what she told SHIELD.."  
"I see, than what are you going to due once you know where he is?", asks a curious Lelouch.  
"We X-Men vow to protect mutants but at the same time, build a bridge between mutants and humans. The others agree that since Aizen is a mutant, we should find Aizen before SHIELD and take him down.", explains Cyclops, "Once we know what is it he truly after, we will give him to SHIELD, but only if it safe for mutantkind. We know that if we are looking like we're hiding something, there will be distrust for the X-Men, but depending on how controversial Aizen might be, it would be better for distrust for the X-Men than distrust at the mutant race as a whole."  
"I see, but how are you going to capture him?", wonders Lelouch.  
"We are going to have to use a team with abilities that Aizen can't counter like Emma's telepathy and Kitty's tangibility.", said Cyclops.  
"Kitty?", wonders Lelouch with his eyebrow raising.  
"That right, you don't know her.", said Cyclops, "We have another X-Man coming to the school. She was with a sister team in Britain called Excalibur, but now she returning to become part of a new team I'm setting up, along with receiving a teaching position in the school."  
"I see.", said Lelouch a little uninterested, "If that is all, than I should go."  
"Wait Lelouch.", calls out Cyclops as Lelouch as is about to exit the office, "I need to know something before you go.  
"What is it?", asks Lelouch.  
"Do you really have no interest in Aizen?", asks Cyclops with a serious face, "Because even if we let you go after him, you should know by know that even if you were to go with the team to take down Aizen, you'll be a liabil-"  
"I know.", said a serious Lelouch as he looks at Cyclops in his ruby quartz glasses, "Even if I were to train and hone my powers, Aizen would know what to expect. When I fought him, the way he moved his body and his reflexes remained me of Suzaku and even when I came up with a strategy to defeat Aizen, he'll end up using an ability from his powers that he was hiding. He is superhuman even without his mutant powers. But...!"

Lelouch though of what might happened if Geass is truly is in this world. He saw the consequences of using Geass. You'll either end up like Mao or worse, create a victim like Euphemia. Lelouch than heard a voice, his voice as he remembers something he said to C.C … after Shirley's death.

"_If this truly is the power of the king, then I'm the only one who needs to have it!_"

"_That right._", thought Lelouch to himself, "_I decided to destroy the Order as atonement for Shirley's death. Geass's atonement. Decided that I'm the only one who needs it. I wanted power and lost the person who I'd sacrifice the world for. In the end..._"  
"In the end, I still need to know."  
"Lelouch, what is it that your hiding?", asks Cyclops with a bit of concern.  
"Let say it has something to do with my other power. That all I'm going to say."

Cyclops just looks at Lelouch. He can see that what ever happened between Lelouch and Aizen, it torturing Lelouch. Cyclops can tell that it has something to do with Geass and Lelouch is the only person they know who has a clue on what really is Geass.

"We'll talk about this when the time comes.", says Cyclops, "In the meantime, lets talk about your classes. Since you were about at least half a year away from graduating your old school, until the end of the summer, you'll be a student to hone your powers and learn about this world. After which, you'll graduate this school and then if you want to, ether stay with us or go off on your own."  
"Seeing as this is your school, than deal. I gain more staying here till the summer than leaving now.", said Lelouch.  
"We have your classes set up, but I would like to ask you to be my assistant in an elective I been preparing. It a class on Leadership and Tactics and I would give you credits so you can trade any class you think you don't need."  
"I'll consider it, but I think I'm more suited to teach the class.", said Lelouch with a smirk.  
"Hey I survived conflicts with godlike beings and the face of extinction several times when I was your age, I'm not even that old now. Don't get so cocky.", said Cyclops with his own smirk.  
"I'll keep that in mind.", said Lelouch as he about to leave the room.

Suddenly, the door opened and coming in is Storm holding the shoulder of Damian.

"Scott, I believed that I saw this young man listening in from the door. Damian, do you care to explain why you were listening in on a private conversation?", orders Storm as Cyclops looks at him.  
"Damian, why were you doing that?", asks Cyclops as Damian looks down on the ground.

As Lelouch looks at Damian, he notice something different about him. Damian usually has short brown hair, but to the back of his head, two thin white streaks appear on the left and right.

"Damian. What happened to your hair?", asks a surprised Lelouch.  
"We'll explain that after he explains why he was listening in.", said Cyclops as Damian than looks up.  
"Well, I was about to asks you about something about my classes since I was thinking about taking the Leadership and Tactic class, but then I saw Lelouch coming in. At first I was listening in to see how long it would take for your conversation to be finished."  
"Then why did you continued to listen?", asks Storm.

Damian just looks down on the ground as he doesn't answer. Lelouch than starts to think of stuff of why Damian continued to listen to them. Maybe it was Geass, but then Lelouch realized that, maybe it was Aizen. Aizen did sold weapons to the Purifiers in Seattle.

"Was it because of Aizen.", said Lelouch as Damian looks up, "He gave weapons to the Purifers, which ended with him being one of the causes on why your parents almost died."  
"Damian, don't get any ideas.", said Cyclops.  
"I'm not!", yells Damian.  
"Than why listen in?", asks Storm.  
"Because I want to know why!", yells Damian as everybody pauses, "My parents were almost killed by Purifers and he is a mutant. Why would he sell weapons to people who wants to kill him!?"  
"We don't know.", said Cyclops, "I know that you to stop him, but you're a student. You should leave it to us."  
"But-"  
"Damian, that the end.", finishes Cyclops as Damian look sat the ground.  
"Okay sir.", said Damian as he knows he lost this fight.  
"Good, now you two should get ready for the assembly in an hour.", Cyclops said to Lelouch and Damian.

* * *

**An Hour Later, Assembly Hall**

Lelouch enters the assembly after Frost announced to everyone via telepathy to come for an assembly. It required for everyone to come so Lelouch couldn't skip it. As he arrives he immediately took a seat to the back as he also brought a book with him, just in case he felt that the assembly might be unnecessary. As the assembly start to fill in, he notices that Damian and Gavin are sitting next to each other as Lelouch hears something from Gavin talking about some video game.

"They are getting along quite well.", though Lelouch as he returns to his book.

From time to time, Lelouch would look up to see the different kinds of students with unique powers coming in. From a boy who on fire to a girl who looks as if she made of mercury and another young man with red wings. Some, like Damian and Gavin, are adjusting greatly to their circumstances while a lot have a little fear in their eyes as they don't know what to expect. As Cyclops and Beast sat in their chairs in front of the assembly with Emma Frost on top of the podium, someone sat next to Lelouch. Lelouch turns to see G of all people here.

"What?", questions G as Lelouch looks at him.  
"I'm surprised, I didn't think you'd come.", said Lelouch, "The fact that you came means your joining am I correct."  
"For some reason, the fact that your correct irritates me for some reason.", snarks G.  
"So, what was it that convinced you to join?", asks Lelouch.

G pauses as he gives a minute to say his answer.

"If I have to start some where, why not here?"  
"In a school for mutants?", wonders Lelouch.  
"I don't have anywhere else to go."

Lelouch pauses as he heard that. He looks at G's eyes remained him of himself and C.C. How they are filled with loneliness.

"Me too.", said Lelouch as he returns to his book as G looks at him, than decides to listen to the speech Emma is giving.

As Emma looks like she was about to finish her speech, something unexpected happens. A woman suddenly appears from the front wall as everybody got startled. Lelouch looks up to see the upper body of a woman with brown hair on the wall.

"Hi, it possible that I'm late."

The woman is embarrassed as everybody just looks at her. Lelouch raises his eyebrow due to this woman just showing up out of nowhere as the rest of her body appears from the wall.

"Quite so.", said Emma who felt annoyed as this woman just interrupts her, "This children is Kitty Pryde who apparently felt the need to make a grand entrance."  
"I'm sorry.", said Kitty in a mocking tone, "I was too busy remembering to put on all my clothes."

Lelouch steathfully smiled a bit at that one as most of the student body snickered at that with Frost glancing that their directions.

"Hm, so gushingly glad you could join us.", said Emma with less enthusiasm.

As Emma Frost is continuing, Lelouch watches as Kitty Pryde takes a seat next to Cyclops and Beast.

"_So that Kitty Pryde._", thought Lelouch as he remembers the conversation that took place an hour ago.  
"Now this is a place of learning, not just discovering your mutant gifts, but about the world.", continues Emma Frost, "Respect for your teachers, mutant and human alike, will be expected of all of you. Control of your powers, the safety of those around you is a paramount of importance. Violonce of any kind will never be tolerated."

The ceiling of the assembly hall is hit by something, startling everyone. Cracks start to show as everybody start to get up. Something is hitting the school from the outside as Lelouch drops his book and gets away from the impacts of whatever is hitting the school.

"_What was that!?_", thought Lelouch as G's eyes widen.  
"_Where did that come from?_", thought G, "_I couldn't hear it coming._"

The students are confused and afraid of what is happening. No one knows what happening as the roof of the school was blown off. Lelouch looks up at what left of the roof as a gigantic figure appears from the broken roof. It has a color scheme of purple and blue with yellow eyes. It giant hand than starts to reach for whatever unlucky mutant is grabs. Appearing from behind the giant is two more others like it. They are called Sentinels. Lelouch stood still as he try to think of what can he do. He knew the doors would be filled students trying to get away, so he currently trying to find a way to escape. Lelouch's mind went back to reality as the first Sentinel's hand heads towards Lelouch.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! (Or at least for those who didn't read Astonishing X-Men) Kitty Pryde is here! G becomes a student! More of Haruna's past is revealed Lelouch now has a goal, to find Aizen and his connection to Geass! That all for this chapter! There will be a poll on should I bring Shinji Ikari (Rebuild version) to the Marvel universe. See Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom Extras for more infomation. That all folk!**


	16. A Lost King

**Here is the next chapter of Lelouch of Atom. Apologies in advance for certain errors I might have made. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

"_Damn!_", thought Lelouch as he sees the Sentinel's hand coming towards him.

At that time, Lelouch was paralyzed with fear as these beings are nothing Lelouch has ever scene before. It not the look of these robots that scare Lelouch, it the fact that Lelouch doesn't have a plan or even clue on what to do. He never had that raw fight or flight instinct to survival an encounter like this. He usually try to think ahead. When Lelouch does have that flight or flight instincts, it not even for himself, it usually for Nunnally.

As the Sentinel's hand is about a couple of feet from Lelouch, Lelouch knew that only one thing that could help him. The combine power of his Geass and mutant powers, the mysterious blue fire.

"It not like I have a choice!", thought Lelouch as his Geass activates.

At that moment, the three sentinels starts to fade away. Lelouch pauses as he watches the sentinels disappear.

"_They weren't real? Or they can hide themselves?_", thought Lelouch as he try to figure out what happening.

Lelouch suddenly realize that the way the sentinels disappear is the same way those robots disappear in his first time in the danger room. That is when Lelouch realize what happening. He turns to where Emma Frost, Cyclops, Beast, and Kitty Pride are sitting. While three of them were as shock as Lelouch, while in a stance looking like they were ready to attack the sentinels, Emma Frost on the other hand, she still has that calm face she was making during her speech. Lelouch glares at her as Frost notice it, but doesn't return the glare.

Looking around the room, Lelouch can see that while a majority of the students were escaping, a couple of students, including Gavin and Damian, were also ready to attack the sentinels. Lelouch can also see G with his lands the ground, indicating he was about to do something.

"So.", said Emma as everybody pauses and looks at her, "What have we learned?"

Emma than looks around the room to see the faces of the students as she scans their minds. Some are ether frighten, confuse, or among the few that regain their composure like the teachers, Lelouch or G. She than continues as she finishes feeling the emotions of everybody to see who might make for potential X-Men if a situation like this comes.

"We have learned the first lesson. They will always hate us.", continues Emma with a stoic face, "We will never live in a world of peace. Which is why control and non-violence are essential. We must prove ourselves a peaceful people. We must give the ordinary humans respect, compliance, and understanding.

Emma than glares at everybody, but she wasn't glaring at them personally. She was glaring pass them.

"And we must never mistake that as trust."

Emma than leaves the podium as Lelouch just looks at her. He turn to see Cyclops giving a disapproving look, but Beast and Kitty Pride are giving her a death glare. In a way, Lelouch can understand what Frost is talking about. By proving that mutants are a peaceful race, giving respect and understanding to others different from them, they can look like the better person. Just like a country.

"_Is she saying that mutants are their own culture?_", wonders Lelouch as he than smirks, "_Well in a certain perspective, that can be true._"

Kitty Pride than walks to the podium and grabs the mic to her face.

"Thank you for that little comment, Ms. Frost.", says Kitty Pryde as she try to calm the students down, "You guys can leave now."

Everybody, still a little shock from what Ms. Frost said and did, start to leave one by one. Damian, who a little confuse because though the X-Men wanted peace between mutants and humans, stood still for a time, until Gavin shakes him out of it. G then leaves as Lelouch watches the teachers leave as well, before leaving the auditorium himself.

* * *

**Later That Day**

A woman with short black hair tied to a ponytail, is in bed, just looking out the window. She was wondering what was the commotion was happening in the mansion hours ago, but seeing as she heard students passing through the room she staying at, she confirm that nothing bad happened as far as she knows. Her thoughts than wander to her childhood. Her life with her parents while living in Toshima, Tokyo of the Greater Tokyo Area. One of the highlights of her childhood was a festival called the Otsuka Awa Odori Dance, a summer festival where a bunch of people dress in these bright colorful costumes and dance.

There was so much people back then, where Haruna remembers getting separated from parents at least once or twice the times they went there. Her father then starts to put Haruna over his head all day to not only to keep Haruna from getting lost, but give her a better sight. A small smile appears on her face as she remembers her father's neck getting sore the next day. Her mother will also buying her Choco Banana where they share one. The mother usually lets Haruna get the last bite in. Those memories of innocence was destroyed one day, when her father had a job transfer to Shinjuku. Her life changed forever in Shinjuku.

Suddenly, Haruna hears someone knocking at the door. Haruna figured it might be Cyclops, Beast, or Frost, but the voice doesn't belong to them.

"It's me.", announces Lelouch, "I need to talk to you about something. I'm coming in."

"DON'T COME IN! I'M NAKED!", shouts a lying Haruna, as Lelouch, who was in the middle of opening the door, suddenly slams it close.

"Sorry!", immediately says Lelouch, "You may continue. I'll come back later."

"Can't believe you fell for that.", snickers Haruna as she starts to laugh harder, "I was just f**king with you. I'm just in bed. You can come in."

"Was there any point in pulling that joke?", demands an embarrassed Lelouch as he comes inside.

"Relax princess.", snickers Haruna as she get out of bed, "It not like I scarred you life. Besides, I'm a little shocked that a guy like can be so embarrassed like a girl being naked. Your more innocent than I thought."

"What did you think I was?", wonders Lelouch as he looks at Haruna.

"Someone like me.", said Haruna as she looks at Lelouch's eyes, the eyes that she is familiar with, "A murderer."

"Is that the kind of person you were before?", asks Lelouch who a little uninterested.

"Well my past is considered "covered in blood". At least in my point of view.", continues Haruna, "So, what brings you here?"

"I need you to tell me something.", said Lelouch as he sits down on a chair that was part of the desk in the room.

"What is it?", wonders Haruna.

"Have you ever in your life, ever seen anything like this?", Lelouch asks as he pulls out from his pocket, a drawing of the Geass symbol.

Haruna looks closely at the picture and try to remember anything. The only things that comes to mine is when she was young, when she draws a picture of the birds that were flying away to a sunset, but that about it.

"My first thought is a bird.", said Haruna as she sits on the bed, "I mean the drawing of birds flying away, but that it."

"I see. Has this Aizen ever seen this then?"

That strike a nerve for Haruna. She was here to ask a question, not talk about Aizen.

"I don't speck for Aizen.", bitterly said Haruna as she glares at Lelouch.

"I'm asking if he ever talked about something like this.", Lelouch assures.

"No.", said Haruna, "He the type to stuff to himself. The type to keep even his own allies in dark."

"_We have more in common than I care to admit._", thought Lelouch as he getting more desperate, "_But still, if it turns out she really doesn't know anything, than there goes my chance on how Geass is related to this world. I might have no choice._"

For a time now, Lelouch was thinking of trying to hide his Geass from people who doesn't know his history. Ever since Aizen told him he seen the Geass symbol before, Lelouch became for paranoid about the existence of Geass in this world. Lelouch try to hide his eye from others, but it seems he has no choice.

"It seems a visual aid doesn't help.", says Lelouch as he closes his eyes, "In that case, I'll show the real thing."

Lelouch opens his eyes to Haruna, revealing his Geass. Haruna's eyes widen as she never seen an eye like that before.

"_What is with his eyes?_", thinks Haruna as she is memorize by the Power of the King, "_I thought that because his eyes are violet, they somehow change color because of the refection of the sun, but he really can change his eyes._"

"So.", says Lelouch, "Is this recognizable?"

Haruna looks at Lelouch in the eyes and answers, "No. I got nothing."

"Are you sure?", asks a stoic Lelouch.

"I'm sure."

Lelouch clenches his fist, but hides it from Haruna. He than turns away hiding his face, which is filled with frustration.

"I see. Then I be on my way.", said Lelouch as he gets up and starts to leave.

"Wait.", halts Haruna, "Is that all?"

"Yes.", says Lelouch.

"Then I have a question to you.", said Haruna with a serious look.

"What is it?", demands Lelouch.

"Who are you?", asks Haruna, "The only thing I know about you is your name is Lelouch, you have the power to control fire and the way you sound and act, make it like you came from upper class. Lelouch, who are you?"

Lelouch just stood there. Ever since Lelouch came to this world, he has been lost. The only thing he can do is survive. Just like his days in Ashford, before Zero. Relying on others' strength. It only been less than a month since Lelouch came here. A month since he lost everything. His army, friends, identities, influences, and …. his sister. He held the power of the king, but now its original ability is suppressed because of his mutant abilities. He was king, who lost everything that mattered to him, before losing his kingdom.

"A lost king.", answers Lelouch.

"What?", wonders Haruna.

"A king who lost everything that makes his kingdom, before himself.", continues Lelouch as he was about to step out, "A lost king."

Lelouch steps out of the door, before shutting it. Haruna just sits in her bed, with more questions about Lelouch, but decides to drop it. In the end, it none of her business. Haruna feels her body going back to normal. It only matter of time before she 100% percent.

Lelouch than starts to walk to his room. Lelouch feeling depress now that he remains himself about the situation he in now. The only thing he familiar with this world is Geass and that not even a good thing for Lelouch. Aizen is the only person who has a connection to Geass, but it seems that Aizen isn't going to talk, especially since nobody knows where he is.

Even with 4 other people on his side, Aizen still one. Lelouch knows the way he is now, he can't defeat Aizen, even with a team. Depending on his physical conditioning, Lelouch's power can become more powerful. Lelouch knows this, but a physically weak person like Lelouch can't become a monster like Suzaku in a month. As Lelouch walks to a corner he glance at the window. He sees the back of the X-Mansion, which is enormous. Lelouch looks at the backyard before getting an idea. That idea had to wait, as it was getting dark.

* * *

**Damian and Gavin's Room**

Many students in the Mansion are given a room for two people. Damian and Gavin are fortunate to roomed together seeing as they the other before getting assigned a room. They each have a side of the room. Damian's side was neat, but doesn't stand out at much as Gavin's. Gavin's side is a little messy, but has posters of his favorite shows and movies. His desk has a figure of a Gundam on it. While Damian brought a small TV, Gavin brought his own small TV and an X-Box.

It was the middle of night, Gavin is fast asleep, but Damian is wide awake. He can only hear the words from Emma Frost's speech. He grew up with father who hated the discrimination the mutants were dealt with. His father was human, but doesn't hate mutants. Damian is wondering why Emma Frost, who was a criminal, is the headmistress of this school.

"_Why is a woman like that an X-Man?_", thought Damian.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan**

In the city of Kyoto, there is an office building inside the city. Nothing special about this building as it just looks like any other building in this city. It's convenient for the people who own the building as they use it as a place to hide. It is 10 stories high, with 5 stories parking lot on the side and is known publicly as a building of a Japanese company. The build has a basement with an extra floor underneath it. On basement level 2, a man is practicing his martial arts on a punching bag. The blows to the punching bag are echoed across the large room the man is practicing in as the rhythm the man is using for practices goes faster. The bows get harder as the man accelerates his speed. The man than starts moving 3 times faster than normal as his final punch tears through the punching bag. The man's eyes were focused on the bag until he was finished. That man name is Aizen.

It been a few days since he fully healed from his incident with the X-Men and Magneto. He always been curious if he can defeat Magneto at full strength, but the fact that Magneto destroyed his black hole effortlessly, even if it wasn't at full power, mean Aizen still has lots to do. In the end, he couldn't take Haruna back to him or take the eye of that "man with ebony hair". While he a little upset that he couldn't get what he wants, but can take pride that it took 8 mutants, where some of them are Beta to Near-Omega Level, to render him to the state he was before. Now that Aizen's body recovered, he no longer has to focus on recovering.

"I will take Haruna back to me.", declares Aizen to himself, "But in the meantime, I might as well investigate the symbol on that man's eye. It the same symbol of what Mukuro showed me."

Aizen thought back to weeks ago when Mukuro sense something from a distance. Being an expert in the ancient Japanese mystic, Onmyodo, Mukuro also know some spells from the art of dark magic, but Mukuro was raised to be a Onmyoji, a Japanese specialist in magic and divination. Out of curiosity, Mukuro asks permission from Aizen to investigate this sensation, which Aizen allows. A day later, something happened.

* * *

**Back Then**

"Hmmm?", wonders Karasu as she was practicing her swordsmanship only to hear her phone ringing.

Karasu is using the same building Aizen is using now. Aizen wasn't unavailable as he was dealing with his connections. Aizen has dealings with members of the groups of yakuza, the Head, Hydra, and corrupt companies and government officials. One of the officials gave him the building to use. Aizen usually acted like a hired gun to them in exchange for resources and money for Aizen's own use. At the rate they're heading, Aizen's plan for this country will come to fruition.

Karasu sees Mukuro is calling her. She than answers the phone.

"Karasu, it me.", says Mukuro, "Is Aizen-sama there?"

"No he is busy.", answers Karasu, "Don't worry, we got some guys guarding him this time. He always like to do things by himself."

"I see.", said Mukuro as his tone seems really serious, "There something from my investigation that might interest him."

When Aizen after finishing his business, he than went to Karasu and Mukuro, who arrived to the building. Mukuro than told Aizen what happened to him during his trip to Tokyo.

"I try to find the source of a huge burst of unknown power in Tokyo. That led me to a beach near the city.", explains Mukuro.

Mukuro than explains how uses his mystical powers to see what kind of power was on that beach. What then happened was Mukuro finding himself in a strange place.

"There was nothing. Just nothing. It was like I was in a white room that seems to go on for kilometers.", Mukuro says as he was talking about what he seen.

Using his magic, he creates the images of what he seen on the wall like a picture.

"Then suddenly, an old man appeared.", explains Mukuro as an image of a regal looking old man appears on the wall.

He was a large, bulky, powerful looking man with a purple outfit that looks like he the head of an aristocrat family. He has Renaissance looking hair and a short beard, which are both white. He also had cold violet eyes. Everything is being seen from Mukuro's point of view and memories as the old man starts to speck to him.

"_Who are you?", demands the old man._

"_Well, I am a mystic if that answers your question. You know, that kind that do magic tricks.", snarks Mukuro._

"_A mystic? You expect me to believe that?", the man says as he glares at Mukuro._

"_You don't have to, but the least you can do is introduce yourself. It pretty rude to ask questions without introducing yourself.", said Mukuro with a small smirk, "You dress fancy, so it looks like your capable of manners."_

"_A child like you who talks in a mocking tone to avoid my first question have no right to question me.", said the man, "You're the one who enters this domain, yet you dare ask me of who I am. If that is your way of introducing yourself..."_

The man disappears from Mukuro's sight as Mukuro couldn't feel anything mystical from that. The next thing that happens is Mukuro's throat being grabbed by the old man. Mukuro is than lifted up by the man.

"C_onsider this my introduction.", says the old man, "Now... tell me who you are, otherwise the consequences might costly for you."_

"For an old man, he pretty strong.", says Mukuro in the real world, "I was also in my astral form, but he managed to choke me."

"_What's wrong?", smirks the old man, "You don't have anything smart to say to me, boy."_

"_L-l-l-l", mutters Mukuro as he starts to cough._

"_What do you have to say, boy?", demands the old man as he loosen his grip a bit so Mukuro can speck._

"_Lumen"_

A bright and intense light shines between the old man and Mukuro as the man let's go of Mukuro to cover his eyes. Mukuro backs away from the man and chants another spell to lock the man in an energy cage with bars. The man just looks around the cage.

"_Well... I don't know how... y-you make yourself teleport... without me... s-sensing it. You... probably used... technology.", says Mukuro as he is breathing hard to recover from the choking, thinking that the man used technology, "But all I have to do is-"_

Mukuro than watches as the old man disappears in front of him. Mukuro looks around to find the man, but can't find him.

"I thought he was using technology, but it looks like I was wrong.", says Mukuro as the other keeps watching.

The nothingness around Mukuro than switches to a what looks like a lake as Mukuro finds himself standing on the water.

"_WH-WHAT IS THIS!?", shouts Mukuro out loud._

"_This is my world."_

Mukuro turns around to see the old man just standing there with his hand glowing a birdlike symbol of his right hand. Aizen, in the real world, notices something.

"What is wrong with his right hand?"

"What?",wonders Karasu as she looks closer to the man's hand, "Oh yeah. What is that? It kind of looks like a bird."

"I don't know.", answers Mukuro, "But at the time. I felt that I wasn't going to win this fight. So I escaped."

On the wall, it shows Mukuro saying an enchantment, as the scene than shows him back into his body on the beach.

"And that what happened to me yesterday.", said Mukuro.

* * *

**Now**

Aizen finishes resembling as he knew that mark on the man's hand is the same on the other guy's eye. Whatever that thing is, it looks interesting to Aizen. Aizen smirks as he uses a towel to absorb his sweat as he finishes his usual training.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Beast had just got up out of bed. It about 5 in the morning and he is preparing for today's events. First, he going to have to check out the new costumes for the new X-Team Cyclops is putting together, consisting of himself Cyclops, Kitty, Wolverine and Emma. Until than however, he just wants coffee at the teacher's lounge. As he walks through the cafeteria, see spots someone jogging around the field in the back. He took a closer look at the figure jogging, who now is jobbing towards the mansion. Beast now has a clearer vision on who it is.

"Lelouch?", a shocked Beast wonders to himself as he can see Lelouch panting really hard, but not stopping, "Oh my stars and garters, will you look at that."

Lelouch has been jogging for 20 or so minutes. He grabs a couple for exercising clothes from the laundry room before starting. Lelouch knew that never going to become someone like Suzaku or Kallen, but he knew he never going to gain any progress the way he is now.

"_Something have to change._", thought Lelouch as he finishes another lap, "_It may as well start with me first._"

* * *

**That all for this chapter. The poll on if Shinji Ikari should be part of the Marvel Universe will close in two weeks so vote on what you want, but don't try to make multiple accounts. Just one vote for yourself. Favorite if like this story and/or Follow for more. Don't forget to leave a comment or suggestion on the Reviews or if you want tom just PM me. That all for now.**

**P.S The scene with the Sentinels and Emma's speech are from the comics in "Astonishing X-Men".**


	17. What is a Mutant?

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy with stuff on my life, but I got a new chapter ready for you guys.**

* * *

**X-Mansion, 6:00 am**

* * *

It is about six o clock in the morning. Gavin Underwood is walking across the hallways of the X-Mansion. He walking to the cafeteria of the X-Mansion to receive his breakfast. Today is the first day of school in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, so after breakfast, he going to pick up his schedule for his classes. He has his basic classes like algebra (being taught by Scott Summers aka Cyclops), American History (being taught by Danielle Moonstar aka Mirage), and biology, (being taught by of course, Hank McCoy aka Beast), Gavin also has classes like Ethnics class (being taught by Emma Frost) and a Projectile class (being taught by Remy LeBeau). Upon arriving, Gavin notice that he wasn't the only one student there. A couple of students also woke up early and started having breakfast, like about 9 students. Most are starting to pair up and get in their own group, which Gavin is bad at. For most of high school, Gavin always have trouble getting into groups, resulting in him having few friends.

As Gavin looks around for a table, he spots someone familiar. That someone is sitting in a table by himself and is just drinking water. It is Lelouch, who is sweating and panting on the table as he just finished excising.

"_So this is my limit._", thought Lelouch as he spent 45 minutes running at a slow pace so that his stamina can catch up, "_Nothing wrong with my speed, but my stamina is what I should improve on for my powers to become more efficien__t__. __If__ I use my powers too long, I may as well be running for many miles._"

"Yo, Lelouch.", greets Gavin as he calls out to Lelouch.  
"Its been awhile, Gavin Underwood.", said Lelouch as he greets, but with an emotionless face.  
"How you've been?", asks Gavin.  
"I've been doing well.", said Lelouch, whose mind is somewhere else as he thought of how is he going to find Aizen.  
"Okay.", said Gavin as there was an awkward silence, "I'll see you later."  
"Goodbye.", said Lelouch as he leaves his table.  
"_Well, that was awkward._", thought Gavin as he went to go his food, "_What's up with him?_"

As Lelouch leaves the cafeteria, he than runs into a certain red head with spiky hair. Lelouch is still a little surprised that G actually decided to come here, but it seems that Wolverine manages to convince him to come here. G and Lelouch just trade glance at each other before they continue on their way. Before they can fully get out of each others way, G stops.

"Your heart.", said G as Lelouch pauses.  
"What is it about my heart?", said Lelouch as he turns to G, who looking in front of him.  
"Your worried about something, are you?", said G and he turns and takes a look at Lelouch.

Lelouch smirks a bit and says, "A little rude don't you think. Hearing certain parts of my body without permission."

"It can't be helped it., said G as he points to his ears, "I having difficulty controlling what I can hear."  
"Well that what this school is for.", said Lelouch as he continues on his way.

G just looks at him as G than continues on his way. Lelouch's face is one with serious determination as Lelouch's face looks determined. He needed to talk to Cyclops. To convince him to let Lelouch search for Aizen. In Lelouch's head, he couldn't let it go. That Geass might have left its mark on this world.

"_If it still continues to live_", thought Lelouch as he clutches his fist, "_I-__I can't let Geass's curse to roam as it wants!_"

Lelouch walks pass the crowd of students that had just to got up. He ignores them and puts on a smile to hide his emotions. With many people with capable of reading his head, he does his best to avoid them. The fact that people like Emma Frost and Rachel Gray can enter his mind with little resistance troubles Lelouch and there are many who can do it as they abilities that can let them see who Lelouch is without telepath powers, which is a problem seeing as most students have various control of their powers. Even though he can now tell when a telepath can enter his mind, he has no way of combating it. It can be fixed as there is a class called Psychic Defense, but it only taught once every two weeks by Rachael Gray, who's busy with other things in England.

The bell rings as Lelouch notice that students suddenly filled the hallways. He has only 5 classes per day except for Tuesdays and Fridays were he has only 4. He doesn't have a class this hour, so that gives him time to go talk to Cyclops.

A hand then touched Lelouch's shoulder which startled Lelouch a bit. Lelouch turns around to see Damian Johnson, the mutant who he recruited back then in Seattle. The one who could use magnetism.

"Damian Johnson.", Lelouch said.  
"I've been trying to get your attention, but you were in deep thought.", explains Damian, "I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?", asks Lelouch, who rather look for a way to investigate Aizen.'  
"What was your deal with Aizen?", wonders Damian as Lelouch widen his eyes a bit before realizing that Damian was listening in to his conversation with Cyclops.  
"So you really were listening in.", said Lelouch.  
"It like I said, I was coming in to ask Mr. Summers if I can take the Tactic and Leadership class, and I just heard Aizen.", said Damian, "And why wouldn't I? He gave those weapons to those Purifiers."  
"I know, and you want to go after Aizen because he had a hand on your parents almost dying.", Lelouch says as he interrupts Damian, "But back in the state of California, even with 7 mutants, 2 of whom are experienced X-Men combatants, we still couldn't defeat Aizen."  
"In that case, I just have to get stronger.", declares Damian as he turns around and points at the back of his head, which has the two white streaks, "This is the aftereffect of accessing more of my powers."  
"Aftereffect?", wonders Lelouch.  
"When Aizen was about to take you, I end up using electricity at him.", said Damian as he turns back to Lelouch, "Watch."

Damian put his right hand up and makes a U with his thumb and index finger. Electricity than appears between the two fingers as Lelouch eyes' widen.

"Electromagnetism.", Damian starts to explain, "One of the fundamental forces of the universe. Just like Aizen's gravity."  
"_I see._", thought Lelouch as he figured out what Damian is thinking about, "So you believe because Aizen's powers are part of a bigger force just like yours, you believe you can be his equal?"  
"Not now, but-"  
"If you were to find Aizen, do you have a plan coming in?", asks Lelouch with a serious tone, "Or are you going in, thinking you can fight him with just pure power?"  
"Back then, we've managed to injured Aizen.", said Damian, "If I just master my powers more-"  
"Aizen was clearly underestimating us, but when he start to hit him, he got more serious and end up almost killing us all.", interrupts Lelouch, "Even when Kurt Wagner and Remy Lebeau used teamwork and the full extent of their powers, it just made Aizen use everything he has. Not only that, his physical ability and skills are something that should to take note. Damian, you alone can't beat Aizen."  
"Then what I am I suppose to do, knowing that guy is out there!", asks an angered Damian.  
"Nothing.", said Lelouch with cold stare.  
"What?", questions Damian as his eyes' widen.  
"You are student here. Yous still haven't had a true grasping of your world. You have not yet matured. You don't even know what your capable of.", said Lelouch, "Aizen will be caught. Just focus on living."  
"Focus on living?", Damian repeats as his angry rises, "What about you!? Why are you going after Aizen!? You are also studying here!? Just because your smart-"  
"Damian!", interrupts Lelouch as he nods his head at the students that are looking at them, "I have my own reason for wanting to go after Aizen. Reasons that have nothing to do with you or reasons why you should even think about going after Aizen. End of discussion."  
"What give you the right to tell me that?", questions Damian, "What is it with you and Aizen that gives the right to tell me that? Your not my father. Your not even a teacher. Aren't you in the same boat as me, trying to learn our powers?"  
"Hmph.", Lelouch only said as he turns his back to Damian, "Don't confuse my situation with yours. You don't know of the things that I left behind."

Lelouch leaves away from the crowd as Damian just stands there with, clenching his fist. He turns to see the people that were staring at them are now returning to what they were doing. Damian then turns around and goes to where his next class is. As Lelouch is heading Cyclops's office, someone else touches Lelouch's shoulders. Lelouch turns around to see that this time, it's Kitty Pryde.

"Weren't you a little rough on the kid?", asks Kitty as Lelouch turns to her.  
"Isn't it a little rude to touch a complete stranger without an introductory.", quips Lelouch.  
"Well you did saw me at the assembly and Cyclops did tell me about you, so technically it counts.", Kitty remarks with her own quip.  
"Not a formal one.", said with sarcasm Lelouch, "So what do you mean "a little rough", Ms. Pryde."  
"I meant that you acted like a huge jerk to him.", explains Kitty, "I can agree what the message you're trying to give to him, but the way you said and how cold it was is not going to reach him."  
"If it doesn't the result is still the same. He needs to understand that Aizen has nothing to do with." says Lelouch, "In any case, even if he ignore me, Scott Summers won't let him.",  
"And Scott going to let you?", asks Kitty.  
"I have other reasons to go after Aizen other than revenge or justice.", Lelouch starts explaining.  
"Does it have to do with that Geass thing?", asks Kitty.  
"How did you know that?", questions Lelouch as he glares at Kitty.  
"It just an educational guess.", answers Kitty as she back up her hands, "Don't look at me like that. Your a pretty jumpy guy you know that."  
"I'm just being cautious on who knows what information.", said Lelouch.  
"In any case, you need learn to become a little nicer to others now that you might staying here for a while", says Kitty.  
"Kindness isn't something I should focus on now.", said Lelouch with a stern tone, "Complete mastery of my powers and refining my physical ability takes most of my priority until Aizen is seen."  
"So your not going to even make friends here?", wonders Kitty, "If so, then that sounds pretty lonely."  
"Maybe in the end, it is my faith to become lonely.", said Lelouch with a stoic look on his face as he then thought of the people he lost due to being close to him and Geass.

A loud crash is heard near the area Lelouch and Kitty are. It sounded like a window from outside in the backyard. Kitty immediately rushes outside as Lelouch sees Beast running upstairs. Out of curiosity, Lelouch goes upstairs to see Beast going inside a room. Emma Frost then came out of the same room, putting on a bathrobe as she is in the middle of complaining about something.

"-and the best body money can buy and I still rate below a corpse. And in front of the students!"

Lelouch raises his eyebrow as he see Beast getting out of the room, shaking his head as he sighs.

"Dr. McCoy.", Lelouch calls out to Beast, "What exactly happened?"  
"Seeing as your going to hear about it eventually, a couple of adults", Beast said using air quotes, "decided the best way to work out their issues is to use violence against each other in front of the students."  
"Adults?", wonders Lelouch as he goes down stairs and rushes outside.

Upon arriving, Lelouch then sees Wolverine, wearing normal clothes, but burnt in the middle, as he has his claws out and Cyclops, who looked he came out of bed, ready to turn on his visor at Wolverine. Emma Frost appears with a bathrobe on, with a scornful expression as Kitty Pryde gets in between both Cyclops and Wolverine.

"_It seems there is a lot that happened between them._", thought Lelouch as he leaves.

Gavin on the other hand, came out of the cafeteria as he sees Kitty Pryde calming down both Wolverine and Cyclops. The two back away from each other as Beast calls out the two and Kitty to come to the Danger Room. A part of Gavin actually wants to see a fight between the Cyclops and Wolverine to see who'd win, but not in a way where the both might die.

"Are these guys suppose to our teachers?", a voice says behind Gavin.

Gavin turns around to see G, wearing his usual white jacket and blue jeans, but are washed along with some new white shoes. He has his usual stoic face as he looks at Gavin.

"I think so.", said Gavin as he then pauses as he realizes that he doesn't know what G's name is. "Ummm... what your name again.", Gavin says as he try to mask his embarrassment with a grin.  
"You can call me G.", said G before continuing, "Your that guy who was with the others when he were fighting that long haired bastard, aren't you."  
"Kind of.", said Gavin with an uncertain tone, 'But I wasn't much help."  
"I know.", agrees G, "Other than that sneak attack along with that brown haired guy, you were pretty useless."  
"That was pretty cold.", said an offended Gavin.  
"But its true.", says G with his same indifferent face, "You really didn't change the fight that much."  
"Well I wasn't angry or willing to fight like Damian.", complains Gavin, sounding annoyed, "Besides, I can't do a lot other than firing lasers out of my hands."  
"If only I can do that thing I did when I fighting that cat woman.", Gavin whispers under his breath.  
"Cat women?", wonders G as he heard what Gavin said.  
"Huh?", says a confused Gavin, "Did you hear that?"  
"I can.", answers G as he pints to his right ear, "My powers allow me hear just about anything around me. I even hear a baby crying from the park across town."  
"That pretty amazing.", said Gavin as he then realized something, "wait, did you say, just about anything?"  
"Yes.", G answers indifferently.  
"Can you also hear from my room?", Gavin asks a little nervous, "Anything in my room?"  
"You mean that thing you do when your roommate is gone?", said G with his usual tone, but with face that shows bit of disgust, "I can even hear that too."

G then starts leave as Gavin's face became more red.

"I'm about 16 year old!", shouts an embarrassed Gavin, "Its normal! Especially with the type of girls around here!"

* * *

**X-Mansion, 7:00pm**

* * *

It is nighttime in the X-Mansion. While usually, the students will be ether be in their rooms, in the rec room, or in the cafeteria hanging out. But most eyes are outside, beyond the tennis courts. The cafeteria is filled with more people than usual as they most are waiting for the Blackbird to come out. The new main team of the X-Men, consisting of Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma Frost, and Beast will start their first night as a team. While most are watching out of interest like Gavin and Damian, others are doing other things due to being uninterested in the launch of the Blackbird.

A couple of hours before the new main team's debut, Lelouch asked Cyclops to tryout the Danger Room. Cyclops agreed as long as Nightcrawler can obverse. This is due to fact that a student can't enter the Danger Room without a Faculty Adviser and while Lelouch's status as a student is hazy at best, he still technically a student despite the fact he was the leader of a large military organization that represented a large union of nations.

Lelouch is in the middle of the danger room, wearing the same X-Men outfit he wore the first time he came here. Kurt Wagner is in the observation deck, setting up the computer.

"Okay Lelouch.", said Kurt with his usual friendly tone, "I'll start with level 1 just like last time, okay?"  
"Understood.", said Lelouch as he stretches a bit, "I'm ready."  
"Then lets start."

The Danger Room's creates two holograms of robots as Lelouch is prepared. The robots then rushes at Lelouch, but Lelouch uses his flames from his hands to propel himself up in the air, dodging the robots. As he lands to the ground, Lelouch then realizes the robots are coming back at him. With a smirk on his face, Lelouch puts his hands in front of him and fires his flamethrower like attack at the two, causing the robots to melt.

"He defeated the first two, this time without his blue fire.", thought an impressed Nightcrawler.

Four more holograms appear as Lelouch gets ready for them. The four holographic robots then surrounds Lelouch as they charge in. Unfortunate for them, Lelouch anticipates something like this, and waits until they close enough to the point where they can't get away from what comes next. Lelouch's eyes then reveals his Geass as Lelouch propels himself up with his blue fire and spins around, scattering his blue flames at the robots, resulting in them getting covered in them. As the robots starts burning and melting. The next set of robots appeared, three of them, but they each have a machine gun at their right arm.

"The Danger Room has your body's data in its systems.", announces Nightcrawler, "Meaning that even if those bullets from the robots are holographic, the Danger Room knows how many bullets your body I suppose to take, so the moments that happens, the simulation is over."

The robots start firing at Lelouch who then flies around the Danger Room, flying around to avoid the bullets. As he does this, he also starts throwing blue fire balls at the robots. While some of them missed, due to Lelouch having to maintain control of his flight and aim accurately at the robots. It took awhile, but Lelouch manages to defeat them the three. All that left is one final robot hologram.

The final robot appears as a huge, bulky, metal machine with a machine gun on it's right arm. It aims its gun at Lelouch, who dodges it by flying around the Danger Room. The bulk robot stops firing and bends knee as it looks at Lelouch.

"What is it doing?", wonders Lelouch as he then had a thought, "Is it going to jump?"

Lelouch's prediction is correct as the bulky robot then jumps at Lelouch, who dodges it by accelerating to the other side of the room, as the robot barely grabs hold of the left leg of Lelouch. The bulking robot lands in the middle of one side of the wall and buries it fingers in it, grabbing hold of the wall. It then takes its right arm off the wall and fires its machine gun at Lelouch. Lelouch's reflexes were too slow to react quickly to the gun as a rapid spray of bullets came at Lelouch. With one hitting him in the right leg. The bullets didn't do much damage due it being a hologram, but it still hit Lelouch. Lelouch brought everything he has into the flames in his hands, resulting in him accelerating hard from the spray of bullets. Lelouch also hit the other side of the wall, but manages to stop by pointing his flames at the wall.

"Lelouch, you've got hit in the right leg.", said Nightcrawler, "The computer said that kind of won't kill you, but refrain from using your right leg from now on."  
"I know!", yells Lelouch as he is busy dodging the machine gun of the bulking robot, "_As expected , fighting __by__ my myself really isn't my __specialty._"

Lelouch, having enough of the bulking robot, decides to take drastic measures. Turning on his Geass, Lelouch then flies straight at the robot. It's programming allows it to adapt to its opponent's moves and tactics, so Lelouch may as well go for a tactic that never does, charging head on. The robot predicted that Lelouch would keep dodging and try to gain distance away from the robot, but Lelouch' move caught it off guard as this is not a "Lelouch" move.

"Burn to nothingness, machine!", yells Lelouch as the moment he gets into a close range and fires a blue fire blast at the bulking robot.

The robot tries to shoot, but machine gun starts melts. Lelouch lands on the ground as the final robot falls to the ground and disappears as the Danger Room simulation is over.

"That was impressive Lelouch. Compare when you first used this simulation, you've completed it in less than 7 minutes.", compliments Nightcrawler, "It seems that your battles during your recruitment missions had gained you the experience you needed."  
"I just needed to adjust to using my new powers.:, said Lelouch as he feels he making progress compare to when he first arrived.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Later in the night, Lelouch is reading a book in the rec room. There are fewer students in the room then usual, but it doesn't bother Lelouch. As Lelouch turns to the next page, Gavin and Damien entered the room. Damien glance at Lelouch, but due to their argument earlier in the day, he ignores Lelouch looks at the T.V. It is a news station on channel 6 showing what seems to be conference. Lelouch glances at the T.V. as the man introduced an Indian woman, Kavita Rao, a renowned geneticist.

"What is a mutant?"

This caught everybody in the room's attention as they then focus on the T.V., even Lelouch who a little more interested.

"They've been called angels, and devils. They've committed atrocities and been victim to atrocities themselves. They've been labeled monsters, and not without reason."

"Does anybody have a bad feeling on where this is going?", comments the mutant Rockslide, a teenager who became large and made of stone.

"But I'll tell you what mutants are."

Lelouch instantly thought about what mutants are. Beings whose DNA are different from humans due to something called the X-Gene. That the common explanation from most, but Lelouch wants to hear her definition of mutants is.

"Mutants are people. No better or worse by nature than anybody else. Just people."

"Okay, I'm starting to like her.", comments Gavin.

"People with a disease."

Gavin instantly retracted that last comment, as the others in the room start to whisper.

"Did she just said that we're sick!?", said a black haired young man, Julian Keller, whose power is high level telekinesis.  
"Just who the heck does she think she is?", whispers Damian glaring at the T.V.

"Mutants are not the next step in evolution. They are not the end of humankind. The mutant gene is nothing more than a disease. A corruption of healthy cellular activity."

In the rec room, there are a number of emotions being flare up from what she is saying. Anger, despair, emptiness, misery, annoyed, and even agreement from some as more people are showing up in the room.

"And now, at last..."

No one in the room, was expecting that next thing that comes out of her mouth.

"We have found a cure."

* * *

**Japan, Kyoto**

* * *

In the hideout of Aizen and his men, they had just tune in to the news, where the conference is being taken place. The translator was copying Kavita Rao word for word, until the moment she said "We have found a cure". At that moment, the translator pauses as well many news outlets before they started questioning her.

"My apologies.", the translator said in Japanese, "What Ms. Rao had just said was "We have found a cure."

Karasu, who was drinking water when he said it, end up spitting it out. Mukuro's eyes widen from what the translator said before turning to Aizen. Aizen, who usually calm about big news, is in shock. In way, Mukuro is scared at what comes next for Aizen. He is a man that so unpredictable, not even his own subordinates can tell what he is thinking. Aizen then put his hand in his face.

"A-Aizen-sama.", said a nervous Mukuro as he then heard a laugh.

Aizen put his head and just starts laughing. Mukuro and Karasu just stares at him as he starts to calm down.

"A mutant cure.", said Aizen as he stands up, "Well that got my attention. I wonder if that got Haruna's attention. And don't forget the other guy. The one that old man told us about. Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

**Author Notes:  
****Kavita Rao is not a character I made up, she is canon in the main timeline X-Men. She first appeared in Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #1 where this story is currently taking place in. She actually someone who wants to make people happy, but believes that mutants are having their lives destroyed because of their mutations. That all I'm going to say. You don't have read the comic because I am going to explain some of the things that are happening. **

**You have questions, feel free to PM (Private Message) me or if you are a Guest, then ask in the reviews so that I can answer them in my next Guest Reviews in my Extras. Favorite this story if you like it and Follow if you love it. That is all for now.**

**P.S. My new Story, You Must (Not) Run Away, an Evangelion and Marvel crossover, is online with two chapters ready to be read. I had a poll on if Shinji Ikari should join the combined universe along with Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom and the result is him getting his own story. SO check that out if you want to. Have a good day!**


	18. The Path You Must Choose

**After a mouth or so, a new chapter of Lelouch of the Atom is here! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

* * *

Sitting down alone in the cafeteria is the former leader of the Black Knights, Lelouch vi Britannia. He is drinking water once in while as he works on recovering his breathe after another 30 minute jog. It was tried some for Lelouch, a man who doesn't work on his physicality before, but necessary. He also brought along a laptop he borrowed from a classroom, looking at the news for any signs of Aizen or Geass, as well as learning more about this world.

One of the things that catches Lelouch's interest is a news article on a hostage situation that was resolved by the X-Men. There was picture of the X-Men with their costumes as Lelouch smiles in amusement.

"_Wearing costumes. Even thought it been at most a couple of weeks, it some how feels nostalgic._", thinks Lelouch as he visualizes his Zero costume.  
"Reading about our heroic exploration?"

Lelouch looks up to see Beast, standing across from him, holding a cup of coffee.

"The hostages saved, but the ring leader escaped.", says Lelouch, "Your intentions are shown, but your competences may come into question."  
"He was troublesome. He stronger then most humans as well as having vast arsenal of unique weapons.", recalls Beast, "Bracers on his arms that can defect Scott's optic blast and a razor that can cut through human skin. Logan learned that lesson in the most harmful way. He only managed to escape after Lockheed burnt half of his face. It after he jumped out the window is when find out he can fly."  
"Lockheed?", wonders Lelouch as he looks at the picture on screen and sees a small dragon on Kitty Pryde's shoulder, "Is that an actual dragon?"  
"It more like a special type of reptile from outer space with the properties of a bird and the ability breathe fire, but if it makes it simpler, yes it is a dragon", explains Beast before pausing a bit, "… from space."

Lelouch just stood silent for a moment, follow by sighing as he gives up trying to comment on that.

"I learn something new from this world every day.", thought Lelouch before talking to Beast, "Ether way, it sounds like Scott Summers might have to use a different tactic the next time you might face him. I recommend using Wolverine as a sacrificial lamb since he can heal very quickly, so when he let the man hit him, Logan shall use his claws to stab and hold on to his arms, following that with Katherine Pryde to phase his bracers out, then finish him with long range attacks from Scott Summers. In theory it might work, but I have to know more about that man's attack pattern. So, do you know what the name of that man is?"  
"I don't think Logan might agree on that plan of yours. And I recall that he calls himself, Ord of the Breakworld.", answers Beast, "His appearance and weapons suggest he not of Earth."  
"So what your telling me is that this man is another alien.", says Lelouch as he sighs, "Really, just how many alien are on this planet?"  
"Well, for various reason, Earth have been a planet of interest for so long, there are people that are calling it the "Center of the Universe".", said Beast.  
"I see.", Lelouch says as he then thought about why an alien, with hired mercenaries, attacked a charity event near here, "_The most obvious scenario would be that they were trying to draw out the X-Men._ _I believe the others might arrived to that conclusion as well_."  
"Well I'm glad we've kept each other company for awhile, but now, I must get back to work.", announces as he turns around.  
"Wait, Dr. McCoy.", Lelouch halts as Beast turns around, "I'm very sure you've already now about what was announced last night. The so called cure."

* * *

**Last Night**

* * *

All eyes were on the television in the recreational room as about 20 young mutants were gather around the T.V. A mutant cure. To take away what makes them mutants.

"A cure!", yells a shocked Damian as he moves closer to the screen.  
"Something like that exist!?", says Cessily Kincad, a girl who power makes her body and skin into a mercury like substance.  
"Wait.", says David Alleyne, a African-America student who power is to temporarily mimic skills and knowledge from nearby people, "Something else is showing."

The scene then shows a clip from inside a police car. Two officers were were on their way to settle what seems to be a domestic dispute from inside a house. Since they had calls about the house before, they police figured it was just another argument after a few drinks. As it turns out, it was nothing like it as terrible screams came from inside the house. When the police burst through the door, what reveal from the camera is a little red-headed girl with her eyes close, who manifested a red aura that looks like a hideous creature, who just used it's arms to penetrate her parents, killing them.

The clip pauses as it shows back the conference as Kavita Rao returns to her speech.

"A child's mutant powers usually manifests at puberty. This was not the case for Tilde Soames.", explains Kavita, "Her ability to manifest her own nightmares cost the lives of her parents as well as officer Hoyt. She understands this was not her fault."

The little girl from the video, Tide, then walks from backstage to the stage with Kavita. She holds on to Kavita as Kavita pats her on the head.

"The is brave child offered to work with us, under the supervision of her guardians and government heath agencies, to test Benetech Lab's new vaccine.", Kavita continues, "In the coming months, she will make herself available to genetic teams from every nation to prove what we now conclusively now. The mutant strain can be eliminated. Safely and irreversibly. There is such a thing as a second chance."

When Kavita finishes, she was then blasted by various questions from several media outlets. She asks them to asks her one at a time as he confidently answers all her questions. But, the reaction from what happening in the X-Mansion are the opposite from the conversion.

Silence. Complete silence that you can even hear what happening in the other side of the house if the T.V. wasn't on. Everybody try to say something, but couldn't. They trade glaces with each other before quickly turning away from another. The one that broke that silence was Gavin who felt someone had to break that silence.

"A cure for mutants.", says Gavin as he chuckles nervously, "That kind of shocking. It just came out of nowhere."  
"I know right.", says a mutant with pink hair and pixie like attributes, Megan Gwnynn, "We were all doing our own thing then this happens. Crazy right?"

Lelouch watches as their attempts to break the mood surrounding the atmosphere failed. Lelouch closes his eyes as he tries to figure out how he feels about this.

"_Mutants. A species that is said to have evolved past human. The next stage of human evolution, even thought they are considered at the bottom of the class due to being different. A genetically superior race that that is discriminated by a genetically inferior race. Which resulted in someone finding a way out for them._", thought Lelouch as he envisions Britannia, "_So much for the strong survive. But, now that cure is found, what should I do next._"

Lelouch opens his eyes, opens his hands, and thought of what to if he had that cure. His original Geass powers have been replaced with that blue fire the moment his mutant ability manifested. But, if he were to take the cure…

"_My original Geass powers would return in exchange for losing my power over fire. The power of absolute obedience._", though Lelouch as he envisions having that power again, "_With it back I can…_"

Lelouch pauses his train of thought, as he realizes what can he do if he gains his original power back.

"_What can I do? I needed that power back in my world, but what can I do with it here? If I do, I will end up spreading the curse of Geass here. I'd be no different from V.V!_"

Lelouch immediately thought about Shirley and Euphemia as he thought of the tragedies he created for them.

"_I can't! I can't spread Geass to the people of this world! I won't tragedies caused by Geass happen ever again!_", thought a determined Lelouch as he then thought about his mutant powers, "_Besides, I need to know how I became a mutant. Is there a chance I was always a mutant and coming into this world activated my powers?_"  
"What kind of joke this chick is playing?"

Eyes turn to Julian Keller, an arrogant and cocky young mutant with high level telekinesis.

"I mean you heard her. She just called us a disease. We are not!", yells passionately and angered Julian, "Just who the hell she think she is calling us that? I'll tell you one thing, I'm not taking that so called 'cure'."

"I'm with you man.", says Santo Vaccaroo, another mutant who's body turn into a rock like material which he can control even when ripped apart, "Mutant and proud!"  
"After a lot of scientist said that mutants might the next stage of evolution, this woman denied that because one little girl accidentally got herself into a tragic accident.", says a quietly fuming Damian, "Especially since there are people out there fighting for a place in the world for us, this doctor offer us a cop out."  
"I say we go to that lab of hers and smash that so called 'cure' up!", declares Julian as a couple of students raised their fist.

A majority of the other students have a nervous expression on their faces as Damian watches Julian and as well a couple of others heading out towards the door. However, a single figure ends up getting in their way. He was a young man from Guatemala, who once looked human, but now looks a crab that can walk with two legs.

"You do not speck for the rest of us!", said the crab boy, "It easier for you say stuff when your powers let you still look normal or be intimating, but I look like a crab! I had a good life before my powers, now my papa or mama won't even talk to me! I had a girlfriend, but not anymore because of this curse!"  
"Just because your parents and girlfriend were assholes doesn't mean you should take this 'cure'.", says Julian with air quotes on cure, "Your better off without them."  
"Yet I still have end up like this for the rest of my life!", says the crab boy, "There are people here that want this so don't act as this is a bad thing!"

The two start arguing as others start backing the two up. Two sides began to form as insults and curses start to throw at each other with the students all back to the walls of the room.

"_Well this is bad._", thought Gavin as the pressure of the room start to get heavy.  
"_At this rate a huge fight between them will start._", says Damian as he tries to think of options of how to stop them.

The temperature around the room suddenly increases, as one of member of anti-cure group raised his fist. The next thing that happens is fire appearing of the curtains, couch, and door as everybody in the room is startled. The fire then quickly came off everything in to the hands of one person who grabbed everyone's attention with that stunt.

"Is everyone's attention drawn to me.", announces Lelouch as everybody turns to him, as no damage is caused to any object in the room, "Good."  
"What was that!", angrily says Julian, "Were you trying to burn this room down!?"  
"You people were one punch away from destroying this place.", coldly says Lelouch, "Don't act as if you are above it all."  
"What that suppose to mean!?", questions Julian.  
"Just who the hell you think you are!?", one mutant yells.  
"Were you trying to burn us all!?",yells another.  
"The methods I used to capture your attention doesn't matter now since no harm was done.", says Lelouch, "Besides I wish to ask those who were about to go to Benetech one question."

Lelouch turns this head to that group as Damian pays extra attention to him.

"If you were to destroy this 'cure', can you destroy the fact that it existed?"  
"What does that mean?", asks Santo.  
"It means that now that 'cure' is possible, even if you destroy the original, there are still others that wish to create their own.", answers Lelouch, "The idea of a mutant cure exist, so not only will there others who might recreate it, there are others who wished to take it and there is nothing you can do about that."

"But…", Julian tries to counter, but couldn't think of anything.  
"Now, here is question all of you should ask yourselves.", Lelouch says to everybody in the room, "What are you going to do next?"

Some of the people in the crowd looks at each other in confusion, some of them raises their eyebrow, while the rest of them widen their eyes after a moment when they realize they don't have an answer.

"What Dr. Kavita accomplished isn't just making something that could take away what makes us mutants, but she just changed how we live from now on. For others who are interested in it, this is an escape plan from how the world sees them. For those who view it as unjustified, it telling us that we are people who are sick and cursed. But, no matter which side you take, the reality won't escape from ether of you!", declares Lelouch as he raises one hand, "If you take the 'cure', you'll run away from how the world labels you, but it doesn't change the fact that you ran away from hat you were! People will call you a coward because you ran and no matter how much you run away from it, it doesn't change the fact that you were once a mutant!"

Lelouch then raises the other.

"If you stay a mutant, you'll can earn the right to say that your willing to fight for your kind. To give a future for your an entire species, whatever through peaceful or violent methods. But, because of how the world treats you, a lot of you will suffer, more than normal humans ever will! From the X-Men's past, they say they suffered quite a bit, for loss of friends, families, and even enemies they pity! You'll have a less of a chance of happiness then others."

Everybody listens to what Lelouch has to say as doubt began to fill them on their initial decision. Some turn away from others when their eyes met as others just look down on the floor. Lelouch closes his eyes, as he then breathes in and out, while lowering his hands. He opens his eyes to a more serious look as he continues his speech.

"But don't ever forget! Everybody in this planet, in this world, are people seeking for happiness! That why both good and bad things happen! From people willing share their happiness and comfort others, to others who are unsatisfied with how their world is. That why people learn to lie, cheat, steal, kill, and all the other sinful things!"

Lelouch lets go of his breath as he closes his eyes, with his voice having a more gentle tone.

"But why people also learned to smile, care for, trust, to hope, and more importantly, love. Because of what we seek from this world. It because of we seek happiness, I have only this to say for those who wish to take this 'cure'."

Lelouch opens his eyes which reveal more sympathetic and compassionate looking eyes.

"I will not look down on you."

Many eyes from the crowd widen when Lelouch said that. While others try to understand what he said, deep down, everybody knew that he was saying that he understands why he won't judge them.

"No matter what path you choose, I will not look down on you! Unless you do something truly unforgivable, you have the right to earn your happiness! So matter what despair you go through, simply change your prospective and you'll find your hope! No matter what you choose, never think less of yourself! Get ready to face the consequences and walk forward in the path you choose, and seek the things you wish to seek!"

Lelouch walks towards door as the pro-cure group who were blocking the door, hesitate for a bit before letting Lelouch through. Everybody take quick glances at each other as end separating from each other. One by one, students start leaving the room as some of them wanted to be alone for awhile as Damian decides to stay in the room to watch the news, already making his decision.

"Hey.", Gavin call out to Damian before Damian can turn on the T.V, "Lelouch… who is he?"

Damian turns on the news with a serious face before answering, "I don't know. I think the people here that know about him are the teachers. When we were in in Seattle, he manged to me and my parents out of death several times over. Even thought he a student like us, the teachers let him do what he wants. He is a mysterious person, more so then that guy and girl we've pick up from California."

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Yes.", says Beast answering Lelouch's questions about hearing about the 'cure', "A couple of news reporters inform me about Dr. Ravita's announcement after saving the hostages from penthouse hosting the fundraiser."  
"I see.", says Lelouch as he then thought about what he said last night.  
"Then I shall see you in class.", says Beast as says bye to Lelouch.  
"Very well."

* * *

**Later at Night**

* * *

It was a quiet night today. It was the normal crickets outside and very few chatter in the mansion. Almost everybody is sleeping or staying up due to the teachers and most adults faculty are ether away or on a mission. They say that at most, the teachers are gone for an hour.

Inside a small empty room with nothing but a bed, a night stand, and new clothing inside the night stand, G is hearing the sound of this peaceful, quiet night. G hated it.

He hates quiet nights because it means that he can fall asleep easier. Every time he falls asleep, he keeps having the same dream over and over since he wandered in the streets of San Diego. It wasn't much of a dream but an image. An image of silhouette of somebody with the same features as him and another man, a man in his 50's with graying blonde hair, telling him that he is failure.

He usually wakes up after that then fall back to the sleep to another dream. G doesn't know where he getting this dream from. All he remembers is waking up in a field in California before finding San Diego and living the rest of his life as a hobo before running into that man, Lelouch.

Suddenly an unusual sound of bush being brush against something moving from outside causes G spring up. His window is open which results in him able to hear almost anything around the mansion. What unusual is that it isn't from a small animal, but something bigger.

* * *

**Hallway**

* * *

With the adults away for little while, Gavin stayed up all night playing video games with a couple of guys in their room. It felt comfortable for him, due to the fact in high school, he was usual alone and quiet even thought the real him is more energetic. But since coming to the school, he has better results gaining friends due to the fact each of them have something in common.

He then enters his room to see that the lights are off and Damian is sleeping. Gavin quietly goes for his bathrobe, towel, and bath supplies for he can take a shower. As Gavin closes the door, his thoughts then thought about Damian, his roommate.

To Gavin, Damian is a good guy, but has high standards in a lot of things, especially his own morals. Gavin remembers having ethnic class with him and what he remembers is Damian walking the looking disapprovingly at Emma Frost before sitting down and staying quiet for the rest of the class, paying attention. Gavin can tell that Damian is the type who can get high grades, because he actually pays attention in class even thought they were just having introductions the other day. He can also tell that out of everybody in the class or maybe the student body, Damian is serious on becoming an X-Men, not for the sake of becoming one, but because he is the most passionate about what the X-Men represent for human and mutant relations.

As Gavin heads to showers, along way he spotted two more other mutants. A young man with brown hair named Eddie Tancredi, who calling himself Wings not because he has wings, which he doesn't, but due to his power to fly. The other is a girl, Hisako Ichiki, who like a lot of others, doesn't have a codename yet.

"_I should get a code name._", thought Gavin as he walks up to them, "How is it going?"  
"Gavin are you crushing on Ms. Pryde?", Hisako immediately asks.  
"And where did that come from?", asks Gavin a little flustered.  
"I knew it.", says Hisako, "There at least 6 guys here not who aren't crushing on her including that guy from yesterday."  
"You mean Lelouch?", wonders Gavin., "How do you know?"  
"Blindfold told me.", answers Hisako.

Gavin thought about Blindfold, a girl named Ruth Aldine who born a mutant with no eyes or open eye socket.

"I thought Blindfold can only read the future?", wonders Gavin.  
"She can read minds too.", answers Hisako, "But apparently, she was so freaked out by what she saw in the guy's head, she said she just stopped before digging through so more."  
"Really?", wonders Gavin as he then thought what kind of person is Lelouch.  
"Specking of that guy, I heard that West and Jamal left the school to get that cure.", announces Wing.  
"Seriously.", says Hisako with little annoyance, "It seems that a lot people who said they are or not taking that stupid cure keeping coming out of that closet.

Every since Lelouch's speech, at least 3-5 people who said they aren't taking the cure, suddenly went to take the cure and visa-versa, people who said they are taking the cure, changed their minds and ends up staying in the mansion.

"Well it won't be bad after the first week since people are still deciding if they want that cure or not now.", says Hisako, "If you think about it for a minute-"

Suddenly, a large shadow looms over the three to their sides as the three notice and turns to who is casting the shadow. He has gray skin with his eyelashes under his eye. He wearing a red hood with armor around him with large bracers on his arms. His name is Ord of Breakworld.

"Minute's up.", the large alien says.

The three ends up stepping back before turning to trying and run away, before Ord ends up flying and blocking there way.

"Don't even try it.", threatens Ord, "Where are the X-Men?"  
"They are not here.", says Gavin with a nervous tone.  
"Your teachers?", demands Ord.  
"Their gone too.", answers Hisako as she felt this guy is going to cause trouble.  
"What about the dragon?", Ord asks for.  
"What dragon?", wonders Gavin.  
"The one that around Ms. Pryde.", answers Wing, "He with the X-Men."  
"And you're sure they are not here?", Ord asks once again.  
"I saw that X-plane take off like, two hours ago.", answers Wing.  
"And you don't know where they went?", asks Ord to Gavin.  
"A mission probably. That what all the teachers are doing now.", says Gavin, "They don't tell us much about these things."  
"This is frustrating.", comments Ord as he rubs his forehead with his fingers.  
"Do you want to leave a message or…", Hisako tries to say but pauses due to annoyance from what she trying to say, "Oh god, that's so stupid."  
"The point is they are not here.", says Gavin, "We're just students."  
"We're just kids, so you can come back if you really need them and…"  
"You two are mutants.", Ord says, interrupting Wing.  
"But not the cool ones!", shouts Wing, "I mean, Gavin's power suck when you realize that Cyclops can slice a mountain in half with his."  
"Hey.", Gavin says, feeling insulted.  
"I see.", says Ord as he take one step forward, "You've helped me. You have my thanks for that. And yes.."

Ord ends pulling up his hands, reveling three needles attached to his knuckles. Unknown to Gavin, Wing, and Hisako, needles is filled with the mutant cure.

"… I will leave the X-Men a message."  
"Wait!", Gavin shouts as he raises his hands, "I have something you might want to know."  
"So you been hiding something.", says Ord as he glares at Gavin, "What is it?"  
"Gavin.", Hisako whisper in an earshot to Gavin.  
"Close your eyes.", Gavin whispers to both Wing and Hisako.  
"What?", says Wing in an earshot.  
"Just do it."  
"What is it that you have to say boy?", says an impatience Ord.  
"Well the thing is…", Gavin begins to say as he starts to lower his hand, "…I lied!"

Wing and Hisako close their eyes and Gavin uses his hands to release a blinding light at Ord.

"Arrragh!", screams Ord as his eyes is in pain from Gavin's light, "Damn mutant!"  
"Lets get out of here!", yells Gavin.  
"Gavin, you and Wing get out of here!", yells Hisako as blue exoskeleton armor appears around her.

Hisako delivers a big punch which causes Ord to get knockdown to the floor. Hisako ends up repeatedly punching Ord in the face before Ord recovers from Gavin's light and uses his legs to stomp on her armor, knocking to a wall.

"Congratulations.", says Ord to Hisako before turning to Gavin and Wing, "You startled me."  
"Get out!", Gavin says to Wing as he fires light beams at Ord.

Ord uses his arm brace to block Gavin's beams before sending one of Gavin's beams right back at him. Gavin gets hit and ends up slamming to a wall, knocking him out. Wing realizes he can't do anything but fly as Ord turns to him. Seeing a skylight above, Wing flies up to the air and crashes through the skylight, hoping to get help after. Ord then flies up as well at a rate where quickly reaches Wing and grabs him.

"Don't even think about it, boy.", says Ord as he grabs Wing with one hand.

Ord was close to giving his message to the X-Men by depowering one of their students, giving a message to them. He was close, as he was about an inch away before he can depower Wing. But one person heard the commotion really well and fast enough find his way to Wing and Ord.

Moving at the speed of sound, that person ends up punching Ord in the face, knocking down the ground as Wing is saved.

"_What was that?_", thought Wing as he couldn't see what happened.

Ord gets back to see the person who punched him to the ground standing several feet ahead of him, wearing a white shirt and blue pajama pants, G.

"Another mutant brat.", Ord says to himself, "Just for that, you get honer of delivering my message."

Before Ord began to move however, G took a huge breath in and screams at a frequency that almost half the town can hear it. The windows of the X-Mansion shatters as students starts to wake up from the screech.

* * *

**Lelouch's Room**

* * *

"Raaah!", yells Lelouch as he woke up unexpectedly, "What is that sound!"

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Ord holds his ears from the pain of the screech as G stops his screeching, glaring at Ord.

"Now the whole school is waking up.", G says to Ord, "Would you rather face them or me?"  
"Don't worry.", say Ord with a smirk, "I'll just have to leave a quick message."

G and Ord stare down as a fight in the X-Mansion is about to begin.

* * *

**Give your thought about this chapter in the review. To be honest, I'm not very confidence in my characterization of Lelouch and his speech, but I figured since Lelouch believes that people are searching for happiness like in the end of the series, I went with this speech. Favorite this if you like the story and follow so you can tune in for more.**

**Fun Fact- Ord of Breakworld is an alien from the Planet Breakworld is warrior chosen to stop mutantkind from expanding due a prophecy from his planet saying that a mutant will destroy the planet. He also supply Dr. Kavita with the supplies to make the cure, but Dr. Kavita is unaware of Ord's true motives.**


	19. Kill The Message

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I was in Mexico for my cousin's Quinceanera and the area I was in doesn't have internet. But better late then never.**

* * *

**Boy's Dormitory, X-Mansion**

* * *

The door to Lelouch's room opens as Lelouch comes out, with a white shirt and blue pants he just puts on, as he looks around and goes to the end of the hallway and sees a wall that been broken through. He spots on the opposite of the broken wall, laying down in a broken table, Armor, who's knocked out. Somebody else comes out of the corner, a young girl with blond hair, Laurie Collins, who Lelouch recalls, has the powers over pheromone to control the emotions of others.

"What happened here?", asks Laurie as he stands there in shock as she watches Armor's unconscious body.  
"I don't know.", answers Lelouch, who puts Armor's hand over her shoulders and pulls her up, "But I need you to go to your room with her until I pull the alarm. Then go evacuate with the others."  
"Okay, but-"

Lelouch puts Armor's other hand on Laurie's shoulders and gives her to Laurie.

"I'll go investigate, just go!", orders Lelouch as Laurie quickly takes Armor to her room.

Lelouch walks through the broken wall and slowly pokes his head out, while looking around for anybody. He hears a moan as he spots Gavin, laying down on the wall, as Lelouch quickly goes towards him.

"Gavin!", yells Lelouch as Gavin moans from the pain, "What on Earth happened?"

Suddenly, Wing, who goes through the hole on the ceiling that he destroy while trying to escape from an intruder, lands feet away from Lelouch.

"There someone here.", announces Wing as he pants.  
"Who? Did someone trespassed?", guesses Lelouch.

Wing nods his head as he continues talking, "Big guy. Looks freaky. He said he wants to leave a message to the X-Men. He… he has the cure!"

"What!?", says a shocked Lelouch, as he guesses that the intruder is trying to cure a mutant to prove a point,"Did he get anyone?  
"No.", says Wing, shaking his head, "But there a short guy. Spiky red head. Who screeched really loud awhile ago."  
"G!", thought Lelouch as the floor starts shaking, "What was that!?"  
"Their fighting right now, the short guy and the guy with the cure.", informs Wing as Lelouch starts runs somewhere, "Where are you going!?"  
"Wake Gavin and get him out of here!", orders Lelouch as he try to find the only psychics to warn everybody out this guy.  
"There is a chance that G might not be enough to face this guy. And since the teachers aren't here, we have to defend ourselves.", Lelouch tells himself in deep thought, "I need to contact those Stepford sisters."

* * *

**X-Mansion, Grounds, Near the Hedge Maze**

* * *

Something is moving all over the grounds of the X-Mansion. It is moving so fast, that the normal human eye can't see it unless it was large enough to see it even at the speed it is going. So far, lone figure is having trouble keeping up with it, as he only relying of prediction as well as above average eyesight to follow him. This figure, Ord of Breakworld, is having trouble fighting G, who playing a game of guerrilla warfare against the alien.

"So move well boy, but I seen faster things from my solar system!", claims Ord as he strikes at the direction where he thinks G is coming at.

He was right, but G used an afterimage with his sound to confuse Ord, as G actually came father the left then what Ord predicted, as G is at close range. With a powerful scream, G unleashed a soundwave that blows Ord back. Ord withstand the attack, but G moves in for another attack. Ord throws his razor disk at G, who to the right dodges it. It turns out Ord threw a faint, as he wanted G to do that. He goes for a blow with his right hand, with the cure ready to go. But, surprisingly, G put his hands over the giant fist of Ord and leap frogs over his right arm.

"WHAT!?", reacts a surprised Ord as G's reflexes and thought presses are beyond the human limits.

G sonic punches Ord in his face, but Ord quickly reacts by grabbing G's left foot in time, following that by throwing G to the wall of the X-Mansion.

"That took me by surprised. In terms of the expected, you've surpassed many others I faced before.", comments Ord, "But this is the –!"

Ord gets interrupted by a sonic speech by G, as Ord get thrown back again. G comes out of the rubble, with cuts on his arms and legs as he glares deadly at Ord.

"That…", G tries to say as he pants harshly, "hurt!"

* * *

**Hallway Near the Girl's Dormitory, X-Mansion.**

* * *

An alarm is set off when G was slammed into the wall as Lelouch pauses upon hearing it. Knowing he needs to know where it it, he spots the Stepford sisters, or the Cuckoo Sisters, genetically engineered mutants created from Emma Frost's genes. This is not knowledge to Lelouch, but he does know that. All he knows that they are powerful psychics favored by Emma, but even so, Lelouch needs them.

"Celeste Cuckoo, Mindee Cuckoo, and Phoebe Cuckoo.", Lelouch calls out for as the blond triplets turn around.  
"Lelouch Lamperouge.", says Phoebe as Mindee continues their talk.  
"We didn't sense you coming.", informs Mindee.  
"For what do we owe you in what seems to be an emergency?", ends Celeste.  
"There is an intruder here. He is here with the mutant cure to sent a "message".", explains Lelouch as he puts more sarcasm in "message", "There someone fighting him. The boy, G. There outside right now. I need to know the situation now."  
"G?", wonders Celeste.  
"The wild boy with the red hair.", answers Mindee.  
'Very well, we'll show you what's happening.", agrees Phoebe, "But only a peek inside the boy to see what he sees."

The three sisters contacts G's mind, but efficient and quick enough not to bother him as he see what happening in his eyes. They then pulls in Lelouch's mind as Lelouch can see who G is fighting. A large gray skin man who's has body armor with metal covering most of his torso and a razor disk on his hand.

"I see.", Lelouch said as he understands what happening as the Cuckoo sisters stops their powers.  
"Was that guy-", starts Mindee.  
"-the alien Ms. Frost-", Celeste continues.  
"-and the others fought the day before? Is it?", ends Phoebe.

"Yes it is.",says Lelouch as starts think of something, "I need you contact certain students to me now."  
"For what for?", the three asks together.  
"One of things that the mutants of this world are tired of are being victims of people who hated them for various reason. This is a chance to vent out some frustration.", says Lelouch as he smirks at his other reason, Besides, it a good chance to demonstrate something for the students.

Lelouch thinks of the names of mutants he wants to communicate with, as the Cuckoo Sisters looks surprise on what Lelouch's intentions are. But, they knew that he is a person with great leadership from what they gathered from Emma Frost and Cyclops along with the fact that he more freedom then most of the students, means he someone with a bit of interest.

* * *

**Boy's Dormitory, X-Mansion**

* * *

A crowd of about 50 or more gentlemen are crowding the hallways as they rush one at a time to a secret doorway underground where it will lead them outside. One of the boys there is Damian who helping Wing carry a half conscious Gavin, who mumbling something about Ord.

"He can reflect beams.", says Gavin half asleep, "He like that woman in that one comic, but uglier and a guy."  
"I don't even know what that means.", comments Damian about the comic thing.  
"Just keep him talking, I heard that if he goes to asleep, he might go into a coma.", Wing says, but with uncertainty, "It could be something else, but just in case, let him talk."  
"I got it.", Damian gives.  
"_This Lelouch, can you hear me?_"

Damian stops and became startled when Lelouch's voice appears in his head. At first he thought Lelouch was near him as he turns his head around.

"What happened?", asks Wing as he stops as well.  
"_A voice?_", thought Damian as he starts to hear many voices in his head.  
"_Who is that!?_"  
"_That scared me!_"  
"Isn't_ that Lelouch guy?_"  
"_For those of you listening, this is Lelouch Lamperouge._", Lelouch explains, "I'm_ using the Cuckoo Sisters as a medium for communication between us all_."  
"_The Cuckoo Sisters!?_", thought somebody, whom Damian recognized as Cessily Kincaid aka Mercury.  
"_Well that explains a lot. And what the hell is happening anyways?_", Damian recognized as Julian Keller as Hellion.  
"_The situation is that someone is attacking the students. The enemy the main members of the X-Men fought the day before. The one who took those people hostages._", Lelouch starts explaining, "_He here to leave a message to the X-Men, through the students._"  
"_He's here to kill us!?_", Santo Vaccarro otherwise known as Rockslide.  
"_He is not here to our lives in this world, but to end a student's life as a mutant, just to prove something to the X-Men. He brought the cure with him._", informs Lelouch as everybody froze in place.  
"_Are you serious!?_"  
"_Where is he!?_"  
"_How do you know that!?_"  
"_Lelouch, is this true?_", Damian asks.  
"_Unfortunately, it is._", Lelouch clarify, "_And for that reason… Julian Keller, Santo Vaccarro, Cessily Kincaid, Noriko Ashida, Sofia Mantega, Laurie Collins, Josh Foley, Damian Johnson… lend me your power._".  
"_What?_"  
"_You want us this fight this guy?_"  
"_Awesome, where is he?_"  
"_I like my powers, I want to keep them._"  
"_Let's go get him!_"

The different reactions is something Lelouch expected. On one hand, there are people who don't want to fight like Laurie Collins and Josh Foley, who, in their defense, their powers are that fit for combat. Lelouch can tell the Rockslide and Hellion are want to take part.

"What is with you guys?", Hellion questions to everybody who doesn't want to fight, "If this guy is attacking us, we should kick his butt. He wants a fight with the X-Men, but he getting us instead."  
"Dammit Julian! We don't much about this guy. Besides, what if this guy hiding something? He can take our powers or worse!.", argues Josh.  
"So your saying that we should let him hunt us down!?", demands Rockslide.  
"No, but we should do the smart thing and wait for the teachers come here. They are the ones who fought him before. ", request Laruie.  
"Who knows when that will come!?", points out Hellion, "We should wait because your too scared!?"  
"You know what Julian, yes I am scared!", admits Josh, "The reason why I'm scared is because I know this guy is dangerous! I'm not ready to die or get my powers taken away! I'm not going out until we know what to do!"  
"You damn-", Julian tries to say before somebody starts yelling in their head.  
"That's enough!", yells Lelouch as everybody feels their head throbbing.  
"I understand why you guys might feel scared. It mean your not a fool and is fairly cautious about this man.", Lelouch says making a point, "Besides, I know that it's not bravery that you people lack, it's self-confidence. You people are afraid that you'll mess up."

Lelouch then turns his attention for those who want to fight.

"I'd admire you people who want to fight and show solid resolve, but don't let that resolve cloud your judgment. Don't run into a fight with out preparation.", Lelouch explains, "You need both resolve and fear if you want to fight and survive."  
"But, what are we going to do. We can't just attack him unless one of us makes ourselves a sacrifice.", thinks Damian as Lelouch picks it up.  
"There no such need for that, because I'll make sure every single one us make of this as ourselves.", Lelouch announces as everybody pays more attention and starts following what Lelouch is going to say next, "This man wants to make it so that X-Men will feel like they lose something. He intends to make us a victims for reason we are unaware of! He intends to make us into messengers of vendetta against the X-Men and his crime against mutants! As long as every single one of us doesn't fight or lack the will to survive, that man will succeed! No teachers or X-Men are here to save us! It only us and that more then enough to deliver punishment against this man! That why, for just this night, follow me! I will make sure every single of of you makes it out with no harm and give us victory!"

Everybody thought silently as they felt something from Lelouch. It was more then just charisma or passion, or even a voice of a leadership, but as if everything he is saying will happen. That they can do this.

"If the X-Men couldn't do it, how can we?", quietly asks Cessily asks, "It will take a miracle."

Everybody silently waited for Lelouch's answer as Lelouch merely breaths in a bit.

"There are two kinds of miracles here. Coincidence and man made. God's and Man's.", softly says Lelouch, "It will be tragedy to waste a coincidence against such an opponent. Follow me. Listen to me. Let me lead you out of your own will and I'll show all a miracle."

Nobody tries to think anything. For about a second, nobody said anything telepathically. But some people step forward.

"A miracle, huh?", says Hellion, "Well I'm already want to get this guy, so what are your orders, leader?"  
"If you let me hit the guy, I'll start listening to you now.", says Rockslide.  
"I can heal anyone so if Santo gets his ass kicked, I can bring him up immediately.", smiles Josh.  
"And I guess my pheromone powers can help.", agrees Laurie with more confidence.  
"I don't want anybody to get hurt by this guy, so I'll do what I can!", announces Sofia.  
"Then it's an agreement, lets get this guy!", agrees Noriko.  
"We can do this!", declares Cessily.  
"So Lelouch, what is your plan?", asks Damian as Lelouch puts on a confident smirk.

* * *

**Back of the X-Mansion**

* * *

"Guuua!"

G is losing the fight with Ord as he slides on the ground to the middle of the basketball court. G gets back up as Ord is charging towards him. G launches himself, with the help of his powers, up to the air as Ord throws his metal disk at him. G stops it by screeching at a high frequency as the disk stops mid-flight, but it proves to be a distraction as Ord flies up towards G and tackles G while bear hugging G. s he quickly raises his knuckles to insert the the cure onto G's arm, but G lets out scream at a high frequency that causes Ord's ears to bleed as Ord lets go of G. G falls headfirst about 15 yards from the air, but is fortunate to land into the pool below. Ord shakes his head as he wipes the blood from the his ears and snares as he lands to the left edge of the pool.

Ord, with a satisfied smile on his face, watches as G, whose front side is outside the water, drifts unconsciously to Ord. He grabs G by his hair and looks at him as he grabs one of the needles in his gloves.

"Now it's over.", announces Ord.

Before he can even strike that needle into G's neck, three fireballs cam from behind Ord, one hitting his back, while the other two hit the pool.

"Gaa!", yells Ord as he lets go of G, who fell in the water, and uses his hand rapidly pats his back, putting out the fire, "Whose there!?"  
"Hmhmhmhm.", said a soft yet echoing laugh that came from behind Ord.

A bright light is seen from about a distance where Ord can't make out what it is. The light keeps moving forward and forward as Ord can see that it wasn't light, but fire around a single figure, coming out of his hands. The figure Lelouch, simply stops the fire by gathering it all to his hands, before it disappears.

"I see that you love to hunt those who are weaker then you.", says Lelouch with a wicked smile, "Just like those hostages you took to lure the X-Men."

I see, so you know who I am.", says Ord as he turns his attention to Lelouch.

"Everything but your name and motives.", admits Lelouch as he stops smiling, "You don't leave enough proof for that."  
"My name is Ord of Breakworld, and I'm only here to sent a message!", yells Ord as he starts charging at Lelouch.

Lelouch is visibly a bit startled by Ord's sudden charge, but as Ord gains ground at Lelouch, Lelouch simply smiles as Ord's actions is that most ideal for Lelouch's plan. Lelouch simply puts his hands in his pockets as it looks like he ready to take Ord's attack. Before Ord's needles in his fist can even reach Lelouch's chest, his whole body stops about a feet away from Lelouch.

"My body!?", shouts a shocked Ord, who can barely control his movements, "What did you do!?"  
"I didn't really do much.", said Lelouch as he removes his hands out of his pocket and puts his left hand at about a few inches away from the left side of Ord's face, "You know, you should really study your opponents before chasing after them to create a "message"."

Lelouch then ignites the left side of Ord's face on fire as Ord's body is free from what was contracting it as Ord falls back, screaming as he grabs some dirt and pats it on his face, putting the fire out. With a half burnt face, along with fact that he was burnt by Kitty Pryde's dragon the other day, causes Ord to fume.

"Twice!", screams Ord as he murderously glares at Lelouch, "Twice in two days that my face was burnt!"

He throws another razor disk he kept secret from inside the back of his armor, and throws it, aiming at Lelouch's left leg. But, it suddenly starts turning left, missing Lelouch before dropping to the ground. Ord is visibly disturbed on what happened as Lelouch walks closely towards Ord, with a devilish smile on his face.

"Well then, it seems to your starting to realize that you were underestimating me.", says Lelouch as he puts his index and middle finger of his right hand and puts it on his forehead, "Can you take what comes next?"

Ord can feel someone digging inside his head. He thought to turns to Lelouch, who standing there with his fingers in his head and a smirk on his face. The winds starts to blow around Ord as he smiles as well.

"Emma Frost, one of the most prominent psychic couldn't get into my head, what makes you sure you can!?", questions Ord as Lelouch still has that wicked smile, but was interrupted when Ord lets out a laugh, "Haha-!"

Suddenly, Ord feels something inside of him. A sudden urge to starts laughing. He covers his mouth as that urge becomes stronger and stronger. He chuckles as he goes down to the floor, covering himself as he lets out a few loud burst of laughter.

"Haha! Why-ha can't I-haha stop haa!", Ord tries to say, but couldn't, "Haaa! Ha Ha HAA!  
"You haven't figure it out?", questions Lelouch as he stand above Ord.  
"It-ha can't be!", yells Ord as the emotions of rage, laughter, and astonishment mix inside him, along with tears in his eyes "You've managed-ha! To get inside-ha! My head!"

Lelouch doesn't say anything. He starts lifts up his hand as Ord himself starts levitating off the ground. Lelouch makes a gesture like he pushing something as Ord suddenly feels something hitting him in the chest as he sent flying straight to a tree behind him.

"What is happening? What kind of mutant is he", softly says Ord to himself as he yells at Lelouch, "What kind of mutant are you!?"  
"Before I answer that, take a look at yourself.", says Lelouch as he points to Ord's clothing.

Ord looks down to see that his armor is gone. His eyes widen as he stares back at Lelouch. Lelouch smirks as he points down underneath him to a puddle of something metallic. Ord looks with fear as he looks at what appears to be his armor.

"Is that… my armor?", slowly says Ord as Lelouch makes another gesture.

This is gesture is Lelouch taking out his hand, facing it at Ord, and telling something to come over to him. Suddenly, something hits Ord from behind, sending Ord flying to the pool. Lelouch walks over to the edge of the pool as Ord's head come out the water. Ord and Lelouch look each other in the eyes as Lelouch's eyes looked calm, cold, and cruel as Lelouch lifts his hand and points to the water. Suddenly, volts of electricity come out of nowhere, as Ord's entire body is electrocuted.

'Gahhh!", screams Ord as he tries to take himself out the pool.

He struggles, but manages to get himself out. He very injured from his fight with G, the half burnt face, the minor injury from his torso, the heavy damage from behind, and last but not least, being electrocuted. He struggles to walk and run away, but suddenly, a wall of fire appears in front of him. Coming out of the fire, like a demon walking out of hell, is Lelouch. Ord backs away as Lelouch surrounds themselves in a circle of fire. To Ord, he not looking at Lelouch, but a demon tormenting Ord.

"Get away from me!", shouts Ord as he tries to back away from Lelouch, but feels the wall of fire behind him, heating his back.

Ord then flies up up the air, at his fastest speed, but then somebody appears before him, G.

"What the-", thought Ord as he sees G, who injuries from their fight is full healed.

G then supersonic punches Ord in the burnt part of his face, landing him back to the the circle of fire. Ord landed on ground, in a hole he made from crashing to the ground as he lays on that hole face up. Lelouch walks over to the hole as Ord only says one word.

"Monster."

Lelouch raises his eyebrow from that, before closing his eyes and smirking a bit, "I guess I am."

"H-how did he heal? Was is it your doing as well?", questions Ord as he couldn't move his body  
"You don't deserve to know.", coldly answers Lelouch, "You tried to harm the students in this school. Your first mistake was thinking you get away with it. You want someone to deliver a message, by taking away their identity. What a pitiful and unjustly means. You may have reasons, but no matter what they are, it doesn't matter to me."

Lelouch walks down the hole as leans closer to Ord's ears.

"I could kill you know. I can kill you with a special type of fire, where even your ashes are burnt from existence.", threatens Lelouch as he removes a needle out of Ord's gloves, "I'll make sure that your existence is wipe away from the present and future."

Lelouch proceeds to remove the second needle as he continues, "But I won't. Instead I will punish you with fear instead. I want you remember something until the day you die. You're right, I am a monster. I can kill many people without feeling a heavy heart if I have to. In a single year, I killed many people, admittedly more so indirectly. Even so, I am a person that engaged in the path of blood."

Lelouch then removes the third needle, as he proceeds with his statement with Ord, "But, I feel that living with the fact, that you knowing that I exist is a suitable punishment for you. The fact that if I want to, I can make your life a living hell for you. That the sort of existence I am to you now. A demon that can destroy your life."

Removing the final needle, Lelouch finishes his "talk" with Ord, "You'll live, but with humiliation, shame, and the knowledge that I exist. If you or anybody else associated with you ever even try something like this again, I'll destroy you, even if I have to rule hell itself to do it."

Lelouch holds to the four needles in his right hand, activates his Geass, and use the blue fire to burn them beyond ashes. With Ord still looking at him, but with fear, Lelouch knew that he broke Ord, just like he wanted. Covering his ears, Lelouch backs away from Ord as behind Ord, is G. Leaning closely to Ord's ears, G lets out a high screech, causing Ord to finally lose consciousness. Knowing that this is over, Lelouch claps his hands.

"It over. You can come out now.", announces Lelouch as everybody who Lelouch wanted, including Gavin and Armor, comes out of hiding from the shadows of woods nearby.  
"Holy crap Lelouch, your pretty scary guy.", remarks Noriko as Rockslide nods.  
"Damn right, still I can't believe I only hit him once.", says a disappointed Rockslide.  
"But, is he going to be all right?", asks Laurie as Mindee steps forward.  
"Don't worry, from what we know about him, he's pretty durable.", informs Mindee.  
"His resistance towards out telepathic abilities were no joke, no wonder Miss Frost couldn't do it as well.", Celeste says.  
"It was quite genius to use Laurie's pheromone powers to trick him into thinking it was telepath.", comments Phoebe.  
"Still, I was scared when Damian tried to take that armor off when he was laughing.", remarks Josh, who healed G, Armor, and Gavin earlier and is currently holding on to a girl's clothing, "By the way, here are your clothes, Cessily."  
"Thank you.", says the pool of metal, which turns out to be Cessily, slides around to Josh, raising to her clothes as she returns to her normal, metallic humanoid self, as she turns to Sofia, Julian, and Damian, who looked really tired, "By the way, are you guys okay?"  
"Never… better.", says Sofia, who panting hard, "Using the wind to slow him down was hard. I never did it at this extent. I think Julian had it tough, he did the most."  
"I can… handle myself.", remarks Julian, who did the most out of everybody to trick Ord, "I just did almost everything, that's all. Damn, Damian, can't believe you got all that armor off."  
"I know right.", Damian says before thinking, "_Still, to think Lelouch actually managed to pull that off, tricking that guy._"

While Ord thought that Lelouch was a powerful mutant, capable of doing impossible things, but in reality, it was everybody else following Lelouch's orders via telepath from the Cuckoo Sisters. When Ord's movement were first stopped, it actually a mix of Sofia's wind manipulation, Julian's telekinesis, and Damian's magnesium. It was harder on Sofia due to her having to make a good, yet unnoticeable wind to help slow him down while Damian and Julian holds him. When Ord threw his disk, both Sofia and Damian made sure that misses Lelouch by taking it towards where Damian is at and letting it fall. During at this time, Josh quickly grabbed and healed G as Laurie and Sofia creating combination of spreading pheromones in the air at Ord as the Cuckoo attempts to get inside his head. This causes Ord to think that it was Lelouch who trying to get inside his head, but it was actually the Cuckoo Sisters, with Laurie controlling the feelings of Ord. The difficult part came, when Damian attempted to remove Ord's armor as Ord was rolling on the floor. He was lucky that G damaged the armor, creating an opportunity to separate his armor, with the help of Hellion. There, Cessily quickly turns into a puddle of metal as Sofia and Julian pushes Ord to the tree. There, Ord confuses the puddle Cessily turned into, with his armor, thinking Lelouch somehow turn it into liquid somehow. When Lelouch gestures Ord to come back, it was actually Rockslide pushing him through a tree as Noriko shocked him with her electricity when he landed in the pool. Everything went according to Lelouch's plan as Ord was too stubborn and too focused on Lelouch to realize what was happening around him.

"So what are we going to do with him now?", asks Gavin as he looks at Ord, "What if he wakes up?"  
"There is cell in the basement where we can keep him there.", explains Lelouch, "And if he wakes, he'll most likely try to escape. Even if he tries again, he'll most likely try to go after me, thinking I'm the most powerful one here."

Suddenly, the sound of two aircrafts, are coming towards them. They look up to see the Blackbird, returning along with what appears to be a SHIELD aircraft as well. Looking out a window in the X-Mansion, is Haruna, who saw the whole thing and was about to help out, until she saw that everything was under control. She smirks as he turns to Lelouch.

"He's really good. Better then I thought. Perhaps he…", thought Haruna as she thought of Aizen, before shaking her head, "No. This is something I have to settle for myself."

* * *

**Benetech Labs**

* * *

It been awhile, like 5 minutes ago, since the X-Men were in Benetech Labs. They came there when Beast, who turns out to be an old associate of Dr. Kavita, gained a sample of the cure from her. At first, he was going to use it to cure himself of his beast like form until Wolverine convince, or rather, brawl him out of him. He so discover the DNA used to create the cure and thought it was an old friend of theirs. They broke into Benetech to confirm, disabling the security systems in the process. There, they discover it wasn't the case and the DNA used belong to a mutant that committed suicide. But they discover something else underneath the labs. The long thought to be dead Colossus.

As it turns out, Dr. Kavita and Ord of Breakworld were in businesslike relationship where Ord would give information of mutant DNA to the doctor. Dr. Kavita only wanted to help mutants as Ord only wants to eliminate them on the guidance that one day, a mutant would destroy his planet and he was sent to Earth to prevent that.

Dr. Kavita simply looks at her ruined lab that almost destroyed on the insuring chaos caused by security that Ord hired, with weapons he'd given them and the X-Men. Although she should have seen it coming, she still couldn't believe that Ord hid a live mutant under her lab all this time. SHIELD came in when they heard of the break in and mutants who were camping outside broke in as they caused a riot. They manged to subdue the riot before taking off on word of a break in in the mansion with SHILED tagging along, leaving Dr. Kavita alone with the mess. She has a few SHILED agents there to help, but it might take a awhile before setting everything up again.

"Security should back up online now.", says one agent as he checks on pad in his hands.

At first, the security was back on, for about a second, before going offline again. The agents grunts as he checks in with his ear piece to the security.

"It didn't work. What are you doing over there?", questions the agent to the technician in security room, who saying nothing, "C'mon Arnold, we have to at least set this back up."

The agent couldn't hear anything on the end of the line as he tries continuing talking, "Arnold?"

"What happened?", asks Dr. Kavita as the lights go off around the lab.  
"Turn your lights on! Dr. Kavita get behind us!", warns a commander as the squad grab their guns with one hand, as they turn on their flashlights with their other hand.  
"Sir, there seems to break in research at the time the power went off.", informs the agent.  
"There where everything is!", says Dr. Ravita, "The sample, the cure, my research. Everything is there!"  
"Sent a squad there now!", orders the commander as Dr. Ravita suddenly rushes off, "Dr. Ravita!"  
"Tidle!", announces Dr. Kativa as she runs out of the room, "Tidle still in her room!"

* * *

**Benetech Labs, Tidle's Room**

* * *

For the little girl Tidle Soames her life became tragic when her powers first manifested, resulting in the death of her parents. She was sleeping in her bed like normal, until she had a nightmare. The nightmare had a bug monster in it, as it chasing her was chasing her as she calls out for her parents. When she woken up, that minster came to life and killed her parents. That day, she hated her powers which killed her parents.

Government agencies came in and found her guardian that will take her in. But they were afraid as well, that they'll meet the same fate as her parents. Then she found out about Dr. Kavita. When Dr. Kavita told her that she can give herself a life where her nightmares won't hurt anyone. That will be nor more ngihtmares. Tidle agreed to test a vaccine for mutants. She been close to Dr. Kavita ever since. Dr. Kavita wasn't afraid of Tidle as others were. Dr. Kavita cared about Tidle and others like her and that made Tidle happy.

Right now, Tidle day is going as usual, besides that fact that there was a huge commotion outside her room, which see doesn't notice due to her room having thick walls. Her room is pick room with a large bed, nightstand with a lamp on top, and a table where she can play with her dolls, which she doing right now But unknown to her, there is somebody else in the room with her. He quietly entered the room about five seconds ago, as he starts walking to Tidle.

"And that all I have to say to you, you hiprokits! I don't even want tea and cake.", says Tidle as she voices over her stuffed bunny.  
"Hiprokits?", repeats Aizen as Tidle turns around to see the young Japanese man with long black hair, with a friendly smile on his face, "Is that a word Dr. Kavita taught you?"

* * *

**For those of you who don't read the comics, in the canon version of this story, Wing gets his powers taken and Ord goes to Benetech to fight the X-Men then gets his ass kicked by a revived Colossus (I'm interested in writing Lelouch's reaction when he finds out an X-Men that supposed to be dead came back from the dead).**

**What is Aizen planning to do? What will be Lelouch and the X-Men's reaction? New developments will happen next chapter! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward for more!**


	20. To The Other Japan

**Hoped you enjoy this next chapter. In order to refresh your memory, when we last left off, Lelouch commands a team of students agaist Ord of Breakworld and won. Meanwhile, Benetech Labs is invaded by the big bad of the arc, Aizen.**

* * *

**Benetech Labs**

* * *

Outside the building, where the research for recently famed mutant cure, hundred of mutants are lined up, waiting for people inside to give out cures. Even after they were told to exit the premises after a group of them invaded during a confrontation between the X-Men, SHIELD, and the hired guards for Benetech Labs, a majority of them persist, as the guard where then told to ignore them and wait unless any suspicious activity from them happens. Police are also watching from the next street, ready to quell a potential riot. They came after hearing of the first riot, but were told by SHIELD to stay put. There was barely any cooperation between the guards, police, and SHIELD except for who stay where.

A line of policemen covers the street from across, waiting for anything. Suddenly, one of them goes outside the line and aims his pistol at the crowd. He fires his gun at the crowd of mutants, where the bullet ends up hitting a women.

"Charlie, what have you done!?", the captain of the squad screams in confusion and rage, before the policeman named Charlie start coughing, then throwing up blood from mouth, falls to the floor and dies on the ground so suddenly,"Charlie!"

The women starts bleeding on the ground as her blue shirt gets covered in blood coming from her lower abdomen. Some of the mutants start to scatter from the fear of being shot next as the leftovers glares at the police, with a mutant who looks like a bear charges at the police.

"Back away or we will shoot!", orders the captain at the rampaging mutant, who ignores him.

When mutant came close, the captains orders his men to fire as bullets rain down, hitting the bear mutant, who won't go down. Suddenly, several mutants from the group charge along with the bear mutant as a fight between police and mutants broke out.

"Get the women!", orders the head guard who guarding the entrance, to two other guards, who are all wearing high-tech armor.

The head guard hopes that by saving the women, he can quell the riot or at least keep consequences at a minimum. When the two guards arrive to help the women, they kneed down to grab her. The head guard watches while calling for support. After 5 seconds, he realizes that the two guards aren't moving as they suddenly collapse to the ground. Before the head guard can do anything, a young man with long black hair appears behind him and places his right hand on the back of the upper right side of his body. Suddenly, the guard's heart is crushed by incredible gravity as he coughs but blood before dying. Nobody notices anything due to the huge riot created. All the other outside guards are dead, so nobody is notifying the inside. Suddenly, the women thought to be shot, suddenly gets up, revealing to be Karasu as she quickly comes up to Aizen, without nobody noticing.

"Sheesh. Mukuro did a good job starting that riot, that gloomy bastard.", comments Karasu in Japanese.  
"We have to hurry. It probably took Mukuro a lot to control that policeman and silence him.", informs Aizen in the same language, "We have a few minutes before reinforcements arrive. We find the cures and inform Mukuro."  
"Understood."

* * *

**Inside Benetech**

* * *

Upon entering the inside of the lab, both Aizen and Karasu took separate ways to avoid wasting time. They try to sneak past the guards when they can to avoid unnecessary trouble, but if it unavoidable, they would stealthily kill any guards getting in the way. They figured that the cure would be in the lower levels, as the two made their down.

On Karasu's end, she would vibrate through the walls of the rooms, in order to avoid the guards in the hallway. After spending about 2 minutes checking random rooms, she gets impatience.

"This is going no where.", Karasu softly told herself as he look below her, "I'll just vibrate down and work my way up."

She does so, as she then vibrates to the basement of the entire building. When he arrives, she is shocked to discover that the basemen large. The width is almost the size of the building. Of course, she was only looking at the wall of the basement. When she turns around, she shocked to discover what in the basement. After a few minutes of investigating her discovery, she found the power generators as she smiles and draws her katana.

Aizen, just like Karasu, would also try to sneak pass the guards and would kill any quickly when he realizes that he can't them. He took the stairs instead of the elevator, until he hit a floor where the stairs stops at. He can feel that there was another floor below due to his powers. He figured that there must be another flight of stairs or elevator to go down. He spots a couple of guards guarding a door from around a corner as he figures that there must be something important inside.

He hides behind the corner, where he jumps out and uses his powers to drag them towards him so suddenly, that they couldn't pull their guns on him in time before he grabs their heads and force them to the floor. He jumps up from the ground and with the help of his powers, jumps higher then normal and increases the weight of his arms so that he can thrust his hands through both the guards' cheat, severely injuring one and killing the other.

He removes the blood in his hands by creating a weak ball of gravity to pull the blood away, creating a ball of blood, where he launches it at head of injured guard, killing him. He opens the door to find what appears to be a large room with an observation deck in it. To his right, there it was, through a window of a door. Boxes filled with small containers, holding the mutant cure. He also found what appears to be a desk with some of the papers of the cure. He turns to his left, appears to be what the deck is made to observe, a bedroom with a little girl in it. Aizen takes a good look at her, as he recognize her as the girl who was beside Dr. Kavita, Tidle Soames.

Dr. Kavita is running from the ground floor all the way to the elevator. She then realizes the elevator won't work due to the power outage and ran to the stairs before SHIELD agents start to catch up to her.

Dr. Kavita turns to them and says franticly, "The little girl, Tidle! Her room is next to Research!"  
"I got it, but Dr. Kavita you need to-", the commanding SHIELD agent says before Dr. Kavita starts running down the stairs, "Dr. Kavita!"

Dr. Kavita makes it to the door leading to Tidle's room, but pauses a bit seeing the dead body of the guards. Her eyes widen as she rushes to the observation room and slams the door to Tidle's room open. To her horror, Tidle is gone as her pink room has stuff animals all over the place.

"Tidle… gone.", Dr. Kavita said softly as Tidle has gone missing.

The SHIELD agents enter the room and check the mess in the bedroom. One of the three then check the other room across and sees that the boxes with containers of the cure are gone.

"The cure is gone as well!", announces the agents as that snaps Dr. Kavita back.  
"What?", Dr. Kavita said as she slowly gets up and sees across the room, through the door, "It's all gone."  
"Everyone! Surround the perimeter!", orders the commander as contacts all the agents around Benetech, "Guard all doors! No one gets out!"

Suddenly, the building starts shaking eruptly. This confuses the agent, Dr. Katvia realizes what happening. Panic appears on her face as she turns to the commander.

"We have to get out here. We have to get out of here!", yells Dr. Kavita to the confused commander.  
"What going on!?", questions the agent.  
"Tell your men to get away from the building!", orders Dr. Kavita as she starts to flee as the agents follow suit.

As Dr. Kavita flees back upstairs, only one thought appears in her mind.

"_Why did I let that man do as he please?_"

* * *

**X-Mansion**

* * *

All the lights in the X-Mansion shine brightly in the dark night. All the students are inside the X-Mansion, in the auditorium, where Storm, Wolverine, and various other X-Men are watching the students until the danger is over. The only students that are outside, watching as Ord of Breakworld is put in handcuffs that are meant to suppress superhuman strength as well as huge legcuffs that hover as SHIELD agents take him inside a SHIELD carrier.

The only person who is not watching along with the students, is Lelouch, who watching with four others, Emma Frost, Scott Summers, Nick Fury, and a green haired women that Lelouch doesn't recognized. Lelouch can't help but to look at the green haired women, who notices his stare.

"Who are you?", Lelouch asks suddenly, interrupting the quiet, "I understand why Director Fury is here, but what's your relation to all this?"  
"That's classified.", the green hair women answers as Lelouch can tell that he might not get more answers then that.  
"Then, at least your name, so I won't have to address you as "that women"?", Lelouch asks for so that he can at least gain a small, but significant information.  
The women pauses a bit, but decides to the answer, "Agent Brand. Your not going to get much out of that in the Internet though."  
"That a shame.", said Lelouch with a bit of sarcasm in it.

Agent Brand leaves to the carrier as Lelouch turns to Fury.

"It seems that you have something troublesome to deal with.", smirks Lelouch.  
"Fury, we are not done talking about what happened today.", says Cyclops as he glares at Fury, "I don't know more about the agencies that SHIELD is hiding and I don't care. But don't get the students involved in it."  
"Wasn't my intention.", Fury defends himself, "Not my fault that women can't put that guy on a leach."  
"But your job is to defend the world and mutants are a part of the world.", points out Cyclops.  
"You don't have to tell me.", said Fury as he leaves to the carrier.

The carrier takes off to the air and starts flying away from the mansion. Cyclops was about to talk to Lelouch, but decides to save that for later as he walks over to the rest of the students. He was stern, yet approved look on his face as he faces them.

"All of you put yourselves in danger. In a normal situation, I would have given you all a punishment.", stern says Cyclops, "But, no one else was here to protect the other students. The only person I blame for putting you all in that situation is me for thinking that today would be a quiet night and allowing all the X-Men to go to their won mission. So, for saving all the rest, I allow you to skip a single school day to go to any place on Earth, except for important test, anytime in the year."

A surprised and excited face appears on the faces of the students. Damian thought of something special he wanted to go when he first heard about it and what happened to it. G on the other hand, doesn't seem to be interested and wants to go back to sleep. While Cyclops continues his talk with the students, Lelouch hears a voice in his head.

"I'm not so much of a person to follow ably what SHIELD's rules and Scott's rules.", the voice of Emma Frost says as it appears in Lelouch's head, "And I don't want you to have the satisfaction that I owe you, so this might answer a few questions."

Suddenly, a surge memories appears in Lelouch's head. He saw, in Emma's eyes what happened during there trip to Benetech. There, Lelouch learned new things. One of them, is the full name of Agent Brand, Abigail Brand of another organization that makes SHIELD look like a post office, SWORD. The other thing Lelouch learned, is a once dead X-Men brought back to life.

The moment Emma stops giving memories to Lelouch, Lelouch snaps his head to the front door of the X-Mansion. He remembered a large Russian man along with the X-Men when they arrive back to the mansion, but he didn't think that the Russian, was in fact the previously dead X-Men, Colossus. Lelouch watches as this once dead X-Men hold the hand of Kitty Pryde as she shows the improved X-Mansion. When he first saw Colossus's human form, it was in a picture in one of the hallways, with including Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine, and two others Lelouch doesn't recognize. When Colossus appears out of the Blackbird, Lelouch thought at first that he was just someone who looked like him, not Colossus himself back from the dead.

"_I heard rumors that some X-Men died only to be resurrected later, but I thought it was just an exaggerated rumor due to confusing circumstances, not real resurrection._", thought Lelouch, who just stood still in awe at this new information as his thought turns to Euphemia, Shirley, Rolo, and Nunnally, "_Maybe…could that also apply to them. To cheat their death?_"  
Lelouch took about a moment thinking about that before shaking his head, "_No, it can't possibly work in my world as well. Besides… I'm a demon, not a god._"

As Cyclops orders the students to return inside to the auditorium with Emma Frost making sure they arrive there, Beast suddenly ran out the door towards Scott.

"Scott!", Beast calls out as stops his pace when facing the headmaster, "Benetech Labs. Something happened after we left."

Beast pulls out a tablet that shows a video that's paused at the beginning. He shows it to Cyclops as Lelouch takes a peek at it. It shows the policemen opening fire on the crowd of mutants outside Benetech. The footage looks amateur and the angle tells that it was taken from above one of the buildings near Benetech. The policemen collapses to the ground after a women within the crowd collapses as well.

"_O'god._", a women's voice said in the video.  
"_Holy sh#t._", a man's voice also said, telling them that there are two people, the cameraman or camerawomen, and their company.

The camera zooms to the women laying on the ground as two of Benetech guards came for her. Suddenly, the two guards drop as the women gets up.

"What happened!?", questions Scott as Beast replays the video.  
"Murder.", Beast said with a serious tone, "She was so fast, I had to watch a second time to see it. Lucky enough, the couple also had a really good camera."

Playing in slow motion, Beast pauses the video, where they can see blurry hand movement from the women, with something metal in her hand, a long knife.

"_That's a wakizashi._", thought Lelouch as he remembered Suzaku telling him of the different swords in the Japan, "_And she's really fast with it._"  
"Look over there!", the man's voice said eruptly, telling them the women was holding the camera.

The camera moves to the guards at the door, who shocked from what he seen. Behind him, was Aizen. The guard fell to the ground suddenly as the camera points to the Aizen. The picture couldn't get a good look at his face, causing Cyclops and Beast to have trouble making it out, Lelouch, who seen Aizen face to face, can only look with eyes of shock at the screen.

"_Aizen!?_", thought Lelouch as he thought what's Aizen's end goal, "_What is he planning?_"

Suddenly, Lelouch felt that someone was behind. It that sort of paranoid feeling like someone's watching you from afar, but it wasn't watching him. Lelouch turns around to see that no one was there. Lelouch turns back to the video, thinking it was just his paranoia.

Suddenly, the video became nothing but a fight between mutants and police as the pair entered the building. After a couple of minutes, suddenly the whole staff and guards came emerging out of the building. Among them is Dr. Kavita who screaming something to the riot as the camera starts shaking. The building starts to fall apart as several guards get caught up from falling building, crushing them. Suddenly, a large ship emerges out of the building, as it heads straight above.

"Was that a ship!?", Cyclops yells in awe.  
"It seems that Kavita's business partner put something underneath the building and someone activated it and took it.", answers Beast as he turns his eyes around as he thought he saw something behind him.

It was one of Haruna's clones made from her powers that saw the video. When Lelouch turned around, it became a shadow again and starts retreating back to Haruna herself. Haruna is standing above a balcony as the clone returns to her own shadow. Suddenly, Haruna gets a surge of what the shadow saw as her widen from the revaluation.

"Aizen… was near here.", said Haruna slowly, as she process the information slowly, "Why there? Why!?"

Beast closes the video, but as soon as he closes it, starts to receive a call from his phone. When he picked it up his phone, he looks a little surprised from the caller. He then immediately answers the phone.

"Dr. Kavita. What happened back there?", asks Beast.

As Beast takes this call, Cyclops tries to listen in on what Dr. Kavita is saying. Lelouch however, is only thinking on what Aizen is trying to gain from all this.

"_When I first met him, it seems he was going after Haruna. After that, he turned his interest to me, and now he most likely after the cure._", thought Lelouch, trying to figure out Aizen's thought progress.

Meanwhile, Haruna creates another clone as it turns into a dark circle on the ground as it makes it's way to the trio, thinking of Aizen and have a good idea why Aizen wants the cure.

"_To sell it._", thought Haruna on what he thinks Aizen was in Benetech labs, "_He could careless about mutants and mutant pride._"  
"_If his motive was to erase the cure existence, he would have tries to kill Dr. Kavita, but she still alive._", thought Lelouch also reach a similar, yet limited conclusion, "_And… if he cared truly cared about mutants, he won't have sold weapons to the Purifiers. He must another reason._"  
"It seems they couldn't find any remains of the cure.", Beast announces as he gets off the phone, "Meaning they were stolen."  
"So it a group wanting the cure for themselves.", hypothesis Cyclops.  
"Most likely.", agrees Beast as Lelouch watches on, "Also, their one more thing. They took the little girl."  
"The girl who was with Dr. Kavita.", Cyclops said surprised.  
"She was kidnapped by that group. Mostly likely as a hostage.", suggest Beast, "It good that Dr. Kavtia cares about her, otherwise she won't have much value as a hostage."  
"There is a chance they headed up to space.", guesses Cyclops as Lelouch looks annoyed at the possibility.  
"Not exactly.", Beast says as he shows a radar from a SHIELD satellite Beast hacked, "It seems they used an emergency pod during the escape out of the atmosphere. Meaning they could still in Earth. And judging from the trajectory from where they escaped, they could land somewhere in Africa."  
"_But, Aizen can control gravity, meaning he can just control where they land._", through Lelouch, "_And depending how much Aizen can control his powers from the atmosphere, he could be tired when he lands and the fact that they just pulled an international heist means the moment they are discovered, their reputation will increase, meaning they'll break contact with anyone and hide. Until then, the best chance to find them is now, before they find somewhere else to hide. But I don't have a clue on where they are_."

That's when Lelouch thoughts turn to Haruna, who knows Aizen.

"_She… is the only person who help find him. Meaning I have to rely on her._"

One of the Haruna's shadows heard the whole thing, hiding behind Lelouch's body. It then became shadow before returning to Haruna. There, Haruna gained the information she needed. Like Lelouch, she knows that Aizen will use his his powers for their landing, meaning he going back to Japan. Haruna has a good feeling on what Aizen going to do next and since SHIELD and the X-Men aren't suspecting him, she believes that her time here is done.

Lelouch then leaves Cyclops and Beast by themselves, saying a quick goodbye, as he heads to Haruna's room. On his way there however, he bumps into Haruna as they both cut the corner and almost bump into each other. When their eyes meet, they glare at each other, but Lelouch is a more determined glare, while Haruna looks like she doesn't want to see anybody.

"Haruna Alexander.", Lelouch greets, before changing it, "No… Haruna Rutsubo."  
"… I see.", said Haruna as she figures Lelouch figure it out from Cyclops, "What you want?"  
"Have you heard what happened at Benetech Labs?", asks Lelouch, who expecting her to know something.  
"…. No.", lies Haruna, who hesitates before, allowing Lelouch to expect that she knows something.  
"Really, because Aizen was there.", Lelouch announces suddenly.  
"Really? Then he must be planning something.", calmly answers Haruna as Lelouch smirks at her answer.  
"Really? I thought you be more emotional, as it seems you are obsesses with him.", says Lelouch as Haruna shakes her head.  
"Well I don't.", angrily says Haruna.  
"I believe you do know about all of it.", Lelouch announces with no hesitation, "Let's stop playing this game. It's obvious you know something. I thought there was someone behind me, but I took it as my paranoia, but it was really you."  
"Look", sighs Haruna, "What do you want?"  
"You knows Aizen better then most of the people whoa are after him.", announces Lelouch, "If people found out it was him, then he'll try and hide himself, meaning now is our best chance before he disappear again."  
"And you're right.", agrees Haruna, "The moment he is found out, he'll hide again, but better. He has many hideout in the country of Japan, but I have a feeling where he's going to hide next."  
"Then where?", questions Lelouch.  
"It has nothing to do with you.", Haruna says with disdain, "It's personal for me."

"I can understand that, but unfortunately, it seems that you can't defeat him alone, otherwise you would have never used me back then in California.", remembers Lelouch, "Meaning you can't defeat him without dying."  
"Then I'll do that!", yells Haruna, full of hate, "That f#cker has to die!"  
"Still, if you were really were strong enough, then he would already be dead.", a young voice said suddenly.

The voice came from the hallway Lelouch was in. Lelouch turns his head and Haruna looks behind Lelouch to see G, alone in the hall. He's wrapped in bandages on his head, right arm, which is covered by his shirt, but he's moving like nothing happened. He received first aid by SHIELD earlier., while the nurse did the rest.

"He took my sonic punches without his power, and was still moving. He's strong enough to take on 5 of us at once and won. I doubt you can do anything by himself.", bluntly says G as Haruna looks down on the ground in frustration.  
"I thought all students were suppose to be the auditorium?", questions Lelouch.  
"I was bored and wanted to sleep, so I just left.", says G, informing more about his personality, "Besides, aren't you a student?"  
"I like to consider myself an exchange student.", Lelouch says haughtily.  
"Ether way, it seems like the auditorium is rapping up.", informs G, "So I'm going to say it. I want payback from that guy. If it weren't for him dragging me to talk, I won't be here with these people."  
"That's a pretty petty reason.", says Haruna.  
"Then call me a petty person.", G says with sarcasm, "And in case you don't remember, I gave guy a fight out of all three of us. So out of all three of us, I have the most chances against that guy."  
"So you can try and fight him on your own?", questions Haruna in a harsh tone.  
"I got my ass kicked by the big guy a little while ago.", admits G, with a bit frustration in his tone, as he then points his finger at Lelouch, "But I do know that if we have this guy with us, we can win. I couldn't much, until he took control. Meaning he is our best chance."

Someone is walking down the hallway. Even though everybody is at the auditorium now, he couldn't because he was knock down, unconscious by Ord. Now, Gavin Underwood is walking down to the auditorium, on the hallway Haruna was in, as he then spots Haruna.

"_That's…_", thought Gavin as he pauses his walk, as he sees the back of Haruna, "_She has a nice back._"  
"I know that!", yells Haruna, "But I don't want you guys to get involved! He caused me pain, so I have to settle things with Aizen myself!"  
"Aizen!?", thought Gavin as he starts slowly retreating.  
"However you can't do anything yourself. We all have reasons for going after him, so don't make your pride and rage not see the bigger picture.", Lelouch said, as his voice grows a bit softer, "You'll regret it. Trust me."  
"_Lelouch?_", thought Gavin as he stops retreating.  
"I know.", whispers Haruna.

After that, there was an awkward silence between the three as Gavin just stands there. At first, he figured he should leave now, but curiosity is causing him to stop and he hates it. Just when he conquered it, Lelouch start specking.

"That video of Aizen attacking Benetech is uploaded to the Internet.", says Lelouch.  
"_Video… of Aizen?_", thought Gavin as he haven't seen it yet.  
"Meaning SHIELD or somebody outside of us is going to enchant it and knows it's Aizen. They'll interfere unless we do something now.", continues Lelouch, "I think… scratch that, I know I can get us tickets for an early trip tomorrow to Japan to find Aizen. But we need to know where to go first. Where could he be, Haruna Rutsubo?"  
"_Japan!?_", thought Gavin.

Haruna is hesitant in answering. If they go, they'll know something she is trying to hide. About her connection to Aizen and his family. How they are people who share the same blood. But she knows she can't so it alone. She shallows her pride and shame and look at the two in the eyes.

"Tokyo, Japan.", answers Haruna before continuing, "Specifically, in the Shinjuku area."

Suddenly, memories of resurges inside Lelouch, as the place to find the a clue about Geass, is also the place where his mask was born.

* * *

**Next chapter, Lelouch, Haruna, and G goes to Japan without the knowledge of the X-Men, but might end up bring more then originally intended. The stage shifts to Japan next! Hope you review this story and favorite/follow as well. **

**I released a new Extra containing more information about the main OCs in all my stories, just go to the rest of my stories and the extras will be there. Hope you have a great day!**


	21. Runaways

**Previously  
The discovery that Aizen broke into Benetech Labs gave Lelouch the opportunity to find him as he recruits Haruna and G to his mission. With Haruna knowing where Aizen will most likely go, Haruna announces that Aizen might be in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Overhearing that, it Gavin.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

* * *

"I heard something I shouldn't have heard! I heard something I shouldn't have heard!", thought a scared and nervous Gavin as he's fast walking to his room.

He heard of the plans, Lelouch, Haruna, and G are working on. That tomorrow, they're talking a plane trip to Japan to find Aizen, who just robbed Benetech Labs, without the permission or even the blessing from the X-Men. While a part of him is scared on what the school going to do if they find out he knows where they went once tomorrow comes, he's also scared what would happen if they do get caught because of Gavin. The teachers are one thing, but an angry Lelouch, G, and mostly Haruna is another.

Finally, he also needs to keep this information from the one person he knows will go to Tokyo if it turns out Aizen is most likely there.

As Gavin arrives to his room, as he quickly, but quietly closes the door. He locks it for good measure as he grabs his laptop from his desk, opposite from Damian's desk and goes to the Internet to find the footage of Aizen. To him, it started with the mutants who wanted the cure outside of Benetech, until the part of the women came, follow by the two guards dying by someone behind them. Gavin zooms on the man and while it was blurry, he could recognize Aizen.

"Oh crap.", whispers Gavin as the lock on the door is unlocked, "_Oh crap!_"

Gavin closes his laptop as Damian enters the room. Damian looks around to see Gavin placing his laptop on his desk.

"Why was the door locke-", Damian tries to say before he spots the laptop and Gavin with a panicked look on his face, "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
"I did anything!", shouts Gavin, defending himself.  
"Ether way. Do it in your side of the bed when I'm in the shower.", growls Damian, "I don't want you're fluids on my bed."

Gavin looks away from embarrassment as Damian pulls his laptop out of a bag, under his bed. He looks at it, before sighing.

"Hey. My laptop does have any life left. Can I use yours?", asks Damian as Gavin heart jumps.  
"Ummmm… no?", says Gavin, but made it sound unsure.  
"Listen, you do realizes I clear most of your room right?", said Damian, as he points to the entire, which is half dirty with clothes and wrappers every where (Gavin's side) and half clean with everything is nice and neat (Damian's side), "I clean up your side just to make the room nice. I have to touch your bed. You owe me."

Damian uses his powers to pull Gavin's laptop to his hands as Gavin tries to stop it. Damian opens up to see the zoomed video of Aizen. At first, Damian didn't realize it was him, until he wondered if he seen him before. That when he made the comparison.

"I-is that…?", wonders a shocked Damian, as looks closely at the laptop, "Aizen?"  
"No it's not!", shouts Gavin as Damian realizes something.  
"Were you hiding this from me?", questions Damian as he puts down the laptop and walks towards Gavin.  
"Well the thing is…", Gavin tries to say as he steps back, as he feels the rage inside Damian "the reason I didn't is because I knew that you… would…"

Gavin stops as Damian comes closer to him and realizes that his back is literately to the wall.

"You're hiding something else, aren't you?", questions Damian as Gavin's eyes widen.  
"No!", Gavin said suddenly, realizing that it just made him more suspicious.  
"I know you are.", said an determined, yet forward Damian, "What are you hiding?"

Gavin, who's too scared to even lie to Damian, told him of Lelouch's and the others' plan to go to Tokyo, as well as the fact that Aizen maybe coming there. Damian stood there, shocked yet, thinking on what to do with this information. He then moves away from Gavin and heads to the door.

"Where you going?", asks fearful Gavin, who scared on what Damian is going to do.  
"Isn't it obvious? To Lelouch, of course.", answers Damian as he opens the door.  
"Wait!", shouts Gavin as he gets in front of Damian, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
Damian thought about it for moment and answers, "You're right."  
Gavin sighs is relief, before Damian continues, "He said no to me already. I have to get to Japan by myself."  
"That not what I meant!", yells Gavin as he shakes Damian, "That guy kicked all our asses before, with five of us! What makes you sure you can do it on your own!? You're not Magneto!"  
"I know I'm not Magneto and I don't want to become someone like him! Besides, if he really stole that cure, then someone have to catch him!", counters Damian, enraged as he grabs Gavin's laptop, "I know I'm not strong enough to fight him head on, so I have to take him down when he's at his weakest. I need a plan and fast, but I also need to go to Japan."  
"So stubborn!", thought Gavin as he comes up to Damian, "Seriously, this is not a good idea!"  
"Then what you do you want me to do!?", questions Damian, who's looking at airport tickets.  
"Not this!", shouts Gavin.  
"Well too bad!", yells Damian.  
"Then…", Gavin tries to say, in a scared, yet threatening tone as Damian glares at him.  
"What? What are you going to do, Gavin?", challenge Damian as gets off the desk chair and looks at Gavin eye to eye, "Fight me? Tell a teacher? You know my score in the Danger Room. I scored higher then you. And if you tell a teacher or a teacher finds out because of you, Lelouch, G, or that women won't be happy with you."

Gavin forgot about the others. If he tells a teacher about Damian, their going to now about the others as well. If he tries to fight Damian, Damian would most likely win. Gavin admits he's not strong enough, as he barely lasted against Ord, who could have taken away Wing's powers if it weren't for G. Damian then had another thought as he looks at Gavin.

"Know that I think about it, I need you come along.", announces Damian as Gavin looks at him like he's manic.  
"Why would I come!", Gavin says, subquestion Damian's thinking.  
"Because if you stay here, Frost is going to notice that I'm gone and will probably look through your head if you look suspicious, which you will.", explains Damian, "And you'll get in trouble for not telling, while me, Lelouch, G, and Haruna will get caught, and both Haruna and G will mostly likely, kick the crap out of you."

Gavin realizes that Damian made sense. He's screwed ether. And he if he decides to tell, which has the least amount of consequences, Damian would stop him.

"You're f*ck#d ether way, so you may as well come with me.", said Damian as he looks for cheap tickets, "Besides, you said you always wanted to go to Japan to see the birthplace of anime, so at least have fun before he get busted."

Gavin sighs as he feels he has no choice. It helps that Damian convinced him with anime. Gavin then come along to Damian's side and looks at his laptop.

"Find! You win!", admits Gavin as he sees that an airport website and the prices for a one day trip, "But seriously, you're not going to be an flight this week with these prices."  
"You're right.", agrees Damian as he tries to find a way to get a flight.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

In the Westchester Airport, where Lelouch once picked up both Damian and Gavin from, Lelouch, with a single bag in his hand, walks throughout the airport along with an empty handed Haruna and G. Right now, their trying to look inconspicuous around the airport, but Haruna's and G's hostile atmosphere and Lelouch's good looks are making it hard. Ether way, they made it into the plane without suspicion from airport security. But that not what Lelouch is worried about.

In order to get a ticket a day in, he had to asks Fury for a favor. Right now, Lelouch is certain that there is an agent of SHIELD around here, watching them. The fact that hours after Aizen disappeared, Haruna, a person closed to Aizen, is with them to Japan, which was Aizen's last location. Meaning they have to do things quickly and find and throw off the agent or agents.

They take their seats, but separately as Lelouch is right in front in second class, with Haruna a few rows behind, and G in the opposite side, who immediately fell asleep. While they ride second class, minutes later, two more entered coach, Gavin and Damian.

"That was close. It felt like Lelouch was looking for us for awhile.", whispers Gavin, who's heart beating pretty fast.  
"Shh. G still here.", warns Damian, who's unaware that G fell asleep earlier, "Shut up until we get to Japan."

It was early in the morning when the five left to Tokyo, about 4:30 in the morning. When Lelouch, Haruna, and G sneaked out of the X-Mansion, they used their powers to fly, or in G's case, used his sound to jump in the air, as Lelouch disrupted the security for a minute to prevent the alarm. Damian and G, who were spying on them for awhile, left five minutes later when Damian used his powers to prevent the trigger of the alarm. Damian used his powers to control two sewer covers to fly him and Gavin out of the mansion.

Right now, Lelouch stares out the window, thinking about the events that might take place in Japan… as well as his Japan. He's going back to Tokyo, Shinjiku as well. Lelouch doesn't think of himself as Zero, but the shadow of Zero. The body of whatever's left. He has little to no ambition left to become Zero.

* * *

**Shikine Island, Japan**

* * *

In one world, Lelouch's world, this island was made into a Britannia base where the Gawain first fired it's incomplete Hadron Cannon on Zero, Suzaku, and the Lancelot. But before the invasion, the small island was a home to at least six hundred people, just like it is in this world.

Arriving to the island, after a brief vacation, island hopping after using the escape pod from Ord's ship and landing in the Pacific Ocean, is Aizen, wearing a black shirt and jeans, looking around the island. Behind him is Mukuro, whispering something under his breath. Their both in a port, where they got off a small ship they took in the island of Hachijiyo.

"You know, if we could, I'd go and try to buy this entire island, because if I try to take it by force, the entire government will go after me.", says Aizen as Karasu gets off the boat, "How the girl?"  
"Still asleep. Those pills did the trick.", answers Karasu as a headache came to her, "Damn, my head hurts."  
"Are you okay? You had a that headache for a couple days since we saw that emperor guy.", said Mukuro, stopping his chanting.  
"I'm find. It didn't interfere when we were in Benetech, so it's no problem."says Karasu, as she turns to Aizen, "But Aizen-sama, should we really trust that guy? There's no why he came from another world."  
"Actually, it's more like he came from a different universe out of our own. There a lot of universes and dimensions inside ours, but not something like a different Earth.", said Karasu.  
"I'm not trusting that guy, but what he said about Lelouch is true, then me and him have more in common then what we both thought.", says Aizen as he smiles, "We both want to protect the family close to us."  
"You mean Haruna?", says Karasu like a subordinate, but sounds like she's judging his judgment, "She'll kill you, you know."  
"That's okay. As long as I can have her. The only person in this world not affected by our families' blood.", said Aizen in a more serious tone, "The cursed blood of our grandfather, which runs through her father and my father. She's lucky that her father escaped our family and she grew up happy."  
"But without that blood, me and Mukuro wouldn't be serving you today.", quickly said a heartache Karasu.  
"Sorry, but even you two aren't enough, to help me forget my past.", said saddened Aizen, as Karasu looks down in the ground.  
"I guess you're right.", admits a saddened Karasu.  
"Even if I can't get the one thing that makes my life worth it, that man will help me create one that is.", says Aizen, with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

**Narita International Airport**

* * *

When the plane finally landed and everybody can finally get out, Damian and Gavin tried to rush out of the plane before Lelouch, Haruna, and G can. As they quickly make their way though the people, Gavin accidentally bumps into a women, as she was holding a suitcase which fell off and opened, causing some of her stuff to spread around the plane.

"Sorry!", apologies Gavin as he automatically starts the women's things up.

Damian just stood there, couldn't believe that this is happening. He thought that he shouldn't have dragged Gavin along. Luckily, those who are riding travel class are taking another exit, but unfortunate for Damian and Gavin, G woke up moments after landing.

* * *

**Moments Earlier**

* * *

"Hey. Wake up.", orders Lelouch as he lightly shakes a sleeping G, who cuddling inside the chair he was sleeping in.  
As G opens his eyes, he looks at Lelouch and says, "Huh? Where are we?"  
"Japan.", answers Lelouch as he gets his bag from the luggage container, "We came here for a reason, remember."  
"That's right.", says G as he gets up and stretches as Haruna waits for them by the exit.

Just before the two can move, G then heard Gavin.

"Sorry!", G heard as he looks a the direction of the sound, coming from the third class.  
"What's wrong?", asks Lelouch as Haruna comes over to them.  
"I think I heard that guy. Gavin.", answers G.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

After getting everything back into the suitcase and apologies furiously to the women, Gavin and Damian quickly tries to get out the plane. Before they can even make their way out of the tunnel leading to the airport, standing in their way is Haruna, with a angry look on her face. The moment Damian and Gavin saw her, they felt chills up their spine from the type of hostility Haruna is emitting.

"How did you-", Damian tries to say, but Gavin turns around trying to run away.

Before he could however, behind the two, is Lelouch, with an angry look and his arms crossed, and G, with a curious expression on his face. Gavin stops and gives up as Lelouch walks up to them.

"Why are two here!?", shouts an angry Lelouch as Damian turns to him as well, "Damian! Did I not tell you to stay away from Aizen!? And how did you find out about this!?"  
Damian just stood there, not saying anything, until G spoke up, pointing at Gavin, "That guy over heard us last night."  
"What!?", shouts Gavin as Lelouch turns to G.  
"And you didn't tell he was!?", questions Lelouch.  
"Because I didn't think he'd come.", nonchalantly answers G.  
"And I still don't!", yells Gavin, pointing at Damian, "This guy drag me along because he'd think if I stayed in the mansion, they'll find out from reading my mind!"  
"They'll still find out eventually.", said Lelouch as both Damian and Gavin look at him, expressionless.  
"Huh?", says Gavin.  
"Five missing students. Four of whom has an interest on Aizen, who broke into Benetech recently. They'll still find out.", says Lelouch, "I'm just trying to get to Aizen first before anybody made a move."  
"So I came here for nothing!?", screams a frustrated Gavin as he looks at Damian, "Dammit Damian!"  
"How was I suppose to know that!?", counters Damian before turning to Lelouch, "And why I shouldn't I try to capture Aizen!? You're weak like me too! In fact, weaker! I got a better time then you in the Danger Room!"  
"That has nothing to do with it!", yells Lelouch, "The point is that-!"  
"Hey!", shouts Haruna, as a flight attendant and a couple of passengers were staring at them, "Now might be the best time for that."

The group looks around the tunnel and walks to the airport, not making eye contact, excluding an uncaring G. Lelouch walks slowly behind Damian and Gavin, dragging G along as Haruna is walking in front of them, making sure they don't escape. Having no choice, Damian and Gavin comply, as Haruna leads the group to the outside. As they walk, Lelouch had something in his mind.

"Damian.", Lelouch calls out to, "When you said you had a better time then me, what do you mean?"  
"That Danger Room level 1 thing.", answers Damian, "I saw you're time and it turns out, I wiped the floor with you're time."  
Lelouch remembered he has a time of 1:46 minutes against the robots as he continues talking, "And you're time?"  
"About 45 seconds.", answers Damian as Lelouch made an expressionless look on his face, "They didn't allow me to manipulate the robots, so I'd just used scraps of metal."  
"Are you talking about that test?", questions Haruna as she over heard, "I got about 25 seconds in that thing."  
"Then I win.", says G as he makes a peace sign, "15 seconds."  
Everybody looks at Gavin as he starts to tense, but answers regardless, "About a 1 minute and 20 seconds."

Lelouch didn't make any emotions after that. It wasn't until they made it outside, that he just sighs and smiles in acceptance.

"_Well that sort of thing isn't my strong suit. And I wasn't using the blue flame back than._", thought Lelouch, knowing he's the weakest without his Geass and is fine with it, "_I am the king after all._"

Lelouch glances at his hand and thought of the blue flame.

"_The blue flame. This seemingly devilish flame is created from my Geass._", thought Lelouch as his Geass activates, allowing him to summon a small blue flame on the palm of his right hand, "_Geass's flame_."

Upon exiting the airport, Lelouch sighs as he gets back to the situation at hand. Haruna walks up and grabs both Damian and Gavin by the collar of their shirts and lifts them up.

"You guys won't do anything, got it?", aggressively says Haruna as Damian glares at her, "You can stick with us for now, but you won't be doing anything, got it?"  
"No.", stubbornly says Damian as Haruna drops Gavin and lifts Damian higher with both hands.  
"Listen, you stupid brat! You don't know how crazy Aizen is! You don't understand sh#t! I'm not letting this opportunity go because of something stupid as justice!", threatens Haruna as Damian struggles to get out.  
"Shut up!", shouts Damian, "I don't want happened between you two and I don't care. That guy is a threat to a lot pf people. I want to capture him!"  
"Capture?", repeats Haruna, in a mocking tone, "That not why I'm here. I'm here to kill him."  
"What?", says a shocked Gavin as he turns to G, "You too?"  
"I just want to beat him up.", answers G with a shrug, "I don't really care if he die or not as long as I can beat him up."  
"That's_ probably the worse reason to be here._", thought Gavin as Haruna and Damian continues arguing.  
"Enough.", says Lelouch as he gets between Haruna and Damian, and forces Haruna to let go of Damian, "What's done is done. We can't waste anymore time here. Just get us a taxi to the station, Haruna."

Haruna was angry, but complies as she goes grabs a taxi. Meanwhile Gavin was little confused on what they meant by station.

"What station?", asks Gavin.  
"The train station that will take us to Tokyo.", answers Lelouch.  
"You mean we're not in Tokyo!?", questions Gavin.  
"No, we're in Chiba Prefecture, which is next to the Tokyo Prefecture.", answers Lelouch before he realized something, "Wait. You mean you bought tickets to the Narita Airport and didn't realize where you are going?"  
Damian and Gavin looks at each other, embarrassed as Lelouch couldn't believe it, "You bought tickets to Japan and didn't realized where you're going!?"  
"No! We just saw you're tickets online and made that same trip!", corrects Gavin, which causes more confusion for Lelouch.  
"Wait! How did you see my tickets online!?", questions Lelouch as Gavin and Damian look at each other.  
"Well…"

* * *

**Last Night**

* * *

"So the airport I could find that could get us to Japan in a day, charges at least $700 dollars.", says Damian, feeling frustrated over lack of wealth.  
"Well it seems that you can't go to Japan.", says a relief Gavin as he doesn't have to get involved in this anymore.  
"You're good with computers. Can you hack the system?", asks a desperate Damian as Gavin makes a blank expression.  
"Yes, let me hack an airport security system, me, a student.", Gavin sarcastically says as Damian gets off his seat.  
"Well, I don't know what to do. Switch.", orders Damian as Gavin sits on he chair, "Lights have to be out by now."

Damian turns off the lights of the room, as Gavin make his right index finger glow to see the keyboard clearer.

"I shouldn't be doing this.", thought Gavin as he taps the side of his laptop with his glowing finger, "I just say I have nothing and at worst, Haruna will kick the crap out of me. Lelouch might be more understanding and defend me, and at least a girl is pay attention to me, although for the wrong reasons."

As Gavin continues tapping the side of his laptop, his glowing finger hits the Ethernet input of his laptop. Suddenly, his finger starts shining brighter, as Gavin is place in a trance. Suddenly, in his point of view, it felt like data is coming to him. He saw a lot of things, including Lelouch's transition for tickets to Japan. Damian quickly takes Gavin's finger off the Ethernet as Gavin returns to normal.

"Are you okay!?", asks Damian as Gavin is panting and sweating.  
"I don't know?", says Gavin, questioning if he really is, "What the hell was that!?"

Damian turns to the laptop sees something on the screen. It was a confirmation for purchasing tickets to Japan. Damian couldn't believe it, that Gavin's powers did this, hacking into the airport website as well as the confirmation of some else's tickets, and by accident as well. It was like Gavin can connect to the Internet using his body.

"Did you just hack the system?", questions Damian as Gavin takes a good look the screen.  
"Confirmation for tickets to Narita International Airport.", reads Gavin, "To a Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge!?"  
"Wait, that belongs to Lelouch!?", shouts Damian, "How did you get that?"  
"I don't know!? I just saw it an touched and…", Gavin tries to say as mind goes haywire, "Ahhh! What just happened!?"  
"I think you can connect to anything electronic by yourself.", guesses Damian as he had an idea, "Wait a minute! You just hacked into the airport website right!?"  
"You see the screen!", yells Gavin.  
"Do it again!", orders Damian, "And for two tickets to the same place Lelouch is going."  
"What!?", questions Gavin.  
"With your powers, we can get tickets to the plane by tomorrow. All you have to do is experiment with it until you get us two tickets.", answers a determined Damian.  
"Are you crazy!?", shouts a frustrated Gavin.  
"It's worth a shot!", suggests Damian as Gavin feels by Damian's atmosphere.  
"Find!", says a trapped Gavin as he inserts his finger into the Ethernet again, as his finger glows.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"And after about an hour, we gave about five random people, tickets to random places, made the airport lose a couple of dollars… like a couple of thousand, rerouted a flight or two, and may or may not sent a bomb threat to one of it's airports somewhere, before we got a flight to here.", explains Damian as Lelouch looks at him, speechless,"But on the plus side, Gavin just accidentally became one of the most useful people on the planet."  
"That's true.", agrees Gavin, whoa after a couple of practice with this ability, grow to love, "Now I can watch anything online, but I have to be careful with the IP address, other which I might end in a random gross website like Meatspin or Lemon Party."  
"I don't even know what that means and I don't want to at this point.", sighs Lelouch in frustration and acceptance that Gavin and Damian are staying here with them as Haruna approach them.  
"I got an old friend here with his ride, so let's go.", announces Haruna as she sees the look on Lelouch's face, "What's wrong?"  
"A lot of things.", answers Lelouch as the five walk towards a taxi on the road.  
The taxi driver is a tanned Japanese with a tattoo on his left arm, wearing sunglasses as Haruna and Lelouch both try to take the front seat. Everyone stops look at them as the two glare at each other for the seat. Seeing as it's a four seat taxi, one of them has to sit in the back with the others in a tight area, as well as the fact that the one who gets is showing dominance over the group. After a minute of glaring at each other, not backing down, Haruna starts talking.

"I got us the taxi. The driver is someone I know. I know this place more. I know where to avoid.", says Haruna as after a few moments, Lelouch gives up and goes to the backseat as Gavin just sighs.  
"_I'm stuck with four most stubbornest people of the planet._", thought a frustrated Gavin.

One route in to the metropolis of Tokyo, the driver Haruna is speeding, taking risky turns, and sudden stops all to shake off anybody that trailing them. Haruna and her friend causally talk through the chaos in their native language as the boys in the backseat all end up bumping and hitting each other as a result of the reckless driving. As the finally had a chance for smooth driving, Lelouch looks at all four mutants in the taxi with him.

To Lelouch, the way everybody is now, they won't beat Aizen, even if Lelouch allows Damian and Gavin to help. There's a chance, that the two might lower their chances. They all lack something, that the terrorist group he lead against Cornelia the first time, lacked as well. Discipline.

Lelouch look at Haruna and thought about her.

"_Haruna Alexander, no, Haruna Rutsubo. While she is great combatant and most experienced out of all of us in fighting, she's also the least corporative. While G knew we had to work together to beat Aizen, she didn't accept in until the very end. There's chance that she might do things by herself along the way._"

Lelouch then looks at G and gave his thought about him.

"_G. A mysterious boy with a hidden past. While he's more cooperative then Haruna, he's also possibly more stubborn. While his powers are a great and powerful asset, he's too direct and too reckless._"

Lelouch points his eyes at Damian next.

"_Damian Johnson. While he possess a good belief in justice and is possibly has the most morals out of all of us, his recklessness might kill him one day. He tries too hard and doesn't know his limits. Not to mention his inexperienced as well._"

And finally, Lelouch looks at Gavin.

"_Gavin Underwood. His new ability is useful and unlike Damian, he knows his limits, but it's not much in combat. When he gets determined, he too forward at times and like Damian, he's also inexperienced._"  
"And then there's me.", thought Lelouch on his own abilities, "In terms of leadership and strategy, I know I can beat Aizen as a leader, but with an army, not a team."  
Lelouch has a stoic look on his face which Damian notices, "_At best I'm acquaintances with these people. I don't know much about their past and yet I might have to be a team with them. It's different compare to leading an army. But in order to defeat Aizen, we might have to fight as a team this time._"

* * *

**To combat Aizen, the group needs to become a disciplined team by then. Next, a team is officially formed.**

**Favorite and Follow for support. Write in the reviews for anything on you're mind (I will not spoil any future events).**

**lso, here is another thing I have to say. Soon or later, I'm going to do a storyline involving all three of my stories since they take place in that same universe and I might do cooperations with characters from different stories from time to time. There might be a couple of people who would read Code GEass, but don't know Dragonball or Evangelion, while there are going to be people who know Code Geass and Dragonball, but not Evangelion, and there are those who would want to only exclusively read one story.**  
**The first cooperation story I did is based off Nick Fury's Secret War and it required people to read both Saiyan of Marvel and Code Geass. I'm not going to do that for now on. Instead, any prospective from a character won't go to another story, but stay in their story. Meaning we won't see the prospective of a character from one story in another. For example, we won't see Shinji's perspective (main character of Evangelion) in Lelouch of the Atom and we won't see a Lelouch's perspective in Saiyan of Marvel. If an event happens, we'll see that event through all three stories perspective instead of one. Give me your thoughts on this formula.**

**Thank you for your support and have a great day!**


	22. Justice and Vengeance

**On the time I was writing this, I was on vacation in Mexico, in a place with no internet at all. Sorry for the lateness! The good thing is that I'm here with a new chapter.**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

In the metropolis city of Tokyo, exist 23 special wards that makes Tokyo whole. One of them is Shinjuku, Tokyo, a ward that known for having one of the busiest railway station in the country as well as being a major commercial and administrate centre to Japan. But in the world of Lelouch vi Britannia, it's a ghetto where the former Japanese live in poverty, with little rights as possible, without being full blown slavery. While the efforts of Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia helped improve the ghettos little by little, in the end…

Lelouch can see it. From above hotel building in the ward next to Shinjuku, Chiyoda, Lelouch stares at the ward where in a parallel world, he became the man who creates miracles. But in this world, he's Lelouch, an unknown young man with the powers of both a mutant and a king. Lelouch left the party to the rooftop of the hotel as everybody in the bottom floor is settling in.

"People of Japan… I have return.", quietly says Lelouch as he smirks at the thought that once, he said in a grander scale.

Suddenly, a blur of red and white flies passes right in front of Lelouch. Lelouch loses his composure for a second from the suddenness, but turns around and sees G as he puts two and two together.

"G. Make a more appropriate entrance next time. Someone could have seen us.", warns a slightly annoyed Lelouch as G just shrugs.  
"I was sleeping before the phone you gave me woke me up. You know how hard it is to sleep with my ears?", questions G as Lelouch stood there silent.  
"Very well.", says Lelouch, giving up on arguing before seeing Damian coming from the stairs.  
"I'm here.", announces Damian as Lelouch checks his phone.  
"Good, the other two should arrive."

* * *

**New Otrai Hotel**

* * *

"Five-star hotel.", says Gavin as he sees the room Lelouch bought, "Five start hotel, in Japan, and I'm close to otaku heaven, Akihnabara. Then I have ever been."

The thought excites Gavin, who's happy mood changes he remembers why he's in Japan.

"But I have four other guys who'd probably kill me if I go there.", Gavin says to himself as he sighs in irritation, "Well at least get to visit here once. First life goal complete."  
"Who are you talking to?", says Haruna behind Gavin with a creeped out expression on her face.  
"No one!", shouts Gavin out of embarrassment until he realizes something, "And what are you doing in my room!?"  
"Lelouch called and wants us all in the roof. He said something about planning and strategy.", answers Haruna, as she looks at Gavin, head to toe, before sighing, "You know, you should find a way to useful in battle before we go after Aizen."  
"Wait a minute! I'm fighting too!?", shouts a surprised and reluctant Gavin.  
"I thought you were. You seem like the type that tries to be a knight of justice or something stupid like that.", smirks Haruna as Gavin shakes his head.  
"No, I'm here unwillingly, remember.", says Gavin as Haruna nods.  
"I know that, but I thought that would decide to help out.", said Haruna before shaking her head, "No, you would be useless. You can only fire lasers and use the internet with your hands, but that's it. It'll be smart if you just stay here or something."  
"I know I'll suck in fighting, you don't have to rub it in.", agrees a frustrated and annoyed Gavin who glances at the mirror at the bathroom and thought about his and Lelouch's fight with the cat mask lady in Chicago, "_If only I could do that thing when I move really fast, then maybe I could help out_."  
"Anyways, let's not keep the princess waiting.", suggests Haruna as she leaves ahead of Gavin who follows.  
"_Princess?_", wonders Gavin.

* * *

**Rooftop**

* * *

Lelouch, G, and Damian wait around the rooftop for Gavin and Haruna, with Lelouch standing next to the rail, Damian from the door to the stairs, and G in the middle, resting. Haruna follow by Gavin emerges out of the door, as Lelouch leaves the guardrail towards the middle as G wakes up and sits on the floor.

"The both of you are here. Good.", says Lelouch as he looks at the other four, "First order of business is to find where Aizen will or might be. The moment we find his location, the earlier it gets for an able plan to succeed."  
Lelouch looks directly at Haruna and glares at her, "And for that reason, Haruna Alexander, no Haruna Rutsubo you'll tell us everything about your relation with Aizen as well as much of his past as you know, now."

The cold glare of Lelouch felt like it froze the air around Gavin, while Damian starts to feel the tense atmosphere around Haruna, who returns her own cold glare at Lelouch. The rage inside Haruna starts to show as she grits her teeth and march at Lelouch's face and makes her piece.

"First of all, f*ck you, I'm not telling you sh!t about my life.", states Haruna in a calm yet hateful tone, "Second, I know where Aizen is going to seek help from show don't start treating me like I want Aizen to escape, princess."

Lelouch remains unfazed by Haruna's say and just continues.

"Very well. Then us where Aizen might go in a city like this.", questions Lelouch while Haruna takes a step back and answers.  
"We all know that Aizen might be coming to Shinjuku. The reason why is that Aizen has close connections to hidden yazuka community there.", answers Haruna as Lelouch feels like she's telling the truth, feels a bit lackluster by the fact that it's a gang that hiding Aizan.  
"So gang is hiding that hiding him?", asks Gavin as Haruna shakes her head at his answer.  
"Officially, their a yazaka, but their more than that.", says Haruna as she looks at all four members of the dysfunctional team, "Recently in Japan, there's been a rise of politicians who are denouncing things like the JSDF and the alliance with the USA. One person is saying that it's making Japan too weak to stand on its own legs, especially in the face of a rising China, and that they should follow Switzerland's example and become neutral, since Switzerland's military is one of the strongest in Europe despite not being in any alliance."  
"Wait, what do you mean that "their more than that"?", asks Gavin.  
"The yazuka is really a "yazuka", but a group of people from different areas throughout Japan who are helping any politicians who's ready for drastic change to this country. They'll use any means it would take, even if the person their sponsoring disagrees with the method.", announces Haruna, as she continues her explanation, "They have connections from the underground to government, making them a varying factor in influencing the votes during elections. Sometime the backed candidate wins, sometimes he doesn't."  
"Then how is Aizen related to those kinds of people?", wonders Damien as Haruna turns away.  
"Let just say that it involves his birthright.", vaguely answers Haruna as Lelouch sternly looks at her, which Haruna notices, "Don't give me that look. I'm just leaving out a few details except for the ones that are necessary to beat Aizen."  
"Then tell me everything. Any little thing can work as value when used properly.", suggests Lelouch, becoming more demanding, "_If only had my Geass's original ability, then I could have_…"  
"I won't.", says Haruna wanting to end this discussion, "I'll tell you which person Aizen has the most influence on and where he's lives now."  
"Very well, but there's one more thing I'd like to discuss with everyone here.", said Lelouch as he steps back and faces everyone, "The next time we face Aizen, we'll all die."

Lelouch's statements shocks both Damian and Gavin, as G looks surprised, and Haruna twitches her eyebrow.

"The hell do you mean by that?", demands Haruna as everybody looks at Lelouch.  
"The last time we faced him, we only managed to injure him because he didn't expect what kind of powers we had at the time.", explains Lelouch as he looks at Haruna, "He only knew your powers, but now, he knows G can run at the speed of sound, that Damian can control metal, Gavin can fire beams, and I have two types of flames. Which means we can no longer just rush in or even sneak attack without a strategy. That's why, for the next twenty four hours, after we leave this hotel, you are going to teach us how to fight…"  
Lelouch switches from Haruna to Gavin, "you're going to find a way to control your new ability…"  
Lelouch then faces Damian, "you're going find a way to use geomagnetism because that's the only way we can counter Aizen's powers..."  
Finally, he faces G, "you're going to find a way to not let your emotions get ahead of you…"  
After he finishes with G, he faces everyone, "and you all have to follow my orders and memorize every strategy I give you, understand!?"

"Hey who put you in charge?", disagrees Haruna as she gets on Lelouch's face, "You're good at planning, but who said that you're calling the shots? I'm the one who knows this place."  
"I don't care about who's leader and who's not…", says G as he gets up and comes over to Lelouch and Haruna, "but I only admit I need you to lead, not that I have to change myself for you."  
"I don't know who to trust.", unexpected said Damian as he gets up as well, "I don't trust you two. You two hide too many things from us."  
Haruna walks up and looks angrily at him, coldly stating, "Listen, nobody wants you here. You just came here on your own. Just stay out of it."  
"At least I'm not planning on killing somebody.", coldly says Damian as he gets up on Haruna's face, "I just want that guy to be put away, not killed just because you have a grudge against him."

Haruna grabs Damian by his shirt collar and lifts him up effortlessly. While Lelouch is surprised by how physically strong is Haruna, he snaps out of it as he attempts to stop what could happen. Suddenly, Haruna is push back away from Damian before Lelouch could do anything as a magnetic force field appears around Damian.

"_He already managed to create a field around!?_", thought a surprised Lelouch before Haruna creates a scythe from her shadows.  
"You sure you want to mess with me?", threatens Haruna as Damien goes on guard.  
"To be honest... no.", says Damian, who feels like he could lose in a fight against Haruna at his current state, "I want to stop that bastard, but I don't want to be a murderer. It's wrong."  
"It's wrong.", copies Haruna impersonating Damian, "It's wrong to kill others, even murdering #ssh^les who will use others then hurt them just so they won't leave. It's wrong to kill someone who's crazy enough lie to someone about killing their parents. They are a part of life."

Haruna feels rushes of memories coming at her, as everyone can see that Haruna not acting like herself. Her face looks angry, yet tortured, like a grand betrayal from someone close. Her heavy breath can be heard throughout the roof, as everybody can hear the rage and sadness from her voice.

When Haruna realizes what she's saying and how everybody is looking at her. She looks turns her face away from them and heads towards the stairs. Gavin wants to go after her but Lelouch places his arm in front of him, stopping him.

"Stop. This have nothing to do with her.", says Lelouch as Gavin looks down on the floor.

"I know… but…"

Gavin feels a bit of guilt for some reason. His sister, throughout his life, always told him that if a girl has a problem, help her. Gavin never really got close enough to a girl to do it, but seeing Haruna's helpless face makes not just him, Damian and to a smaller extension, Lelouch and G, on what kind past and experiences that made Haruna "Haruna".

"She has to find her own answer if she will to tell or not. If she doesn't, she still has to work with us to defeat Aizen.", explains Lelouch, who wants to keep the task at hand on track, "There is a warehouse from here that Haruna told me about. It was an old hangout of her's before she left to America time ago. Aizen doesn't know that she's here, meaning he won't think to look there. We need this team to have discipline with the ability to work together, even if we don't personally like each other, understand?"

Damian and Gavin nods in acceptance as G says nothing and just sits back down. The atmosphere is making everyone uncomfortable as they wish to escape, but don't know where to go as nobody known except Haruna and Lelouch knows Japanese, except for Gavin who knows limited Japanese. The language barrier is something Gavin and Damian did not realize at the time when Damian impulsively dragged Gavin with him and with the only two translators being the most unapproachable people here…

"Hey Lelouch...", nervously starts specking Gavin, raising his hand, "what are we doing again?"  
"To be honest, we were supposed to talk about strategies and tactics we should use to defeat Aizen, then head an abandon factory to train our powers to counter Aizen and his accomplices and create and practices formations to use in battle, while going out and weaken any help Aizen is getting from the outside, but somewhere along the way, we lost prospective.", admits Lelouch, who wishes everybody could do as he say while letting any baggage go.  
"So do we still do that?", asks Damian as Lelouch texts something on his phone.  
"Yes, we'll be going now.", orders Lelouch as everybody shrugs and follows Lelouch as he leaves the building.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

To Lelouch, it feels like it's been ages since the last time he saw Japan for what it is, even though he's been here over a month ago. As he and the others take the train to an abandoned warehouse, he watches the city from both sides as he envisions the lines between the Tokyo Settlement and the ghettos, before it disappears back to the reality where Britannia no longer exist, yet the problems doesn't go away.

"_No matter where I go, the problems still arise_.", thought Lelouch as he thought about Britannia, "_I wonder, even if have defeated Britannia, will the problems still remain_?"

For some reason his thought turns to Suzaku, Nunnally, and Euphemia and wonders how will they react living in this world. If Suzaku was a mutant, he would try to join the X-Men as they possess some of the same ideals as him. The thought of Suzaku, who's abilities is already superhuman, as a mutant amuses Lelouch, but then he thought of something. Why did he think about those three, who's methods are completely different from his?

"_Is it because… I'm doubting that my normal methods won't suit this world?_"

His methods are more in line with that of Magneto's then the X-Men. He knows that's a reason why the X-Men are weary of him despite Xavier's blessings. Can a terrorist like Zero really change this kind of world, where the imagination is the limit? As a mutant, he'll be hated instantly by those who let their prejudice and ego control them, especially if they happen to be a world leader. Being a mutant terrorist isn't the wisest move, due to the negative image the two words are used separate and together. Lelouch doesn't know, nor those he has a reason to even change it. It's not his world, he doesn't have a say in what happens to it.

Upon departing, Lelouch notices that all eyes were on them. It's to be expected as they are a noticeable group of foreigners with Gavin's highly blond hair, Damian's to white strands of hair, G's crimson hair and pure black eyes, and Lelouch's good looks and eyes. If Haruna was hear, they'll be adding more attention with an, admittedly, Japanese beauty.

"We have to be quick. We're drawing too much attention to ourselves.", says Lelouch as he passes by Gavin, Damian, and G and leads them to the factory.  
"Hey Damian.", Gavin whispers to, as the two and G follows Lelouch, "Don't you think you're a bit strict?"  
"Strict?", wonders Damian as Gavin nervously nods as he's afraid about voicing his opinion, "It's just that… you're a little bit too strict when people have different ways then you. It's a little-"  
"Self-righteous?", finishes Damian as Gavin looks surprised as he nods in confirmation.  
"Yeah that's it.", answers Gavin.  
"Listen, I don't like killing people. I don't like it one bit. Who does?", questions Damian, "But the reason why I don't want to kill Aizen is that I think mutants shouldn't kill."  
"Why is that?", asks Gavin.  
"People call us devils, meaning we shouldn't have people fear us.", Damian starts explaining, "If mutants start showing others that we are better then what they think of us, then maybe people would start fearing us less."  
"So you want mutants to look good?", asks Gavin as Damian nods.  
"Something like that.", said Damian as he has a distant look on his face.  
"Damian?", calls out Gavin as Damian turns to him.  
"What?", bluntly questions Damian.  
"Umm, nothing.", stops Gavin as he look ahead a follows Lelouch.

Damian return to his thoughts as he remembers shirts that some students in the mansion wore when the teachers looked away.

"Magneto was Right"

This shirt and saying was created after the genocide in Genosha, where after the death of Magneto, anger towards humans reaches an all-time high. Damian's powers are the same as his, meaning that Damian must be hard on himself and others, to distant himself from Magneto. Damian doesn't know why feels that way, he just does.

After about a half an hour of walking, they made it to a three story abandon building with graffiti of different kanjis all over the walls of the first floor with an only three kanjis are on the second floor. Everyone stops and looks at the building, before Lelouch continues as everybody continues following him. The inside is no better as the front entrance is covered in trash, except for a clean path through the garbage leading to door inside the building.

They follow the path to the door where they see broken chains beneath it. The chains looked like they were on the door until recently and were cut clean a while ago. They open the door to see Haruna on a chair in the back of the large room, sitting down doing nothing.

There is a tense feeling in the air, but Lelouch ignores it and walks to the middle of the room. He had a backpack with him the whole trip here which he opens, taking out a laptop, several notebooks, and a couple of USBs. There were also a couple of water bottles and sweat shirts and sweat pants in it as well. He then tosses three men size sweat clothes to Damian, Gavin, and G as well as tossing Haruna her own sweat clothes. He follows that by giving notebooks to everyone around him.

"Inside these notebooks, since this morning when we arrive the hotel, are formations and plans I've thinking of.", explains Lelouch as everyone looks inside the books, "As you can see, I took everything from what I've seen and know about you, all of these formations take in everything from your powers and talents."  
"What the hell!?", shouts Gavin as he sees half the notebook filled in with each page showing a different formation and tactic per each page, "How did you-!?"  
"Most of the pages are combinations and formations with me, G, and Haruna before you two came along. I had grab two more notebooks and make formations and combination with two more people.", answers Lelouch, while Gavin sees that his and Damian's notebooks as the kanji of a company on it as G scans through the notebook.  
"I doubt those two can do most of the things in this notebook.", bluntly says G as he points at Gavin and Damian.  
"I know. I just want to know if those two can at least memorizes the formations when I call them out.", explains Lelouch as he shows the various formations and strategies on the notebook, "Of course, I also want all of you to prepare for changes, so until we are ready to work as a sync team, I want you all to follow my orders."

The four doesn't say anything. After seeing the notebooks, they knew that Lelouch is the type of person that can change their situation. They look through the notebooks and see more then formations and strategies, but back up plans, escape plans, and more. He did this all in a span of almost one day, meaning if he knew what Aizen can really do, maybe they really beat Aizen despite the disadvantage.

Haruna closes her eyes with a face full of doubt. It wasn't from disbelief in Lelouch or the abilities of others, but on her own secrecy. She knows that she needs them to beat Aizen, but she doesn't want to not out of pride or vengeance, but for no one to ever know her own life. She wants to close it all and move on, but as long as Aizen live, she feels that she can't move on.

Her thoughts turn to her father and mother before their death. Then it towards an old man with a younger version of Aizen who was about ten when they first met. She remembered her training in martial arts and the discovery of her powers. Her regular sparring sessions with Karasu, who they've met two years later, and how they would ether win, lose, or draw. Her lessons with Mukuro in which they've learn about the world around them and under them. But most of all, her first love and the tragedy it led to.

"Tonight, we are going to assault the home of this man.", announces Lelouch as he pulls his laptop and shows a picture of a middle age Japanese man, who looks like a kind old gentleman, "His name Takashi Minamoto, a man running for a position in the city council in Shinjuku."  
"City council?", Damian says, expecting something more grand.  
"I doubt with our current standing we'll gain someone with a bigger position.", explains Lelouch, who feels he should leave an intelligence network here in Japan before he leaves or at least a contact, "But he's not as gentle as he looks. Rumors on the net says that he turns a blind eye on guns in the street and extort money from businesses for extra police protection from those with the guns. We could gain information on Aizen's location and rise our reputation to the people here."  
"Wait, why are we trying to raise our reputation?", questions G.  
"If we have the people with us, it'll only make our jobs easier.", says Lelouch who feels a bit nostalgic on the first days of the Black Knights, "And depending on people feel about Aizen, it's a group of underground knights against a conspiracy against the people's vote. And wouldn't be attracted of the thought of this happening right in front of them?"  
"_That smirk doesn't look very knightly_.", everyone thought on Lelouch wicked smirk.  
"We need details on the security of Minamoto's mansion, meaning somebody is going to have to watch the mansion from afar and take picture of the security.", explains Lelouch as Haruna raises her hand after.  
"I'll do it. My powers are perfect for this.", says Haruna as Lelouch nods in agreement.  
"The next phase is for me to use the laptop to hack the system, but now…", pauses Lelouch as he looks a Gavin, "we have a more powerful hacker with us."  
"What!?", loudly yells out an unwilling Gavin, "I didn't say I'll help!"  
"Then why did you came along with us the warehouse instead of waiting in the hotel?", asks Lelouch.  
"Because I thought I didn't have a choice!", yells Gavin.  
"Then you can leave, unless you want to help us defeat Aizen.", says Lelouch, as he gives Gavin a choice to stay behind or leave, "But I am asking to lend us your abilities for this one time. You won't have to face Aizen later after we get the information from Minamoto."  
"What happens once we find his location?", asks Damian as Lelouch knew the answer.  
"We plan some more, we take out any outside help away from Aizen, make the environment as best for us as possible, make an escape route in case, and find a path to rescue the girl.", explains Lelouch as the group just remembered that there was somebody that needed to be saved as well.

At that moment, Gavin felt a lot of guilt knowing that since he won't participate in the fight against Aizen, meaning he's giving up on the rescue of the girl, Tilde. A little girl is kidnapped by this dangerous guy and Gavin isn't even trying to actively save her. He wants to ignore the guilt, but couldn't.

"Okay.", unemotionally says Gavin, as if something broke in his mind.  
"You change your mind?", asks Lelouch, surprised in Gavin's new attitude.  
"Yes I do.", answers Gavin in the same tone, before sighing.  
"In that case, with all five of us agreeing, let's start our plan.", announces a determined Lelouch, ready to use all abilities of the group to succeed in the results he's looking for.

For a second, Haruna looked like she was about to say something, but stops as returns to her original position. G notices, but didn't say anything as Lelouch continues his planning.

* * *

**Late Night**

* * *

There are about 6 total bodyguards guarding the house of Takashi Minamoto, with four outside and two inside. It's a fairly large house, but with a small yard and it's near the low income houses. Minamoto, if he were to be elected, could move out to a much larger house, but wants to be near his operations. He's currently the third most favored due to some of his policies keeping a good balanced economic wise, but mostly for those who own middle and high income housing and are unaware of his dealings.

He knows there isn't much of a chance of winning unless the underground can do something, but currently, they are declining in power as a result of several groups ether breaking away or arrested for an unrelateable crime. He's been also worried when he received a call from the son of the former head of the underground, who seeks aid in Tokyo, away from his usual base of operations. An affiliation with an arms dealer could ruin any chance he has left to win, meaning he has to tread carefully.

"_At this rate, I might have to rely on that guy_.", thought Minamoto as he looking at documents in the safety of his desk in his bedroom.

Takashi Minamoto has been a widow for ten years, with two estranged sons working out of the country. No one living in the house but him, except for the six high trained bodyguard provided to him by his sponsors. He doesn't feel safe with only six people protecting him, but his security system helps make up for it, keeping him assured.

Suddenly, the ceiling lights and the lamp on his desk turns off, along with every electronic in his room. The bodyguard in front of his door, was about to come in, but something grabs him by his left wrist and pulls him away before he can twist the doorknob. He tries to grabs his gun with his other hand, but it was pulled away from him by a shadowy figure behind another. He is then knocked out by swift kick to the head.

Inside the bedroom, Minamoto turns on the flashlight on his phone has he tries to call his head security. The door opens and Minamoto turn his head towards it, as he tries to point his phone at the door. His phone was pulled away from him before he panics and tries to get his gun. He hears somebody fingers snapping, and a wall of fire appears in front of him. It then extends into a ring of fire, as he turns to see three other, covered in black with him inside the ring of fire. The man in the middle grips his hands and the fire becomes more intense as Minamoto drops to the ground and backs away from the ring.

"Minamoto Takashi", says Lelouch as he moves away from Haruna and Damian and approaches Minamoto, "we have come to judge you."

* * *

**The war against Aizen draws near. Memories of vengeance come to light. All conflicts put to rest as a true team is born next chapter.**

**I don't feel really confident about how I did this chapter (like always), but I'll leave it up to you. Sorry for any mistakes I made, I'm currently looking for a beta, but I want somebody's personal recommendation on how great are they.**

**One thing I want you guys to notice about this chapter is how bad group get along due to their individual personalities and beliefs. We have Damian, who's idealist, Haruna who's cynical, Lelouch is the realist, Gavin is the person stuck in the middle, and G does whatever he wants.**

**Hoped you enjoy this chapter!**


	23. Shinigami's Child

**Sorry for the late release. It's been three weeks since I released the new chapter of my last story and I promised myself I get this done in two weeks. Sorry for the wait and I hoped you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Outside Candidate Minamoto's House**

* * *

About three blocks away from Takashi Minamoto's house, in a park with a beautiful view of a lake in it and the smell of almost spring covering it, Gavin Underwood is sitting under a bridge that's part of a walkway, with his shining index finger on the Ethernet input of his laptop. He doesn't want to be discovered, so he tries to lower the brightness of his finger, but if it's too low, he might lose the connection he has with the Internet. He's using his laptop as a medium so he can enter the net as he waits for the others to accomplice one of their objectives.

He looks at the direction where the other are, including G, who's six block away from him and three blocks from the others. He waits for the signal as he practices entering certain routers and hopefully avoid police. He kind of like doing this, as he isn't doing any of the dangerous stuff and if it goes wrong, Lelouch told him to run away. The worst case for him is a beat cop inspecting the park and spotting him.

* * *

**Inside Candidate Minamoto's House**

* * *

Takashi Minamoto is sitting in the middle of a circle of fire, fear for his life as three individuals wearing all black with hoods walks around his room, looking through his stuff. One of them, presumably their leader, goes to his computer, turns it on, and wait until he can insert a USB drive on it. He waits until it's fully installed as something starts to connect with it.

"Good. Gavin has connected to it.", Lelouch thought to himself as Gavin hacks the computer all the way from the park, "_He's only using the laptop as a medium. As long as he hides it, nobody can connect it to him unless they prove he can use himself as a living hacker. To be honest, I was a bit hesitant on using him for this plan, but it seems he's using his new power very wel_-"

As Lelouch thought this, the screen on the computer started changing resolution, before flipping upside down, then changing into invert colors, before finally turning blue for a few seconds before returning to normal. Lelouch looks at the computer with a blank face, feeling a bit more hesitant, before turning to the others as if nothing happened.

"Who the hell are you people!?", shouts a very fearful, yet prideful Takashi Minamoto I his native language.

Damian, who doesn't know Japanese, just shrugs his shoulders as he has no choice but to let Lelouch and Haruna handle him. Lelouch lowers the intensity of the flames so that Haruna can enter to the center, then grabs him by his collar and effortlessly lifts him off the ground.

"We know the many crimes you committed under the eyes of those above and below. You fool the powerless, used them, then threaten them for the sake of no one but yourself.", says Lelouch, as he's trying to make sure that he doesn't make any mention of Aizen at all.  
"By what proof? What you people are doing is a crime! I'll make sure you people won't see the light of day in a cell!", threatens the potential councilmen.

Lelouch doesn't seem unfazed by his threats. The only thing that has Lelouch worrying is that Haruna might be lying about Minamato. Lelouch doesn't trust Haruna personally, but he does trust her intentions. She wants Aizen's head on the top of her scythe or whatever weapons she prefers. She could be tricking them so that she can abandon them to the Japan's government and go after Aizen herself, if it weren't for what she said earlier that lowered that odd.

* * *

**Hours Ago**

* * *

"Hey.", calls out Haruna to Lelouch, who's practicing with his powers, so it could be more flexible for his future plans.

He's been testing how far it could go, the shape it can turn into, how little he can produce, etc. He's been researching things like combustion, using the heat for thermal expansion, and other sort of things. He knows the basics of them, but ever since he gained his powers over fire, he's been taking a priority over researching. He finds it a bit amusing, while most would get powers suiting their personality, he's paired with powers that one of the least compatible with him, although he prefers something that suits his way of fighting, but he has to make do with what he has.

The only thing fire has in common with him, is his desire to burn the world to ashes and create a new from those ashes, but that only his original world. Although… this world is almost as bad, or worse as his. It's only saving grace is that some individuals with power use it with good results as well as the various heroes fighting the corruption and twistedness of this world. He thought about the possibility of fighting that twistedness himself, but shakes his head at the thought. After all, it's not even his world.

"What is it?", responds Lelouch as he stops practicing, looking a little tired from fatigue and lack of oxygen.

There were a few moments of silent after Lelouch's respond. Haruna looks like she was trying to say something to him. As time pass, Lelouch looks more and more impatient before turning his back to her.

"Whatever you have to say, say it now.", says Lelouch, with tone holds a bit of annoyance.  
"Whatever, you ass.", haughtily says Haruna in a bothered tone as she tries to leave the room, before stopping at the door.  
"What is it?", questions Lelouch as he notice that she's still in the room.  
"Do you… even have a plan… against Aizen?", asks Haruna as she pauses in between words, uncertain if Lelouch can deliver what he's offering.  
"Check my laptop.", responds Lelouch, sounding like he's daring her to, if she wants to believe.

Haruna looks at the laptop standing on a table near her, as the display is turned off. She moves the mousepad as it reveals files containing different strategies if they were fight Aizen. From range, to number of people involved, to type of environment. Haruna scans through all of them, as most had a chance above 30% if Lelouch were to put them in play.

"I would have more on an idea of what we're facing if you tell me more.", adds Lelouch as Haruna turns a glares a bit at him, "You told me more about the two by Aizen then himself. If we want to win, then tell me what you know."  
"Didn't I tell you to piss off about that?", warns Haruna as Lelouch looks unfazed.  
"I said I don't care what happened between you two. You know that if Aizen has something I don't know about, it could be the deciding factor.", says Lelouch as he starts rising his voice, "I need answers to questions I'm having about that man and this world, and I'm about done with unexpected things! You could ether tell me more or pray that whatever information you hold, it won't come in play when we execute our plan!"

Haruna was a surprised on Lelouch's outburst that came out of nowhere. Maybe he hates unexpected things or maybe he hates the situation he's in and what he has to deal with. She wonders about what kind of person Lelouch is before meeting him.

Not just her, everyone else. Next to G, it's Lelouch who's past is the most secretive, especially now that everybody knows Haruna's home country and former associates. His gift as a leader, his strategies, ability to handle people, and noticeable experience in those areas, it's impossible for him to truly be someone who's doing thing out of whim. Not only that, there's also his lack of knowledge of how this world works.

She takes a second look at Lelouch's plans. Just how much did he thought of, preparing for every scenario, every escape and trap. He worth noting he learning how gravity works and how to counter it. Since she told how Mukuro's and Karasu's work, he thought of plan to tactics to counter them. She didn't want to admit it. She thought she could handle this by herself, or at least help carry the others, but in the end, Lelouch is the one who has to carry them to victory.

"I really hate you know.", whispers Haruna within an earshot of Lelouch.

He looks at her with an emotionless face, but was a little surprised that she just said something like that. She puts down the laptop, revealing a somber look of her face, as if her pride was collapsing a bit. She lets in and out a deep breath, before turning to the door, with her back facing Lelouch.

"Because you can do things I can't even do.", continues Haruna before leaving the room.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Lelouch knew that Haruna is strong will and stubborn to admit she needs help. She had no choice but to admit it back at the mansion and she finally accepted this before they left. He can understand the bitterness of having to rely on somebody else.

"_I have to make do with what I have_", thought Lelouch as he grips his hand to release more intense flames around him, "_With the powers I was given with, the information I hold, and… the allies I have beside me. I'll walk forward with these_."

The more intense flames not just scared Takashi, but Damian as well. Lelouch takes a glance at Damian, who looked like was about to take action for a half of second before stopping and relaxing. Lelouch expected that, as Damian forced himself here to keep things from escalating.

"Do you want proof?", says Lelouch as he points his finger to the laptop.

On it, various files and records of illegal spending, dealings, and other various crimes such as money laundering. Takashi looks at the laptop and is shocked from almost all of his crimes appearing on one screen. Lelouch walks through the fire and scans through the laptop screen, looking for anything on Aizen. They were things found by Gavin as he searched through the laptop. He found records of a building that was purchased from dummy company of Minamoto just recently, hours after Aizen's theft in Benetech Labs.

"You have many acts of injustice around this machine, yet the only things out of the ordinary is this building you bought. Care to explain?", asks Lelouch, sounding like he's only curious about the building.  
"I don't have to answer to you criminals.", refuses Takashi, before Haruna uses her powers to create a blindfold around Takashi's eyes, "What in the world!?"  
"Again, what is this building for?", calmly asks Lelouch as Takashi starts to break to the pressure.  
"It's only for my campaign for city council. I need as much space for my campaign as possible seeing as my campaign is starting to get disorganized from how likely I get the seat at this rate.", answers Takashi as Lelouch knows that isn't the story.  
"You really expect for me to believe that.", says Lelouch as he walks to Damian, "A man who lies to every person he met."

Lelouch nods to Haruna, who creates a kitana from her shadow and places the edge to the throat of Takashi Minamoto. Takashi almost flinches the moment he felt eh sharp edge barely touching his throat. Damian was about to stop her, but Lelouch stops him by placing his arm in front of him.

"We could have used drugs and other means to extract information from you, but we feel is wasn't necessary as a man like shouldn't deal with such painless methods.", continues Lelouch as Takashi starts to sweat as the feel of life and death overtakes him.  
"I can't tell you. I really can't tell you.", says Takashi in a desperate plea.  
"Why?", questions Lelouch as Haruna remains still with the blade at hand.  
"If I do, he'll find a way to kill me. Even if I go to prison, he'll find a way to kill me.", continues Takashi is a tone that sounds like he starting to fear a figure more than the blade to his throat.  
"I said who?", angrily questions Lelouch once more as Takashi shallows the large amount of saliva in his mouth.  
"Tizen.", utters Takashi as Haruna's eyes widen, "Naoe Tizen."  
"Naoe Tizen?", repeats Lelouch as Takashi nods slowly.  
"King of the Underground, Naoe Tizen.", says Takashi as he looks down on the ground, "The moment he realizes that I betrayed him, he'll sick his bastard of a grandson at me."  
"Grandson?", repeats Lelouch.  
"Noae Aizen."

Suddenly, the shadow kitana held by Haruna turns into noose as she kicks Takashi to the ground, with her holding the noose on Takashi's neck.

"Tizen's dead! Don't bullshit me!", shouts Haruna as Damian rushes in and tries to pull the noose away from Haruna.  
"Haruna! Stop!", shouts Damian, before Haruna kicks him the stomach, launching off his feet.

She realizes that the noose was cut by the blue fire of Lelouch. Takashi starts coughing, trying to regain his breathe before realizing what Haruna said.

"Dead? What are you talking about?", questions Takashi, before he realizes something, "That voice! Are you-!?"

Haruna's eyes widen as she quickly tries makes a sword and lunges at Takashi. Lelouch and Damian tries to stop her, but it was too late. Haruna's blade stabs Takashi though his torso, as Damian uses his powers to send every metal object in the room hurling at Haruna. Haruna didn't have enough time, as she only managed to block some on the metal before the cable box in the room, hits her the head, stunning her.

The blindfold on Takashi's eyes disappears, as he sees the faces of everybody in the room, before his eyes widen at Haruna's face.

"Shinigami.", utters Takashi as his tone is sounding low, "You're the God of Death's daughter. The daughter of the legitimate son of Tizen's."

Haruna recover from the stun and tries to shut him up, before Lelouch makes a wall of fire around her.

"If only you stayed with Tizen, then his bastard grandson wouldn't obtain that much power. I wouldn't be doing much favors for Noae Aizen.", says Takashi with his dying breathe, "You…"

Lelouch runs up to the body before anyone could do anything. He places his head to Takashi's chest, wait about three seconds before shaking his head.

"He's dead.", utters Lelouch as Damian turns to Haruna in anger.  
"Why did you do that!?", screams Damian as Haruna turns away not saying anything.  
"We have to leave now.", announces Lelouch as he turns to the two, "Right now. The police are coming here as we speak."  
"Why?", questions Damian.  
"I hoped by the time they arrived, we've already left and his crimes are expose on the screen of the laptop, but change of plans.", explains Lelouch as he grabs the USB off the laptop, "Gavin should be running back to the where we'll meet."

Lelouch walks to the window and starts banging on the window. This was a signal to G, who's on lookout, to escape as Lelouch opens the window. Damian looks like he was about to say something, but stops as Lelouch flies out the window. Damian summons a sewage cover he used to get here from the side of the front door and flies out as well.

Haruna, only stands in the middle of the room, as Lelouch's flames start to fade as he watches Takashi Minamoto's dead body. She wonders why she killed him, he just recognized her voice.

"That's right.", thought Haruna as she walks to the window, "He recognize my voice and I couldn't allow him to live. That's why."

She leaps out the window and lets herself fall before creating wings and starts flying around like bird as she goes to the direction Damian and Lelouch are heading. She hears sirens coming in as they start going quiet the more and more she flies away.

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

"What the hell was that!?", yells Damian as everybody stands in the middle of the room in the hideout.

They've just came back from Shinjuku, where the now dead Minamoto lived in. During their way back to the hideout, Lelouch met up with Gavin and G and filled them on the situation. Right now, it's the middle of the night and the atmosphere in the room in completely tense from the botched mission.

Gavin sitting in the corner of the room, shaking from the mess they got themselves into. Lelouch is standing the middle of the room, between Damian, who's standing next to him and Haruna, who's leaning the wall on the opposite side. G is sitting in the ground in front of them watching this unfold.

"We're in so much trouble.", softly says Gavin as Lelouch glance at him, "Leaving the mansion is one thing, but killing some important guy…!"  
"Calm down.", says Lelouch to Gavin, "We can make it so that you, Damian, or G."  
"Thanks.", says Haruna sarcastically as Lelouch glares at Haruna.  
"I was the one who planned this and you're the one who killed Minamoto.", informs Lelouch, "The X-Men will defend the others, but you and me will be the scapegoats for this."  
"I'm not going to be anyone's scapegoat.", declares Haruna as a few minutes of silence happens after.  
"So… what are we going to do now?", asks Gavin, breaking the silence.  
"We have no choice but to continue to walk forward.", announces Lelouch as walks to the back of the room and faces everyone, "We have Aizen's location, but now we have blood in our names. So if anybody wants to get out now, you can do that."

Lelouch looks at Gavin, who isn't saying anything. The person mostly likely to leave now is him as Haruna, G, and Damian have reason for staying, ether for vengeance or justice. Gavin was dragged here by force, so he the one Lelouch is concern over this situation.

"I…I want to help, but… I don't want to kill.", answers honestly Gavin over what he thinks, "Aizen is a bad guy. I know that. But I don't want to kill."  
"You're not.", says Damian, looking at Gavin before turning to Haruna, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Haruna has no respond to that. G, apathetic as always, just gets up and leaves the room. Lelouch can tell that he's going to continue this despite the bloodshed that night. Lelouch knew he has to take control of this situation now. This team is falling moreso then before. He has to raise something that resembles a team now otherwise they'll fail if they faced Aizen.

"Haruna.", calls out Lelouch as she looks at him, "Who is Tizen?"

Haruna doesn't say anything as Damian become more frustrated.

"The more you hide things from us, the more we are in a disadvantage. Your secrets and our mistrust in you will kill us all.", announces Lelouch.  
"Oh and you're so honest and trustworthy.", Haruna says sarcastically, "Who the hell gave you the rights to say that?"

Everybody looks at Lelouch, who couldn't say anything else after. She has a point, he knew that. He could have just said that they have to work like a team until after, but this team is completely different from the Black Knights as there is a difference between the goals of each of the groups as well as the formation. The Black Knights' goal is to liberate Japan from an empire that control one-third of the world, while this team is only after one person. This team is not a growing organization, it's a group composing of five people, each with their own agendas.

Lelouch thought about how he should approach this differently, now that realizes he can't treat them the same way he treats the Black Knights. He can't keep his distance from them, like Ohgi, Tohdoh, or even Kallen. They follow him because he gives them results to a single goal they are after. The people in front of Lelouch, are teenagers, with Haruna being the only person older then Lelouch, but by one year. He needs to keep his distance from them, in order for them not to get drag into "his" world, but, he also needs their trust. He has to lower the distance so they can fight with him. No speeches, no manipulated, nothing but a peek under his mask.

"I don't.", answers Lelouch as everybody didn't expect that, as they assume he'll say something about not needing trust, "I don't have the rights to say that. I understand, being surrounded by people who could betray you the moment they find out who you are. I've been there."  
Haruna looks surprised when he said that as Lelouch continues, "My… birth name, is Lelouch vi Britannia. For a long time now, I hid my face with a mask. Not a superhero one, but one that calls for war and rebellion. I hid my face in order to get people to trust me. Me, a person who hides his face with a mask. That mask, became a symbol to people who believed in it, but, it wasn't enough for others to betray me."  
Lelouch pauses a bit before finishing it, "It wasn't the itself face that made them betray me, but the sins, lack of trust, and secrets this face caused. And because of that, I lost everything."

Everybody remaining in the room, Haruna, Damian, and Gavin, said nothing. They look in Lelouch's eyes and can see that there is sorrow in his eyes. Like he's watching how things could have been. Damian doesn't like Lelouch as a person. He knows Lelouch has the ability to care others, but he doesn't like his personality that much. But now, he wondering what made Lelouch the person he is today.

Gavin wonders the things that drives Lelouch. The moment Gavin found out that Minamoto died, his prospective changed. While he felt reluctant going to Japan, it felt like an anime when they invaded Minamoto's house and he was excited about it, then reality hits him. He could go to jail for this as an accomplice, Lelouch is still walking forward despite that, he's still walking despite losing everything. Gavin wonders if he can have a drive like that.

As for Haruna, she didn't say anything. She was thinking, reflecting on what Lelouch said. She knew that Lelouch isn't a normal person, but now she knows that he might a person who lost more than she ever did. If what he said is true, how many blood did he soak his hands into? The number of sins? The number of lies? She looks at Lelouch, then Damian, and then Gavin and lets in a deep breath through her nose. As she exhales, she knew that she can't keep her pride at this rate. She needed them to win. She needed their trust if they can function as a team.

"You win.", announces Haruna as everybody turns to her, "I'll… tell you everything."

She sits on the ground, and thought for a moment of what to say. She realizes that she needs to clear up her real name. She told Lelouch a different last name when they first met, but now he knows her real last name. She also has to tell them her other name and one the underground gave her. She sat there, thinking of her story, before letting out a breath of air as she is ready.

"Let me starts with my mother and her family, before I tell you my father's side and its relation to Aizen.", informs Haruna as she ready to speck, "My mother, Minase Rutsubo, is born from a Japanese woman, Sora Rutsubo and an American soldier, Nathen Alexander during the late Fifties. I don't know my grandfather well. I only know him from my mother's and grandmother's stories. My grandmother described him as a strong man who left to attend his duties as part of the military. My mother, as sharp toughed and hot blooded as always, just told me he bailed on my family the moment he got bored in Japan."

Haruna's mother's backstory remained Lelouch of Kallen, who's also a half-blooded. He desires to see her again, along with the rest of Ashford, but now he has to concentrate on his situation now.

"So my mother, who never wanted to be married, ended up falling in love with my father during her mid-thirties.", says Haruna with a bit of a smile on her face, "My dad was in his late twenties when he met her. Apparently he had a taste in older women."  
Haruna continues smiling as she then describes her father, "My dad is a bit of a mystery. He was always kind, strong, and protective, especially with me and my mother. Even if something bad is happening, by dad always manages to solve it somehow. He was, a man who taught me a lot of things, from walking to martial arts, my teacher before I went to school."  
As she continues, her smile starts to fade, "When we first started, I never question where he learned to fight. I just thought it was my dad being amazing as always. But one day, there was an attack in our home. Men with guns came in and started firing on me and my mother. My dad… came in from behind and slaughter every single one of them with just a kitchen knife. That's when I saw something what many people saw before they died. Death itself."  
The moment she said those words, her smiles completely faded, but she continues, "I never was the same after that. I didn't talk much to my dad after that. When I asked we should call the police, he said no and to drop it. Some nights, I can hear my parents arguing over what happened and how I led up to it. My mother even threatens to take me and leave him. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't want that to happen."  
Suddenly, Haruna's eyes became broken as she recalls that event that changed her, "One day, when I got out of school, I saw smoke coming from my neighborhood. A large cloud of smoke where I live. I ran there and what I saw, was my block, my house, everything destroyed from something that pushed them to the ground. I looked at my house and saw my mother's mangled corpse coming out a broken window, with a piece of wood thought her right arm and glass on her face."  
Harun's voice starts sounding more painful as she still continues on, even though everyone wants to tell her to stop, "My dad… my father become a puddle of blood in the middle of it, far from my mother. I could recognize him without his hair on his smashed face, but his muscles were scattered near him, piece of his bones showing… he was nothing more than a body with torn muscles, broken bones, and blood. It…it was—damn it!"

Haruna couldn't say more. The image she recalls was too painful. Lelouch and Damian were ab out to say something, but somebody came forward and beat them.

"You… don't have to say more then you have.", said Gavin as he nervously offers her a water bottle.

Haruna looks at Gavin's compassionate eyes and accepts the drink. She takes a big gulp of it before wiping the water off her lips.

"It's okay. I have to.", says Haruna before giving Gavin genuine thankful glance, "Thank you."

Gavin nods and returns to his seat as Haruna clears her voice.

"Sorry about that.", apologies Haruna before continuing, "After that, I was taken in to the police station. I remained there for hours before somebody came, claiming he was my grandfather. He told me that my father's name is Kazema Naoe, his son. He introduces himself as Tizen Naoe, who showed with two others, his illegitimate son, Masaki Ito and his grandson, Aizen Ito."

* * *

**Haruna's story ****continues as the team becomes more solidified as the plan to weaken Aizen of his assets starts next chapter. The inevitable rematch with Aizen draws closer!**

**Hoped you enjoy this chapter! I will start the next chapter for You Must (Not) Run Away now.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
